Petits Chitauris, Petits Captains, Petits Starks ?
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [POST-AVENGERS] [DEATHFIC; Angst!Loki] [CAPFROST & THUNDERIRON] [UA] Loki est enceint, après avoir couché avec deux hommes. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il croit... Il se trouve qu'alors que sa relation avec Steven grandit, devient plus forte, Thanos fait son apparition et réclame les enfants que porte Loki. Mais un problème se pose: de qui sont les enfants ?
1. La Timidité

_Voici ma nouvelle fiction complètement démente ! Vous allez vite comprendre dans quelle situation embarrassante ils se trouvent ! Vraiment embarrassante ! Je n'aime pas vraiment ce couple, je dois l'avouer, mais ça n'avait pas de sens si ce n'était pas ça. Je ne voyais pas Tony Stark ou Thor être très timides !_

_Enfin, vous me direz tout ça !_

_Votre dévouée, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: La timidité, futur péché capital ?**

* * *

"Captain, s'il-te-plaît... Pourquoi es-tu si... Coincé, nous sommes ensemble maintenant !"

Loki soupira de colère. Ça allait bientôt faire deux mois qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble avec Steven, et le dieu s'était attendu à... Peut-être quelque chose ? Mais rien. Le soldat des années vingt semblait être totalement puceau et coincé. Un problème pour Loki qui était plus que apte à se jeter sous les draps avec tout ce qui avait quatre pattes, même des animaux -bien que la fois où c'est arrivé, ce n'était pas volontaire- ! Steve était à côté de Loki, tremblant de frustration. Il n'y arrivait pas. Loki n'était pas le problème, même pas du tout, mais c'était... Au dessus de ses forces de coucher avec un HOMME.

Il se tourna, se tourna encore et encore. Il allait encore décevoir Loki, tant pis, il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

Le soldat se redressa, s'apprêtant à quitter le lit, mais il regarda tristement son petit ami qui semblait mécontent -ou malheureux ?-"Désolé, je... Je ne peux pas."

Loki laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue -mécontent **et** malheureux-. Il songea rapidement à l'état et l'avancement de leur relation. Mais c'était particulièrement court. Rien. Il ne se passait rien. Steven refusait même un baiser, et Loki ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il le forcer ? A cette idée, un terrible malaise s'installa entre eux, avec un Steven désolé et un Loki qui avait mal au cœur et qui désirait faire avancer tout ça ou... Ou bien arrêter, simplement. Mais il avait peur d'arrêter, parce qu'il sentait quand même que Steve l'aimait, il sentait que tout ne serait pas mieux après une séparation. Loki, attristé, tourna lentement la tête vers son petit ami, les larmes coulant encore et la voix détruite par la peine. "Si notre relation te dérangeait, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr mais... J'ai besoin de temps."

Loki baissa la tête, regardant fixement sa main qui tremblait. Quoi_ ? De temps ? Ça va faire deux mois qu'on est censé être ensemble, tu n'aurais pas pu y penser avant ? _

Finalement, il décida de faire face à ses responsabilités et de montrer à Steve à quel point il l'aimait. A cette pensée, il sourit tristement avant de s'adresser de nouveau à son amant. "Steven, je te laisserai tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Mais juste, au bout d'un moment, tu dois me promettre que tu le feras, d'accord ? Dis le."

Steve soupira, triste et stressé. "Je te le promet."

"Tu m'en vois rassuré." Il le devança pour quitter la pièce, attrapant son manteau en vitesse. Steve le regarda étrangement, ayant d'un coup peur. Allait-il partir dans une party pour coucher avec de belles nanas aux gros seins ? Du genre d'Amora l'Enchanteresse ? Il pâlit, et Loki dû le voir puisqu'il le fixait avec inquiétude.

"Captain, ça va ?"

L'interpellé secoua la tête pour se sortir de son imagination qu'il espérait débordante. "Oui. Oui, ça va très bien, mais... Où vas-tu à une heure du matin ?"

"Je te rappelle que Fury m'a donné rendez-vous, tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?" Loki semblait sérieux. Il avait sans doute peur que Captain ne pense pas à lui et ne retienne pas ce qu'il fait.

"Oui, ça me revient, au sujet de ton intégration à l'équipe !"

Le dieu sourit, satisfait. "Exact. J'ai cru pendant un instant que... Bon, j'y vais, j'en ai pour à peine une demie heure, ça ira ? Si tu veux quoi que ce soit, ce matin, j'ai tout rangé dans le buffet."

"Bien."

Loki mit son manteau puis activa la poignée mais Steve lui retint le bras. "Prends soin de toi."

"Tu me connais, Steven." Il s'approcha pour embrasser son amant mais celui-ci recula avant. Bien que blessé, le dieu ne montra rien, sortant avec un sourire faux qui puait la peine et la trahison, et se ruant vers la limousine que Fury avait fait venir pour faciliter le voyage. Enfin, faciliter selon Fury signifie "Pas de magie, tu vis à New York !"

Steve sentit qu'il avait merdé. Il se précipita vers l'extérieur mais la limousine partait déjà. Steve était timide, c'était sa première relation à proprement dite "homosexuelle". Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il faisait, c'était contre nature, contre la volonté de Dieu -selon sa religion- et contre toute normalité de son époque. Il était absolument interdit d'embrasser un homme, ou pire, de coucher avec un homme. Bien que Loki soit absolument extraordinaire, gentil, attentif, attentionné, charmant etc... Steve n'arrivait pas à franchir ce pas, malgré son envie dingue de le faire.

Dans ses rêves les plus secrets, il s'imaginait bien faire ça avec Loki, pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, mais dans la réalité, c'était impossible.

* * *

"Loki, tu es un ennemi des Vengeurs. Il est normal que le colonel Fury doute de ta sincérité quant à tes engagements."

"Eh bien, Fils d'Odin, quand on aime pas quelqu'un, on lui demande pas de venir dans son équipe ! Question de bon sens ! Et puisqu'on y est, on ne donne pas rendez-vous à une personne à une heure et demie du matin ! Question cette fois de respect !"

Thor soupira, réellement attristé. Fury gardait son œil unique sur la feuille de licence, hésitant à remplir la case "oui" ou le contraire. Il savait que s'il cochait "non", Loki le maudirait lui et toute sa descendance sur cinq générations ensuite. Mais s'il cochait oui, Loki pourrait être un Vengeur au même titre que les autres et le Conseil ne sera pas content. Mais pas du tout. Mais entre avoir la fureur du Conseil et la fureur d'un dieu chaotique -littéralement-, Fury avait bien choisi d'ignorer la rage du Conseil. Il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant, et ses enfants, sa nièce, sa cousine et tout, non plus.

Loki frappa du poing sur la table. "Je crie à l'injustice ! Au non respect d'autrui ! Vous savez ce que ça va vous coûter dans vos lois stupides ?!"

"Loki, veuillez signer ce formulaire."

Stark, derrière la porte, sourit. "J'kiffe ce gamin. Il a un sacré caractère, digne de tomber dans mon lit."

"Vous pensez trop fort, Ami Stark." Sourit le dieu du Tonnerre. "Mon frère est épris de votre coéquipier."

"Oh, le méchant garçon, et il ne m'a pas parlé de ça ?"

"C'est mon frère, je vous -"

"Ça m'est égal. Dis, est-ce que tu sais qui est l'amoureux secret de notre dieu ?"

Thor, bien que mécontent d'avoir été interrompu, hocha doucement la tête. "C'est Ami Rogers."

"Rogers ?" Une grande étincelle de curiosité arriva dans les yeux du génie. Il se mit à frapper contre la porte, voyant Loki se tourner vers lui. "C'ÉTAIT COMMENT LA PREMIÈRE FOIS DE CAPTAIN ?"

* * *

Steve se précipita dans le salon quand il entendit la porte se refermer. "Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?"

Loki sourit, faussement. "C'était absolument génial."

Le soldat fronça les sourcils, intrigué par le ton méchant de Loki. "Y a-t-il eu un problème ?"

"Fury ne veut pas de moi dans l'équipe. Mais c'était prévisible, je veux dire."

Steve se laissa enserrer par son compagnon, mais quand celui-ci tenta de l'embrasser, Steve s'écarta, timide. Loki baissa la tête, se détachant de lui. Il eu une sorte de déchirement. C'était comme si on venait de lui arracher le coeur à main nue sans prendre la peine d'en détacher les vaisseaux. Loki eu un sanglot non retenu puis se tourna vers la chambre, l'ouvrant brusquement en glissant un "Allez à demain." triste et trahi avant de la claquer puissamment. Steve se laissa tomber dans le canapé, le souffle coupé.

"Merde." fut le seul mot qui lui traversa l'esprit suite à cette scène.


	2. La Luxure

_Salut à tous ! Je vous annonce fièrement que j'ai une bêta, qui n'est autre -et qui ne peut être autre- que Passion of Imbattables, parce qu'elle a été forte et a décidé de me supporter jusqu'au bout !_

* * *

• Un grand merci à toi, d'ailleurs, si tu es en train de lire, je te suis vraiment reconnaissante de tous tes conseils qui me sont extrêmement utiles ! Il y a des choses que je ne vois pas mais que toi, vu d'un autre œil, tu arrives à repérer et c'est pour ça que je te voulais comme bêta en dehors du fait que tu es mon amie ! ;)  
Je t'adore beaucoup !

N'hésites pas à mettre ta petite note à la fin du chapitre, je la recopierai et la publierai avec le chapitre ! :D

* * *

_Au sujet de ce chapitre, je crois que vous avez deviné de quoi il va parler rien qu'en voyant son titre, n'est-ce pas ? Il y aura un GRAND pas de fait dans la relation de Loki et Steve, enfin, petit pour Loki et nous, mais IMMENSE ET DÉMESURÉ pour notre Captain ! XD_

_M'enfin, je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre et l'on se revoit par review !_

_Votre Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: La Luxure**

* * *

Steve avait finalement négocié pour que Loki intègre l'équipe, sous sa responsabilité. Fury n'avait pas eu le droit de refuser, mais il avait assuré que si quelque chose se passait mal par rapport à son amant, ce serait le capitaine qui prendrait la punition à sa place. Loki se tenait à carreau du coup, ne voulant pas attirer d'ennui à son amoureux. Sauf que, plus les réunions au SHIELD avaient lieu, plus Steve s'éloignait de lui. Et ça, Loki ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il avançait dans un long couloir, et croisa Steve qui ne le regarda même pas, les yeux dans ses chaussettes. Il l'attrapa par le bras, le plaquant contre le mur, et commença à se frotter contre lui. Steve rougit, se débattant.

"Loki... Arrêtes..."

"Tu aimes ça ?"

"Ça ne m'amuse pas !" Il repoussa le dieu brusquement, malgré toute la tendresse qui se faisait sentir dans son regard. "Loki, tu ne peux pas faire l'effort d'attendre ?"

"Et tu crois que je fais quoi, depuis deux mois ? Ça aurait été de moi, tu y serais passé la première soirée. Mais j'ai été patient, je me suis dit que ça te passerait et que j'aurais droit à... Faire l'amour, quoi ! Mais c'est impossible avec ta timidité, Steven ! C'est absolument intenable !"

"Tu m'as dit que tu serais capable d'attendre, pourtant !"

"Oui, mais j'ai menti, Captain, ça me fait mal, même si j'essaie de ne pas le montrer. En fait, j'ai..." Loki se raidit, malheureux. "J'ai l'impression que je suis dans cette relation à cause d'une erreur de la nature." Loki regarda sa main virer au bleu. "Je suis une erreur de la nature. Tous mes problèmes sur Asgard, je désire juste un peu de... Un peu de quoi d'ailleurs, mais qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? J'aurais dû savoir que personne ne ferait jamais attention à un monstre, mais..." Il laissa le chagrin le prendre. "J'avais espéré être un jour plus qu'une simple relique appartenant aux ennemis et prenant la poussière..."

Steve tressaillit. Il s'avança et posa la main sur l'épaule de son amant. "Je ne suis pour rien dans les problèmes que tu as eu sur Asgard, mais dis moi, est-ce que ça va aller ?"

"Ça va aller, Captain." Le dieu se tourna vers le reste du couloir, et voyant que quelqu'un marchait, il entraîna son amant dans un coin dans l'ombre. Il maintint l'homme contre le mur, regardant distraitement vers la lumière. "Steven, je t'aime mais je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous voit ici."

Steve se raidit en entendant les pas se rapprocher. Loki commença à se détacher de lui, mais Steve le retint vite. "Attends ! Embrasses moi, s'il-te-plaît."

Loki se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. "Tu le veux ?"

Steve hocha vigoureusement la tête. "Mais vite, sinon il va arriver."

Le dieu s'approcha, Steve tenta de se détendre. Loki s'arrêta, ayant remarqué les tremblements du soldat. "Non, je ne vais pas te forcer, je ne suis pas un violeur, et encore moins envers toi."

Steve avala sa salive péniblement puis plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Loki, les scellant en un baiser. C'était étrange, tellement que pendant un instant, Steven s'était demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il avait froid mais brûlait en même temps de bien être, il avait peur et pourtant, il dominait l'échange, tout ça était nouveau pour lui. Mais était-ce une si mauvaise expérience ? Il pouvait sentir et entendre le cœur de Loki battre à l'unisson avec le sien, c'était absolument magique. Le dieu ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, ce qui encouragea le soldat à approfondir, malgré sa crainte. Il activa sa langue dans une exploration complète de la bouche de son amant, entendant celui-ci gémir dans le baiser.  
Malgré tout, Steve venait de faire un grand pas dans leur relation.

* * *

"Je pense savoir ce que tu ressens." Avoua Thor, désolé du malheur de son cadet. Il le serra plus fort contre lui, assit sur son lit. "Tu sais, Jane ne voulait pas non plus au départ."

"Et tu as attendu combien de temps ?"

Le dieu plus âgé réfléchit. "Je crois deux semaines."

"C'est pas pareil du tout..."

Thor serra son frère avec amour. "Je suis là pour te soutenir."

"Mais tu ne pourras pas subvenir à mes besoins d'hommes..."

Thor rit franchement. "Peut-être mais je peux t'apaiser un peu, petit frère." Il passa ses mains contre les épaules de son cadet, lui faisant un massage en profondeur. Loki gémit tellement c'était bon, apaisant, il était à l'aise, oubliant tous ses problèmes. Même les soucis qu'il avait dans sa relation, le massage était tellement bien fait qu'il se fichait du reste. Loki était dans un monde meilleur, sur les genoux de son grand frère qui lui avait tant manqué. Celui-ci se pencha vers son oreille, souriant. "Ça va mieux, mon Loki ?"

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ça, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, grand frère."

* * *

Stark écarquilla les yeux. "Tu as couché avec Thor ?"

"Non. Il m'a massé, Stark, je me répète."

"Et ça t'a apaisé ? Rien qu'un peu ?"

Loki soupira, regardant le sol. "C'était peut-être bien pour dix minutes, mais l'on revient toujours à la triste réalité."

Tony sourit, sortant deux verres pleins d'alcool, en donnant un à son nouvel ami. "Tu bois ?"

"Pour fêter quoi ? Le fait que j'ai des soucis avec mon petit ami ?"

"Oh, allez, ça va passer tout ça, ce n'est que passager !"

Loki releva vaguement la tête, des larmes perlant au bord de ses yeux. "Il y a un moment où je vais devoir m'en occuper, de toute façon."

Steven, caché derrière la porte, était anéanti par ce qu'il entendait. Loki avait envie de rompre !? Il serait temps qu'il réagisse !

Stark s'approcha de Loki. "Si tu veux, j'ai un créneau pour [...]" Steven regarda sa main, qui tremblait affreusement. Alors il avait vraiment merdé. Loki voulait le quitter, et ça, Steve ne pourrait pas l'accepter sans avoir tout essayer. Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, et se reconcentra sur la discussion. "[...] si ça peut te faire plaisir. Demain à 21 heures. Ça va ?" Termina Stark, buvant une gorgée de son verre.

"Parfaitement." Loki baissa tout de même la tête. "J'ai honte de t'embarquer dans ces problèmes..."

"Ce n'est pas à toi d'avoir honte."

Steven, sous la nouvelle, fut horrifié. C'était définitif, Loki venait de signer la séparation en acceptant le rendez-vous sans doute amoureux de Tony. Le soldat se laissa glisser le long du mur sur lequel il était appuyé, et pleura discrètement. "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?" Sanglota-t-il puis il releva la tête, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. "Oh, mais j'ai une idée !" Il se leva en toute rapidité pour aller dans leur appartement du centre-ville. Il était absolument certain que ça allait fonctionner.

* * *

Loki entra dans leur appartement, cherchant du regard la présence de Steven. Mais rien. Il faisait horriblement noir dans la pièce, et Loki frissonna en le constatant. Il s'avança rapidement, inspectant la pièce.

"Steven ?"

"Surprise !" La lumière se ralluma sur un Steven en costume de lapin rose.

Loki manqua la crise cardiaque. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, exactement ? Quel est ce costume étrange ?"

"Eh bien, je voulais te faire plaisir. Viens, je suis prêt maintenant."

Loki sentit la chaleur monter, bien qu'il tenta de la contenir quand il vit les yeux perdus de Captain. Il soupira, baissant la tête pour regarder ses bottes. "Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne l'es pas. Écoutes, Steven, certes, c'est mon vœu le plus cher, mais je ne vais pas te violer. Compris ?" Il se tourna en direction de la porte de la sortie, malheureux, une douleur battant vivement dans son cœur, et l'ouvrit mais son amant posa une main sur son épaule pour le retenir. Même si Loki aurait facilement pu se dégager, il n'en fit rien et attendit.

"Loki, excuses moi... Mais j'ai entendu au sujet du rendez-vous avec Stark."

Le dieu frissonna, un courant froid lui glaçant le sang. "Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu crois avoir entendu ?" Sa voix était suspicieuse, presque méchante.

Steven sursauta suite à ça, regardant ses mains tristement. "Stark t'a invité chez lui à 21 heures, et tu as accepté. Désolé, mais je pense que vous n'allez pas faire qu'une partie de cartes."

"Qu - Quoi !?" Loki s'effondra. "Comment oses-tu !" Il envoya au soldat une grande claque, se sentant trahi, et son cœur souffrant le martyr. "Comment oses-tu !? Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, tu m'accuses d'adultère !? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais, dis le moi, pour que tu t'en moques autant de moi !? As-tu toi aussi envie de m'abandonner !? Désolé, mais tu ne serais pas le premier !"

Steven laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. "Loki, désolé, mais j'ai peur de ne plus te suffire... Je veux vraiment arranger les choses, mais je n'y arrive pas..."

"Et c'est pour cette évidente raison que tu me dis que je suis adultère !? C'est ça ton excuse !?"

"Loki." Continua le soldat, attristé de voir son petit ami dans un tel état de tristesse, sachant que c'était de sa faute. "Je ne t'accuse pas toi de vouloir me tromper, mais moi parce que je n'accepte rien, et Loki, je peux comprendre si tu veux aller voir quelqu'un de plus... Actif, mais il faut que tu m'en parles, dans ce cas."

"Non mais je rêve !" Le dieu frappa dans la table basse, en colère, mais surtout détruit. Cette douleur dans son cœur, ce malaise entre eux, ce début de "relation" totalement distant, plus encore qu'une amitié, et être traité d'adultère ! Ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour le dieu. Sa main se mit à saigner tant il avait frapper fort, mais ce n'était pas le plus grave. Sa main en elle-même avait une forme bizarre, un doigt était rentré dans un autre et avait percé, ce qui était l'origine de l'abondance de sang. Il regarda la blessure avec une haine non-dissimulée. "Fichu Odin et ses horribles sentences !"

Steven s'empressa de venir vers Loki, le faisant s'asseoir alors que celui-ci commençait à pleurer à cause de la douleur. Il lui passa une main sur le visage, calmement, pour le rassurer. "Loki, ça va aller, je vais soigner ça..." Il apporta des compresses, pansements et désinfectants, mais Loki l'en empêcha d'un geste.

"Non, pas besoin, ça va guérir tout seul..." Loki sanglota. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses ça..."

Steven serra Loki dans ses bras. "Je ne le pensais pas vraiment, j'avais peur. Comme il ne se passe rien entre nous, parce que je ne suis pas prêt, je savais que tu devais en souffrir et..." Il inspira doucement le parfum de son amant. "J'aurais compris, tu sais. Je n'aurais jamais pu t'en vouloir. Jamais, je n'aurais eu la force de t'en vouloir."

Le dieu se laissa bercer par son petit ami, ne bougeant pas, essayant en plus de ne pas crier à cause de la douleur quand sa main se mit à guérir et que les os se déplaçaient lentement, trop lentement. Malgré tout, il sourit. Il avait comme une envie de se battre maintenant, il savait que Steven serait à ses côtés. Une douce chaleur s'immisça en lui, le réconfortant, et tout était devenu plus clair quand il ouvrit les yeux, tout était devenu plus beau. Il releva la tête vers son amant, les yeux pétillant de bonheur. "Je t'aime."

"Moi aussi, Loki." Il embrassa son amant, qui s'endormit peu après dans ses bras. Il le serra gentiment, se mettant en place pour dormir sur le canapé avec son amant. "Moi aussi." Susurra-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.


	3. L'Envie

_Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça pourrait aller mieux. Blessure à la jambe. Je me suis ouverte. Enfin, maintenant c'est clos, grâce à l'hosto, mais sinon, j'étais bonne encore. XD J'adore les scies. __La scie était l'arme du crime, en effet._

_Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, il est plein de rebondissements !_

_A ma bêta, n'hésites pas à mettre ton commentaire à la fin du chapitre, surtout, fais le moi parvenir !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Votre Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: L'Envie**

* * *

Loki frappa la tête de l'intrus, après maintes et maintes tentatives. Celui-ci ne comptait pas le laisser, le besognant rapidement en gémissant contre son oreille. Le dieu tenta encore de le pousser, l'éloigner, mais n'y parvenait pas. Son agresseur était bien trop lourd et puissant pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour s'en tirer, il était comme écrasé. Il se débattit, encore et encore, malgré l'impossibilité évidente qu'il avait à se débarrasser de l'ennemi. L'intrus ne voulait pas arrêter, malheureusement, et ne lui laissait aucun répit. Loki bougea inconfortablement sous le poids de l'homme, et essaya à nouveau de le pousser. En vain, évidemment.  
Loki se sentait mal, il avait mal partout, il sentait des courbatures le tailler de ci, de là, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. L'agresseur sourit à cette vue, Loki le sentit car un courant chaud s'immisçait dans son épaule, dû ensuite au soupir d'extase de l'homme. Loki avait peur, il tremblait de part et d'autre, il pleurait, tentait de frapper, et tout cela lui rappela Attilan, où les Chitauris l'avaient violé pour gagner son contrôle. Loki revit les images en fermant les yeux à cause de la douleur, ce qui le fit les rouvrir immédiatement, gémissant de peur, frappant l'ennemi. Il se sentait à nouveau oppressé, utilisé comme une vulgaire chose sur laquelle on passe ses envies puis qu'on abandonne dans un placard. Pensant à ça, il revit la salle sombre, l'odeur de sang, le temps où l'on voyait ses côtes et qu'on ne s'en inquiétait pas, le temps où il était seul dans le fond d'une salle, pleurant pour qu'on lui donne à boire, à manger, accroché à un mur avec de puissantes chaînes qui coupaient ses veines. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se mit à crier, entendant son violeur rire et lui mordre le cou, en accélérant les mouvements.

"Lâchez moi ! STEVEN !"

Steve se réveilla brusquement, couché dans le canapé, seul. Loki n'était plus là, il était dans la chambre sans doute. Loki était un dieu coquet, il avait besoin de son petit confort. Mais pourquoi criait-il à son attention à deux heures du matin ? Il décida de se lever, paniqué à l'idée que le dieu se soit blessé, ou bien qu'il soit en train de se faire violer, ou torturer par son frère, ou... tout pouvait arriver ! Finalement, quand il entra dans la chambre, il découvrit son amant tremblant dans ses draps, nu comme un ver. Il s'approcha doucement, passant sa main dans les cheveux du jeune dieu, et celui-ci s'effondra.

Un malaise le prit en voyant Loki lâcher ainsi ses émotions, choses qu'il cachait en temps normal, qu'importait la situation. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe Loki ?" Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Le dieu pleura encore un peu avant de se calmer, doucement, se frottant les yeux comme le ferait un bébé. "On m'a... On m'a... Là, y a deux minutes... Il était là... Il me... Steven ! Il m'a..." Il pleura plus encore, tremblant de plus en plus, prit de peur. Captain posa sa main sur son épaule, le serrant contre lui, mais Loki ne se calmait pas. Steve se mit à pleurer quand il sentit Loki s'effondrer contre son épaule, lui caressant les cheveux avec plus de douceur que jamais encore. Loki tentait de se calmer, mais il était évident qu'il n'y parvenait pas. "Steven, j'ai peur ! Il va revenir ! Il va encore... Il va... Steve, je t'aime, tu sais, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime..."

Steven le serra plus fort. "Je sais Loki, mais ça va aller maintenant, je suis là..."

Celui-ci se blottit plus contre lui, inspirant son parfum, expirant, puis fermant les yeux de bien être. Une vague chaleur l'imprégna, le rassurant. Il était à l'aise, il se sentait aimé et en sécurité, là, dans les bras de la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimé. Il serra Steve fortement, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, et recommença à sangloter, choqué des événements. "J'ai peur Steven... Pourquoi s'amuse-t-on à me... me... Me faire du mal, tu le sais toi ? J'ai mal, et j'ai peur tu sais ça ? Je t'aime, Steven !"

Steve décida de ne pas insister et serra plus fort Loki contre lui, pleurant de plus belle, se sentant horriblement mal de voir son unique amour pleurer et trembler autant. Finalement, il inclina la tête vers Loki, les larmes encore présentes, et demanda: "Tu veux que j'appelle Thor ?"

"Oui, s'il-te-plaît..." Affirma Loki, toujours blottit contre son amant, l'enserrant avec force mais aspirant pourtant à une grande faiblesse physique dans l'état actuel.

* * *

Finalement, Thor vint dix minutes après, le temps de faire le trajet en volant. Il entra dans l'appartement, s'avançant rapidement vers son cadet dans un état horrible, bouleversé. Celui-ci était recroquevillé sur lui-même, sur le grand lit blanc, tremblotant dans ses draps. Steve vint dans la pièce, tenant un verre d'eau et un biscuit. Il savait qu'il devait laisser Thor seul avec Loki, car le Dieu du Tonnerre était bien le seul qui parviendrait à faire parler le plus jeune. Il déposa les aliments qu'il avait emporté, puis se leva doucement, pour ne pas effrayer Loki avec un quelconque mouvement brusque. "S'il en veut. Je dois aller prévenir Fury de la situation, je reviens dans une demie heure." Il prit sa veste, mais revint rapidement déposer un baiser sur le front de Loki, puis se tourna vers Thor. "Pitié, prends soin de lui."

"Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Ami Rogers. Je prendrai toujours soin de mon petit frère." Il tourna son attention sur Loki qui venait de sourire légèrement et de se mettre sur ses genoux. Il était seul avec son grand frère, cela lui procurait une confiance immense, puisqu'il était absolument certain que Thor ne laisserait personne le toucher, comme Loki ne permettrait pas l'inverse. Et il savait que son frère serait doux et compréhensif vis à vis de sa situation, ce qui était d'une grande aide dans une telle impasse. "Tu veux un massage, Loki ?" Celui-ci baissa et secoua la tête, semblant d'un coup plus... Distant.

"Je..." Loki s'arrêta là et sursauta quand la main de Thor entra en contact avec son épaule. "N.. Non, je... Non."

Thor recula sa main, et regarda le visage inquiet de son frère, ayant cerné le problème. "Oh, Loki..." Déplora-t-il en serrant ledit Loki dans ses bras, bien que celui-ci gémisse de peur. Steve entra dans la pièce après avoir entendu les gémissements, rouge écarlate.

Thor fronça les sourcils à cette vue. "Qu'y a-t-il, Ami Rogers ?"

Celui-ci sourit, gêné. "C'est que... Je l'entends gémir comme ça, dans mes rêves quand... Enfin, tu vois."

Loki rouvrit brusquement les yeux. "Captain ? Alors tu veux ?" Il se leva brusquement. "C'est génial !" Il se serra dans les bras de son amant. "Demain soir !"

Thor sourit en voyant son frère sourire, bien qu'il sente que c'était faux. Loki tentait de penser à autre chose que l'agression, mais ce qu'il faisait n'allait que réveiller de très mauvais souvenirs.

Steve n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire ça, il ne se sentait pas prêt à agir de la sorte. Mais quand il avait vu les yeux de Loki s'illuminer, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que cela aiderait Loki, peut-être, à reprendre confiance en lui et lui faire retrouver son envie de vivre habituelle. C'était la seule chose que Steven pouvait espérer, après tout. Et puis, l'invitation n'était pas si horrible que ça.

Steven rougit. "Ça... Ça marche."

"Oui ! J'ai hâte d'y être !" Le dieu du Chaos sortit en sautillant et chantonnant de la pièce, allant préparer du café pour Thor et lui. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées de... A penser à ce qui venait de se passer, il trembla et sanglota. Il n'oserait jamais dire ce qui s'était passé, bien qu'il soit certain du fait que Thor l'avait deviné. Il frissonna, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à son malheur. Demain soir, il aurait un homme qui l'aimera et qu'il aimera en retour, et ce serait tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré... Non ?

Steven regarda Thor avec gêne. "Je suis désolé si tu es... Gêné par ce qu'on vient de dire."

"Oh, Ami Rogers, au contraire, je suis serein de savoir que mon frère va être épanoui et comblé dans les draps."

Le soldat hocha la tête doucement avant de quitter la pièce pour aller voir Loki, qui préparait le café, comme toujours malgré les moyens, à main nue, écrasant les fèves de café lui-même, les infusant dans l'eau et suivant ce modèle pour chaque tasse.

Cela lui permettait de faire le vide, de ressasser ses pensées, et il prenait plaisir à forcer de toutes ses forces pour écraser les fèves, imaginant silencieusement écraser les burnes de ce malade qui l'avait violé. Cela lui procurait un immense plaisir et une satisfaction intense.

Finalement, Loki se tourna joyeusement vers lui, tout sourire. "Ça va, Captain ?"

"Parfaitement. Mais je t'ai déjà expliqué pour le café, Loki..."

Celui-ci sourit de manière espiègle. "Je sais ! Mais je préfère faire à main nue, et ça, tu le sais aussi."

"En effet." Steve se tourna vers la porte, en saisissant la poignée. "A tout à l'heure."

Loki continua son acte, ne se tournant même pas mais souriant gentiment. "Oui !"

Le soldat sourit, regardant son mignon petit dieu s'activer pour terminer le café, et quand celui-ci eu fini, il s'approcha et se planta en face de lui. "Loki, Loki, Loki. Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?"

Le dieu sourit, puis sauta à son cou pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Le soldat sourit ensuite, malgré sa légère nausée. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Mais viendrait un temps où il le fera, non ? Loki avait toujours dit ça depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Le tirant de ses pensées, Loki se recula rapidement, allant voir Thor avec les deux tasses de café pendant que Captain partait.

* * *

"Directeur Fury, je viens vous déclarer un nouvel ennemi."

Le borgne le fixa un instant, avant de prendre en note. "Vous savez de qui il s'agit ?"

"Non." Confia le soldat. "Mais il est épris de Loki. Il tentera tout pour l'avoir pour lui seul."

Le directeur se leva, commençant à tourner autour de son bureau, pensif. Il avait un plan pour piéger l'ennemi, mais il n'avait pas foi du tout en le fait que Captain America accepterait. Ce serait un lourd sacrifice en cas d'échec. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de son soldat, s'asseyant de nouveau sur son fauteuil. "Loki a-t-il eu des problèmes récemment avec quelqu'un ?"

"Pas selon ma connaissance. C'est sans doute un homme venu de l'espace. Un Asgardien, peut-être. Mais colonel, cet homme doit être dangereux. Il a réussi à faire du mal à Loki, comme ça, sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre ! Loki est bien le plus puissant d'entre nous, alors imaginez -"

"Parfait. J'en ai assez entendu." Le colonel nota tout sur son carnet. "J'ai un plan pour coincer ce malade. Mais vous serez sans doute contre. Il s'agit de mettre Loki ici, dans une cellule, et d'attendre que l'intrus revienne. Ainsi, nous aurons des caméras et des soldats sur place pour mettre le doigt sur l'identité du violeur. Mais il y a un risque. Si l'on ne parvient pas à identifier le violeur malgré les actes, nous serons obligés d'empoisonner Loki pour éviter une grossesse. Il est possible que cet homme désire enfanter avec Loki, mais si jamais ça arrivait, cet enfant serait un réel danger, déjà pour la santé de Loki pendant sa grossesse, et pour notre sécurité à tous après l'accouchement."

"Vous voulez l'empoisonner pour une cause hypothétique !? Jamais ! Je vais moi-même mener l'enquête de l'identité du violeur de mon petit ami, et je vais trouver, je vous l'assure !" Steve frappa du poing sur la table; "Vous ne pouvez pas détruire la vie des gens comme ça ! Cet homme le fait déjà, ne venez pas rajouter au crime ! Si vous ne trouvez pas cet homme, je le ferai, et il crèvera, je vous l'assure ! Et puisque vous aurez voulu tuer Loki, je mettrai l'œil du criminel dans votre boîte aux lettres !"

"A vos risques et périls, Captain America, sur ce," reprit-il froidement. "je dois vous raccompagner à la porte. Réunion du Conseil."

* * *

"Loki ? Thor ? Vous êtes là ?"

Thor sortit de la chambre, les mains pleines de sang. "Il n'a pas su résister."

Steven recula d'un coup prit d'une immense peur. Il n'arrivait même plus à parler, plus à faire un pas, il était comme figé dans le temps, sauf que les larmes coulaient horriblement vite. Mort d'inquiétude, ou peut-être pas tout à fait mais bientôt, il courut dans la chambre où Loki gisait au sol. Il se jeta sur lui, lui faisant un massage cardiaque en pleurant, rapidement, tentant à tous les prix de le faire respirer. La peur était à présent omniprésente dans son cœur, comme il touchait le visage de Loki. Il était froid. Pleurant de plus belle, il lui fit du bouche à bouche et Loki toussa, bougeant un peu avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau. "Loki, accroches toi ! Thor, que s'est-il passé !?"

"Il est tombé dans le coma, et quand j'ai voulu le réanimer, il a craché du sang en une quantité énorme. Je crois qu'il est malade."

Le soldat toucha le visage de Loki. "Il est encore vivant. Il est juste dans le coma. Il va se reposer, et on verra après. C'est peut-être à cause du viol, il a eu une mauvaise réaction." Doucement, il caressa la joue de son petit ami. "Il va rester avec nous."

Thor sembla désolé. "Si c'est de ma faute, je suis vraiment désolé."

"Tu n'es pour rien là-dedans. Mais ce connard qui l'a violé, je le retrouverai et je le crèverai !" Steve quitta brusquement la pièce en claquant la porte, après avoir posé Loki sur le lit. Il frappa contre la table de la cuisine, encore et encore, défoulant sa rage. "CONNARD ! SI TU M'ENTEND, JE VAIS TE CREVER ! SALE FILS DE CHIENNE !" Il se mit à pleurer, tabassant la table encore et toujours, sa main saignant en se brisant dans tous les coins, mais seule comptait sa colère. A force de frapper la table et de faire trembler tout ce qu'il y avait de posé dessus, la cafetière tomba au sol et se brisa en milles morceaux. Captain arrêta tout mouvement, regardant cette cafetière émiettée, puis il se pencha. Il toucha le café et récupéra sur le bout de ses doigts des morceaux de fèves de café, mal écrasées, et cela le fit pleurer de plus belle, les serrant dans sa main, pour placer celle-ci vers son cœur. "Loki, je t'aime..."


	4. La Gourmandise

_Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, je vous met ce chapitre à l'heure pour une fois, j'espère que vous l'aimerez en tout cas ! XD_

**_Note à ma bêta: Merci de ta correction pour le chapitre 8, elle était très instructive, je dois t'envoyer le chapitre 9 dans la journée :) Merci en tout cas de tous tes conseils, je m'améliore vraiment !_**

_En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je l'aime beaucoup et voilà enfin le fameux rendez-vous que Tony a donné à Loki deux chapitres plus tôt ! Je vous laisse lire tout ça, de toute façon :)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

_L'auteur, Circle of Justice (au cas où, on en sait jamais.)_

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: La Gourmandise**

* * *

"Steven, ça n'est pas drôle ! Donnes moi ce gâteau immédiatement !"

Le soldat rit, déplaçant le gâteau que Loki voulait manger, étant d'une humeur taquine. Le dieu, lui, râlait à sa grande habitude, mais il sentait parfaitement que son amant était heureux. Steve le savait, et c'était pour ça qu'il faisait durer l'instant. Le dieu tenta de récupérer le gâteau, seulement, Steve lui prit sa cuillère et en mangea un morceau. A cet instant, les yeux de Loki se plissèrent, lui lançant à la fois un regard de défi et un regard criminel.

"Veux-tu mourir, Captain America ? Recraches ce gâteau immédiatement, il est à moi."

Steve manqua de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture lorsqu'il se mit à rire. Il était content de cette complicité avec son petit ami, qui était malgré tout distant depuis la veille, depuis le viol. Avec un grand sourire malin, Steven se dressa fièrement sur sa chaise, tenant le gâteau d'une main. "Je t'apprends, Loki, que la gourmandise est un vilain défaut !"

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel, reprenant pendant cet instant d'inattention le gâteau des mains de son petit ami, en prenant une cuillère fièrement. Il sourit ensuite, ravi, après avoir avalé le morceau. Quand il vit Steven le foudroyer du regard, il se redressa dignement, dans une supériorité exprimée, et rit sadiquement. "Oui, Steven, mais c'est mon gâteau."

Steve rit de la malice de son petit copain et se leva, faisant signe de se rendre de ses mains, de bon cœur. "Voilà, voilà, tu as gagné, je me rends.". Il partit s'installer sur le canapé, allumant la télévision pour commencer à la visionner. Ce n'était pas que Steve aimait la télévision, mais quand il avait décidé d'emménager avec Loki, Stark était venu mettre son grain de sel, décidant "qu'une télé et un ordinateur, ce serait bien ! Nah !", suite à quoi Loki avait rit. C'était sans doute la première fois que le soldat voyait Loki sourire, non pas pour cacher un sentiment mais par réel bonheur, et cela avait vraiment illuminé toute la journée du Captain.

Une fois qu'il eu savouré son gâteau comme il le souhaitait, Loki lava le plat et se mit à côté de son petit copain sur le canapé, et celui-ci coupa la télévision. Loki fit alors semblant de s'intéresser à un magazine, posé juste à côté de lui. Steve bougea inconfortablement, prenant la main de son copain en s'éclaircissant la gorge durement. "Loki, on - on peut parler ?"

L'interpellé eu un sourire espiègle, qui signifiait implicitement _Fuck you, I'm a God !_, avant de plisser les yeux dans une sorte de défi. "Je suis occupé."_  
_

Steve lui lança un regard amusé, pas convaincu. _Je ne suis pas con, je vois bien que tu ne l'es pas. _"A regarder les mouches voler ?" Il reprit finalement son sérieux, plantant son regard vif dans celui de son petit ami. "Non, Loki, c'est très important, pour toi et moi."

Le dieu s'assit alors correctement -il était auparavant affalé, enfin, cela n'étonnait même plus Steve- et lança son regard vert vers lui. Loki commençait à appréhender ce que son petit copain allait lui dire, et il entendait son cœur battre à travers le silence de la pièce. Silence, d'ailleurs, particulièrement effrayant. "Que veux-tu donc qui puisse être si grave ?" L'angoisse grimpait à une vitesse folle dans son esprit, et il serra plus fort la main de son amant. "Es-tu en danger de mort ? Je ne pourrais pas le tolérer !"

Steve redressa vivement la tête, posant ses mains contre les épaules de Loki dans un geste tranquillisant. Il voyait clairement le regard de son copain se perdre dans une brume de douleur suite à ce geste, et celui-ci se retira, retenant un lourd sanglot. Sa gorge était nouée, il avait à présent du mal à dire quoi que ce soit. Il sentait que Steven, malgré toute la confiance que Loki lui portait, venait de réanimer une blessure vive dans son esprit, pas encore fermée. Et qui ne se fermera peut-être jamais. Steve regarda dans les yeux de son amant, réellement désolé de lui avoir fait mal, mais il fallait qu'il se lance. C'était très urgent, et Loki devait à tout prix savoir. "C'est pour toi, en fait, le souci.."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" S'enquit le dieu, de plus en plus inquiet. Il sentait son amant tendu, il avait de plus en plus peur. Et si c'était... Thanos ? Plus qu'alarmé, il prit les épaules de Steve dans ses mains, et le secoua rudement, la voix tremblante et les yeux dans le vague. "Steven, parles moi, je t'en prie, j'ai peur là !"

Celui-ci embrassa Loki, doucement, mais celui-ci sursauta un peu en sentant la main de Steve caresser ses hanches. Il commença à trembler, à sangloter même, et il se recula lentement, pas encore apte au contact trop... Explicite. Là, Steven blanchit, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire à... un homme. Décidant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, il s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné, avant de revenir au sujet principal. "Thanos attaque."

Le dieu pâlit énormément. Tellement que Steve cru qu'il allait devoir le retenir de faire une crise cardiaque. Loki était replongé dans ses souvenirs d'Attilan, ce grand homme, fort, avec une peau violette et des yeux bleus qui s'étaient déjà posés sur lui. Il trembla, et ouvrit les yeux, découvrant l'inquiétude de Steven à cause de ses yeux bleus pleins de larmes. Loki recula un peu, de dix centimètres à peu près, distance de "sécurité anti-toucher", et regarda tout autour, angoissé. "Steven, ce... Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas... ?"

Devant l'instabilité et l'hésitation de Loki, le soldat soupira. Il prit Loki contre lui, le câlinant plus tendrement que jamais alors que celui-ci commençait à sangloter dans son cou. La peur envahit le soldat, ce qui lui fit perdre tous ses moyens, et finalement, en à peine une bouchée de secondes, il se retrouva sur Loki, à califourchon, en train de lui embrasser sauvagement le cou. Il se stoppa net, surprit. C'était comme si c'était naturel, il n'avait pas réfléchit la moindre seconde avant de passer à l'acte. Comme si la peur de perdre Loki l'avait fait réagir. Tout de suite, il sentit une violente nausée le prendre. Merde quoi ! Il s'était jeté sur un homme ! Il n'arrivait plus à dire un mot, bouche bée, effrayé peut-être, et ne bougeait pas.  
Le dieu se débattait, pleurant, repoussant le soldat tout en tremblant d'horreur, criant de le laisser tranquille et d'arrêter. Il se calma en remarquant qu'il avait dû être entendu, parce que Captain ne bougeait plus.  
Apaisé par cette absence de continuité, il se pencha pour s'échapper de la position, et passa une main sur le visage de son amant, tristement. Mais Captain ne réagissait pas plus. Triste de cette constatation et sentant son cœur se serrer beaucoup trop, il le serra contre lui, bien que tremblant et n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'un toucher, de manière tout de même rassurante.

"Steven, est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda-t-il, se sentant horriblement mal à l'aise et effrayé par les touchers semblables à ceux de l'agresseur.

Le soldat sanglota contre le cou de son amant, déchiré entre l'amour qu'il portait au jeune homme et l'agression que celui-ci avait subit et qui venait d'être réanimée. "Désolé Loki, mais... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit..."

Se voulant rassurant malgré son sentiment de trahison profond, Loki le poussa de nouveau sur le côté, n'aimant pas trop le contact actuel, et inspira à fond, rassemblant ses idées pour ne pas se montrer blessant. "Hey, ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas fais exprès, je le sais."

* * *

"Bonsoir, Tony Stark." Salua Loki, pénétrant dans le grand salon récemment refait de la Tour Stark. L'interpellé se tourna vers lui, posant la tablette tactile sur laquelle il faisait des modifications sur son armure.

"Ah salut ! Comment te portes-tu ?"

Loki prit place dans un fauteuil, pensif. Il avait surtout - "La nausée. Depuis ce matin, j'ai la nausée."

Tony émit une mine désolée. "Aïe."

Le dieu hocha la tête, puis la déposa sur son coude, lui-même appuyé contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil. "C'est un cauchemar."

Un long silence envahit la pièce pendant lequel Stark fixait Loki, qui semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensées. C'était encore au sujet de Steve ? N'avaient-ils pas réglé leurs différents ? Tony en doutait en voyant la tristesse profonde que dégageait le regard émeraude du dieu, perdu quelque part dans la brume des ennuis. Finalement, le génie décida que c'était le pire moment pour lancer la conversation sur sa relation avec Steve, mais il le fit quand même, pour le fun et pour observer la réaction du dieu quand il serait en colère.

"Alors, ça se passe comment avec Captain ?"

Loki soupira, puis tourna vers lui son regard remplit d'une intense douleur. "Ce n'est pas bien différent, ce qu'il appellerait un "grand" pas n'est absolument que pacotille pour moi."

Tony fronça les sourcils. "Précises ta pensée."

Le dieu soupira de nouveau, se redressant dans son fauteuil, semblant prendre de l'assurance, mais Tony avait remarqué le détail qui tue quand quelqu'un ment: la main qui tremble. Celle de Loki tremblait énormément, et ses yeux brillaient de larmes. "Te rends-tu compte ? Il m'a embrassé et prétend faire un grand pas !"

Le génie haussa les épaules. "A chacun son rythme pour montrer ses sentiments. Il faut lui laisser du temps, c'est à peine s'il a pu s'adapter au fait d'être "en couple" avec un homme."

Loki baissa la tête, profondément blessé. Il respira fortement, la tête basse, avant de regarder tristement l'humain devant lui. "Hé bien dans ce cas, qu'il rompe, je ne suis pas un souffre-douleur."

En temps normal, il aurait pleuré, là, tout de suite. Mais il ne voulait pas trop montrer ses émotions et se mettre à pleurer et se pendre dans sa chambre en rentrant. Doucement, il remit la tête droite, regardant fixement le génie, longtemps, trop peut-être. Tony le détailla du regard, longtemps, trop peut-être aussi. Celui-ci prit deux verres, et quand Loki bu le sien, il se sentit... Vague. Il voyait trouble, se sentait dans un profond bien être, et quand Tony se mit sur lui, tout de suite, il se débattit, mais tellement faiblement que ça ne faisait absolument rien à l'humain.

Inconsciemment, celui-ci se mit à ricaner, fier de son coup, retirant au fur et à mesure les divers vêtements de Loki. "Voilà qui est parfaitement inutile, continues, mon cœur."

* * *

Loki rentra très tard dans la soirée, surprit de voir que Steve était encore debout. Le soldat était en train de manger la dernière part du gâteau dont Loki avait mangé un morceau le matin-même. Attendri par cette vue, le dieu sourit tendrement avant de le voir de derrière, la tête près de son cou. "Comment vas mon Capitaine préféré ?"

"Je viens de me faire plâtrer la main." répondit-il froidement avant de se tourner vers le dieu. Là, Loki perdit toute sa bonne humeur. Le soldat était vraiment mécontent, les yeux durs et les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les mots d'amour de Loki, il voulait savoir d'où il venait. Il était quand même deux heures du matin passées ! Jugeant le jeune homme derrière lui d'un regard cruel, il demanda à avoir l'information. "Où est-ce que tu étais, exactement ?"

"Oh, j'étais -" Il se stoppa net, il n'avait aucun souvenir. Il cherchait pourtant, mais c'était le noir complet. C'était comme si il avait été drogué, ou bien qu'il avait dormi pendant sa soirée, ou qu'il avait simplement trop bu. Triste et surtout inquiet à l'idée de ne rien avoir comme souvenir, même pas une simple image ou voix, il releva la tête vers Steve, ayant perdu son sourire. "Je ne sais pas." Sa voix était tellement franche que Steve secoua la tête.

"Ce n'est pas très grave, tu es peut-être bourré, on en reparlera demain quand tu t'en souviendras mieux." Il sourit doucement et prit une cuillère du gâteau, la tendant vers la bouche close de son amant. "Un peu de gâteau ?"

"Oh, non non non, chéri," Commença Loki, levant les mains dans un signe de refus. "Tu sais, comme m'a dit un homme merveilleux une fois: la gourmandise est un vilain défaut. Et je dirai même que c'est un péché capital, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ?" ..._FUCK YOU..._


	5. L'Orgueil

_Salut à tous, je vous souhaite de passer un agréable jeudi, et j'espère que tout le monde se porte bien. Moi ça va plus ou moins, amère défaite hier dans le tournoi Mario Kart, je suis vraiment dégoûtée, mais bon, ça fait partie du jeu. XD_

_Moi, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, en espérant de tout cœur que vous l'aimerez, et une note de ma bêta._

_L'auteur, Circle of Justice._

_** Note de Passion': Voilà un chapitre lu avec un peu de retard. Donc, je t'ai marqué quelques commentaires et corriger les fautes que j'ai vu (j'en ai certainement loupé.. Faudrait que je relise une centaine de fois... et j'ai pas le temps là, dsl) Tu t'améliore de chapitre en chapitre! :) J'ai hâte de lire la suite! **_

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, pe****tits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: L'Orgueil**

* * *

Loki se réveilla en douceur ce matin là, bien que pris d'un horrible mal de ventre. Il sentait une profonde envie de vomir, c'était une nausée violente, et il n'arrivait plus à dormir à cause de ça. En temps normal, il aurait pu s'énerver, mais là, il était trop bien, malgré le contact désagréable d'un corps derrière le sien et littéralement collé à lui. Il sentait cette intense chaleur se propager en lui, faisant briller son début de journée. Steven était là, avec lui, le protégeant du monde extérieur, le protégeant des viols et des divers dangers. Et ça, Loki était sûr que ça le stressait moins que ça l'aurait fait en temps normal. Finalement, Steven dormait encore comme une souche quand il se leva, lentement, se dirigeant vers le salon. Là, il découvrit Stark, qui cherchait dans les documents de son petit copain. Loki l'attrapa par le bras, le repoussant rapidement, tellement que l'humain tomba les fesses par terre et la colonne douloureuse.

Le génie se releva pourtant, jetant un regard plein de dégoût au dieu devant lui. "Qui es-tu pour me pousser comme ça ?"

"Je suis un dieu, stupide créature mortelle, et oses t'approcher des affaires de mon petit ami, et je te jure que tu périras dans la souffrance."

L'homme souffla, faisant semblant d'être époustouflé bien qu'il se moque totalement de Loki. "Tu m'impressionnes avec ton sublime orgueil ! Pourtant, dis moi, tu faisais moins le malin hier soir. Voudrais-tu une seconde leçon de "place" dans la société ?"

Loki recula doucement, ayant compris le sous-entendu, et se dirigea vers la porte, seulement, Stark ne pouvait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Il décida de rester, entendant du couloir adjacent la voix inquiète et à peine éveillée de Steven. "Loki ? A qui parles-tu ?" et se tournant vers le génie pour le défier du regard

Les yeux de Loki s'illuminèrent de malice et de dangerosité en même temps quand il regardait Stark. "A personne, voyons." Suite à ces mots, Tony fut obligé de partir, pour éviter que Steve ne le voit et ne décide de l'écarteler pour avoir "approché" son petit ami. Quand Steve entra dans la pièce, il découvrit Loki seul, assit sur un fauteuil, pensif. Sans hésiter, il s'avança pour se mettre juste devant lui, curieux mais surtout inquiet en voyant qu'il était très tôt dans la matinée, et que ce n'était pas normal pour le dieu plutôt fainéant.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Tout va bien, même parfaitement, extrêmement, bien." Le dieu soupira de lassitude, complètement saoulé des journées avec aucun temps pour soi qu'il avait eu dans la semaine. Il en devenait fatigué, mais paradoxalement, à cause de ça, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. De lourdes cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, et sa peau pâlissait doucement. Il lança son regard émeraude sur Steven, se redressant en soufflant. "C'est bien là la plus belle journée de ma vie, si tu savais."

Steven s'assit à ses côtés, passant une main dans son dos pour le caresser sans lui faire trop peur, mais Loki sursauta tout de même. Le soldat lui embrassa la joue, réellement content de voir que son dieu ne s'était pas reculé. "Ça devrait être une bonne journée, c'est ce soir que l'on fait ça. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, non ?"

"Je..." En l'absence de réponse, Steve releva la tête vers lui et réitéra sa demande, mais Loki trembla d'un coup, les yeux dans la brume. "Je... Non."

"C'est à cause de..." Il se stoppa, attristé de voir une larme couler sur la joue de son petit copain. Il voulait vraiment que Loki soit heureux et le voir s'effondrer comme ça ne l'enchantait pas. Il décida donc d'éviter le sujet, imaginant bien la souffrance que le dieu devait ressentir, et de retourner sur le terrain engagé la veille. "Donc où étais-tu hier soir ? Pour changer de sujet..."

Loki inclina la tête, reconnaissant, puis il se mit à songer à la question. "J'ai cru comprendre que Stark m'a..." Il se figea, une intense douleur dans le cœur, réanimant toutes ses blessures d'autrefois. "Je crois qu'il m'a..."

Captain l'arrêta, sondant rapidement la situation. "Il n'aurait pas -" Il se stoppa tout de suite. "Ah, c'est pour ça alors que tu étais doux comme un agneau avec moi, hier soir." Il sourit intérieurement, voyant clairement Loki devenir plus sombre, plus blessé, mais il devait savoir qu'il jouait, non ? Intrigué de la réaction qu'aurait Loki et pressé de lui faire penser à autre chose à n'importe quel prix, il continua, l'air sûr de lui. "Tu voulais seulement te faire pardonner !"

Le dieu s'offusqua, sentant un froid l'envahir et lui glaçant le sang suite à cette remarque blessante sur la sincérité de ses propos. Une trahison profonde, une terrible douleur dans l'âme, Loki devint plus froid et distant, reculant un peu pour "sécurité anti-toucher" avant d'être sur la défensive. "Ce - Ce que j'ai dis était sincère !"

"Sincérité, avec toi, crois-tu que je vais gober ça ? Tu es censé être le dieu du Mensonge !"

Loki s'énerva à entendre ça et commença par se lever, se diriger vers la cuisine pour commencer à vraiment crier. C'est toujours comme ça, se plaint intérieurement le Captain avant de regarder Loki péter un câble, frappant sur la table de son poing puis prenant des fèves de café pour frapper de toutes ses forces pour les écraser, préparant le breuvage, tout en criant encore.  
"Et je peux savoir en quel honneur tu dis ça ?"  
"Je ne t'ai pas permis !"  
"Réponds moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu me balances ça comme ça !?"  
"Hé, je te parle, réponds, mortel de mes deux !"  
"Tu m'énerves, stupide créature !"

Là, il stoppa son monologue, comme Steve le fixait avec une certaine tristesse mais aussi avec une profonde fierté. Il avait réussi à rayer l'orgueil de Loki, il ne pouvait qu'être fier ! C'était quand même un exploit ! Et puis, pendant une seconde, il avait pensé à autre chose que les viols, non ? Le dieu soupira lourdement, revenant vers Steve pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil d'à côté, lui donnant une tasse de café préparée dans la grande joie, et buvant la sienne dans un silence de plomb. Il boudait, et cela fit sourire Steven, trouvant ça mignon et enfantin. Trouvant ça... Loki, quoi.

"Tu as fini ?" Demanda-t-il, en posant sa main sur celle de son petit ami.

"Non." Râla Loki, et Steve rit franchement, caressant doucement la main froide sous la sienne.

Il se pencha vers Loki, riant à son oreille avant de lui chuchoter: "J'aime bien quand tu t'énerves, mon petit dieu orgueilleux."

* * *

Fury entra dans la salle de réunion, pas pressé d'annoncer la nouvelle aux Avengers. Quand il jetait un œil à tout ce qui se passait dehors, c'était complètement désespéré. Thanos enflammait les rues avec ses Chitauris, déclarant vouloir venger la défaite de Loki, et les civils n'étaient même plus en sécurité dans les sous-terrains prévus à cet effet. C'était chaotique ! Et avec la crise financière, le gouvernement était incapable de produire plus d'armes, ainsi, les soldats étaient moins assurés. La guerre était perdue d'avance, sauf si les Avengers s'en mêlaient, et c'était là l'atout de Fury par rapport à ses concurrents. Ceux-ci ne souhaitant que les armes, ils allaient vite se retrouver dans une pénurie, tandis que lui, avec son équipe de super-héros, qui -bien malgré lui- comptait maintenant un nouveau membre, Loki, il était sûr que le Conseil allait être impressionné de sa performance. Et c'était ce qui motivait le plus le colonel, en plus de la paye grandement augmentée !

A son entrée, Bruce et Clint allèrent vers lui, l'informant des dernières nouvelles de l'avancement de la guerre au niveau mondial. La France et l'Angleterre allaient être contrôlées, puis ce serait ensuite toute l'Europe. Et Fury ne permettrait pas ça, sinon, son équipe pourrait en effet s'avérer inutile. Il se pressa de passer devant le bureau, dominant toute la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, sauf ceux de Steven et Loki qui se cherchaient mais qui, dès qu'ils se croisaient, reculaient en direction de leurs belles chaussures.

A cette vue, Fury s'éclaircit la gorge, prenant un air dédaigneux, clairement mécontent de l'inattention de ses "héros". "Captain America, j'aimerai avoir votre attention, je me fiche que votre petit ami ne se sente pas à sa place ici, et je suis même parfaitement d'accord avec lui."

"La ferme, mortel de pacotille. Si je te griffe, tu pleures." Ricana Loki, aujourd'hui piquant et mesquin avec les autres à cause de la petite dispute avec son copain le matin-même. Cela avait réanimé ses sens de "méchant garçon" et il s'amusait à en faire baver tout le monde. Ça lui donnait de la confiance en lui, lui faisant oublier pendant un certain temps ses viols. Mais à défaut de, en tout cas, lui, les oublier, les autres n'y pensaient plus. Et c'était bien, parce que les regards tristes et faussement compatissants, Loki en était gonflé. Si ces gens avaient l'impression que cela l'aidait, ils se trompaient lourdement. A cette pensée, le dieu leva les yeux au ciel avant de revenir à son duel avec Fury.

Thor fit les gros yeux en direction de son cadet qui venait de se redresser fièrement, défiant le colonel du regard, avec une étincelle de danger pétillant dans ses orbes. "Loki -"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton intervention, merci. Et que celui qui pense le contraire lève la main."

Étonnement, seul Fury lui-même leva la main. Thor baissa la tête, tentant simplement de ne pas s'énerver, Steve secoua la tête avec lassitude, Clint et Natasha décidèrent de ne pas contredire un dieu, Bruce s'absenta de tout commentaire, faisant semblant d'être occupé sur sa tablette éteinte, et Stark leva la tête et sourit en direction de Loki, commençant à applaudir. Mais cela ne fit que lui attirer un regard mauvais et cruel du dieu lui-même, qui retourna ensuite à son duel d'yeux avec le colonel.

"Loki, baissez les yeux, s'il-vous-plaît, je vous respecte, faites en de même."

Le concerné ricana sombrement. "Ce que vous avez dit précédemment ne s'appelait pas du respect, mais un manque d'éducation."

Thor frappa du poing sur la table. "Cette fois, ça suffit Loki ! Surveilles ton langage !"

"Et toi, surveilles tes nerfs, fils d'Odin."

Le dieu du Tonnerre s'approcha rapidement de son frère pour le plaquer contre le mur, menaçant de l'étrangler mais Loki ricana de plus belle, réellement amusé de la situation. "Et tu vas me faire quoi ? Tu ne ferais pas de mal à un puceron !"

Thor laissa tomber, accompagné vers son siège de Bruce, et Steve s'avança vers Loki, le regardant grossièrement. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est moi qui vais prendre, après !"

Loki sembla revenir à la réalité. "Oh, c'est vrai, je suis désolé. C'était vraiment tentant, avoues le !"

Steven nia de la tête. "Tu es extrêmement orgueilleux et désagréable aujourd'hui, il faut que tu te calmes." Le soldat retourna s'asseoir et fit signe à Loki de se placer sur ses genoux. Celui-ci, prenant en compte les paroles de son amant, vint se mettre sur ceux-ci, reposant contre le torse de Steven, rassuré bien qu'un peu effrayé par le contact. Loki n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on le touche depuis ses multiples viols, même s'il allait sans doute guérir, ce ne serait pas encore. Il avait besoin de temps. Il regarda Steve pour se rassurer, et celui-ci lui donna un magnifique sourire, plein de sentiments et de quiétude. Et Loki, à défaut d'écouter ce que Fury disait, écoutait ce que Steve lui chuchotait en souriant malgré la morale que celui-ci lui faisait. _Respect ? Fuck you, I'm a God !_


	6. La Paresse

_Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien, ce chapitre, certes déposé avec un peu de retard et plus court que la normale, mais désolée, suspense avant tout, devrait vous plaire !_

_Je vous laisse avec votre lecture (on ne sait jamais pourquoi vous êtes venus. XD) et une note de ma bêta._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Circle of Justice._

* * *

_**Note de Passion': J'adore!**_

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: La Paresse**

* * *

"La Paresse, à proprement dite, est une phase physique et psychique de dépression pendant laquelle l'individu ne veut rien faire et reste à se morfondre. Enfin, Steven, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi inactif depuis hier soir ? Tu n'as aucune raison d'être dépressif, pourtant." Loki ferma la page du livre qu'il venait d'ouvrir, et le posa sur la table, sans pour autant lâcher des yeux son petit ami qui, affalé sur le canapé, ne bougeait pas et buvait sa tasse de café d'une traite. Le dieu frappa du poing sur la table, mais cela ne fit même pas réagir son amant, trop occupé à... ne rien faire, mais dans son cas, c'était une occupation ! "Steven !"

Celui-ci soupira tristement et tourna la tête vers Loki. Il avait juste envie de ne rien faire, n'était-ce pas permis ? Il décida donc de jouer la carte de la franchise, et il allait dire ce pourquoi il croyait être dans cet état second. "Ce qui me met en dépression, c'est le fait que tu t'éloignes de moi. Malgré tout ce que je pensais, je suis vraiment attaché à toi, tellement que... J'ai abandonné la foi que j'avais en ma religion pour vivre ma relation avec toi, parce que... Tu es ma raison d'être, tu es l'homme le plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais connu et -"

"Arrêtes toi tout de suite, ça ne tient pas debout." Loki baissa la tête, réfléchissant. Il ne croyait pas à ce que Steve disait, pour une simple raison: "Jamais je n'ai eu le droit à un "Je t'aime" volontaire. C'est la seule chose que moi, je retiens."

Steven s'offusqua, une blessure ébranlant son cœur. Il se rendit compte que c'était vrai, et c'était douloureux. Il le chuchotait tout le temps, même quand il rêvait, mais jamais, il ne l'avait dit devant Loki. Il se rendit à l'évidence: Loki devait penser que Steve profitait de lui parce que, c'était vrai, il était mignon et qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre beaucoup dans la période qu'il traversait. Mais ce n'était pas vrai, ça, Steve en était sûr. Il fallait qu'il arrive à montrer à Loki tout ce qu'il avait dans le cœur, sans pour autant être trop tactile pour le moment. Loki aurait peur. Ils étaient dans un passage compliqué de leur relation, et Steven, débutant dans ce genre de sentiments et relations, ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour rendre son petit ami heureux.

"Mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour te le dire... C'est difficile en ce moment, avec tes multiples viols, tes nausées, et... Enfin, je ne suis jamais tranquille. Où que j'aille, je m'inquiètes pour toi, je n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de tout ça. Loki, je veux juste que l'on soit en paix. Je veux t'aimer, sans que personne ne nous empêche de faire les choses."

Loki resta bouche bée, cherchant un point d'encrage du regard pour ne pas soudainement sombrer dans le coma. Il lança ses orbes mi-closes vers Steven, et celui-ci sauta de son siège pour le soutenir brusquement. Loki rit, ayant fait semblant pour faire bouger l'humain, mais celui-ci semblait mécontent. Loki leva les mains innocemment, tout sourire. "Au moins, avoues que je t'ai fais bouger."

Steven sourit tendrement, content de voir que Loki était prêt à tout pour lui, même à faire semblant de mourir... Mais... Etait-ce censé être réconfortant ou... Effrayant ? Absolument convaincu que Loki faisait par amour, il se mit même à rire. "C'est vrai. Tu es plutôt doué. Je ne suis peut-être plus atteint de la Paresse, n'est-ce pas ?"

Loki hocha la tête vigoureusement, avant de se redresser et de prendre les tasses, pensif. Tout ce qui était arrivé depuis le début de leur relation, c'était à peine croyable. Et dire qu'au début, Steven ne voulait même pas essayer tant il avait peur de rayer sa religion ! Le dieu rit doucement, allant nettoyer à la main les tasses. Il réfléchissait en même temps à l'amour, tout ce qui l'avait animé pour qu'il tente cette relation. Et il se demandait si ça marcherait sur le long terme, ou si Captain se lasserait de lui et le quitterait après l'avoir enfanté. Il claqua la tasse contre le fond du lavabo à cette pensée, et la lâcha brutalement quand Steve passa une main sur son épaule de derrière, ayant vraiment, vraiment, eu peur que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Il se tourna pour faire face au soldat, qui regardait -trop- ses hanches.

"Je devrais t'acheter un petit tablier rose, comme aux grand-mères qui font le ménage tout le temps à la main."

Loki rit franchement, baissant les yeux pour éviter le regard de son compagnon, avant de se remettre à sa tâche. Il tenta de garder le silence un long moment, prenant la tasse dans laquelle il avait bu et la passant sous l'eau pour ensuite la frotter vigoureusement pour enlever les résidus de fèves. Il sourit en repensant à ce que Steve avait dit. Il trouvait ça ridicule. Lui, porter du rose ? Sourdement, il commenta sa pensée. "Sauf que je n'aime pas le rose."

Le soldat, intrigué, se mit derrière lui, le câlinant avec amour, malgré que celui-ci eu sursauté, et lui prit les mains pendant qu'il s'attelait à son dur labeur. En même temps que Loki, il frottait les tasses, les rinçait, et il sentit cette proximité nouvelle avec son petit ami, plus du sens physique que psychique de l'habitude. C'était nouveau, et c'était vraiment plus puissant que jamais il n'ait pu l'imaginer. Il n'avait pour une fois pas la nausée, enfin, pas trop, et quand il sentit Loki frémir au contact de leurs hanches, il rougit bien plus que raison, reculant vivement. "Je - euh - Je vais aller me doucher."

"Steven, je crois que tu ne m'as pas tout dit." Il fit de nouveau face à son petit ami, curieux, alors que celui-ci partait rapidement vers la salle de bains. "Et je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses."

Le soldat quitta la pièce pour aller se doucher, ne souhaitant pas frustrer Loki avec ces histoires. Il savait que Loki voudrait lui faire plaisir, à ses dépends, c'était l'amour ça, mais Steven ne pourrait pas tolérer que Loki se fasse souffrir pour lui. Il posa son regard sur son petit ami, au niveau de son derrière. Il était juste parfait, modulé à souhait et remonté comme nécessaire, et il rougit affreusement, claquant la porte de la salle de bains dans la précipitation et l'envie de se cacher. Il avait la nausée d'avoir un oeil pareil sur un homme, jamais il n'aurait imaginé faire une telle chose une fois dans sa vie ! Il resta adossé à la porte, tentant de sortir de sa tête cette image trop belle.

Loki se tourna vers la porte quand elle se claqua, soudainement inquiet. Il posa la tasse dans l'égouttoir, et s'avança vers celle-ci, frappant avec douceur. "Steven ? Ça va ?"

"Ça va." Affirma la voix gênée de Steve, juste derrière la porte.

Loki soupira gentiment, laissant glisser sa main sur la porte en baissant la tête, tout sourire, et il retourna vers le lavabo, se remettant activement au travail, pensant à leur chemin depuis le départ. Steven avait beaucoup évolué, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il était très content de cette évolution, et attendait avec impatience que l'homme veuille jouer un peu. Mais d'après ce qu'il constatait, ce serait bientôt le cas. Il sourit à cette pensée, constatant qu'il était rouge à travers l'eau. Il rit doucement, rangeant tous les ustensiles dans les placards correspondants, et il parti vers le salon, prenant un livre qui lui semblait intéressant dans la bibliothèque.

Finalement, dix minutes plus tard, Steve revint dans la pièce, avec seulement une serviette de bains enroulée autour de la taille, et des gouttes d'eau dévalant son torse bien forgé. Loki rougit, commençant à bouillir, mais il garda le nez dans son bouquin, faisant semblant d'être concentré. Il vint vers Loki, et là, le dieu eu du mal à garder ses ardeurs. Ses yeux se baladaient sur le torse de son copain, et ses joues rougissaient de plus en plus, de minute en minute, non, de seconde en seconde. Le soldat déposa le livre du dieu sur la table basse, et il s'assit sur ses genoux, fourrant son visage dans le cou du jeune dieu. Celui-ci eut un bref sourire avant de vouloir le pousser, mais sans résultat. "Steven." Commenta Loki en signe d'avertissement. "Laisses moi." Mais la rougeur des joues du dieu ne disaient pas la même chose, et Steven le savait très bien.

"Oh, allez Loki, s'il-te-plaît." Il caressa du bout des doigts le visage de son petit ami, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il vit Loki cligner des yeux, avant de tenter une nouvelle fois de le pousser. Steven profita de l'inattention du dieu pour l'enlacer et commencer à lui embrasser le cou, ignorant le léger haut-le-cœur qui le prenait. Il ne devait se concentrer que sur l'instant présent, et il avait bien vu les envies de Loki se refléter sur ses joues. Leur couleur. Le rouge. N'était-ce pas la couleur de l'amour ? Steve sourit. "Je voudrais que tu te changes les idées, et je crois avoir trouvé une solution."

Le dieu recula un instant, ardent, et ayant très envie, malgré ses mésaventures, d'en finir avec la virginité de Captain. Sans plus attendre, il inspira à fond avant de se lancer, ne pensant plus à ce qu'il disait. "Tu aimerais, petit mortel mignon."

"Oui." Avoua l'humain, se frottant à son dieu. "Mais tu vois, comme je suis très paresseux aujourd'hui, je pense remettre ça à demain."

Loki, déjà prêt, pâlit beaucoup, avant de se redresser suite au départ de Steven. "Tu te moques de moi ?"

Steven rit avant de sortir de la pièce, allant vers la chambre. "Bonne nuit, mon amour." La nausée montant dû au fait de s'être adressé à un homme de la sorte, il décida de mettre le tout pour le tout. "Je t'aime."

Le dieu sursauta, réellement touché par cette phrase dite de manière volontaire, rosit, et vint pour recevoir un baiser. Mais Steve ne lui donna pas volontairement au départ, regardant juste le visage joyeux du dieu. Mais ce sourire s'effaça quand celui-ci se sentit une nouvelle fois abandonné. Il recula, lentement, une douleur vive se répandant dans tout son organisme, et bientôt, il chuta, toussant fortement. Steven, plus qu'inquiet de la soudaine perte d'équilibre de son amant, se rua sur lui, tentant de le lever, mais celui-ci le fit basculer en arrière, gagné par l'angoisse et la peur, et crachant du sang dans le dos de sa chemise.


	7. La Colère

_Salut à tous, j'espère que vous vous portez bien, voici le tout nouveau chapitre, j'espère aussi qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

**_Note à ma bêta: Merci de cette correction, ça m'a beaucoup aidé ! Tu vois, tu te trompais quand tu disais que je n'avais plus besoin de tes conseils, j'aurai toujours besoin des conseils de mon amie. ;) Je t'adore et merci encore de ton travail d'une grande qualité !_**

**_PS: J'adore tes commentaires ! :) Ils illustrent parfaitement la situation et l'état dans lequel je me serais senti à la place du lecteur._**

* * *

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt ! XD_

_Circle of Justice._

_PS: Je vous met ici la note de ma bêta._

* * *

_**Note de Passion: Je l'aime bien, ce chapitre! J'aime bien la scène qui n'est pas si sexuelle mais plutôt axé sur les sentiments et ressentis des deux hommes, je trouve ça mignon. J'ai hâte de lire le chapitre suivant. **_

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: La Colère**

* * *

Steven soupira, regardant Loki lancer un vase par terre sous le coup de la colère. Captain avait été trop loin, et il refusait de se l'avouer. C'était le matin même, Loki s'était levé comme d'habitude pour aller préparer le déjeuner, dans son habituelle bonne humeur, mais Steve l'avait retenu en lui attrapant les hanches. Là, le dieu avait pâli, bien qu'il savait que Steve était bourré à cause de la soirée passée avec Stark, et l'avait violemment repoussé, mais Steven avait insisté, plaquant même son petit ami contre un mur pour pouvoir profiter de lui. Loki avait hurlé de peur, et l'avait bousculé. Depuis, le dieu, prit d'une puissante angoisse, frappait dans tout ce qu'il voyait, en larmes, tremblant plus que jamais. Et Steven râlait de son côté, se demandant surtout pourquoi il avait fait ça. Depuis, il avait la nausée, il avait envie de se gifler et de venir prendre Loki dans ses bras pour le rassurer, même si ça, et il le savait, serait repoussé aussi. Il se leva, regardant tristement son amant en larmes derrière le comptoir, tombé à même le sol. Il était dans un état horrible, et Steve se sentit coupable quand les yeux verts de Loki se levèrent vers lui, plus sombres que jamais.

Sans hésiter, même s'il risquait gros, le soldat s'avança, se mettant accroupi devant le dieu, posant une main sur son épaule. Loki, alerté et surtout effrayé par cette sensation d'insécurité, rejeta cette main, lâchant un petit cri. Steven se baissa et lui embrassa le front, dans un geste réconfortant, et le dieu pleura plus encore, prit d'un sursaut. Surprit de cette démonstration d'émotions, il serra son petit copain contre son torse, lui caressant les cheveux. Loki le repoussa, se recroquevillant, et quand Steve réessaya, ce fut la même chose. Le dieu avait peur maintenant. Steven était un homme après tout, peut-être voulait-il aussi profiter de lui. Comme les autres.

Loki releva doucement la tête, tremblant. Il avait eu peur, mais là, il était comme en sécurité, ayant sa confiance en Steve qui avait repris le dessus en se rendant compte que celui-ci ne lui voulait aucun mal, après tout, ce n'était pas le genre du mortel de faire des choses pareilles. Mais Loki restait quand même sur ses gardes, une main restant posée par sûreté sur le torse de son copain. Il était comme ça en position pour le repousser si le câlin devenait trop... Chaud. "Steven, j'ai eu peur que tu me... Tu m'as fais peur ! Je me suis demandé si tu allais... Moi... Je... Ne recommences jamais, idiot !"

Steve sourit, réellement attendri par la réaction presque enfantine de son amant, et sentant son cœur remuer dans sa poitrine rapidement. Il rougit en réfléchissant. Était-il amoureux ? D'un homme, était-ce possible ? Étrangement, en y pensant, il ne sentait plus cette nausée habituelle, il se sentait même... vraiment bien et complet. C'était comme si il nageait dans un ciel dégagé, où tout était plus beau. Il revint rapidement à la réalité quand il entendit le rire tendre de Loki, qui avait dû remarquer son égarement soudain. Le soldat secoua la tête, encore plus serein. Il mit sa main sur le visage de son petit ami, se voulant rassurant. "Loki, je te promets de veiller sur toi aussi longtemps que je vivrai. Plus jamais cet homme ne pourra te faire du mal."

"Tu m'aimes ?"

Steven se sentit coupable. Loki était encore en train de lui demander, et ça devait lui faire mal avec la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille. Le soldat baissa la tête, prenant dans ses mains celles de son petit ami. "Loki, je ne veux pas te le dire quand tu me le demandes. Je ne veux pas, parce que tu vas croire que je ne le pense pas."

Le dieu ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, puis un sourire tendre et aimant prit place sur son visage, reconnaissant de l'acte de son futur amant. Il avait chaud au cœur à la pensée que Steve commençait à vouloir faire les choses, et pas seulement quand il le lui demandait. Et ça, c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver. Touché, il laissa son petit ami le prendre contre lui, essayant de contenir ses tremblements. Quand il sentit la prise devenir plus puissante et passionnée, il frissonna, tentant de se reculer.

A cette sensation, Steve sentit son cœur se serrer. Là, il s'imagina la douleur que Loki avait dû lui-même ressentir au début de leur relation, quand il lui refusait même une caresse un peu trop explicite. Maintenant, il savait quelle douleur cela procurait d'être repoussé par l'être aimé. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas lui en tenir rigueur, à cause des multiples attouchements et viols que Loki avait reçu, il était normal qu'il veuille de la distance, juste le temps de... D'évacuer. De tels événements ne s'oubliaient pas en deux jours, même pour lui. Il savait que Thor et lui auraient plus de facilité à l'approcher, mais encore, sans lui faire peur, ce serait compliqué. Secouant la tête pour revenir à la réalité, il passa ses bras autour des hanches de son dieu, lui donnant une douce caresse qui le fit gémir doucement, de bien être. Steve se surprit à rougir, sous le regard plein de reproches de son presque-amant, qui trouvait ça... Un peu osé. Le soldat baissa la tête. "Euh, désolé."

Le dieu sourit, passant une main sur le visage de son petit copain, tendrement. "Je trouve ça mignon."

"Tu - Tu ne m'en veux pas ?" S'étonna Captain, regardant d'un air très surpris son petit ami, qui se mit à rire à cette interrogation.

"Comment pourrais-je ?" Se moqua le dieu, malgré sa peur. Il avait envie de partir en courant en criant à Thor de venir le sauver du viol, mais il restait, souriant comme il le pouvait, sentant le désir monter chez son compagnon. De toute manière, il savait que Steven ne saurait pas quoi faire le moment venu, et il pourrait toujours s'esquiver avec une excuse toute faite. Satisfait de son idée, il décida d'attirer Steve dans son piège, et il le rejetterait innocemment après, comme ça, le soldat ne pourrait pas dire que c'était de sa faute si leur relation stagnait, étant donné qu'il se croirait coupable de l'incompétence dont il ferait preuve. Le dieu s'approcha un peu plus, enserrant plus intimement son petit copain, et l'embrassa dans le cou sauvagement.

Steve, surpris, ressentit un profond malaise, malgré son envie de suivre le jeu de son petit copain. Il sentait que Loki savait y faire, il était un expert, les mouvements de sa langue contre son cou en témoignaient, et lui, il ne savait rien faire, même pas comment réagir. Il restait donc planté comme un piquet, pendant que le dieu s'activait, portant une main un peu curieuse au niveau de son pantalon. Le soldat se raidit, repoussant un peu Loki, une boule dans la gorge et une violente nausée le prenant. Loki se recula, attristé, et cela brisa le cœur de Steve, qui se recula avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche, laissant un Loki seul dans le salon, et complètement... estomaqué serait le mot. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était dégoûté, mais à la fois satisfait parce qu'il n'avait pas à chercher une excuse pour éviter les faits.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, complètement, comme dit l'expression, sur le cul. Il ne bougeait plus, regardant cette porte qui venait de se fermer, faisant disparaître son petit ami de sa vue. Il était en colère, se sentant profondément abandonné et rejeté. Ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas l'habitude, avec les événements sur Asgard, mais de la part de Steven, c'était absolument insupportable. Il allait en parler, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme c'était pour le moment.

Finalement, dix minutes après, Steve revint dans le salon, mal à l'aise en sentant le regard que lui lançait son copain. Dans ces moments, pas besoin de voir les regards, les émotions qu'ils dégageaient, elles-seules, suffisaient pour comprendre. Il sentait bien la bonne grosse remarque acerbe venir. Il se raidit quand il entendit Loki s'éclaircir la gorge. Timidement, il se tourna pour lui faire face, sentant son cœur marteler sa poitrine.

"Steven, pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ? Tu n'en as pas envie ?"

Le concerné redressa la tête d'un coup. "Si, là n'est pas le problème, mais... Je ne sais pas faire... J'ai peur de te décevoir..."

Loki secoua la tête, riant de bon cœur. Il vint poser sa main sur l'épaule droite de son petit ami, et lui embrassa la joue. "Stupide enfant. Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?"

Le soldat posa sa tête dans le cou de son copain, inspirant son doux parfum fruité, fermant les yeux d'aise, sous les caresses taquines de celui-ci. Il soupira, s'éloignant un peu, la tête basse. "Parce que j'ai honte... Tu sembles avoir fait ça toute ta vie -"

Le dieu se raidit, contenant sa colère. Il avait juste envie de tout casser suite à ça, mais il n'en ferait rien. Ce serait stupide et inutile. Au lieu de cela, il fit une mine amusée, et sourit gentiment, serrant malgré tout les poings. "Attention au sens auquel cette phrase prête, je ne suis pas une catin."

Steven se raidit, se rendant compte qu'il y avait fait une allusion involontaire. "Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je veux dire... Tu sais faire toi... J'avais honte de te demander ça..."

"Steven -"

"Non, Loki, j'ai honte, je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à qui que ce soit... Je... Ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal..."

Loki le serra dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux pour le réconforter. Quelle idée, comme si Loki allait se moquer de lui. Cela aurait été un autre, un ami, il se serait bien moqué, et aurait ri longtemps, mais là, c'était son petit ami, comme s'il allait se foutre de sa gueule. Le dieu leva les yeux au ciel à cette pensée, puis il serra sa prise, embrassant son petit ami avec douceur. "Je t'aurais aidé, c'est mon devoir. Pourquoi me serais-je moqué, as-tu au moins confiance en moi pour me lancer une chose pareille ?"

"Si, bien sûr que si, mais... Tu me connais, quoi..."

Le dieu rit à gorge déployée, et Steve sentit que c'était une moquerie, même si ce n'était pas le cas. Loki sourit attendri. "Si innocente petite créature." glissa-t-il d'un air fasciné avant de le tirer dans leur chambre, le faisant basculer dans le lit. Là, le soldat commença à paniquer, et il avait brutalement envie de vomir tout son repas dernier, avec ceux de toute la semaine même. Ils allaient... Il regarda tout autour de lui d'un air perdu, et Loki se mit à califourchon sur lui, le faisant revenir à la réalité. Steven tourna la tête vers lui, mais il se rendit compte, à son grand désespoir, que Loki avait échangé leurs places. Il déglutit, plantant son regard dans celui de son petit ami, tentant d'y trouver du réconfort. Il vit l'étincelle dans les yeux de Loki, qui signifiait clairement_ "Tu n'auras qu'à obéir, détends toi." _et arrêta de trembler, attendant les ordres.

Le dieu se redressa un peu, un sourire désabusé naissant sur son visage. "Tu ne comptes pas resté habillé, si ?"

"Si."

"Steven, ne sois pas si peu sûr de toi-même." Il s'approcha, prenant un bouton entre ses dents, et le déboutonna. Steve sentit la chaleur monter au fur et à mesure que Loki descendait, défaisant les liens sensuellement, et quand il arriva au dernier bouton, le divin jeune homme décida de s'attaquer à celui de son jean. Les joues du soldat prirent une teinte rouge quand Loki enleva le bouton de son pantalon avec ses dents, n'osant pas regarder ce qui devait se cacher... Dedans. Loki ronronna gentiment, posant sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami pour souffler contre son oreille. "Je ne savais pas que je te faisais cet effet là, mon cher Steven Rogers." Il rit tendrement. "Tu rends ton dieu affamé."

Ledit dieu commença alors sa descente vers la bosse dans le caleçon du soldat, et celui-ci se mit à rougir brusquement, n'osant pas regarder. "Non, Loki, tu ne vas pas -" Implora-t-il d'un coup de désespoir et de gêne, presque à lui-même puisque Loki rit avant de le faire tout de même, avec un grand sourire. Steve se mordit la langue sous la prise, n'osant pas regarder ce que Loki faisait et tentant de retenir son envie de vomir. Mais il savait que pire l'attendait, et il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qui lui donnait le plus la nausée: les faits actuels ou bien ce qui allait suivre ?

Loki, lui, s'amusait de voir son amant comme ça. C'était mignon et innocent, tellement que cela lui rappela la première fois que ça lui était arrivé, avec Thor, quand il avait six cents ans, soit huit ou dix ans Midgardiens, et qu'il avait rougit comme une tomate, n'osant pas bouger en découvrant de nouvelles sensations. Il rit doucement, lâchant son copain une seconde, réellement enjoué de la situation. "Steven, on dirait un garçon en pleine crise d'adolescence qui découvre de nouvelles sensations."

Ledit Steven le regarda, n'osant pas regarder son membre en dessous, et soupira. "Certes, mais moi, pendant ma crise d'adolescence, je n'ai pas détruit une ville."

Le dieu rit à gorge déployée. "Tu marques un point." Ajouta-t-il avant de tourner une nouvelle fois son attention sur le membre dressé en dessous de sa tête. Steve se cacha la vue de nouveau, se mordant la langue au sang pour ne pas avoir à montrer à quel point l'acte était plaisant, et encourager Loki dans sa bêtise habituelle. Difficilement, il retint une forte envie de vomir ainsi qu'un gémissement. Il n'allait pas montrer non plus de dégoût, ce n'était pas correct.

Finalement, le dieu s'arrêta après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait de son amant, et maintenant, et Steven le regardait avec de gros yeux, apeuré. "Tu ne vas pas - Non - Ah, ça me dépasse..."

Loki rit, réellement heureux de ce rapprochement malgré son cœur qui battait lentement, dans la lente ascension de sa confiance, attendant la suite des événements avec appréhension. Les viols étaient encore frais pour tenter une quelconque relation sexuelle, mais pour une fois que Steve ne le repoussait pas, il fallait bien qu'il fasse avec ce qu'on lui donnait. Il avait tout de même de violents sursauts, et ses lèvres ne cessaient de trembler. Il mit son visage dans le cou de son copain, respirant son parfum. "Je suis sûr que tu as aimé, même si tu ne veux pas le dire. A ton tour, maintenant."

Le soldat se raidit. "Mon tour !? De quoi faire !?"

"Laisses moi te guider. Tu vas t'en sortir."

Loki attira son amant sur lui, à califourchon. Le soldat perdit vite tous ses moyens, commençant à trembler et sentant les nausées de plus en plus accentuées. Il fixa son copain une seconde, pendant que celui-ci prenait une petite bouteille, et quand celui-ci lui tendit, le soldat la prit dans une inspiration, lisant l'utilité de cette chose. C'était du "lubrifiant", mais Steve ne savait pas du tout à quoi ça servait. Il montra la bouteille à son petit ami, qui se mit à rire de bonne foi. "Tu sais à quoi ça sert ou pas du tout ?"

"Justement... Non."

Le dieu sourit, attendri et rassuré de l'ignorance totale de son petit ami, qui était très drôle, et il caressa les hanches de son amant, lui attrapant la main droite. "Écoute, c'est particulièrement simple, ça sert à faire le terrain. Donc tu vas en mettre sur ta main, et après..." Il leva les yeux au ciel, se remettant à l'aise. "Il ne faut pas beaucoup d'imagination."

Steve cru qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Il se mit à tousser brutalement, l'envie de vomir qu'il avait depuis le début devenant plus puissante que jamais. "Je ne vais pas - Non, Loki, c'est - Je peux pas."

"Mais si tu peux, comment ta mère t'a-t-elle fait, d'après toi ?"

Steve croisa les bras. "Je ne crois qu'il y ait besoin de faire **ça** avant."

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu vis encore dans le monde des rêves, mon enfant. Allez, ne discutes pas, il commence à faire froid."

Steven obéit alors, n'ayant pas trop le choix de toute manière, et passa sa main dans l'endroit indiqué. Il se sentait bizarre, il se sentait entre mal à l'aise et parfaitement comblé, parce que malgré tout ce qu'il disait, il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça et du moment où cela arriverait. Dans un silence de plomb, le soldat s'activa, prenant de plus en plus d'assurance, mais celle-ci disparue bien vite quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Il pâlit ensuite, avant de rougir sous le regard de son amant, l'air pervers.

"Hé bien ! C'est quand tu veux, mon petit."

Ledit petit pointa du doigt l'arrière-train de son petit copain, semblant incertain et... Horrifié. "Je dois - Là ? Tu es sûr, parce que ça semble - Enfin - Tu crois ?"

Le dieu ricana. "Voudrais-tu le faire dans ma bouche, petit enfant ?"

"Ah non ! Bon, euh, je me lance..." Mais il se rendit compte bien vite qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Tout était là pourtant. Il en avait envie, Loki l'attendait avec une patience absolument incroyable de sa part, et lui, il n'arrivait pas à franchir le pas. Quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, l'en empêchait. Quelque chose dans son cœur. Il pensa à sa religion, mais ce n'était certainement pas ça, puisqu'il l'avait de toute façon déjà pervertie en embrassant un homme. Il sentait qu'il pouvait y arriver, mais... Non. Il leva la tête tristement vers Loki, et avala péniblement sa salive. "Je suis désolé, Loki, je... Je ne peux pas..."

Le dieu sembla être plus triste, plus brisé, et il le regarda dans les yeux. "Tu ne peux pas ? Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je... Quelque chose m'en empêche... Je t'assure que j'en ai envie -"

"Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Suis-je repoussant ? Je ne comprends pas."

Steve sourit gentiment. "Non, tu me plais beaucoup, ce n'est pas le problème, mais c'est sûrement que... A - A mon époque, les homosexuels étaient envoyés dans les chambres à gaz..."

Loki sursauta, se raidissant, ne s'étant pas attendu à ça. Quel genre de peuple barbare pouvait tuer des gens juste parce qu'ils étaient différents ? Dans quel monde de fous était-il tombé ? N'avait-on donc pas le droit d'aimer qui on voulait ? A Asgard, ça avait toujours marché comme ça, et jamais il n'y avait eu de problème: personne ne s'occupait du cul des autres, sauf dans le cas de l'inceste, et c'était parfaitement bien. Tout le monde en était content. Loki fronça les sourcils, sous le choc. "Mais quels genre de monstres peuvent faire ça ?"

Steven secoua la tête, s'étant brièvement replongé dans ses souvenirs de la guerre, la perte de ses amis, la perte de soldats, la perte d'une bataille parfois, et il regarda le dieu qui semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Sans hésiter, il posa ses mains contre les épaules de son amant, désolé. "Les gens font n'importe quoi pour faire régner leurs idées."

Loki baissa la tête. "Si tu savais comme je le sais... Si tu savais..." Il fut prit d'une grande douleur, ses souvenirs se replongeant dans la souffrance subie, se rappelant principalement d'Attilan, ce qui était le souvenir le plus récent et le plus précis dans sa mémoire. Doucement, il releva la tête vers son amant, inspirant pour se donner la force de parler. "Les viols des Chitauris pour obtenir mon contrôle, le poison dans l'eau qu'ils me donnaient, déjà rare était elle, les tortures avec les chaînes qui pendaient à mon cou... Je sais ce qu'une personne est capable de faire pour se faire respecter..." Il serra les dents, prenant dans ses mains les draps, les serrant horriblement fort, à s'en faire saigner, en se plantant les ongles dans les mains. "Et ce genre de choses m'énerve affreusement."


	8. L'Avarice

_Salut à tous, je vous souhaite de passer un agréable lundi matin, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Moi, en ce moment, ça ne va pas fort, je pense que je vais bientôt tomber en dépression. Mais c'est pas le sujet._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_L'auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: L'Avarice**

* * *

Loki buvait tranquillement son café, regardant Steven avec un sourire coquin, quand quelqu'un sonna. Surpris de cette venue si matinale, il n'était quand même que sept heures trente, le soldat lança un regard interrogateur à son amant qui haussa les épaules avant d'aller ouvrir. C'était Thor, qui avait dans ses mains deux paquets garnis de viennoiseries. Il entra dans la pièce sans attendre l'approbation du cadet, et alla poser les deux sacs sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Steve se leva, tout autant prit au dépourvu que son petit ami, et s'avança pour serrer la main de son ami Vengeur.

Le dieu du Chaos, étonné de cette visite matinale, haussa un sourcil interrogatif envers son aîné, qui semblait, eh bien, gêné. Il n'osait pas regarder son cadet dans les yeux, regardant presque les trois quart du temps ses chaussures. Intrigué de cette face inhabituelle de la part du dieu du Tonnerre, Loki se mit à sourire, se montrant mordant. "Suis-je si attirant que tu n'oses pas me regarder ?"

Thor releva la tête d'un coup, ayant entendu le petit rire complice de son ami Midgardien. Il se sentait tendu, ayant du mal à parler et à soutenir le regard de son cadet. Il se rappelait de ce que Fury lui avait dit, et il fallait simplement qu'il le répète mais c'était dur. Il n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel genre de colère allait entrer son frère suite à cette annonce. Tranquillement, comme pour se donner des forces, il inspira, plantant son regard vif azur dans celui d'émeraude du plus jeune. "Loki." Commença-t-il d'une voix sûre de lui, avant de retomber lentement dans la peur. "Le colonel Fury m'a demandé de te dire, je sais que tu vas t'énerver, mais -"

"Mais ?" S'enquit le dieu, en attente d'une maudite réponse et en train de s'énerver tout seul, sans même que la nouvelle ne soit tombée.

Thor inspira à fond. Il allait la faire simple. "Furym'aditdetedirequeStarkavaitdesphotosdetoietStevequandvousêtiezenpleinébatsetqu'ilveutlesbalanceràlapresse !"

Loki lança un regard d'incompréhension à son amant qui vint se poster à côté de lui, de très bonne humeur depuis leurs ébats de la veille qu'il avait trouvé... A son goût. Sans tarder, il porta son attention à son ami mal à l'aise, riant nerveusement en prenant la main de Loki. "Eh bien, Thor, je peux dire que là, tu m'as soufflé. Mais tu ne pourrais pas répéter en mode décontracté et sûr de toi ?"

Thor soupira. "Ça n'a rien de compliqué. Le colonel Fury m'a dit de vous dire que Stark détient quelque chose de potentiellement plus dangereux que la bombe nucléaire pour la presse et votre réputation."

Loki frissonna, comprenant seulement après une intense concentration la phrase précédente de son aîné. "Des photos !? DES PHOTOS !?"

Le dieu du Tonnerre sursauta et tenta de se reculer, mais ce ne fut pas la peine car Steve avait prit la main de son cadet avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, et cela l'avait détendu. Bien que Thor soupçonne une parole un peu encourageante pour un dieu comme son frère glissée dans son oreille. Finalement, le Prince d'Asgard se redressa en s'approchant de son petit frère, un peu plus serein à l'idée que son cadet était plus calme. "J'ignore comment l'Ami Stark a eu ces images, mais il menace de les donner à la presse à prix d'or."

Loki regarda son amant, et soupira lascivement, baissant ses deux orbes vers ses mains tremblantes. "Écoutes, Thor, j'irai les chercher, reste avec Steven le temps que je revienne."

Steve effleura de ses doigts le bras de Loki, soudainement inquiet pour lui. "Loki, Stark t'a violé, tu es sûr de vouloir y aller seul ? Je pourrais y aller."

Le concerné sourit gentiment, touché de l'inquiétude de son petit ami. Doucement, il l'attira en un baiser puis le lâcha en sentant le soldat se raidir un peu. C'était déjà plus simple que les fois précédentes, le dieu le sentait, mais il y avait toujours cette gêne, présente malgré le temps passé et les épreuves affrontées. C'était certainement le fait d'être avec un homme, ce qui était encore un peu nouveau pour lui. Steven se tendit quand le toucher fut rompu, retenant son amant par le bras.

"Loki, je..." Il s'éclaircit la gorge devant le regard insistant de son petit ami, ne sachant pas si il devait dire ce qu'il avait envie de dire ou si il devait faire sans. Hésitant, il décida de s'esquiver. "Sois prudent surtout."

Le dieu se raidit, la bouche entre ouverte, sous le choc. Il avait pensé que Steven allait lui dire, enfin, ce qu'il voulait entendre. Surpris mais surtout déçu, il s'avança vers son amant et l'embrassa sur le front en attrapant sa veste. "Je le serai, compte sur moi."

Thor semblait gêné, ayant un peu peur de la conséquence des actes d'indifférence de Steve, vint en vitesse vers le soldat avant que Loki ne sorte, et lui mit un léger coup de coude dans le bras. Steven sembla se réveiller, et sauta vers Loki pour lui attraper le bras, sentant son cœur marteler sa poitrine. Il l'embrassa brusquement, ne réfléchissant plus à rien et oubliant la légère nausée le prenant. Finalement, quand il se retira, il serra Loki de ses bras pour poser sa tête vers l'oreille de son dieu, souriant comme jamais. "Loki, je t'aime, prend soin de toi."

Loki ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et se laissa fondre, souriant grandement, les yeux pleins de larmes. Son cœur venait de s'emballer brutalement, et il se sentait tellement heureux que cela devrait être interdit. Tendrement mais dans une passion absolument non-retenue, il serra son amant fortement contre lui, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues finalement, joues qui avaient prit une jolie teinte rouge. "Je te le promets, mon amour." Murmura-t-il avant de se détacher de Steve, prenant ses affaires pour partir.

Thor s'avança vers lui et posa la main sur son épaule, heureux. "Je suis content que mon petit frère soit comblé et aimé."

Le dieu du Chaos sourit attendri et embrassa son aîné sur la joue. "Prends soin de lui." Glissa le cadet avant de partir pour la Tour Stark. Il sourit à son amant et son frère une dernière fois, déterminé. "J'ai des photos à récupérer."

* * *

Tony était en train de regarder les photos qu'il avait prises lui-même la veille en observant le couple formé par Steve et Loki avec une certaine fierté quand quelqu'un sonna. Hésitant sur l'identité de la personne, il alla ouvrir mais il n'y avait personne. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. C'était Loki.

"Bonjour Stark, dis moi, il semblerait que tu aies quelque chose qui vaut de l'or ici. Est-ce vrai ?"

Le génie se passa une main dans les cheveux, riant nerveusement en fermant la porte. _Aïe. _"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, voyons, mon cher Loki. C'est absolument ridicule." Il s'empressa d'aller vers son bar, sortant la drogue qu'il avait utilisé l'autre jour pour le viol et la versant dans le verre qu'il donnerait à Loki, se servant une vodka. Il alla vers le dieu ensuite, lui tendant le verre de drogue, mais Loki regarda ça avec un air joueur. Intrigué, le génie insista. "Tu ne bois pas ?"

Le concerné ricana. "Qui me dis que ce n'est pas de la drogue ? J'ai été stupide une fois, je ne le serai pas deux."

_Ah, tu veux la jouer comme ça ? On verra qui gagnera à ce jeu, ma poule. _Sortant d'un coup de ses pensées, le génie lui posa le verre entre les mains, ne disant mot. Loki sourit méchamment, lui tendant le verre. L'ingénieur cru qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque, est-ce que Loki voulait qu'il... Boive ?

Le dieu ricana sombrement suite à l'absence de réaction. "Hé bien, si ce n'est pas de la drogue, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème de boire dans mon verre, si ? Es-tu donc si... Pudique qu'un certain "baiser indirect" te ferais peur ? Je n'ai pas bu, tu n'as aucun risque !"

Tony se mit à rire nerveusement, essayant de détourner l'attention de ce verre. Loki ne ferait ensuite plus attention et le mettrait à la bouche en pensant à un simple alcool. Incertain, il lança un sujet, prenant les photos dans ses mains pour éviter que Loki ne lui prenne. "Ta relation avec Steve s'améliore ?"

Loki ricana, s'approchant pour reprendre les photos de ses mains. "Rien qu'à voir ça, tu connais ta réponse, mon petit." Il sourit, menaçant. "Mais comme tu es un homme honnête, tu allais me le dire et me rendre ces images, évidemment. Jamais la presse n'aurait été au courant de ces choses, n'est-ce pas ?" Le génie commença à se tendre alors que le sourire du dieu s'élargissait. "Donc je suppose que cela veut dire "Bien sûr Loki."." Il posa ses doigts fins sur les photos pour les railler avec ses ongles vernis de noir, puis il tourna de nouveau son attention vers Tony qui suait, en pleine crise de stress. Loki continua de sourire, encore plus largement. "N'est-ce pas ?" Mais le créature d'Iron Man ne disait plus rien, et cela fit même rire son adversaire. "On ne dit plus rien ? D'habitude, on a une grande gueule pourtant mais nous voilà réduit à la fermer en une minute, hein, mon petit Tony ? En tout cas, si nous sommes d'accord, je récupère ces images."

Le regard de Tony se fit plus sombre, et il reprit brutalement les images des mains du dieu. "Non ! La presse va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et elle se fera un plaisir de m'offrir un joli magot pour ces photos... Tellement précieuses."

Loki sourit. "Cela est certain, mais comme tu ne veux pas perdre ta tête aujourd'hui, tu vas me donner ces photos." Tony blanchit d'un coup, pris de tremblements et de frissons, et quand le regard de son adversaire se fit plus dur et menaçant, le génie sursauta. Cela fit beaucoup rire le dieu. "Allez, sois sage pour une fois dans ta vie, ne fais pas une erreur aussi... précieuse, n'est-ce pas."

L'ingénieur regarda autour de lui, reculant doucement, et il vit les journalistes à la porte. Sans hésiter, il se rua vers eux, l'appel de l'argent étant plus fort que tout. Bientôt, il aurait deux millions de dollars en plus dans sa caisse, et ça amortirait le prix de la Tour un minimum. Mais alors qu'il courait, il chuta car Loki lui avait fait un croche-patte bien placé en ayant récupéré les photos, sous les flashs des journalistes. Mécontent, le dieu frappa de son pied l'arrière du crâne du génie, et celui-ci gémit avant de se relever et de reprendre les photos. Dans un regard dangereux, Loki se mit à incanter, ses mains s'illuminant en vert, et il modifia les images. Quand Tony les amena à la presse, il fut surprit de voir... Hé bien lui en train de coucher avec Fury, alors que ce n'était jamais arrivé. Les journalistes mitraillèrent le milliardaire de photos, et Loki passa pour saluer la presse, ricanant de bonne foi.

Une journaliste se tourna vers lui, absolument éblouie par le contenu des photos, et elle s'adressa à lui. "Vous saviez pour ces photos, Loki ?"

Le dieu sourit sadiquement. "Je le sais depuis ce matin, et j'ai voulu l'empêcher de se griller auprès de ses fans, comme je suis un homme honnête."

La journaliste sembla encore plus enthousiaste. "Et une dernière question, avez-vous une relation amoureuse avec votre aîné ? C'est une rumeur qui court."

Loki ricana. "Bien sûr !" Il tira la langue à Tony derrière lui qui se faisait harceler par les photographes, puis recentra son attention sur la jeune femme devant lui. "Oui, bien sûr que j'en ai, ça me ressemble tellement. Enfin, si vous avez d'autres questions aussi perverses et terrifiantes que celle-ci, n'hésitez pas à venir à l'Héliporteur, je vous tuerai avec plaisir. Au revoir, Mademoiselle."


	9. La Jalousie

_Salut à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien, je vous met ce chapitre qui me tient à cœur parce que je me suis éclatée dessus, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec votre lecture du chapitre et un petit commentaire de ma bêta !_

_L'auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

_**Note de Passion: Quel chapitre en la jalousie de Steve, la peine de Loki... Le pauvre... J'espère que ce sera Steve...Mais te connaissant, j'ai peur. Hâte de voir ce que tu nous réserves pour la suite!**_

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: ****La Jalousie**

* * *

Loki était depuis le début de la soirée en train de lire un pavé de trois milles pages. Steve n'en pouvait plus du silence. Il avait beau tout faire pour s'occuper, l'indifférence de son petit ami était énervante, stressante et... C'était tout simplement insupportable. Le soldat bougea inconfortablement sur le canapé, faisant bouger Loki et son livre, mais celui-ci se contenta de claquer la langue et de revenir à sa lecture. Steven bougea, et bougea encore pour obtenir de l'attention, mais rien ne vint. Il décida donc de se coucher sur lui, la tête posée contre son épaule, et le dieu baissa la tête vers lui en souriant, posant son livre sur le canapé.

"Oh, Steven..." Loki était attendri de l'attention que son amant voulait de lui, et il le serra contre lui, plaçant la tête de celui-ci dans son cou. "Je ne t'ai pas oublié, mon cœur, j'étais seulement occupé."

Le soldat pesta, boudeur. "Ton livre est presque plus important que moi, ça fait trois heures que tu lis, sans t'occuper de moi..."

Le dieu rit doucement, touché de cette jalousie enfantine. Il sentait son cœur battre plus fort, et il se sentait emporté dans une brûlante vague de bonheur alors qu'il caressait son petit ami. "Mon Steven, tu es jaloux d'un vulgaire livre ?" Rit-il, gentiment.

"Tu y portes plus d'attention qu'à moi... Mais je suis sûr que tu trouves ça ridicule..." Soupira le soldat en inspirant une grande bouffée du parfum de son petit ami, déposant des baisers aériens dans le cou de celui-ci, lui décrochant quelques frissons.

Loki sourit, l'embrassant sur le front, en lui caressant les cheveux, d'un blond égal à celui des champs de blé. "Je trouve ça mignon. On dirait un enfant. Un vrai petit ange, blond avec les yeux bleus."

Steve repoussa sa main d'un geste amusé. "Arrêtes ça..." Il regarda un instant les yeux de son petit ami, s'y perdant sans effort, rêvant d'un jour pouvoir décrypter ce que Loki y cachait, de pouvoir en déceler la moindre étincelle, de -

"Steven ?"

Le soldat secoua brusquement la tête, surpris. "J'ai dû me perdre dans mes pensées, Loki."

Ledit Loki sourit tendrement, avant de l'embrasser en récupérant son bouquin d'une main. La chaleur commençait à monter, et les yeux du dieu bouillonnaient d'impatience, regardant la moindre parcelle de peau libre de son amant, qu'il avait poussé contre le canapé d'un coup brusque, et tentant de le dévorer tout cru, l'embrassant avec une faim de la chair critique. Steve inspecta son amant, et, sa jalousie le reprenant, poussa le livre, le jetant par terre, avant de réellement commencer à savourer la chaleur de son amant tout excité contre lui.

* * *

Le médecin s'éclaircit la gorge, réellement mal à l'aise devant Loki, Steve et Thor, qui attendait en retrait, adossé à un mur adjacent à la place de son petit frère. Il ne savait pas comment dire ça, puisqu'il ne savait même pas comment c'était possible. Reprenant un minimum son calme, il leva les yeux vers les deux amants, tendant un formulaire à Loki qui le prit avec une certaine crainte.

"Hé bien, monsieur, j'ignore comment c'est possible, mais... Vous êtes enceint, félicitations."

Le dieu ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné, mais étrangement pas heureux. Il avait peur que l'enfant soit de son agresseur ou bien de Tony, ce qui représentait deux chances sur trois. Il commença à trembler, à stresser, et il donna le formulaire à son amant, les larmes coulant rapidement. "Steven, j'ai peur qu'il soit de l'agresseur... Ce serait le pire drame..."

Steve posa les papiers, serrant son petit ami contre lui d'une manière réconfortante. "Mais non, je suis sûr qu'il sera de moi." Certifia-t-il avant de câliner son petit copain avec amour. Après tout, il y avait bien plus de chances que l'enfant soit de lui ou, à la limite, de Stark. Et même si l'idée lui déplaisait, il préférait ça plutôt que l'enfant soit d'un inconnu.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Thor s'approcha de son cadet pour le prendre dans ses bras par derrière, se voulant réconfortant, voyant clairement que Loki était stressé. Celui-ci tremblait affreusement, n'arrêtant pas de se toucher le ventre nerveusement, essayant de capter une présence magique. A sa grande surprise, il ne sentit rien et c'était pire que tout. Son enfant ne serait pas magique ? Mais qu'avait-il donc fait aux Nornes pour qu'elles le torturent ainsi depuis sa naissance !? Il se tourna, frustré, vers son aîné qui lui fit signe de se calmer. Mais Loki n'allait pas se calmer ! Son enfant ne serait pas un magicien !

Le Dieu du Tonnerre s'éloigna une minute avec son cadet, sous la jalousie présente dans le regard de Steven, qui avait croisé les bras contre son torse. Il tapait du pied par terre, attendant que l'attention de son amant revienne à lui, mais au bout de dix minutes, les deux dieux discutaient encore. Fichtre, il ne voulait plus attendre. Frustré, il s'avança vers les deux frères, prenant le bras de son copain pour lui manifester sa présence, mais celui-ci le regarda une seconde, dans un geste fatigué, et tourna de nouveau son attention vers son aîné. Steven se sentit blessé, et ça le fit reculer, sentant son cœur battre lentement, et une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il décida de partir, prenant le chemin de l'appartement. La jalousie allait le tuer un jour...

* * *

Loki rentra à l'appartement vers dix-neuf heures, sous le regard embué de larmes de son petit ami, qui était assit dans le canapé. Le dieu ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis il se rappela de l'absence de celui-ci pendant que lui discutait avec Thor, et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Il se sentait coupable de la souffrance que ressentait le soldat des Avengers. Il s'avança vers son copain, s'asseyant à ses côtés, attendant les remarques glaciales avec une certaine appréhension. Mais même au bout de cinq minutes, rien ne venait. Steve ne le regardait même pas, concentré sur un magazine, regardant de temps à autre le livre qui était toujours par terre, et dont certaines pages étaient cornées avec la mauvaise chute. Il sourit un peu à y penser, se rappelant très bien de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé, et il lâcha son magazine pour se tourner face à son amant, le fixant doucement, longtemps, avant de réagir et d'ouvrir la bouche pour... La refermer. Que dire ? Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à dire ?

Voyant l'attitude fermée de son amant, Loki ferma les yeux et une larme coula, innocente, pour s'écraser sur sa main tremblante, reposant sur son ventre. Il était tendu, mais surtout triste. Steve ne savait même pas quoi lui dire, et il décida de se détourner de lui, reprenant le magazine et sa lecture. Le dieu se dit qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à se dire, et se leva, allant vers la chambre pour aller prendre une douche puis se coucher. Le soldat ne réagit pas, ce qui brisa le cœur de Loki, qui entra dans un silence de plomb dans la salle de bains, en fermant la porte avec une peine sans pareille.


	10. Méchanceté Gratuite et Confusion

_Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que la journée s'annonce à votre goût ! Et bien sûr, j'espère aussi, par extension, que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! XD_

_Ici, j'ai mis deux propriétés pour titre parce que n'en mettre qu'une n'aurait pas de sens._

_Bon bon, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et le commenter (peut-être) avec un message de ma bêta._

_L'auteur, Circle of Justice_

* * *

_**Note de Passion': J'adore !**_

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 10: La Méchanceté gratuite et La Confusion**

* * *

Quand on vivait avec un dieu tel que Loki sous son toit, ce n'était pas la peine de payer pour être servi niveau méchanceté. Il était le premier à en faire usage dès qu'il en voyait la "nécessité". Et pourtant, des fois, Steve arrivait à lui soutirer de la bonté venant du cœur, et il en était fier. Il était le seul capable de se faire complimenter par Loki, alors que les autres en bavaient. Le dieu du Mal se moquaient sans arrêt des autres, même dans des conditions absolument cataclysmiques.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK:**_

L'exemple premier, c'était quand Thor était arrivé à l'appartement de Steve et Loki, avec des problèmes dans son couple. Des problèmes peu communs, ou en tout cas personne n'en parlait, mais qui causaient un véritable déséquilibre dans sa relation avec Jane Foster.

Le dieu s'était assit sur le canapé, et avait inspiré à fond. Il avait peur de demander ce genre de choses à son frère, car il le savait capable des pires moqueries et insanités, mais il savait qu'il devait faire le premier pas. Sa relation ne survivrait pas si il ne faisait pas ce sacrifice. Il s'était alors redressé sur son fauteuil, s'éclaircissant la gorge avant de demander. "Loki, est-ce que tu peux m'aider à régler un problème avec Jane Foster ?"

Ledit Loki avait relevé la tête, souriant méchamment comme à son habitude, puis avait hoché la tête. Cela avait attisé sa curiosité, et il n'en pouvait plus en se disant que ce serait sûrement défavorable à la mortelle. Il détestait cette petite peste. Il s'était mit à rire puis avait donné une tasse remplie d'un café bien chaud à son aîné. "Je t'en prie, exprime toi."

Thor avait durement avalé sa salive avant de se lancer, ses doigts comprimant de plus en plus fortement la tasse. "J'ai des problèmes avec elle. Elle ne veut pas coucher avec moi."

Se retenant de se moquer bruyamment, Loki avait posé sa tasse sur la table basse après en avoir bu une gorgée, puis s'était concentré. Non, il ne voulait pas se moquer. Après, Thor et Steven diraient encore qu'il était trop méchant et moqueur, et il ne pourrait pas changer de toute façon. Souriant malgré tout, il avait reprit ses esprits avant de boire une gorgée supplémentaire de sa tasse de café, la reposant ensuite. "Comment ça ? Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?"

"Cela fait une semaine. Elle ne veut pas que je la touche."

Le cadet s'était mit soudainement à rire, mais tellement fort que Steve l'avait entendu et était sorti de sa chambre, inquiet. Ce genre d'attitude ne venait de Loki que lorsqu'il se moquait ouvertement de la personne en face de lui. Il était entré dans la pièce et, voyant Thor baisser les yeux dans sa tasse et avaler misérablement sa salive et Loki riant aux éclats, il avait décidé d'intervenir. Peut-être serait-il d'une meilleure aide pour Thor actuellement, même si Loki devait être plus à l'aise pour donner une réponse en temps normal. Steve avait soupiré en constatant que Loki ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Ces réactions étaient douloureuses, et depuis le début de la semaine, où ils étaient maintenant ensemble, malgré l'accord peu enjoué de Captain, le soldat avait tenté de lui faire comprendre en vain. Il avait fait la tête, s'était isolé, mais à chaque fois qu'il revoyait Loki, il y avait le droit. Cela n'avait fait qu'amuser le dieu. Même si ce n'était probablement pas vrai, c'était l'impression que ça donnait.

Le soldat s'était avancé dans la pièce, s'éclaircissant la gorge. "Loki ? Que se passe-t-il ici ?"

Loki s'était retourné et lui avait grandement sourit. Mais cela ne marchait pas avec Steven. Celui avait encore plus froncé les sourcils. Le dieu n'avait pas bien comprit, ayant alors arrêté de rire. "Steven, tu sais que Jane est une vierge ?"

La voix du soldat était devenue plus sévère. "Est-ce drôle ? Ça doit être extrêmement gênant pour le couple qu'elle forme avec Thor, tu ne crois pas ?"

Loki avait baissé la tête. "Certes, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Ils vont rompre comme ça !"

"Et c'est ça que tu veux ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ce que Thor reste célibataire ?"

Suite à cette question, Loki avait relevé la tête, la bouche entre-ouverte, mais aucun son ne venait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, puisqu'il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il tenait tant au célibat de Thor. Il se disait depuis longtemps que c'était pour le voir souffrir, mais il en doutait. Depuis Midgard, plus rien n'avait jamais été clair. Il ignorait la nature de ses sentiments, il ignorait sa véritable part de culpabilité dans l'Attaque, et il ignorait encore quel était le sort que Thanos lui réservait pour l'avoir "trahi". La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était... Quoi, d'ailleurs ?  
Perdu, le dieu s'était levé en douceur, et avait quitté la pièce. Son sourire joueur avait disparu, laissant place à une mine déconfite. Il ne savait plus ? Comment était-ce possible qu'il ne sache plus ce qu'il ressentait ? Il avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre lentement, et la referma à clé derrière lui. Il s'était laissé glisser le long de celle-ci, cherchant dans ses souvenirs. Mais... Quels souvenirs ?

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK.**_

* * *

Loki était véritablement méchant et sans pitié, c'était comme gravé dans ses gênes. Quand il se moquait, quand il insultait, quand il jugeait, quand il provoquait, ce dieu était un véritable cauchemar ! Mais il pouvait aussi être mignon quand il ne savait plus où il en était et qu'il était complètement dépendant des autres. Quand il n'était pas capable de dire non à quoi que ce soit, quand il obéissait sans rechigner, quand... Quand il ressemblait à un enfant qu'on vient de retrouver d'un enlèvement. Tout calme et souriant, ne souhaitant que du bonheur et du réconfort pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases plus solides.

Steve lavait les plats quand Loki rentra ce soir là, complètement exténué et d'humeur visiblement massacrante. Il avait un regard plus sombre, plus méchant, et il avançait de façon menaçante. Steve avait pensé à un tueur en le voyant comme ça. Peut-être venait-il de tuer quelqu'un ? Qui sait.  
Désireux d'en savoir plus, il se pencha vers son copain, fronçant les sourcils et imitant un petit sourire curieux. "Mauvaise journée ?" demanda-t-il, reprenant son dur labeur.

Le dieu s'avança vers lui et prit un verre d'eau, gardant le silence. Steven fronça les sourcils, surprit de cette attitude... Froide. "Je suppose que ça veut dire oui." Il fit face à son amant qui l'ignora, reposant son verre sur le plan de travail et partant s'affaler dans le divan. Le soldat soupira. "Il y a un problème avec moi ? Tu me fais la tête ?"

Loki se tourna péniblement vers son amant. "Ce n'est pas toi le problème, Steven. Je suis trop méchant, il paraît, alors je ne veux pas parler."

Le soldat se raidit en entendant ça, remarquant avant tout le ton glacial et moqueur de son petit ami. "Soit." Dit-il avant de retourner à sa tâche, tentant d'ignorer le dieu. Il ne comprenait pas ce comportement. C'était méchant, sans la moindre émotion et... Sans amour. C'était juste des paroles dites pour faire du mal, comme Loki, le Dieu du Mal, avait eu l'habitude d'en glisser autrefois. Et ce Loki, Steven était pourtant certain de l'avoir fait disparaître. Il essuya une larme qui s'était mise à couler à ce constat, et laissa sa vaisselle pour une prochaine fois. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Loki retomber dans cette cruauté et dans cette ignorance mesquine.  
Bien qu'hésitant, effrayé de la réaction qu'aurait le dieu, il s'approcha du canapé pour venir poser ses mains sur les épaules de son amant, dans une douce caresse. Loki soupira un moment, se décontractant, et Steven se rendit compte que quelque chose n'avait pas été dans sa journée. Il était bien trop tendu pour que rien ne se soit passé.

"Loki." Commença-t-il, incertain malgré tout en sentant le dieu se raidir sous ses mains. "Est-ce qu'il y a eu quelque chose aujourd'hui de grave ?"

Loki commença à trembler, repoussant brutalement les mains de Steven et se recroquevillant. Le soldat sursauta, et ne sut plus quoi faire. Et si ce qu'il croyait comprendre s'était produit ? Et si ce malade avait recommencé ? Il ne pourrait pas le permettre. Sans plus attendre, il vint se mettre devant Loki et lui attrapa les épaules, le secouant malgré ses protestations. "Loki ! Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Réponds moi, et arrêtes de bouger comme ça, je ne te ferai rien, je veux seulement t'aider !" Mais le dieu n'arrêtait pas ses mouvements. Il tentait par tous les moyens de bousculer Steve, de bousculer la quelconque personne qui voulait le toucher. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, ou il allait devenir fou. Il repoussait encore et encore la personne qui le tenait, et soudainement, le toucher disparu et un grand cognement retentit dans la pièce. Loki ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux, inquiété. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie si il avait fait du mal à Steven.  
Il se pencha pour regarder au sol, et il vit son copain, et la table basse. Il fit le lien en voyant celui-ci se toucher l'arrière de la tête, et se jeta sur lui, l'allongeant en bousculant la table de toutes ses forces. Steven saignait à la nuque, et ce n'était pas bon signe. Loki soupira, les larmes perlant à ses yeux, et il passa la main derrière la tête du soldat, diffusant une magie de soin puissante. Ce n'était qu'un petit choc alors sa magie l'avait vite soigné.  
Steven sourit à Loki, rassuré de le voir moins froid. "C'est rassurant, j'ai cru que tu m'ignorais... Ce n'est pas grave pour mon cou, Loki, ça aurait guéri tout seul... Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si quelqu'un t'a fais du mal."

Le dieu sourit tendrement, aidant son amant à se remettre debout pour l'asseoir dans le divan. "Ce n'est rien d'important -"

"Mais il faut que je sache... C'est important pour ma santé mentale... J'ai peur pour toi, je veux savoir qui a fait ça, si tu l'as vu -"

"Je n'ai rien vu." Le coupa Loki, gardant les yeux sur ses mains. Il prit la main de son petit ami, confus, et ricana d'un rire jaune. "Et même si j'avais vu, qu'aurai-je pu faire, de toute façon ?"

Steven secoua la tête doucement avant d'amener Loki, mal à l'aise, contre son torse. "Je serai là, tu le sais."

Le dieu ricana de nouveau, mais plus dans la moquerie. "Et qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Crois-tu pouvoir y changer quelque chose, toi, mortel que tu es ?"

Le soldat haussa les épaules. "Ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Et si j'y arrive, tu seras plus heureux que tu ne le penses, et tu arrêteras d'être méchant."

Loki sourit, se penchant vers le visage de son amant. "Oh, méchant... Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?"

"Point du tout. Tu es méchant et insultant." Steve sourit mesquinement. "J'ai honte de toi quand je sors en te tenant la main."

Un sourire pervers naquit sur le visage du dieu, qui se mit à rire doucement en rapprochant son visage de celui de son copain, leurs lèvres se frôlant. "Alors tiens moi par la queue. Paraît que quand on tient un homme par là, on le tient bien."


	11. La Susceptibilité

_Salutations à tous ! Il fait très chaud ici, dans le Nord (ouais, on dirait pas, mais on approche les 30), et j'ai choisi que poster mon chapitre dans la matinée serait plus malin, pour pouvoir profiter de ma piscine cet après-midi ! XD_

_En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je peux vous dire que Stark va en avoir sa dose du Captain, et que petit Fury va récolter des informations ! _

_Hélas, je ne puis vous en dire plus (il faudra lire pour ça), et je ne peux même pas vous dire que je vais vous laisser avec le commentaire de ma bêta, parce que je ne sais plus ce qu'elle en a dit. Pratique, n'est ce pas ? Et désolée à toi, Passion', d'avoir zappé ça, mais j'ai la mémoire très très courte._

_Bon, du coup, je vous laisse comme ça, juste avec la signature habituelle._

_L'auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 11: La Susceptibilité**

* * *

Steven arpentait les couloirs de l'Héliporteur quand il vit Stark discuter avec Banner. Prit d'une violente montée d'adrénaline suite au crime commis par le milliardaire sur son copain, il s'avança vers lui et l'attrapa par le col. Le génie se tourna vers lui, interrogateur, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour identifier la raison d'un tel comportement. Il se mit à sourire mesquinement. "Alors Captain," bredouilla-t-il malgré la prise qui rendait difficile la parole. "Tout va bien pour toi aujourd'hui ?" Le soldat resserra sa prise, serrant les dents à un tel point qu'il aurait pu les casser, et Tony soupira. "On dirait que non. Dis donc, tu ne promènes pas ton Asgardien aujourd'hui ? Bizarre, tu as oublié la laisse, peut-être." Steve cru qu'il allait le tuer tellement il s'était mit à serrer le col de la chemise du milliardaire. Il en était devenu bleu, et n'arrivait plus à s'aérer, quand Loki arriva en toute précipitation dans le couloir, suivi de deux agents du SHIELD qui le gardaient bien à l'œil, pointant leurs armes sur lui pendant qu'il s'avançait. Ils en avaient été ordonnés par Fury comme Loki avait décliné l'offre de devenir Vengeur le jour de son arrivée sur Midgard. Il posa la main sur l'épaule du soldat, et celui-ci desserra avant de lâcher complètement le col de Tony. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et tomba, sous le regard vide de Loki, avant de se relever et de s'éloigner avec d'autres agents venant d'arriver, et Fury lui-même.

Loki passa sa main dans le dos de son copain avant de lui prendre la main pour le tirer dans un coin plus isolé. Mais les deux agents le suivaient toujours, gardant leurs armes pointées vers lui. Le dieu leur fit face après avoir fait asseoir son copain à même le sol, imitant une mine fatiguée. "Vous pourriez nous laisser seuls un moment ? J'ai besoin de parler avec lui." Les deux gardes ne bougèrent pas, ou alors un peu pour mettre leur doigt sur la gâchette et charger leur arme. Loki leva les mains en signe d'abandon, et s'assit à côté de son amant, passant une main sur sa cuisse en posant l'autre sur son épaule. "Steven, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te mettes dans de tels états ?"

Le soldat repoussa la main de son copain, un peu trop aventureuse, et le regarda dans les yeux, inquiet. "Je me fais seulement du soucis pour toi. Cet homme t'a violé, et il recommencera dès qu'il en aura l'occasion."

"Mais ce n'est pas ici qu'il le ferait, devant les caméras du SHIELD. Imagines un peu ce qui se dirait sur lui après." Le dieu sourit doucement, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. "Il a quand même une réputation à tenir."

Le soldat souffla et posa sa tête contre celle de son petit ami, souriant tendrement. "Je t'aime."

"Oh. Je t'aime aussi." Le dieu leva la tête finalement et passa la main dans les cheveux blonds du soldat. "Mon adorable petit enfant." Il sourit en songeant à ça. A Asgard, ce serait de l'abus sexuel sur mineur. Il était encore un tout petit enfant pour les Asgardiens, ce serait contre les mœurs, sauf si celui-ci devenait son fiancé là-bas, alors, tout deviendrait légal. Il secoua la tête, revenant à la réalité rapidement et caressant encore les cheveux de son petit copain. "Tu es tout mignon, si susceptible."

"Je ne suis pas susceptible !" Eleva le ton le soldat, faisant ainsi rire le dieu, sans pour autant qu'il commente. Agacé par cette attaque sur ses valeurs, il se leva d'un coup et tenta d'imiter quelqu'un de contrarié, mais il ne réussit pas longtemps en entendant le rire véritablement joyeux de son amant. Il se tourna pour lui faire face, tout sourire, et il les vit. Les yeux de Loki. Ils étaient... Absolument magnifiques. Pétillants de joie, brillants de larmes, Loki était la plus belle personne que le soldat n'ait jamais vu, rien qu'à cause de ses yeux merveilleusement heureux. Ce qui était au départ une mauvaise journée pour Steve était devenu le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il avait longtemps attendu cette joie, cette libération dans les yeux de son amant, et là, enfin, il l'avait devant lui. Il voulait bien être susceptible, pour un regard pareil, il voudrait être n'importe quoi.

"Steven." Rit le dieu, d'une petite voix enfantine. "Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?"

"Parce que tu es beau. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde manquer ce spectacle."

Loki ne comprit pas tout de suite, perdu dans une immense et délicate brume de bonheur. Tout lui semblait plus beau, plus coloré, étincelant, tout avait le goût vanille, et il voyait vraiment cet instant comme l'un des plus beaux de sa vie. Il était là, heureux, vraiment et intensément heureux, avec Steven, l'homme de sa vie. Que pourrait-il y avoir de plus beau dans le futur ? Peut-être auraient-ils un enfant ? Après tout, Loki en portait actuellement ! C'était vraiment, en dehors des multiples ennuis, la vie dont Loki avait rêvé comme futur. Mais il eut soudainement un goût affreusement amer en bouche en voyant Stark passer dans le couloir. Il voyait flou, perdu dans des souvenirs d'horreur, de viol, de torture, et plus rien n'était coloré. Tout était terne et sans vie. Même le visage de Steve n'était plus un réconfort. C'était un adversaire. Un homme qui voudrait le toucher, et ça, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Il n'entendait rien, son ouïe était obstruée par une vague de douleur, et Loki sentait sa tête tourner.  
Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il entendait son cœur battre dans ce silence de mort, voyait les lèvres de Steve s'agiter mais n'en entendait pas les mots, et il le voyait surtout lui, Stark, qui passait avec un sourire bourré de sous-entendus à côté de lui.

Steve leva la tête vers la personne que son amant regardait désespérément, et quand il vit Stark, il se pressa d'aller vers lui et le plaquer contre le mur, enchaînant coup de poing sur coup de poing, dans la mâchoire, le cou, les côtes, les bras, le ventre, tout ce qui passait à proximité. Les deux agents chargés de surveillance sur Loki renforcèrent leur prise sur leurs armes, prêts à tirer. Fury arriva en vitesse dans le couloir, voyant les deux agents s'avancer vers Loki, mais il ne réagit pas, s'en prenant plutôt à Steve qui frappait son coéquipier. Iron Man saignait à la mâchoire, et lorsqu'il cracha, ce fut quelques dents qui partirent en même temps qu'une marrée de sang. Il avait un large bleu sur le visage, et un œil au beurre noir. Steven ricana à cette vue, mais se fit gronder par Fury peu après. Il se tourna pour éviter le regard du directeur, et c'est là qu'il vit les deux agents qui s'apprêtaient à abattre Loki, qui était effrayé et recroquevillé sur lui-même pour protéger le bébé.

Le soldat s'avança rapidement et bouscula les deux agents. L'un des deux tira sous le choc, et la balle toucha Loki, mais, heureusement, pas gravement. La balle avait atterrit dans son bras droit, mais Loki était encore apte à le bouger alors ce n'était pas grave. Steve se rua vers son amant qui tentait vainement de se redresser, et l'y aida, tout tremblant avec la peur que quelque chose lui soit arrivé. Son cœur battait plus vite dans sa poitrine, et il ne voyait rien de net sauf Loki et sa blessure. C'était la seule chose qu'il était capable de voir, et la voix de son amant était la seule qu'il entendait.

"Steven." Soupira le dieu en posant sa main sur son visage, visiblement très inquiet. "Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?"

Ledit Steven releva la tête vers son dieu, plongeant son regard dans celui d'émeraude de son petit ami. "J'ai pensé qu'il te faisait peur..."

Loki sourit, attendri de cette réaction. "Mais tu sais, j'allais m'en remettre. Pas la peine de déformer ton ami."

Le soldat hocha tristement la tête et Loki le serra contre lui, souriant plus largement en sentant les bras de son petit ami l'entourer dans une douce étreinte. Ils étaient tous les deux, alors c'était bien. La seule chose dont l'un avait besoin, c'était l'autre. Tous deux étaient comblés, ayant oublié le monde extérieur. Mais ils revinrent vite à la réalité quand des agents attrapèrent les mains du soldat pour les menotter derrière son dos. Loki secoua alors la tête vivement et attrapa son amant, le tirant puissamment. Fury se tenait à côté de lui, et lui ordonnait de ne rien faire. Mais le dieu ne pouvait pas ne rien faire face à cette situation ! Il fallait qu'il libère son petit ami de cette prise, et il allait le faire. Il continua de tirer pour sortir son petit ami de cette situation, mais Fury l'attrapa par le bras de sorte à le repousser. Hélas, l'homme n'avait pas la puissance d'un dieu. Et les deux agents non plus d'ailleurs. Ce fut alors avec une rapidité incroyable que Loki sortit Steve de la prise et qu'il brisa à main nue les menottes qui le retenaient encore.  
Fury grimaça, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il fallait que Loki soit enfermé en premier, comme ça, il ne pourrait pas libérer Captain. Mais comment, humains qu'ils étaient, pourraient-ils défier la puissance d'un dieu ? Même tous les agents du SHIELD réunis ne suffiraient pas à l'arrêter.

La première fois que Loki avait été capturé, lors de l'Attaque de Midgard, heureusement pour eux, le dieu avait eu envie de se faire capturer. Sinon, sans aucun doute, il aurait pu s'enfuir en cassant la gueule à tous les agents, et certainement même aux Vengeurs eux-même. A certains moments, Fury pensait que c'était dans le plan de Loki de perdre. Mais quel était l'intérêt ?

"L'intérêt, Monsieur Fury, c'était celui de ne pas mourir sous les chaînes Asgardiennes. Odin m'aurait fait exécuter pour un crime d'une telle ampleur, mais comme j'ai échoué, la sentence a été moins cruelle." Déclara Loki, ayant lu brièvement dans les pensées du directeur. Il semblait triste, comme si il avait raté quelque chose dans sa vie et qu'il ne souhaitait même pas avoir été mis au monde un jour. Loki releva la tête finalement, et inspira à fond avant de se lancer dans l'explication. "Le Loki que vous avez connu lors de l'attaque, ce n'était pas moi. C'était celui que Thanos voulait que je sois. A l'origine, il ne voulait pas m'envoyer moi sur Midgard, mais il l'a fait parce qu'il avait vu mon état de faiblesse totale. De plus, je l'avais convaincu que je préférais mourir que de rester à Attilan et me marier avec lui. Alors il a décidé de m'envoyer sur Midgard, pour que, le moment où Odin me trouverait, je sois tué. C'était une époque compliquée et j'ai la vague impression qu'on est encore plongés dedans."

Le directeur, ne sachant quoi dire, hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, allant vers les ordinateurs centraux, les siens quoi, pour effectuer des recherches sur ce fameux Thanos. Il semblait qu'il venait en effet de la galaxie d'Attilan, et qu'il souhaitait asservir l'Univers. Il utilisait des marionnettes grâce aux ondes du Tesseract pour parvenir à ses fins. Il était classé comme étant l'homme le plus dangereux de tous les temps. Fury grimaça. "Je n'aime pas ça. Faites venir Thor ici ainsi que tous les autres Vengeurs, " Déclara-t-il à Maria Hill, son agent personnel, qui passait devant lui. "même Loki. J'ai un gros problème sur les bras."


	12. L'Arrivée

_Salut à tous, je vous souhaite de passer une excellente nuit ! Je le poste maintenant pour être tranquille aujourd'hui. Mon grand-père arrive demain alors on va devoir refaire toute la maison._

_Génial..._

_Ce chapitre, vous devriez bien l'aimer, mais je vous laisse voir, hein. Je ne vais pas vous dire ce qu'il contient, ce serait trop facile. XD_

_Bon, écoutez, (désolée, désolée, désolée), je ne sais plus ce que Passion' (encore désolée, désolée, désolée !) avait marqué sur ce chapitre alors je vais devoir vous le donner comme ça (ah... L'amnésie...) avec juste ma petite note habituelle._

_L'auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 12: L'Arrivée**

* * *

Loki était un pessimiste. Il était certes très courageux, avec une force de titan, mais il était trop déprimant. Et Steven détestait ça, il avait peur tous les jours que Loki lui fasse une dépression tant il était négatif.

Loki préparait du café pendant que Thor l'écoutait parler sur le dos de Clint, racontant des ragots plus absurdes les uns que les autres, et le dieu du Tonnerre semblait y croire. Il écoutait, les yeux ébahis, puis se mit à sourire. "Tu es toujours aussi mesquin Loki."

"Mesquin ? C'est un mot bien misérable pour parler de moi, tu me déçois."

Le dieu sourit avant de s'approcher de son cadet et le prendre dans ses bras. Mais Loki le repoussait déjà, n'aimant pas ce genre de contact trop familier avec Thor. Il se tourna pour lui faire face, et baissa la tête vers ses pieds, reniflant nonchalamment et se perdant dans sa souffrance. Comme tous les jours, enfin, mais c'était absolument déprimant. Thor fronça les sourcils en constatant le malaise de son cadet, et posa une main sur son épaule, dans un geste réconfortant. Et d'une voix peu certaine, il commenta pour sortir son frère de cette noirceur. "Tu es bien sombre aujourd'hui, mon Loki, as-tu eu des problèmes avec Stark ?"

Loki frissonna en entendant ce nom. Il lui évoquait tellement de souvenirs de souffrance et de peur. Steven regarda le dieu devenir blême, et décida de s'avancer pour le câliner. Il fallait qu'il lui apporte un soutient quotidien, sinon, Loki sombrerait et pleurerait à longueur de journée. Comment vous dire à quel point c'était épuisant pour le soldat de toujours veiller sur la santé mentale de son compagnon ! Mais malgré tout ce que l'on pourrait dire, ça lui plaisait plus que tout au monde. Il aimait prendre soin de son petit copain, parce qu'il était toujours là quand il se mettait à sourire, et c'est bien la plus belle chose dont on puisse rêver quand on aime quelqu'un. Le dieu le poussa un peu, un fin sourire apparaissant sur son visage, soudainement éclairé. On aurait pu voir une étincelle de bonheur dans ses yeux.

"Je vais bien. Aucun problème, pour l'instant."

Steve soupira. "Ce que tu es négatif, des fois. Il ne se passera rien aujourd'hui." Il lança un regard au dieu du Tonnerre qui se tenait à côté de lui, et lui fit un bref sourire. "Ça vous dirait d'aller manger à Central Park ce midi avec les Vengeurs ?"

Les yeux de Thor s'illuminèrent. "Mais c'est une très bonne idée ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Loki ?"

Le dieu baissa la tête, son corps éveillé par un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne sentait vraiment pas le besoin d'aller manger dehors, déjà il n'aimait pas qu'on le voit, alors manger comme ça, en public, non, hors de question. Mais là n'était pas le vrai problème. Il sentait que quelque chose allait mal finir, bien qu'il ne sache pas quoi. Soudain revenu à la réalité, il regarda son aîné dans les yeux, serrant la main de Steven dans la sienne. "Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée..."

Steve lui émit un regard d'avertissement. "Loki..."

"Steven, je ne la sens pas cette journée, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je suis désolé, mais je ne sors pas."

Thor baissa la tête, la hochant ensuite doucement pour quitter l'appartement. Le soldat fronça les sourcils, mécontent. "Comment peux-tu lui faire ça ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ! Tu n'as pas honte ?"

Le concerné regarda la baie vitrée, voyant un portail s'ouvrir dans le ciel. Un portail extraterrestre, tel celui que Thanos avait ouvert pour lui envoyer les Chitauris. Mais était-ce celui-ci, d'ailleurs ? Sursautant à cause d'une explosion venant du centre-ville, Loki se tourna pour faire face à Steve, les yeux perdus dans la douleur. "Thanos." Dit-il et à ce simple nom, son amant comprit et se précipita vers la baie vitrée, sous le regard triste du dieu. Les Chitauris prenaient le ciel et envahissaient les rues, abattant humain sur humain sous les yeux déterminés de Steven. Celui-ci se tourna vers Loki, le regardant un long moment, avant de lui attraper le poignet et de le tirer dans la ville. Tout n'était plus que Chaos.

Thanos apparut dans le ciel, ricanant sombrement. "Je veux mes enfants, Loki. Donnes les moi, et je laisserai le peu d'humain encore debout sain et sauf."

Loki se cacha derrière Steven, pâle, et ayant du mal à respirer. _Merde.  
_Le soldat se tourna pour lui faire face, avec une mine déconfite. Il ne pouvait pas croire que l'enfant soit de Thanos, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il secoua la tête, regardant Loki dans les yeux. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas convaincu du contraire, c'était ce qui effrayait le plus Steven à cet instant. Couvrant le bruit d'une lourde explosion au loin, il s'adressa à Loki, déjà apeuré de la réponse. "Loki, ce n'est pas vrai... N'est-ce pas ?"

"Non !" Nia le dieu, pourtant de plus en plus tremblant. "Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ! C'est impossible !"

Thanos le Titan Fou fit son apparition juste devant eux, souriant à la vue du dieu, et il s'approcha pour toucher son ventre joyeusement. Loki le repoussa. Thanos fronça alors les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce refus. Il avait tout fait pour Loki ! Il avait tenté de l'aimer à sa juste valeur, mais le dieu avait refusé. Il avait tenté de le forcer à l'aimer, mais le dieu avait refusé. Il avait tenté de l'épouser pour le combler de bonheur et d'enfants, mais le dieu avait refusé ! Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il avait donc fait le choix de l'enfanter sans sa permission, et il s'en sortait bien, jusqu'à ce que Loki le repousse une énième fois !  
Énervé par ce constat, le Titan attrapa Loki par les bras, l'immobilisant, et il s'approcha de son ventre. Il sourit en voyant qu'il était plus rond et ferme. Il ressentait déjà la puissance de ses deux enfants qui étaient en train d'évoluer. Steven, le Midgardien de Loki, s'avança et lui mit un grand coup dans la nuque. Mais il n'était qu'un insecte pour l'extraterrestre, qui se tourna vers lui en souriant largement. Loki regarda son amant, lui faisant signe de fuir, mais les jambes du soldat ne réagissaient plus. Il était comme figé. Il ne voyait plus clair, plus le temps passait, et plus tout devenait flou, même les sons. Il était comme enfermé dans une bulle, ne voyant même plus clairement Loki lui crier de partir. Le sourire de Thanos s'élargit à cette vue, et il s'avança pour lui toucher le bras, diffusant quelque chose de froid en lui. Et le noir. Il ne savait plus où il était, il entendait juste Loki lui crier d'arrêter de faire quelque chose.

* * *

Quand Steve revint à lui-même, il était dans le bureau du directeur Fury, et celui-ci semblait plutôt mécontent. Il fronçait les sourcils, restant de marbre sur sa chaise, le fixant atrocement longtemps. Mais la première chose que Steven remarqua, c'était que Loki n'était pas là. Où était-il ? Il avait aussi affreusement mal à l'arrière du crâne, mais il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Tout comme il ne saurait dire pourquoi il n'avait plus rien vu depuis l'arrivée de Thanos. Inquiété par cette situation très négative, il s'avança un peu vers Fury avec sa chaise, et se décida à en savoir plus.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Loki ?"

Le directeur sourit méchamment, s'avançant aussi un peu pour être en tête à tête avec son Avenger. "Ne le savez-vous donc pas ?"

"Non, je ne sais rien. Où est-il ?"

Fury se leva de sa chaise, tournant dans la pièce lentement. Il réfléchissait. Comment le Captain pouvait-il ne se souvenir de rien ? C'était quand même quelque chose de marquant, passer à tabac son petit copain ! Mais il semblait que Steven soit honnête, alors autant l'être aussi.  
Le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge en se rasseyant, l'air peu sûr de lui. "Vous avez tabassé Loki, et il vous a porté un grand coup à l'arrière du crâne. Vous étiez inconscient depuis. Vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous a prit ?"

Steve tenta déjà d'avaler le morceau avant d'ajouter quelque chose. Il était véritablement attristé. Il avait donc fait du mal à Loki ? Mais pourquoi ? Ne trouvant aucune réponse à cette interrogation, il laissa deux larmes perler au bord de ses yeux, cherchant malgré tout une réponse en lui. Il ne savait rien. C'était le vide. Avait-il été contrôlé par Thanos ? Il fallait qu'il demande à Loki comment ça se passait quand il était contrôlé, et il aurait sa réponse. Sans plus attendre, il demanda. "Où puis-je retrouver Loki ?"

Le directeur du SHIELD lui pointa du menton une porte au fond de la salle des commandes. "A l'infirmerie. Simplement. Mais il n'est pas très beau à voir."

Steve s'empressa d'aller dans la pièce indiquée, et arriva dans un long couloir. Il y avait une vingtaine de portes, et le soldat ne voulait pas se risquer à devoir toutes les faire avant de trouver Loki. Il voulait y aller tout de suite. Il aperçut une infirmière quitter une chambre, et il l'aborda, regardant encore rapidement autour de lui. "Vous savez où je peux trouver Loki... Loki ?"

La jeune femme lui montra une porte au fond du couloir. "L'avant dernière à gauche, monsieur."

"Merci." Déclara-t-il rapidement avant de courir vers l'endroit indiqué. C'est Loki lui même qui vint ouvrir, ayant une main recouverte d'une substance rougeâtre, pas du sang, qui bougeait et ayant un gros hématome sur le visage, au niveau de sa mâchoire. Il ouvrit lentement, refermant avec méfiance derrière le Captain. Il n'osa pas le regarder, gardant les yeux fixés sur cette poignée de porte banale. C'était son seul moyen de ne pas avoir peur. Il aimait Steve, il n'en n'avait aucun doute, mais il avait peur que les faits se reproduisent. C'était une réaction naturelle de son corps, qui avait peur de son agresseur. Malgré tout, il se tourna pour regarder très brièvement le soldat avant de baisser les yeux vers sa main couverte d'Éther. L'un des deux enfants qu'il portait possédait en lui l'Ether. Et le second, ce serait quoi ? Loki espérait qu'il n'aurait rien.  
Surprit de ce silence, Steven décida de se lancer en premier. Il vint prendre la main de Loki, et celui-ci recula d'un pas, avant de le serrer contre lui, laissant les larmes jusqu'à présent contenues dévaler ses joues. Il inspira le doux parfum du dieu, avant de fermer les yeux d'aise. "Désolé." Murmura-t-il, déconcerté par les faits qu'il avait lui-même engendré. "Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je t'ai fais du mal, et j'en suis désolé."

Loki se laissa prendre par un sourire, et serra son amant aussi, passant ses bras autour de ses hanches et blottissant sa tête dans le cou chaleureux de Steven. "Ce n'est pas grave, mon amour, mais... Ne recommences pas."

"C'est promis. Mais... Je voudrais te poser une question douloureuse. Je peux ?" Demanda incertain le soldat, suivant de près son petit ami qui était allé s'asseoir sur le lit blanc de la pièce. Celui-ci hocha la tête difficilement, appréhendant la question, puis Steven se lança. "Quels sont tes souvenirs de la possession de Thanos ?"

Le dieu leva la tête, surprit. "Euh... Aucun. Ou alors très peu. Je me souviens de toi, et de mon frère principalement. Je me souviens de la Grande Bataille, mais... De rien d'autre. C'est comme un vide. Je n'étais pas maître de moi-même. Je n'entendais que ces gens hurler et je me sentais sourire. Mais surtout... Je me sentais avoir peur. Peur de l'échec. Peur... de la Mort. Je me doutais sans vraiment savoir ce qui m'attendais si je perdais, c'était comme si... C'était étrange..." Loki s'arrêta de parler, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire. Il regarda discrètement son amant, curieux. "Pourquoi cette question étrange et sans intérêt réel ?"

Le soldat se mit à sourire, malgré ses tremblements. "Parce que j'ai ressenti la même chose." Loki émit une mine étonnée, "Merci." puis baissa la tête, sous le choc et un sourire arrivant sur son visage, soudainement rassuré. "Ça avait un véritable intérêt pour moi." Termina Steven, ravi de voir le sourire de son dieu renaître. Parce que quand on aime, il n'y a rien de plus beau que de voir sourire l'être aimé, même dans l'adversité. Surtout dans l'adversité, même.


	13. L'Éther, seconde édition !

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, posté en avance pour raison médicale ! (Hé ouais, parfois, ça vaut la peine de faire une chirurgie de la mâchoire.) Je veux être tranquille aujourd'hui alors je le mets maintenant._

_Pareil, le commentaire de ma chère Passion, je ne l'ai plus (faute de dossier que je ne copie pas tout de suite tout de suite (enfin, ça dépend des fois.)) donc je vais vous laisser comme ça, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et en vous laissant ma signature absolument inutile XD._

_L'auteur, (sans blague, c'est toi qui a écrit ? Je croyais que c'était le Père-Noël, moi ! *sa vie venant de tomber en morceaux* tu m'as menti !) Circle of Justice XDD_

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 13: L'Éther, seconde édition !**

* * *

Loki était maintenant certain qu'il pouvait déprimer. Thor était venu le voir avec sa mortelle, et quand il avait vu sa main, il avait presque fait une crise cardiaque, s'étant mis à hurler comme un dingue à Jane de quitter la pièce. Et ensuite ayant enchaîné coup de Mjöllnir sur coup de Mjöllnir sur son pauvre bras qui n'avait rien demandé. Maintenant, Steve avait apaisé Thor, et heureusement, sinon Loki doutait de retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de son bras par terre.

Thor était assis sur la chaise à côté du lit de son cadet, observant la substance, pendant que Steve tenait la main de Loki. Il tentait de le rassurer pendant les relevés sanguins que lui faisait Banner, mais ça n'était pas très efficace, parce qu'un champ de protection d'Éther s'était formé autour de lui, empêchant le scientifique de lui toucher la moindre parcelle de peau.  
Le dieu était stressé, ce qui empêchait à tous de le toucher, sauf Steven parce qu'il avait encore un peu confiance en lui. Thor ne pouvait pas le toucher, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quand il s'approchait, le champ devenait visible de tous et le menaçait. Jane entra finalement de nouveau, et regarda le bras ravagé de Loki, recouvert d'Éther. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise. "Ce n'est pas une réaction normale de la part de l'Éther. Normalement, il imprègne la personne, il ne reste pas en dehors."

Bruce hocha la tête pensivement, observant ses relevés. "C'est justement ça le souci. Il semblerait que la magie de Loki lutte contre l'entrée de cette substance, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle reste en surface. Mais c'est très dangereux pour la peau de Loki elle-même. Elle pourrait brûler en surface à cause de ça, ou se dévitaliser." Expliqua-t-il, et devant l'incompréhension de Steven, il sourit. "C'est scientifique."

"C'est pour cette raison alors que je ne comprends rien." Affirma le soldat en passant sa main sur le front de son copain.

Jane regarda ce contact avec une certaine fascination. "Vous pouvez le toucher ? Il ne vous repousse pas ?"

Steve nia de la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son amant, qui était mi-clos et assez douloureux. Il transpirait, se cambrant par moments, et il gémissait alors que l'Éther s'activait sur son bras dans un bruissement absolument répugnant. Steve grimaça, ayant mal pour son amant. Comme le reste des personnes présentes. Une secousse prit le dieu, et une puissante vague d'Éther envahit la pièce, repoussant tout le monde pour les projeter au sol d'une violence inouïe.

Fury entra en précipitation dans la pièce, semblant très préoccupé et pressé. "Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !? Vous avez fait sauter le moteur trois -"

Une autre violente secousse envahit l'Héliporteur, faisant planter encore deux moteurs.  
Stark sentit la secousse et les moteurs se désactiver, et il s'empressa d'aller sur le pont d'envol pour remédier à ça le plus vite possible.  
Thor se dressa sur ses jambes, aidant Jane à se relever, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. Pour une fois, rien ne le repoussa, et il en profita, le portant en mode princesse et partant à grandes enjambées aider les autres. Steve les rejoint rapidement, accompagné d'un Banner en pleine crise de stress. C'est à ce moment idéal que les Chitauris attaquèrent le vaisseau, ravageant tout autour d'eux, et pénétrant dans la salle de contrôle. Thor serra Loki contre lui plus fortement, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule et prenant Mjöllnir de son autre main. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre comme ça, mais il fallait essayer.

Les Chitauris détruisaient les ordinateurs reliés aux moteurs pendant leur acte de destruction aléatoire et massive, ce qui posait souci au niveau de l'altitude. Dans le pire des cas, ou dans le meilleur, ils étaient au dessus de la mer, en cas de chute, ils pourraient toujours rester enfermés dans les différentes pièces et attendre des renforts. Des ennemis s'approchèrent de Thor, et celui-ci posa Loki dans un coin de la pièce juste derrière lui, et se battit avec les Chitauris. Ils perdirent vite la bataille, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls et les autres Vengeurs avaient besoin de son aide. Il se tourna rapidement vers Jane, qui hocha la tête, ayant compris.

"Juste." Confia Thor avant de partir avec les autres. "Ne touches pas son bras."

"Compte sur moi." Elle attrapa Loki et le porta de son mieux pour l'emmener dans une pièce en sûreté avec elle. Elle alla pour le poser à côté des dossiers confidentiels du SHIELD, la pièce les contenant étant la plus sécurisée de tout l'appareil, mais elle le lâcha plutôt, n'arrivant plus à le porter. Le dieu gémit un peu sous le choc, le regard sombre. Elle leva les mains innocemment, reprenant son souffle. "C'est que vous êtes lourds, les Ases."

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et lui fit signe de se taire et de se mettre rapidement derrière lui. La jeune mortelle n'hésita pas une seconde et se cachant derrière lui, ne faisant aucun bruit. "Au fait," Commença-t-elle en chuchotant, toute souriante. "Merci de m'avoir protégée sur Svartalfheim."  
Il lui fit signe de se taire et hocha la tête, reportant ensuite son attention vers les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de leur position. Il recula un peu, se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait à côté des cartons, et quand des Chitauris trop curieux firent leur apparition, Loki bondit de sa position et utilisa un rayon de glace, transformant ses adversaires en glaçons. Mais son bras gauche, celui atteint par l'Éther, se mit à trembler, et dégagea une intense lueur rouge, aveuglant toute la pièce. Le dieu regarda son bras, et sentit comme si sa peau se déchirait. Pourtant, il ne cria pas, il se contenta d'attendre, et quand ce fut fini, son bras était... Eh bien, il n'y avait plus de peau dessus, il était entièrement recouvert d'Éther. Celui-ci faisait maintenant partie de lui.

Jane vit le bras de Loki et sursauta, se cachant plus, mais celui-ci se tourna rapidement vers elle. "Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? On doit filer d'ici !"

La jeune femme pointa le bras du dieu, complètement rouge, et celui-ci le toucha. Mais c'était chose à ne pas faire. L'Ether se concentra sur le point de contact et entra dans son corps. Loki s'évanouit presque instantanément. Jane sursauta, et vint l'attraper pour tenter de le porter, mais elle n'y parvint pas, de nouveau. Il était trop lourd pour elle, avec ses petits bras. Mais, surprise de quelque chose, elle toucha avec méfiance le bras du divin jeune homme, et rien ne se produisit. Avait-il confiance en elle ? Ou en tout cas, suffisamment pour ne pas la repousser ? Elle secoua la tête. Il avait peut-être seulement conscience de la situation et qu'elle était ici la seule à pouvoir encore le sauver.

Elle rassembla ses forces et le porta de son mieux, allant jusqu'à la salle de la cage de verre pour se mettre dedans avec lui. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas la fermer. Ils allaient juste être encore plus en danger dans cette situation, c'était vraiment la meilleure idée qu'elle ait jamais eu. Elle posa le dieu à côté d'elle, tentant tout pour le réveiller, mais rien n'y faisait. Il dormait comme une souche, parfaitement immobile. C'était à peine si elle arrivait à percevoir une inspiration. Inquiétée de ce constat et entendant des ennemis à l'approche, elle tenta un massage cardiaque. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, toussant, avant de s'immobiliser de nouveau. "Oh non, ne me faites pas ça !" Supplia-t-elle, continuant le massage cardiaque de plus en plus rapidement. "Allez, s'il-vous-plaît, j'ai besoin de vous !" Elle le gifla, espérant vraiment que ça marcherait devant la nette pâleur du dieu. "Oh, je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas maintenant ! Thor m'en voudrait !"

Loki ouvrit précipitamment les yeux, semblant chercher de l'air, les yeux devenant rapidement rouges. Jane recula à cette vue, mais elle se cogna contre un Chitauri, qui était prêt à en finir avec sa vie. Il tenait dans ses mains une épée sombre, et s'apprêtait à lui trancher la gorge avec quand une secousse prit Loki et qu'une intense vague d'Éther secoua la pièce. Tous les Chitauris présents fondirent instantanément en cendres, et Jane chuta, la tête percutant le sol durement.

Thor entra en toute vitesse dans la pièce avec Steven, se ruant sur Jane tandis que le soldat se précipita vers Loki, passant son bras sous sa nuque pour le tenir. Il tenta de secouer son amant, et Loki ouvrit de petits yeux, rouges comme le sang, perdu dans l'espace. Savait-il où il était ? Steve en doutait. Il sourit à son copain, heureux et rassuré de le voir en vie. "Loki, c'est fini, je suis là maintenant. Accroche-toi."

"Je vais bien, Steven... L'enfant, il -"

"Porte l'Éther en lui, je sais, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on aura vite fait de te faire accoucher." Le rassura-t-il, posant ses mains contre ses épaules pour le maintenir, avant de le porter en princesse et se lever. Il se dirigea vers Thor, et lui fit un signe de tête, lui traduisant le fait qu'il sortait pour retourner à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Loki. Celui-ci hocha discrètement avant de retourner son attention sur sa petite amie au sol. Il tenta de la secouer, mais celle-ci ne réagissait pas. Il décida alors, effrayé à l'idée de la perdre, de lui faire un soin au niveau de son front, pour empêcher le sang de s'écouler de son arcade, avant de réopérer. Là, Jane ouvrit les yeux, complètement sonnée. Elle se leva, cherchant Loki du regard, et quand elle le vit dans les bras de Steven, elle déstressa, se remettant aux côtés de Thor pour rentrer chez eux, dans un appartement à Londres. Ils avaient un long voyage à faire, alors autant ne pas s'y prendre trop tard.  
Jane lança un dernier regard à Loki, le remerciant d'un signe de tête de l'avoir une fois de plus sauvée des ennuis. Celui-ci eut un sourire sournois avant de hocher la tête lentement.

Un jour, ils allaient se revoir, Jane en avait l'étrange conviction.


	14. Le Père de Mes Enfants

_Salut tout le monde ! Désolée, j'ai un peu de retard par rapport à d'habitude, mais je me suis réveillée tard ce matin. Y a à peine une demi-heure, en fait XD_

_Bon, bah je n'ai plus le commentaire pour celui-là non plus (il faudra que tu me les redonne, ma chère ! :p) donc je vais devoir vous laisser lire comme ça._

_/!\ Je vous informe qu'un chapitre deux fois plus long que la plupart des autres est à prévoir pour la semaine prochaine !_

_Maintenant que tout est au clair, je vous laisse avec le chapitre !_

_L'auteur, Circle of Justice_

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Le Père de Mes Enfants**

* * *

Loki lisait, à son habitude, assit sur le canapé de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Steven, pendant que celui-ci s'occupait à frapper sur son punching-ball dans la salle adjacente. Tout se passait comme d'habitude très vite, les deux hommes ne voyant pas le temps passé, jusqu'à ce que Loki se mette à gémir, ayant reçu un sacré coup venant de l'un des deux bébés. Il posa la main sur son ventre, et un coup lui fut porté. Un coup fatal. Loki hurla de douleur et Steven s'empressa d'aller dans le salon, apeuré à l'idée que Loki soit blessé ou bien en train de se faire agresser. Il arriva, le cœur battant à trois mille à l'heure, et vit Loki au sol, se tenir la main droite en gémissant. Steve s'approcha, interrogatif, et toucha l'épaule gauche de son petit ami avec prudence. Il ne voulait pas déchaîner l'Éther une nouvelle fois. Il se pencha vers le visage douloureux de son petit ami, et s'enquit de demander ce qui s'était passé. Loki releva la tête vers lui, et montra son ventre nerveusement. "Il m'a frappé. L'un des deux m'a frappé !"

Steve fronça les sourcils. "Déjà ? Il t'a fait quoi ?"

Le dieu montra sa main brûlée à la puissance de l'Éther. "Il m'a fait ça. Et ça fait mal !"

"D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris." Apaisa Steven en allant chercher des soins dans la salle de bains. Il prit désinfectants, compresses et une bassine d'eau froide, puis il revint dans le salon, plaçant la bassine en dessous des mains de Loki, qui était tombé à genoux. Celui-ci regarda longuement l'objet, ne sachant pas quoi en faire, et il commença à boire. S'en rendant compte trop tard, Steven reprit la bassine un quart vidée. "Il ne faut pas boire ! Il faut que tu plonges tes mains dedans. Enfin, ta main brûlée."

Loki regarda la bassine. "Mais je n'ai jamais vu cette chose ici avant. Et en quoi cela va-t-il m'aider à guérir ?"

Le soldat leva les yeux au ciel, ouvrant les paquets de compresses et les imbibant de désinfectant. "Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je pense bien que ça va empêcher la plaie de cicatriser comme ça. Plonge la main dedans, on verra bien."

Le divin jeune homme plongea sa main sans attendre, retenant un gémissement de douleur. "Ça fait mal !"

"Oh, ne fais pas ta chochotte. Tu as certainement eu pire."

Loki hocha la tête et se mit correctement assit à même le sol, sortant la main de l'eau désormais rouge d'Éther, et la tendit à Steven, qui la désinfecta en totalité avant de la bander. Le dieu se releva ensuite, arborant un sourire affectueux et des yeux brillants comme les étoiles, avant de laisser reparaître son masque d'indifférence habituel. Steve déglutit à cette vue, et baissa la tête, emportant tous les soins dans la salle de bains pour les ranger. Là, il se regarda dans la glace, et pensa. Pensa à Loki. Pensa à son masque. Était-il lassé de lui ? C'était à peine si ils s'embrassaient maintenant. Il secoua la tête, sortant de ces sombres pensées. Il fallait qu'il engage la discussion. Il retourna dans le salon, tendu, sentant déjà la tension entre eux alors qu'elle n'était pas encore. Il ferma les yeux un instant, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, avant de les rouvrir et de regarder son amant d'un air triste.  
Le dieu fronça les sourcils en voyant cela, s'étant tourné vers lui à son entrée, et demanda. "Qu'est-ce qui te rend triste ?"

"Toi." Commença le soldat, sentant les larmes monter. "Toi et ton ignorance. Tu ne me regardes plus, tu ne m'embrasses plus, c'est à peine si l'on se parle depuis que nous avons fait... "ça" ensemble."

Loki frissonna en voyant les larmes dévaler sur les joues de son copain, puis tapota la place à côté de lui, réellement dépassé par les événements. Il voulait que Steve s'assoit à côté de lui, et là, seulement là, ils se câlineraient et pardonneraient leurs différents. Loki se rendait en effet bien compte qu'ils étaient plus distants, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'idée d'en parler avec son petit ami. Que Steve se lance dans ce genre de discussion avec lui était une réelle preuve d'un amour sincère, et cela faisait de la peine au dieu de le voir pleurer par sa faute.  
Le soldat vint s'asseoir à côté de son dieu, mais ne désirait pas de toucher. Pas de baiser. Il voulait juste parler. Il repoussa donc la main de Loki quand celle-ci arriva vers son épaule, et continua. "Loki, je ne veux pas que tu me touches, là, maintenant, parce que je te l'ai demandé, je veux... Je veux que tu me racontes ce qui se passe et ce pourquoi tu t'éloignes comme ça." Il renifla. "Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Tu peux le dire si c'est le cas."

Le dieu nia de la tête, choqué de cette interrogation. _Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ne plus t'aimer ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Par les Nornes, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait. Chaque fois que je me lance dans quelque chose, je détruis tout. Je n'aimerai pas perdre Steven, ce serait la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver. _Secouant la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées, il planta son regard inquiet dans celui de son amant, lui prenant de force la main. "Steven, ce n'était pas l'air que je voulais te donner. Mais je ne cesse de m'inquiéter pour toi."

"Mais pourquoi ?"

Loki se leva, allant vers le plan de travail de la cuisine pour s'y appuyer, pensif. _Je lui dois bien la vérité, tant pis si ça le blesse. _Il inspira, puis regarda attentivement Steven. "Je vais être honnête avec toi. Je porte des enfants, j'ai simplement peur que du jour au lendemain, ils n'aient plus leur père."

Le soldat fronça les sourcils. "Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Il ne va rien m'arriver, Loki ! Ne tombes pas dans la paranoïa !" Il se tourna pour faire face à son petit ami en pleine réflexion. "Loki, sérieusement, quoi ! Il ne va rien m'arriver, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu penses à ça."

"Ton travail ! Les Avengers, c'est dangereux Steven ! Tous les jours, je m'inquiète pour ta vie que tu mets en jeu comme un billet de dix dollars !" Loki soupira, les yeux posés fixement sur sa main pleine d'Éther qui tremblait contre le support de bois blanc qu'était le plan de travail. Il leva enfin les yeux vers son amant, et put percevoir son mécontentement rien que dans ses prunelles bleues. "Steve, je veux que tu quittes les Vengeurs."

"Et puis quoi encore ?"

Le dieu frappa du poing sur le plan de travail, prit d'une vague d'angoisse. "Les enfants auront besoin d'un père !"

Steven sourit méchamment. "Eh bien tu es là, toi, non ?"

Les yeux de Loki prirent une étincelle dangereuse. "Méfie toi de moi, Captain America, je veux que tu quittes les Avengers, et que tu prennes ta responsabilité de père en main !"

"Je ne voulais même pas coucher avec toi ce soir là !" Le dieu en face de lui ouvrit de grands yeux douloureux et surpris, mais ne releva pas. Steven s'approcha, mais Loki lui mit une grande gifle quand il voulut le toucher. Le soldat lança un regard attristé à son copain. "J'ai merdé, c'est ça ?"

Le regard noir de Loki arriva sur lui et brisa tout l'espoir qu'il avait eu un jour de renouer un quelconque lien avec lui. "Tu n'imagines pas à quel point."

"J'en suis désolé, mais rappelles toi -"

"Non, je ne veux pas me rappeler." Loki se dirigea à grands pas furieux vers la chambre, et en ouvrit la porte en en prenant la clé.

Steven frémit. _Et merde, putain, je suis le Roi des Cons ! _Il accourut vers Loki, posant sa main sur son épaule mais, presque instantanément, l'Éther l'attaqua, l'envoyant dans la table loin derrière. C'est pendant que le soldat tentait de se relever qu'ils les vit. Ces deux orbes rouges comme le sang le fixer d'une manière absolument meurtrière, et, malgré lui, il prit peur. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, attendant le coup qui lui serait porté, mais rien ne vint. Loki attendait toujours devant lui, debout, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, le regard haineux mais surtout déçu. Il se tourna rapidement vers la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir, et l'emprunta, la fermant à clé en la claquant affreusement fort.  
Steve se releva, prit de tremblements absolument involontaires mais blessants pour la personne qui en était l'origine, et s'avança vers la porte rapidement, frappant trois fois, mais sans réponse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende gémir de douleur derrière la porte, et qu'il décida que la défoncer serait plus simple. En deux en trois mouvements, il força la porte et accourut vers Loki, assit au bord du lit, se tenant affreusement au ventre. Il... Pleurait ?

"Steven !" Supplia-il avant de gémir de nouveau, se tenant toujours plus au ventre. Il avait les yeux qui s'emplissaient de bleu, et c'était mauvais signe. Le soldat lui intima de se coucher, et parti prendre de l'eau dans une bassine avec un chiffon. Il revint avec ces deux objets, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Loki avait les yeux complètement bleus, et bientôt, il se jeta sur lui pour tenter de l'étrangler contre le mur de derrière, un sourire de psychopathe aux lèvres.

_Comme à New York, pendant l'Attaque. _Pensa le soldat avant de sombrer dans le coma.

* * *

Thor entra dans la Tour Stark très tard ce soir là, s'attendant à trouver le mortel dans son laboratoire à armures, comme à son habitude. Le dieu du Tonnerre avait dû veiller sur Jane, qui était malade maintenant, à cause de l'Éther, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, veillant à ce que tous ses besoins soient comblés, et il était ensuite revenu au principal. Il voulait demander des nouvelles de Loki, depuis la veille. Stark devait savoir. Et le dieu ne savait pas pourquoi c'était ce mortel qu'il allait voir en premier, mais il semblait qu'il l'appréciait. Il pénétra dans le garage de Stark, et l'y retrouva comme prévu. Il sourit, content de voir que le mortel se portait bien, créant une toute nouvelle armure.  
Le dieu s'éclaircit la gorge, un sourire véritablement joueur sur les lèvres. "Bonsoir, c'est comme ça que vous accueillez vos invités, Ami Stark ?"

Celui-ci se tourna brusquement vers lui, rangeant tout ce qu'il était en train de faire, les joues rougissantes. "C'est que je ne m'attendais pas à une visite aussi tardive de ta part. Je pensais que tu veillerais sur ta chérie."

Le dieu sourit, gentiment. "Elle s'est endormi bien tôt, elle a été contaminée par l'Éther. Il lui faudra un certain temps pour se rétablir." Il s'avança à hauteur du mortel, regardant son travail sans vraiment comprendre. Mais il regardait sans voir. Il pensait à tout autre chose, mais il ne savait pas comment formuler sa question. _Autant faire simple, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de plus pratique pour lui et pour moi. _songea-t-il avant de se tourner vers lui. "Comment va mon petit frère ?"

"Tu crois bien, j'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Steve m'en veut alors." Il recula un peu, mais se retrouva bientôt coincé contre un panneau informatique. Il se mit à rougir quand la distance entre Thor et lui se réduisit de moitié. "Ce -" Tenta-t-il, bredouillant et tentant de trouver la fin de sa phrase, devant l'hilarité de son invité. "Ce n'est pas raisonnable."

Le dieu se mit à rire de plus belle. "Vous n'avez jamais aimé les choses raisonnables, vous n'allez pas me dire le contraire, Ami Stark."

Tony se surprit à rougir encore plus, puis se dégagea de sa place, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en reculant. _Porte de sortie, porte de sortie. _Appela-t-il intérieurement, reculant de plus en plus rapidement vers l'intéressée. Thor dû le voir, parce qu'une fois qu'il fut arrivé à la porte, le dieu baissa la tête, tout sourire, puis quitta la pièce pour éviter d'embarrasser de trop son ami mortel.  
Ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était juste pour jouer, comme tous les dieux le font sur Asgard... non ?


	15. La Rencontre

_Salut à tous ! J'espère que je ne suis pas en train de vous ennuyer (XD) parce que je me demande vraiment ;) Je poste ce chapitre en avance, ouais, mais bon j'ai un planning chargé demain (oui, on va chez mes grands parents, oui ça me fait chier, mais non, je ne peux pas faire autrement !) En tout cas, merci à ceux qui suivent cette fiction, et je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review, surtout !_

_Voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous ! La fameuse rencontre de Steve et Loki et, finalement, comment ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre !_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez à la fin, j'aimerai avoir votre avis ! *intriguée*_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 15: La Rencontre**

* * *

_**FLASHBACK:**_

Loki venait de revenir sur Midgard avec son frère quand il rencontra le reste des Avengers, soient Tony Stark, Steven Rogers, Bruce Banner et toute la clique. Franchement, il n'en était pas ravi. Il se souvenait un peu de ce qui s'était passé pendant le chaos que Thanos avait semé, et il n'avait pas de bons souvenirs du traitement de ces gens. Peut-être un peu plus Stark, qui s'était montré hostile mais qui lui avait tout de même proposé un verre à boire. Pas seulement une tarte à prendre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais bon, il avait été plutôt mal accueilli, les regards des Avengers, bien que dissimulés, ne trompaient pas. Il avait même eu une entrevue spéciale avec Fury, là où quelques coups de poings dans la figure s'étaient imposés. Il avait finalement refusé le mandat pour devenir un Vengeur que Fury lui avait proposé, prétextant "ne pas vouloir mettre fin à mes jours pour le moment, mais, si un jour c'est le cas, je vous ferai parvenir ma décision.", tout en omettant bien de dire qu'il n'avait aucune envie de partager une minute de sa vie avec l'une de ces bécasses d'Avengers. Le directeur du SHIELD, bien que trop heureux de cette décision, ne fit aucun commentaire avant de faire sortir le dieu. Honnêtement, le directeur avait espéré que Loki ne viendrait pas, mais Thor avait obligé le colonel à demander quand même. Thor était stupide, convaincu que la rédemption de son cadet passerait par là. Pff, crétin, vas. Loki s'était précipité vers la sortie, vraiment soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir s'en aller et de retrouver sa prison, parce que même les prisonniers étaient plus chaleureux avec lui, mais il fut interpellé par Rogers, ce stupide blond avec le costume étoilé.  
Bien que peu enthousiaste, il s'avança vers le chef des Avengers, un sourire faux aux lèvres. A défaut d'être enjoué et d'avoir envie de rire, autant faire semblant. Ça faisait meilleure figure que de porter une expression qui disait "Je vais me pendre en rentrant chez moi, vous pouvez en être sûr", même s'il le pensait probablement. "Vous m'avez demandé ?"

"Oui, en fait, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander."

Loki écarquilla les yeux, _Ouah, cet humain m'impressionne ! Le seul à m'adresser la parole sans m'insulter ! Je crois que je l'aurais bien aimé, si j'en avais seulement quelque chose à foutre de lui_, songea le dieu avant de secouer la tête et de revenir à la demande. "A moi ?"

Le soldat sourit en réponse, et baissa la tête, anxieux. Il ne savait par où commencer. Doucement, il se tritura la main de ses ongles, et releva le visage vers le nouveau Vengeur. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il pensait. C'était vrai que d'avoir un tel atout dans cette équipe ne serait qu'enchantement ! "Oui, je voulais savoir si vous aviez été prit. J'veux dire, en tant que Vengeur."

Le dieu soupira, la tête basse. "Non. Je n'ai pas voulu y adhérer." Il releva la tête vers le soldat, interrogateur, un sourire joueur aux lèvres. "Pourquoi cette question ?"

"C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir." Le soldat posa sa main sur l'épaule du cadet divin, et le temps se figea en quelques sortes. Les yeux de Loki s'écarquillèrent et son souffle se coupa net, tandis que Steve ne bougeait plus, comme choqué. Il n'arrivait plus à retirer cette main, il sentait comme une douce chaleur le prendre entièrement, une sensation de bonheur, et quand il vit le visage de Loki, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à être effrayé du contact presque brûlant. Le dieu sentait son cœur battre à des milliers de kilomètres à l'heure, et sa vision devenir floue. Il sentait comme... Un coup de foudre. Simplement. Cette sorte de lien psychique qui venait de se former entre eux ne pourrait plus jamais les relâcher, ils étaient comme prisonniers d'un amour qui les dépassait et qui les dépasserait toujours. Inconsciemment, il fronça les sourcils, et soupira quand la main douce et pourtant si brutale se retira de son épaule, l'abandonnant à sa triste solitude. Il tenterait bien de le retenir, mais il n'avait plus de force. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient comme inexistants, et cette douleur lancinante qui venait de frapper son crâne était insupportable. Il se sentit comme s'effacer au fur et à mesure que le soldat partait dans une autre direction, tout aussi confus que lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et se fixèrent un long moment, trop long moment, jusqu'à ce que Thor saute sur Loki pour l'emmener dans une autre pièce.

Encore haletant de cette rencontre, il se dit qu'en parler à Thor serait tout simplement la meilleure solution. Il se tourna une énième fois vers la porte qui venait de le séparer de Captain, et il sentit son cœur marteler sa poitrine et l'angoisse monter. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, mais ça avait été trop rapide, trop bref. Il fallait qu'il réitère le contact pour tenter de comprendre la sorte d'alchimie qui opérait entre eux. Loki chercha alors dans ses souvenirs la moindre trace d'une telle magie entre eux. Mais il ne la sentait pas. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de contact avec Cap', donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir. La seule fois où il l'avait touché, c'était à Stuttgart, devant le gala, où le soldat lui avait asséné un coup de poing. Et il n'avait rien ressenti. Cette manifestation alchimique était nouvelle, et comme toute chose nouvelle, effrayante. Thor vit son cadet dans ses pensées et immobile au milieu de la salle de contrôle, et s'approcha, inquiet. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon Loki ?"

"Je crois que -" Le cadet divin ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais pour dire quoi ? Il ne savait même pas lui-même ! Il regarda sa main dans un silence de plomb, les sourcils froncés dans une incompréhension évidente, et Thor sourit, ayant cerné le problème de son petit frère.

"Oh, je vois !" Le dieu du Tonnerre se mit à rire, de bon cœur, donnant une grande tape dans le dos de Loki. "Mon petit frère est amoureux !"

Loki vint rapidement poser sa main sur la bouche de son aîné, gêné, tout en se frottant de l'autre le dos où il devait avoir un putain de claquage. "Tais toi ! Il va nous entendre." Il se mit à rougir, cachant son visage dans le creux du cou de Thor. "J'ai honte, jamais il ne voudra de moi..."

L'aîné câlina son cadet, véritablement heureux que son petit frère ait trouvé l'amour en un mortel. C'était un grand pas vers sa rédemption. Souriant comme jamais encore depuis l'attaque de New York, le dieu du Tonnerre passa sa main dans les cheveux de Loki, amenant sa bouche près de son oreille. "Et qu'en sais-tu si tu ne lui demandes pas ? Bientôt, petit frère, bientôt tu pourras revenir à la maison avec nous !"

"Ta gueule, gros balourd..." Grogna Loki, se redressant finalement pour se décider à aller voir le soldat. Il quitta la pièce, prenant son courage à deux mains, et il se dirigea vers Maria Hill, l'agent personnel de Fury, pour lui demander où celui-ci se trouvait. Elle le regarda un instant, surprise, puis pointa la porte du fond du couloir.

"Il est en réunion avec les Avengers. Ils subissent une nouvelle menace."

"Oh. Je vois. Je vais attendre alors, merci." Il partit en direction des chaises disposées devant la salle de réunion, pressant ses mains contre sa bouche, songeant. _Comment faire ? Je suis sûr qu'il va me refuser, je suis l'ex ennemi, quand même ! Et s'il refuse, qu'est-ce que Thor va faire ? Il va le tuer, sans doute, et je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en remettre. Dans tous les cas, j'suis fini, sauf si Steven m'accepte. Et encore, je ne sais même pas si ça va me sauver..  
_Une minute plus tard, tous les Avengers sortaient de la pièce avec un plan bien défini dans la tête, Steven passant à côté de Loki sans même faire attention. Le dieu le rattrapa par le bras brusquement, le tournant en sa direction. Mais le drame arriva. Avec l'élan, le dieu bascula et tomba sur le soldat, qui perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula par terre. Loki, réellement désolé, remit ses cheveux correctement derrière ses oreilles et alla pour se relever. "Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé."

Mais le soldat sourit à entendre ça, et l'aida ensuite à se lever, en lui tendant une main, bien que redoutant le contact. C'était un fait, quand on renversait quelqu'un, on ne le laissait pas par terre. "Je vais bien. Mais vous, tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas... Blessé ?"

"Non, je vais bien..." Il releva la tête vers le soldat, prenant sa main avec hésitation. Ce contact leur décrocha à tous les deux un frisson charnel, et Loki tomba nez à torse avec lui. Il se mit très rapidement à rosir, comme il s'écartait vite, riant nerveusement. "Encore désolé pour..." Il fit un geste vague de la main. "Tout ça."

"Je me porte bien tant que vous ne vous êtes pas blessé, Loki." Steve sourit gentiment avant de s'éloigner, repartant avec Stark dans un coin pour discuter. Mais Loki l'interpella de nouveau. Il se tourna alors pour lui faire de nouveau face, et sourit en voyant que celui-ci était timide, tout rouge et remettant sans arrêt ses cheveux bouclés dans l'ordre. "Vous me demandez ?"

Le dieu sourit. "Oui, euh, oui." Acquiesça-t-il avant de rosir encore plus, s'éloignant un petit peu, puis de se mettre à rire. "Désolé, mais je vais vous demander quelque chose de stupide."

"Oh non, ne vous excusez pas."

Loki s'éclaircit la gorge, encouragé par le regard de son aîné. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse. _C'est le moment, _se dit-il avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son ne venait. Steve fronça les sourcils à cette vue, inquiet. "Vous..." Demanda-t-il avant d'avancer sa main pour le toucher, mais il n'osa pas, arrivé à un centimètre de l'épaule du dieu. Il resta un instant figé, puis recula la main, effrayé des sensations étranges et inconnues que lui procurerait le contact. "Vous allez bien ?" termina-t-il, de façon plus distante. Il fallait qu'il prenne son temps pour réfléchir à la situation.

"Oui, oui oui." Affirma le divin jeune homme avant de fondre en larmes, tombant lentement en dépression. La peur ? Le trac ? Ce genre de choses ne l'avaient jamais atteint avant, pourquoi maintenant ? Tentant d'ignorer le froissement qui naissait dans ses entrailles, il essuya ses larmes et se jeta à bras ouverts dans ceux de l'humain devant lui. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, mais en voyant une telle détresse, il ne pouvait pas rester froid. Il le serra donc gentiment dans ses bras, réconfortant, et Loki lui fit de nouveau face, tendu.  
Il posa sa tête contre celle de Steve, faisant se frôler leur nez, et il sourit tendrement. "Je crois que je vous aime." Il s'écarta en sentant le soldat se raidir, et il prit sa main, tout sourire. Il avait de l'espoir, pour une fois, bien qu'il sente qu'il serait vite brisé. "Voulez-vous de moi ?"

Steven regarda en vitesse Stark derrière lui, et celui-ci hocha la tête, confiant. Ça allait marcher, ils allaient bien ensemble. Ce qui s'était produit lors de leur contact n'était pas une coïncidence, et ça, même un scientifique comme Tony ne pouvait pas le nier. Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, ça n'existait pas. Et d'après ce que Thor lui avait dit, Loki lui avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé, bien qu'ayant des problèmes avec les sentiments habituellement. Ce serait génial pour le dieu de trouver l'amour en un humain, et de plus, un Vengeur ! Cela ferait peut-être, dans le futur, un élément en plus. Le soldat tourna la tête vers le petit dieu câlin, et il sourit, timide. Il était aussi persuadé que ça pourrait marcher. Et même si ça ne marchait pas, s'il ne tentait pas, il ne saurait pas. Distraitement, il se tendit un peu avant de murmurer à l'oreille du cadet divin. "D'accord, mais je vais sans doute être long à la détente."

**_FIN DU FLASHBACK._**


	16. Le Tesseract

_Salut ! Voici sans doute le chapitre le plus long du moment ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez par review !_

_Les négatives sont acceptées aussi, ne vous en faites pas !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_L'Auteur (un peu débordée ce matin, d'ailleurs) Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Le Tesseract**

* * *

"Super..." Souffla Loki, réellement saoulé de cette grossesse qui n'avait aucun sens. Il toucha son ventre anxieusement, et il sentit frapper contre sa main. C'était l'autre bébé, pas celui à l'Éther. C'était le second, qui portait une arme tout aussi meurtrière dans ses gênes. Le dieu regarda sa main commencer à trembler, puis ferma les yeux, tentant de résister à l'oppression qui venait de naître dans ses membres. Il soupira, n'y parvenant pas, et il se tourna vers la porte du salon qui menait directement à la salle de sport. "STEVEN !"

Celui-ci sortit immédiatement de la pièce, s'approchant avec inquiétude, puis il posa sa main sur le ventre de son petit ami, qui était plus dur et rond que d'habitude. Il sentit un puissant coup lui arriver dans le creux de la main. "C'est bizarre," commença-t-il, regardant Loki avec une frayeur sans pareille. "normalement, ils mettent plus de temps que ça à frapper leur porteur, non ?"

Loki écarquilla les yeux pour les maintenir ouverts, qui scintillaient entre le bleu très clair et le vert, et tenta de contenir un maximum ses tremblements. Il sentait qu'il n'était plus tout à fait maître de lui-même, comme à New York. Tout de suite, il pensa au Tesseract, et poussa brutalement la main de Steve pour lui éviter un nouveau coup, et posa sa main à la place, prenant un puissant coup de pied. Le dieu souffla en se massant les tempes, comme pour reprendre le contrôle, puis tourna son attention vers son amant. "C'est justement ça le problème, Steven. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec la grossesse."

Le soldat frissonna en pensant que, finalement, les enfants pourraient bien être issus du violeur. Il agrippa la main de son petit copain, plantant son regard dans celui de Loki, qui virait de plus en plus vers le bleu. "Loki, ça va ?" s'enquit-il, plus inquiet qu'avant encore, et serrant la main de son copain encore plus.  
Loki hocha la tête lentement, avant de perdre connaissance. Steven le rattrapa au vol, lui touchant le front avec une peur non-dissimulée, et quand il sentit qu'il était toujours chaud, il soupira de soulagement, allongeant son petit ami sur le canapé et lui faisant avaler de l'eau. Steve commençait à être de plus en plus inquiet au sujet des enfants. Il se demandait si finalement, il n'aurait pas dû faire avorter Loki. Pourtant, depuis le début de la grossesse, il avait la conviction que les enfants étaient de lui. Mais que faire maintenant ? Il était sans doute trop tard pour agir maintenant, et Loki se mourrait avec ces enfants qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Le soldat ne s'était jamais senti aussi coupable de quelque chose.  
Loki ouvrit finalement des yeux azurs deux minutes plus tard, agrippant le bras de son amant puissamment, encore dans le vague. Il se sentait maître de lui-même, mais il sentait tout de même qu'il était influencé. Ses faits et gestes étaient sous ses ordres, mais ses ordres étaient de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose d'autre. Il n'y avait rien de plus effrayant que de se sentir soi-même, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Il serra sa prise sur le bras de son copain. "Steven."

L'interpellé lui fit face et sursauta en voyant ses yeux, prit d'une angoisse soudaine, et il prit entre ses mains les épaules frêles de Loki, le secouant brusquement. "Loki ! Comment tu te sens ? Ça va aller ? Tu veux te reposer ? Boire ? Manger ? Tu n'as pas la nausée ? Tu -"

"Steven." L'interrompit le dieu, souriant comme jamais. "Je vais bien, pour l'instant, mais ça ne va pas durer. Le bébé me commande, il pourrait me faire faire n'importe quoi." Loki pointa de son menton le téléphone qui était posé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. "Appelle Thor, je te donne le numéro."

Le soldat hocha vivement la tête, prenant le portable dans ses mains, et attendant un premier numéro de la part du dieu. Celui-ci se mit à réfléchir, puis commença. "Tape: 00 44 208 -" Le dieu s'arrêta, hurlant de douleur en se tenant aux tempes, où une douleur monstrueuse venait de le prendre, embrouillant tout dans sa tête. "Où j'en étais, ah oui, 00 44 208 56 -" et il recommença à hurler. "Le bébé ne veut pas que j'appelle ! Trouves le numéro dans l'agenda sur la table de nuit !"  
Steve s'empressa de trouver l'agenda de son copain, allant à la lettre T, et quand il trouva le numéro de Thor, il se dépêcha de le taper sur le téléphone, attendant ensuite que quelqu'un décroche. Mais c'est toujours dans les moments où l'on en a besoin que personne ne répond.  
Prit d'un stress encore jamais éprouvé jusque là, le soldat se mit à tourner en rond un moment, attendant que Thor le rappelle. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit cinq minutes plus tard, au grand soulagement de Steve.

"Bonsoir, Ami Rogers. Que se passe-t-il pour que vous m'appeliez si tard ?" Interrogea le dieu, qui était essoufflé, cela s'entendant à travers l'appareil.

Steven se mit à trembler en voyant le visage de son amant pâlir plus que de raison, et tourna de nouveau son attention vers le téléphone, en détresse. "Loki. Il a besoin de toi, Thor. Je crois qu'il faut que tu ailles chercher des soigneurs Asgardiens ! Le plus vite possible !"

Thor fronça les sourcils de son côté, Jane le fixant anxieusement derrière et ne cessant de lui demander ce qui se passait dans un murmure. L'Æsir se tourna vers elle, cachant de sa main le microphone de l'appareil. "Il semblerait que Loki ait un problème important, je vais me renseigner. Essaies de faire venir Heimdall."  
La jeune femme soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, jurant avant de sortir et de tenter sa chance. Mais bien sûr, pourquoi un dieu lui répondrait à elle, Humaine qu'elle était ? Thor était-il idiot à ce point ?  
Pendant ce temps, Thor demandait des détails sur les problèmes de son frère, écoutant le soldat paniquer de plus en plus derrière l'appareil, parlant parfois à Loki pour lui assurer que tout irait bien. Le dieu du Tonnerre regarda dehors, mais voyant que sa mortelle ne parvenait à capter aucun signe d'Heimdall, il réalisa sa connerie. _Comme si Heimdall allait ouvrir le BiFröst à un mortel, quel qu'il soit. J'ai été bien bête et cela a dû coûter cher à Loki._

Il regarda de nouveau l'appareil, le donnant à Jane et appelant lui même le BiFröst à s'ouvrir. Celui-ci s'ouvrit presque instantanément. Jane se boucha l'oreille pour entendre le téléphone, et tenta de résister au fort vent qui se manifestait à l'ouverture du portail. Ses cheveux volant affreusement au vent et ses pieds commençant à ne plus vouloir suivre la loi de la gravité, Jane serra sa prise sur le portable. "Steven ? Vous entendez ?" Le soldat nia et la jeune femme claqua la langue.  
Elle lança un regard vers la lumière monstrueuse qui se dégageait du portail et qui l'aveuglait, et reporta son attention au téléphone une fois que le portail fut fermé. Celui-ci s'élança dans le ciel plus vite encore que la lumière, laissant juste les runes Asgardiennes sur le sol de son balcon. "Thor vient de partir pour Asgard. Il devrait revenir vers vous dans une dizaine de minutes." La voix de Steve s'éleva à travers l'appareil tandis que l'humaine retournait dans son appartement, écoutant attentivement tout en se concentrant sur son ménage. "Je sais, Steven, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux pour lui. Thor ne m'a pas exactement dit combien de temps ça lui prendrait, je fais une approximation." L'humaine prit le paquet de pattes qu'elle n'avait pas rangé, appuyant le portable sur son oreille à l'aide de son épaule, puis elle prit un verre d'eau avec un aspirine. Elle avait affreusement mal à la tête.

C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Jane n'aimait pas le BiFröst.  
Steven s'arrêta de parler à travers le portable, et elle le reprit correctement après avoir avalé tout son verre et cachet. "Loki va bien tenir, c'est un dieu courageux. Même s'il est bien amoché -" Steve s'énerva de nouveau dans le téléphone, criant de panique. Jane sursauta, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. "Je sais bien qu'il s'agit d'une Gemme de l'Infini, mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Je vous dit qu'il va tenir le coup, détendez vous et tout ira pour le mieux." Le soldat redevint calme, bien que l'humaine l'accusait de stresser quand même par l'intonation de sa voix. Elle sourit en entendant les mots de Steve, puis termina de ranger la table. "Je comprend que vous ayez peur, mais ayez confiance en Loki et Thor. Tout sera bientôt réglé."

Steven tenait la main de Loki, sentant des larmes monter au bord de ses yeux alors que celui-ci gémissait douloureusement. Il passa son autre main sur le front du dieu, appuyant le fixe contre son oreille. Celui-ci lui lança un regard aimant, plein de douleur mais surtout d'amour, et ferma un peu les yeux. Il fallait qu'il se repose. Jane parlant toujours à travers l'appareil, le soldat se pencha vers son copain, inquiet. "De l'eau, Loki ?" Demanda-t-il en chuchotant puis, au hochement léger de tête de son petit ami, il alla chercher un verre. "Je comprend, Mademoiselle Foster, mais ça m'effraie. Il ne semble pas bien du tout. J'espère que Thor n'arrivera pas trop tard..."

Mais c'est quand on parle du loup qu'il sort du bois, non ? Le BiFröst s'ouvrit dans la rue, en dessous de leur appartement, effrayant les quelques passants qui étaient à côté. Thor en sortit rapidement, emmenant avec lui une femme brune aux yeux bleus très clairs, assez âgée, dans une robe très féminine de la même couleur. Le dieu du Tonnerre ouvrit la porte de l'appartement sans préambule, laissant la déesse passer devant. Celle-ci salua d'un signe de tête respectueux le soldat près de Loki, et vint se mettre à ses côtés. "Je vais vous demander de vous reculer, par contre."

Steven ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, reculant pour arriver au niveau de Thor, à sa droite. Il sentait son cœur battre beaucoup trop lentement pour que ce soit normal, et cette brutale envie de vomir n'était pas agréable. Il tremblait, s'arrachant la peau de la paume droite avec ses ongles de l'autre main, regardant ses chaussures. _J'ai peur, et même si je ne le dirai pas devant tout le monde, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, je ne voudrais vraiment pas le perdre. Parce que je crois que je viens seulement de réaliser à quel point je l'aime.  
_Thor le regarda tristement, attendant le verdict, tout aussi inquiet que son ami. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du seul mortel de la pièce, plongeant son regard azur sur le bord des larmes dans le sien. "Ami Rogers, quoi que Eir dise suite aux examens, je voulais vous dire que j'ai été véritablement honoré de pouvoir vous compter comme membre de ma famille. Et, même si Loki décède, vous serez toujours mon beau-frère pour moi."

Le soldat imita un sourire. Thor dû le sentir puisqu'il ne lui rendit pas et détourna son attention vers la guérisseuse, qui effectuait examen sur examen au cadet divin sans trouver de moyen de pouvoir soigner ça. Il n'y avait pas grand chose que la déesse pouvait faire face aux Gemmes de l'Infini. Ces cristaux de pouvoirs dépassaient le savoir ancestral des Asgardiens en ce qui concernait la guérison. Elle soupira, voyant la santé du prince déchu d'Asgard se décimer sans rien pouvoir faire. Elle passa une main sur son ventre. Elle sentait clairement ces deux Gemmes de l'Infini en ce petit espace, mais avoir deux Gemmes l'une à aussi peu de distance de l'autre ne pouvait être bon pour la santé de personne. Elle se mit alors à envisager "L'accouchement ou bien l'avortement. Je pense qu'au point où la grossesse en est, ce serait... Un avortement. Les enfants ne seraient pas viables, même pour la grossesse Jötunn actuelle." Elle souffla, véritablement déçue d'un tel bilan. "De toute façon, ce sont les enfants ou lui."

Thor tourna la tête vers Steve, qui semblait hésitant. Il reporta presque instantanément son regard vers la déesse, déterminé. "Je suis pour l'avortement. Je ne veux pas perdre de nouveau mon frère !"

Steve regardait sans cesse ses pieds, sa vue se troublant au fur et à mesure et cette nausée grandissant de plus en plus. Il n'entendait plus dès lors ce qui se passait autour de lui, il entendait seulement son cœur battre lentement en lui, et les "Loki" qui ressortaient par moments des discussions des autres. Il réfléchissait, enfouit profondément dans une bulle de souffrance, qui lui demandait de choisir entre ses enfants et son copain.

_Il faut peser le pour et le contre de la situation. Si je demande à perdre mes enfants, Loki m'en voudra certainement à vie. Il tient plus à la vie de ses enfants qu'à la sienne, là où moi, en ce moment, je tiens plus à la sienne qu'à la vie de mes enfants. Quoi que je choisisse, il y aura un malheureux dans l'histoire. Même deux si je choisis de sauver les enfants, qui auront en plus une tendance démoniaque avec ce qu'ils ont dans le sang.  
_

_Mais Loki te dirait "Mon cher Steven, des enfants, ça demande une éducation. On aurait pu en faire de bons justiciers !"  
_

_Sauf que moi, je préfère avoir mon amour avec moi que de "bons justiciers". Des héros, l'Univers n'en manque pas. Mais des dieux comme Loki, aussi charmants, aussi attentionnés, aussi aimants et bienveillants envers les autres -  
_

_C'est ce qu'il te fait croire !  
_

_Tu ne peux pas juste la fermer ? L'Univers manque cruellement de ces gens. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à en supprimer un volontairement !_

_Tant pis pour toi, mon cher Steven. Un jour, ta bonté te perdra._

Le soldat secoua la tête en se rendant compte que les deux dieux encore conscients le regardaient, attendant une décision. Il sourit alors nerveusement en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. "Erm... Désolé de poser cette question, mais..." Il ria sous la tension qui se faisait sentir entre eux. "Vous avez dit quelque chose ?"

Thor secoua la tête en souriant. "On voulait votre avis sur ce que nous devons faire."

"Ah, oui, bien sûr..." Déplora l'humain, regardant sa main droite trembler affreusement. _Et maintenant ? Et maintenant !? ET MAINTENANT !? _se demanda-t-il intérieurement avant de revenir à la discussion, son sourire précédent s'effaçant pour un masque de douleur. "Je vais sauver Loki, même si ça ne va pas lui plaire."

Eir hocha la tête puis prépara tout le nécessaire pour enlever les bébés, mais... Pas assez vite. Loki ouvrit les yeux brutalement, et voyant les instruments qu'il aurait reconnus parmi milles, il sauta du canapé, commençant à reculer en regardant tout le monde froidement, portant une main à son ventre en guise de protection. "Non ! Vous ne pensez même pas à toucher mes bébés !"

Steve s'approcha rapidement, lui attrapant le bras qui n'était pas contaminé par l'Éther, et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il voyait toute la panique de son amant se refléter dans ses orbes vertes, rivées sur lui, et cela lui brisa le cœur. Il savait que Loki n'apprécierait pas qu'on lui enlève ses bébés, mais dans le cas présent, c'était la seule solution. Il tira sur le bras de son copain pour le forcer à rester concentré sur lui, puis commenta. "Loki, tu ne peux pas garder ces enfants !"

"Pourquoi ?" S'égosilla le dieu, très en colère contre tout ce qui pouvait exister autour de lui. "Je savais que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec moi, mais au point de vouloir m'enlever mes enfants !" Il dégagea avec violence son bras, reculant vers la baie vitrée. "Je ne te croyais pas aussi égoïste ! Et tu n'allais même pas me demander mon avis, en plus ! Heureusement que je me suis réveillé avant le drame !"

La déesse de la médecine tenta de s'avancer vers Loki, mais celui-ci se tourna vers elle, les yeux d'un bleu absolument possédé d'un coup, et il continua de reculer. Eir se tourna brusquement vers le mortel, voyant qu'il était la cible du dieu en colère, mais quand elle voulut intervenir pour l'empêcher de lui toucher le bras, ce fut trop tard. Une immense vague d'une puissance absolument hors du commun repoussa tout et tout le monde. Une fois que cette puissante vague, comme provenant du Cube Cosmique lui-même, eu disparue, Loki avait brisé la baie vitrée et s'apprêtait à sortir. Thor se releva plus vite que la lumière, les yeux emplis d'une panique jamais vue chez lui, et il attrapa le bras de son cadet, le secouant. "Loki, non ! Ne pars pas encore une fois ! Tu ne peux pas partir tout le temps ! Je t'aime, moi, j'ai besoin de toi ! Petit frère, rentrons à la maison !"  
Loki eut un sourire mesquin, plein de méchanceté et de danger, puis il tendit à peine le bras vers Thor qu'il fut envoyé dans le mur dix mètres plus loin par une puissante vague de puissance bleue. Sourdement, il susurra, d'un air complètement dément. "Les sentiments..." Voyant cela et désireux de retenir son amant, Steve se dirigea à son tour vers Loki, affichant une mine absolument déconfite, tout comme l'était son cœur. "Loki, j'estime que dans ce genre de moments, cela ne sert à rien de cacher ses sentiments." Il s'éclaircit la gorge, laissant les larmes qui demandaient naturellement à tomber suivre leur chemin le long de ses joues multiples fois entaillées à cause de la chute, et ensanglantées. Le dieu en face de lui écarquilla les yeux, ceux-ci virant du bleu très clair à un bleu plus foncé, entre le vert et le bleu. Le soldat prit la main de son amant, tout aussi voire plus blessé que lui physiquement, puis commença, ne détachant pas son regard de celui de son copain. "Pardon. Je sais que ces enfants, tu les désires depuis que nous sommes ensemble, et je voulais t'en priver, c'est vrai. Mais si je voulais le faire, c'est parce qu'ils sont une menace pour ta propre survie."

Le dieu coupa sa respiration, n'en revenant pas. Il s'approcha timidement, les yeux verdissant un peu plus encore. "Alors, tu as fais ça... Pour moi ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée par la découverte, incertain.

Un sourire aimant apparu sur les lèvres de Steve. "Oui. Parce que je t'aime. Je me refusais de te laisser mourir, bien que je savais cette décision problématique. Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas que je touche aux enfants, tout comme je ne voudrais pas que l'on touche à toi. Mais, hélas, c'est la seule solution." Il prit la main de Loki, celui-ci étant en train de sangloter. L'idée de perdre ses enfants le répugnait, mais avait-il le choix ? Il sanglota encore un peu plus en pensant à ce qu'il devait faire, et Steve passa une main sur son visage, dans un geste affectueux et rassurant. "C'est la proposition que j'ai à te faire. Vivre avec moi, sans tes enfants, ou bien... Partir avec tes enfants quelque part où tu ne me seras plus connu que de nom, et mourir en donnant naissance à tes enfants... Loin de moi... Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Le dieu sourit tendrement, ses yeux redevenant totalement verts, et il sauta au cou de Steve, l'embrassant tendrement malgré les larmes qui coulaient délicatement. "Je... Je te choisis toi. On aura toute la vie pour avoir des enfants, et des enfants dont on sera sûrs du père."

Un ricanement cruel envahit l'appartement, et Thanos apparut en son centre, visiblement mécontent. Eir courut se cacher derrière un meuble, évitant de croiser le regard du Titan. Thor s'avança dangereusement, mais l'extraterrestre le repoussa en un mouvement de main, avec la puissance restante du Tesseract. Bien malgré lui, Loki laissa aller un sourire mesquin. "Nous avons le même pouvoir, comme ça. N'est-ce pas génial, _Thanos _?" Il accentua bien le nom, d'un ton moqueur, tandis que Steve se mettait devant lui à l'approche du Titan Fou.

Celui-ci ricana, regardant hautainement l'humain devant lui. "Que crois-tu me faire, mortel ? Veux-tu finir comme lui, là bas ?" Il pointa du doigt un Thor inconscient, reposant à même le sol. Le stress grimpa d'un cran en Steven, et s'il devait y avoir une échelle entre un et dix, elle serait sûrement à huit. Frissonnant à la vue de Thor dans cet état, le soldat baissa la tête pour observer ses pieds. La peur prenait le dessus. Thanos dû le savoir puisqu'il se mit à ricaner sombrement, prenant son menton entre ses larges doigts violets. "Voyons, mon petit Captain America, ce jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle, hm ? Tout ça pour lui, en plus."

"Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire de mal." Thanos ricana de plus belle en entendant ça, et le soldat recula un peu, le stress maintenant au cran neuf, il en était certain.

Le Titan s'avança vers Loki, lui tournant autour dans un geste de convoitise, puis il commença à parler. "Voyons, Steven, regardes le ! Il est maigre, on dirait qu'il n'a jamais mangé de sa vie, ses cheveux sont aussi longs que ceux d'une femme ! Et tu pensais adopter un rebelle, mais regardes moi cette frimousse d'ange !" Il prit le menton de Loki entre ses doigts, souriant grandement devant le froncement de sourcils du dieu du Chaos pendant qu'il le suivait du regard. "Et en plus, mon cher Steven, il n'est pas aussi puissant qu'il semble l'être. En un claquement de doigt, je le mets à genoux." Il se tourna pour faire face au soldat derrière lui, un sourire joueur étirant ses lèvres déshydratées. "Tu veux voir ?" Mais avant même que le soldat ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le Titan claqua des doigts. Immédiatement, Loki fut entouré d'une aura bleue, et tomba à genoux malgré sa lutte. Il tentait de se relever, mais la puissance oppressante du Tesseract l'en empêchait.

Steve, comprenant la dangerosité de son adversaire, recula d'un pas, sur ses gardes, avant d'aller chercher son bouclier. Il voulut sortir de la pièce, mais ça ne fut pas la peine. A travers le miroir accroché sur la porte de la salle de sport de l'appartement, il voyait le reflet de Thanos, venant d'apparaître dans son dos. Le soldat se tourna pour faire face à son adversaire, lui lançant son bouclier. Le Titan ricana monstrueusement avant de prendre le bouclier dans sa main, et de le broyer de sa force de surhumain. Il laissa tomber les petits morceaux du bouclier, devant l'incrédulité de son adversaire. "Je vais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, Steven, à condition que tu me donnes une consolation." Il s'avança vers le soldat. "Je veux Loki, en échange de ce petit malentendu."

"Jamais, Monstre !"

Thanos sembla désolé. "Alors je vais devoir te tuer, mais tu ne penses pas que ça lui ferait de la peine, hm ?" Steve baissa la tête, songeant. _C'est vrai que ça lui ferait du mal. Je ne peux décidément pas faire ça. _Il secoua la tête pour se tirer de ses pensées, puis regarda Thanos dans une détresse incroyable. Le Titan ricana, attendant. "Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?"

Le soldat laissa une larme couler. "Promettez moi de ne pas lui faire le moindre mal !"

Thanos leva les yeux au ciel. "Mais bien sûr, voyons, je ne suis pas con non plus !" Le Titan tendit la main, en attente d'un serrement qui signerait l'adhérence du soldat. "Alors, ça marche ? Je prend Loki, et vous récupérez dans une seconde votre bouclier et je soigne votre ami, en plus de vous laisser la vie sauve."

Steven, à contre cœur, serra la main de Thanos. "Mais laissez moi lui parler une minute avant !"

"Ah non. Une enchère est une enchère. Maintenant, comme promis," finit-il puis il tendit la main. Le bouclier reprit sa forme originale, et Steve supposait que Thor avait retrouvé conscience de l'autre côté. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être aurait-il le temps de - "Oh, non, non, non, non, non, que je ne vous surprenne pas à penser des choses vilaines comme celles-ci, voyons. Ça me donnerait l'impression que vous voulez rompre notre marché." Et encore une fois, avant que Steve ne puisse s'exprimer, le Titan quitta la pièce, immobilisant Thor qui voulait secourir son cadet avant de s'emparer de Loki, le prenant contre son torse, une main placée contre sa bouche. Loki lança un regard de détresse à son amant, tentant de s'extirper, mais son cœur se brisa quand il se rendit compte que celui-ci ne bougeait non seulement pas, mais qu'il avait en plus détourné son attention. _Abandon, _songea Loki, les yeux horrifiés et le cœur en morceaux. Il tenta quelque chose d'autre, criant "Steven" du mieux qu'il put entre les doigts de Thanos, et celui-ci se tourna vers lui, pris de violents sanglots. Thanos ricana en serrant plus fortement Loki. "Allez, nous avons à faire maintenant, et merci de votre aide, Captain America, je vous suis redevable. A bientôt !" Il disparut momentanément, dans une épaisse fumée violette, avec Loki.


	17. Le Mensonge

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous et bienvenue au chapitre 17 de ma fiction ! J'espère que tout le monde se porte bien, moi ça pourrait aller mieux mais ça reste correct. Ce matin, je me suis réveillée très (trop) tôt à cause de mon chat ! Kitty est une vraie diablesse ! XD_

_Bon, les bons discours ne font pas les bons chapitres alors je vous laisse ici (sans mot de ma bêta ? Je crois que je vais aller vérifier...) Ah ! C'est bien ce que je pensais, j'ai une note ! ;)_

_Bonne lecture à tous en tout cas, et je vous souhaite une agréable journée !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice_

* * *

**_Note de Passion: j'aime ce chapitre même si j'ai envie de tuer tu-sais-qui..._**

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Le Mensonge**

* * *

New York n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour se cacher, mais Thanos n'avait pas d'autre solution. Il devait constamment garder un œil sur la ville pour savoir exactement quand attaquer, et les sous-terrains secrets de l'Hydra étaient décidément le meilleur point de vue. Mais ce n'était pas le problème de laisser ici les Chitauris et les quelques humains contrôlés dans les sous-sols, c'était celui que le Gant de l'Infini, sa plus belle relique, se trouvait dans les sous-terrains ! Et sérieusement, l'alien n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en qui que ce soit pour le garder ici. _Mais où le mettre, alors ? Je ne peux pas le ramener à Attilan si je n'y suis pas, cet abruti de Flèche Noire pourrait bien le retrouver, et ce serait fini de moi, _songea-t-il tout en écoutant son conseiller, l'Autre, lui exposer son plan pour une hypothétique attaque. Hypothétique, parce que s'il attaquait et échouait, c'en serait fini de lui. Il se retrouverait la tête coupée devant le peuple d'Attilan, et franchement, ça ne figurait pas dans sa liste de morts préférées.  
Mais pour le moment, il avait autre chose à penser. Un nouvel arrivant à accueillir. Il congédia d'un signe épuisé de la main son conseiller et quitta la pièce, se dirigeant vers le bout du long couloir de béton. Là, il y avait une cage avec un dieu à l'intérieur, enchaîné aux murs et son ventre un peu ballonné suant, tentant de résister à la possession du Tesseract. Le Titan pénétra dans la pièce, venant le détacher de ses chaines. Le dieu leva brusquement la tête vers lui, et une fois que son bâillon fut retiré, il cria. "NON ! Cette fois, tu ne me feras rien, sale monstre !"  
Thanos sourit, attendri. C'était l'une des premières fois que le Titan lui portait vraiment de l'affection, devait-il être... Effrayé ? Peut-être était-il ici pour le libérer et le laisser partir. Une touche d'espoir l'emportant brusquement, ses yeux gagnèrent un magnifique éclat brillant, éclat qui avait, hélas, toujours plus à Thanos. Quand il l'avait recueilli avec les Chitauris pour la première fois, c'était ça qui l'avait charmé. A cette pensée, le sourire du dieu disparu ainsi que la lueur dans ses yeux, ceux-ci redevenant ternes et douloureux. Thanos se redressa et lui tendit une main, et Loki la prit, tout en demandant anxieusement "Tu vas me libérer ? Je pourrai partir ?". Pour toute réponse, Thanos prit sa main dans la sienne et l'emmena devant une pièce gardée par trois gardes bien montés. Il y avait une porte blindée, avec une tonne de vérification d'identité à passer avant de pouvoir entrer. Test de rétine, d'emprunte, de réflexion, tout cela paraissait assez complet pour empêcher tout voleur de s'y introduire. Loki fut tiré dans la pièce avec une certaine douceur, contrairement à l'habitude, et s'arrêta devant un bac de verre, sur un piédestal, qui contenait - "C'est le vrai ? Le vrai Gant de l'Infini ?" s'enquit Loki, bouche bée par la beauté de l'objet qu'il avait en face de lui. Thanos acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête, et les yeux du dieu s'écarquillèrent, retournant à la contemplation de l'objet. Il était fait d'or, et il n'y avait que trois gemmes dessus. Une verte, une violette et une orange. Mais Loki vit très bien qu'il y avait encore trois emplacements disponibles dessus.

Le dieu fronça les sourcils et tourna son attention vers Thanos, qui claqua la langue avant de s'avancer vers lui, semblant triste. "Je ne les ai pas toutes trouvées."

Loki montra l'emplacement central qui était encore vide. "Pourquoi six ? Pourquoi pas cinq ? Ou sept ?"

Thanos soupira un peu puis sourit, lui prenant les mains et le tournant vers lui. "Loki. Tes enfants portent deux de ces gemmes." Loki sourit mesquinement et le Titan lui toucha le ventre assez intimement, à la grande stupeur de l'individu touché. "Ecoute moi. Je peux enlever ces Gemmes, avec le Gant. C'est pour ça que je tenais à te le montrer."

Loki se détourna de lui, retournant à son admiration, mais sans vraiment y être. Il songeait. "Quels seront les risques pour mes enfants ?" craint-il, se tournant un peu vers l'interpellé, un regard vraiment hésitant et juste trop mignon à voir.

"Aucun." Assura le Titan Fou, posant ses mains sur les épaules du dieu pour le détendre. "C'est pour toi qu'il y a un risque, Loki."

Ledit Loki lança son regard à travers la pièce, mais sans vraiment voir. Il était dans le vague, et, finalement, il se tourna vers Thanos, visiblement très inquiet. "Quels risques y a-t-il ?"

Le Titan baissa la tête. "Tu ne préférerais pas savoir, fils de Laufey." Loki prit sa main en douceur, lui faisant relever la tête. Des larmes bordaient ses yeux. "Jamais je ne me suis montré aussi sentimental. Sauf avec toi." Chuchota le plus vieux et le dieu se recula un peu, comme brûlé par le contact de la main de Thanos contre sa joue.

"Je ne veux pas que tu me touches, Thanos." Siffla Loki, méchamment. "On ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments. Les miens vont envers Stev -"

"Ce mortel !?" Le coupa Thanos, anéanti de cette nouvelle. "Loki, j'ai tout fait pour toi ! J'ai voulu te donner une planète, tu n'en as pas voulu, j'ai voulu te donner mon Royaume, tu n'en as pas voulu, j'ai voulu te donner ma parole, tu ne l'as pas respectée et maintenant, je te donne mon cœur, et tu le réduis comme s'il n'était rien !" Absolument hors de lui, le Titan s'avança et attrapa Loki par le bras, le secouant avec une force et une violence jamais vue par le dieu de sa part. "Maintenant, ça suffit ! J'ai envie de te tuer, Loki ! TE TUER !"

Rapidement, deux gardes vinrent pour retenir Thanos de faire quoi que ce soit, et celui-ci grogna, menaçant encore Loki de ses poings fermement serrés. Loki frissonna en entendant les menaces virulentes du Titan se réduire, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans le couloir. A ce moment, dans une profonde détresse, il oublia de quitter la pièce avant la fermeture de la porte, et se retrouva bloqué dans la pièce. Seul avec le Gant, seul avec les monstres de ses cauchemars. Il se mit alors à sangloter, recroquevillé à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le piédestal du Gant. Il pensa à Steven, tout ce qui avait fait qu'un jour il avait été heureux de vivre, là où dès maintenant, il avait juste envie de se tuer. Mais il pensa à l'abandon qu'il avait ressenti. Ce regard, non accompagné d'une réaction, que Steve lui avait envoyé quand il avait été enlevé. Ce regard plein de regret mais aussi d'oppression. Loki aurait presque pu voir à travers ses yeux la décision forcée qu'il avait dû prendre pour arriver à une telle conclusion. Jamais Steve ne lui aurait fait ça, sauf pour une bonne raison. Et Loki était absolument convaincu qu'il en avait une, bien que l'inquiétude grimpait, tout comme la peur et le rejet.

Doucement, Loki se remit sur ses pieds, s'avançant vers le piédestal pour en soulever la cloche de verre. Il la déposa au sol, et tendit la main vers le Gant de l'Infini, rien que par curiosité. Ce genre de magie l'avait toujours intrigué, après tout. Il toucha enfin le métal doux et lisse qui recouvrait le Gant, se demandant si c'était agréable au porté. Mais de toute façon, quand on était un dieu malicieux et assoiffé de savoir comme Loki, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, du côté du SHIELD, tout était monotone. Fury posait des questions à Steven sur les conditions de l'enlèvement de Loki, et celui-ci répondait avec honnêteté, annonçant ses torts, pleurant et suppliant Dieu pour qu'il les aide à retrouver Loki avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille que Fury venait de lui donner, et une espionne avec une tenue plus sexy que celle des autres agents féminins (ou était-ce elle qui était plus sexy ?) entra, venant récupérer des fichiers auprès de Fury au sujet de Thanos. Elle pointa du doigt un relevé, qui montrait clairement que Thanos avait fait son apparition dans le centre-ville de New York quinze heures plus tôt. Steve regarda la feuille, intrigué. "Est-ce que vous pouvez retrouver Loki à partir de ces données ?" S'enquit-il, abandonnant complètement le questionnaire de Fury pour s'intéresser aux faits.

La jolie brune d'une vingtaine d'années s'adossa au mur derrière elle nonchalamment, et soupira. "Techniquement oui." Commença-t-elle, "Mais le soucis, c'est qu'on a rien. Ce mec ne veut pas laisser la moindre trace qui pourrait nous attester de son emplacement sur la carte."

Le Captain se leva, déterminé. "Je vais aller sur les lieux, enquêter par moi-même."

L'agent observa longuement le directeur, un air blasé au visage. "Et je suppose qu'il lui faut un accompagnateur du SHIELD ?" Elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais ce n'était pas la peine de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Le directeur lui lança un regard approbateur, et elle se claqua volontairement la tête contre le mur derrière. "Seigneur..." Gémit-elle avant de prendre les devants. "Suivez-moi." Dit-elle, et Steve ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, pressant le pas pour se retrouver aux côtés de l'espionne.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, une vérité frappa Steven: en effet, il n'y avait aucune trace. Le Titan avait été clean, et avait tout enlevé pour qu'on ne puisse pas se douter de sa planque. C'était sur la place centrale de New York que les faits avaient eu lieu. Mais au vu de l'espace envisagé, cela aurait pu être n'importe où. Il y avait beaucoup de gens, et Steve ne savait plus où regarder, le stress l'emportant rapidement. "Je dois retrouver Loki, je dois le faire." Murmura-t-il, cherchant tout autour de lui un quelconque indice. L'espionne derrière lui s'avança, dégoûtée d'avoir été choisie pour suivre l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, et posa sa main sur son épaule, se voulant tout de même réconfortante. Le soldat tourna des yeux pleins de détresse vers elle, avant de chercher à nouveau un indice.

"Je vous ai dis qu'il n'y avait rien." Banalisa la jeune femme, souriante.

Steven lui fit face, puis retourna à sa contemplation. "Il y a forcément quelque chose. Quelque chose qui puisse faire que je retrouverai Loki." La jeune femme se mit à rire mesquinement et le soldat se tourna un peu vers elle, une mine sombre clairement affichée. "Qu'avez-vous à rire ?"

Elle sourit méchamment, ses yeux recouverts d'un voile de douleur. "L'Espoir qui se reflète en vous est marrant."

Il s'approcha d'elle, tenant fermement son bouclier malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas dans sa tenue de Captain America, tout en serrant les dents. Mais la jeune espionne ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Dès qu'il fut à environ un mètre d'elle, il la fixa avec des orbes sombres, et elle se raidit. Cela fit sourire le soldat. "Qu'avez-vous contre l'Espoir ?"

"Contre lui, rien. Mais c'est contre ses agissements que je suis." Elle baissa la tête, puis la releva, décidée, montrant son cou où figurait une grande cicatrice blanche, signe d'une contusion à l'arme blanche. "J'ai toujours eu espoir que mon père viendrait me chercher avant que je sois blessée. J'ai été l'une des victimes des Dix Anneaux. Mais..." elle baissa de nouveau la tête, remettant son col en place nerveusement. "Il n'est jamais venu."

Le soldat sentit son cœur battre plus lentement, et se sentit pâlir d'un coup. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'un père ai pu faire ça."

"Eh bien si, soldat." Rit-elle méchamment, d'une voix brisée. "C'était l'un des fondateurs des Avengers. Celui qui, avec Fury, avait contribué à l'idée. Riche homme qui rêvait de dominer le monde par ses propres moyens. Sauf qu'il a été tué pour son pouvoir trop influent."

_C'est presque désolant pour elle, mais je ne sais pas si m'excuser pour elle serait une bonne idée. Cela réanimerait sans doute la plaie. Je n'aimerais pas qu'on s'excuse pour la perte de Loki pendant dix ans, _songea le soldat, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais su comment réagir, même s'il était profondément désolé. Il y avait des choses qui faisaient plus souffrir l'autre que de garder le silence. Il opta pour la seconde option, baissant seulement la tête dans un signe de pardon puis retournant à son affaire. La recherche des indices. Il regarda une dernière fois tout le périmètre puis, ne voyant rien, il s'en tourna vers la jeune femme qui l'attendait. Elle devait savoir qu'il n'y aurait rien ici, mais comment ? Fury lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas été chargée de l'enquête...  
Il se tourna vers elle, perplexe, et planta ses orbes azurs dans celles ambrées de l'espionne. "Vous saviez qu'il n'y avait rien ici ?"

"Oui." Acquiesça-t-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

"Comment ?"

Elle se mit à rire. "J'ai lu les relevés, Monsieur Rogers. Simplement."

Le soldat fronça les sourcils, doutant de cette affirmation. "Non, vous me cachez quelque chose." Assura-t-il, certain de ce qu'il avançait.

Une étincelle dangereuse prit place dans les yeux de la jeune femme, qui sortit une pipette, la cachant dans son dos extrêmement discrètement. "Peut-être." Concéda-t-elle, puis elle planta la pipette dans le cou du soldat, vidant le léger liquide vert contenu à l'intérieur. Immédiatement, Steven perdit connaissance, s'écrasant vulgairement au sol. Un sourire mesquin étira les lèvres de l'espionne, qui se transforma en Peggy, l'ex petite amie de Steven, le soulevant à l'aide d'une magie affreusement sombre, et le regardant attentivement. "Voilà mon cher Steven. Nous pourrons vivre notre histoire d'amour éternellement, comme ça. Si Loki ne nous retrouve jamais, et quand tu m'auras donné les deux Gemmes de l'Infini qu'il a." Elle se mit à ricaner en l'emportant avec elle.

* * *

"Loki !" Cria Thanos, une cinquième fois, partagé entre la peur de se faire réduire en cendres ou bien la colère du vol qui avait lieu. "Pose ce gant immédiatement !"

Le dieu ricana, le regardant attentivement. Les deux emplacements réservés à la Gemme de l'Esprit, le Tesseract, et à la Gemme de Pouvoir, l'Éther, brillaient maintenant, remplis de l'élément qui leur était destiné. Cela fichait la trouille à Thanos, ouais. Il allait se faire tuer si Loki voulait en faire usage sur lui, et il ne rêvait pas de rendre l'âme maintenant. Pas du tout même. Il devait encore asservir l'Univers et pactiser son mariage avec Loki avant de mourir. Il se tournèrent longuement autour, les yeux de Loki, bleus comme la Gemme de l'Esprit elle-même, le regardant attentivement, guettant le moindre de ses mouvements. Il attendait de pouvoir le pulvériser. Comme ça, il pourrait fuir et retrouver Steven. Thanos fit un pas trop près de lui, et Loki tendit le Gant vers ses pieds, mais se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas l'utiliser, il l'envoya par terre. "Je n'en aurais pas besoin !" Et il lança sa main dans la direction des pieds de Thanos, qui furent tout de suite pris dans une épaisse couche de glace, sous le ricanement cruel du dieu.

Le Titan leva la tête, énervé. "Cette fois Loki, tu ne me laisses pas le choix." Thanos ramena magiquement le gant à sa main et foudroya le dieu avec. Celui-ci hoqueta de surprise avant de s'écrouler inconscient au sol. Des larmes perlant au bord de ses yeux, l'extraterrestre regarda sa victime un moment, avant de faire fondre la glace à l'aide du Gant, puis de venir le prendre dans ses bras, guettant un moindre signe de vie. Le dieu respirait doucement, avec un peu de mal, et ses yeux s'entrouvraient déjà. Il était temps pour Thanos de jouer le héros. Il fit signe à tout le monde de sortir, et ils le laissèrent seul avec Loki. Le Titan mit en place une illusion, donnant l'impression à Loki qu'il était mort plus loin, la pièce étant ravagée, avec Thor et Steve -lui-, qui tentaient de le réveiller.

Loki ouvrit de grands yeux heureux et surpris en voyant Steven, se demandant si ce n'était pas un rêve. Après tout ce qui venait de se passer... "Steven !" Le dieu sauta au cou du mortel, le serrant dans une immense vague d'émotion. Son cœur battait plus vite que jamais encore, et il serra très fort son amant contre lui. "Je t'aime, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. Je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir !"

En voyant le sourire de Loki, véritablement heureux et sûr qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui faire une aussi mauvaise blague, Thanos se demanda s'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Peut-être que comme toutes les idées qu'il avait, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.


	18. Problèmes de Coeur

_Salut à tous, je vous souhaite un bon début de semaine ! Je galère vraiment, ma touche L est tombée et j'ignore comment la remettre. Résultat: je ne pourrais pas écrire de si tôt la suite. (Rassurez-vous, je parle du chapitre 42 :D)_

_En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon Lundi !_

_L'auteur (qui regrette d'avoir pris un pseudo avec un L) Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Problèmes de C****œur**

* * *

Plus rien n'allait dans les couples. Tout était détruit, volontairement ou pas, et c'était cause de séparation. Jane s'était disputée avec Thor, ils se faisaient la tête, et Steve avait offert son petit copain à un malade mental et passait son temps à se morfondre. Fury ne savait plus quoi faire devant la mine sombre des deux Avengers, en plus du fait que Stark se comportait étrangement en présence de Thor. Natasha ne cessait de dire qu'il y avait une tension amoureuse entre les deux hommes, mais sincèrement, tous les autres en doutaient. Sauf Stark qui avait rougi quand on lui en avait parler, et Thor qui avait beaucoup ri. Mais que pouvait dire le directeur ? Ce n'était pas ses oignons, après tout, autant qu'il reste réglo. Boulot. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne sur les conditions de la disparition de Loki. Pour ça, tous les Avengers allaient venir.

Mais étrangement, et après une demi-heure supplémentaire d'attente, Steven ne vint pas. Fury fronça les sourcils, tournant son attention vers Thor, qui semblait lui-même paniqué. Nul ne semblait avoir de nouvelles de Captain America, tout comme le colonel n'avait pas de nouvelle de Laura, son assistante chargée des papiers confidentiels. Fury se déplaça pour s'avancer vers son agent personnel, et s'enquit auprès d'elle. "Où est Captain ?"

"Je l'ignore, je croyais qu'il était avec vous." Affirma-t-elle, alarmée par le constat que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle prit ses papiers plus en main, se dirigeant vers un ordinateur. "Lancez le traçage sur le portable, tout ce qui peut servir de réseau de Steven Rogers." Rapidement, l'agent à qui elle s'adressait commença le traçage, mais il se tourna vers elle en montrant l'échec du chargement de la moindre particule de réseau venant de lui. Maria fit volte-face, regardant son directeur avec une frayeur sans nom. "Il n'y a aucun signe de lui au niveau du signal réseau, directeur." Elle lança son regard vers le reste des Avengers, qui regardaient à travers la vitre du bureau. "Je crois que lui aussi a disparu. Pensez-vous au même agresseur ?" Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Fury, venu se poster à côté d'elle.

"Non, je n'y crois pas du tout, mais si c'est le cas, je vais envoyer ce Thanos aux tréfonds des Enfers." Ragea le directeur, retournant rapidement vers les Vengeurs. "Vous pouvez partir. Si vous voyez le moindre signe de Steven Rogers, n'hésitez pas à attaquer s'il a un agresseur."

Tous les Vengeurs se regardèrent, inquiets, et Thor prit les devants, partant rapidement vers la porte pour sortir, vivement suivi de Stark. Le dieu se tourna vers lui, souriant comme jamais. "Ami Stark ?"

"Je - euh -" Le génie se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux, absolument certain d'avoir rougi. "Je peux te raccompagner chez toi, s'tu veux." Tenta-t-il finalement, et devant le sourire plus qu'illuminé du dieu aux cheveux blonds, il fut rassuré et ses tremblements se calmèrent. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort, tellement que cela l'en rendait fou. Il avait envie de sauter à la gorge de Thor et... Attendez... _Quoi !? _Secouant rapidement la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, il planta de nouveau son regard dans celui de son ami au marteau, et celui-ci s'avança. Tony recula d'un pas brusque, un peu apeuré mais aussi tout excité de ce que lui ferait Thor, mais celui-ci se contenta de l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres. Le génie cru que son cœur allait exploser. Il rougit infiniment plus qu'avant, ses yeux se diluant avec ses pupilles épaisses, et il se noya dans une brume de plaisir et d'abandon. Il se sentait extrêmement bien, ici, en présence du dieu du Tonnerre.

Thor sourit, voyant clairement le rougissement de son ami et ne pouvant pas ignorer ses propres battements de cœur. Il s'approcha plus, bloquant son ami brun contre le mur adjacent. Il le dépassait d'une tête, mais était-ce si important ? Le dieu rit en voyant les yeux de Tony s'écarquiller. "Alors ? Vous me ramenez chez moi, Ami Stark ?"

Le mortel hocha vivement la tête. "Oui. Oui, oui, mais uniquement si tu me laisses sortir d'ici, Point Break." Souffla-t-il, touchant d'une main aventureuse le torse de l'armure de Thor, imaginant ce qu'il pourrait y avoir en dessous - _NON ! Tony, il faut que tu arrêtes de penser ça ! C'est ton ami ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'imaginer une aventure sexuelle entre vous ! _se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement, commençant à devenir inquiet pour sa santé mentale. Il était, ceci dit, absolument d'être rouge tomate maintenant. Pas de doute possible. D'un geste un peu brusque, il repoussa le dieu, cachant à sa vue la belle et gourmande bouche de son ami, puis il s'avança, prenant les devants pour aller dans sa voiture. Il fit signe à Thor de le suivre, mais sans se retourner. _A quoi bon ? Tu es déjà assez ridicule, pas la peine de te cacher. Il a bien vu que tes joues étaient rouges ! Tony putain de Stark !_

Le dieu se mit dans la voiture, bien que trop étroite pour lui, et regarda son ami conduire tout en ignorant ses faits et gestes. Mais Thor était prêt à parier qu'au fond, Stark ne pensait qu'à lui. Pour vérifier sa théorie, il attendit que son ami se gare devant l'aéroport, puis lui sauta dessus, abaissant les sièges avec des manettes qu'il avait réussi à trouver en dessous des sièges eux-même. Tony se débattit brièvement, mais finit par abandonner sous le poids bien trop conséquent qui se trouvait au dessus de lui. Thor se mit en tête de faire gémir l'humain, juste pour prouver qu'il avait raison. Il sourit, commençant alors en exerçant sa langue chaude dans le cou du mortel. Celui-ci resta un instant de marbre, ne comprenant pas bien ce qui se passait et ne cherchant surtout pas à le découvrir, puis ses joues prirent une intense teinte rouge. Cette langue experte contre son cou pourrait bien le faire jouir à elle toute seule. Mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit.

_Habituellement, ça ne te gêne pas. Pourquoi fais tu du caprice, Tony ? C'est quand même Thor, si il peut s'envoyer en l'air avec toi, tu serais bien content !_

_Roh, tais toi. Il y a des milliers de personnes dans l'aéroport !_

_Et alors ? Qui va regarder à ta fenêtre ? C'est un putain de dieu, laisses toi aller !_

_Bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, j'y vais._

_Ha ! Tu deviens un peu plus raisonnable._

Sortant de cette dispute entre le pour et le contre dans sa tête, il se tortilla pour échapper à la prise, mais cela ne fit qu'appuyer sur la langue du dieu. Tony gémit alors gutturalement, entourant de ses jambes les hanches de Thor, à califourchon sur lui, et l'attirant plus près en continuant de gémir et de soupirer. Autant y aller...

Mais le dieu se retira, riant aux éclats. "Je savais !" Il aida Tony à se remettre dans une position correcte, puis lui embrassa la joue avant de l'abandonner ici. Là, Tony était littéralement sur le cul. C'était un putain de test et il était tombé dedans comme une vierge rêveuse ! Il secoua la tête, remettant les sièges en place le temps de réaliser, puis il se frappa la tête dans le volant. Il était déçu. Il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit vrai qu'il était tombé dans le panneau comme un abruti. Il lâcha un sanglot une seconde, puis se remit du mieux qu'il pouvait, faisant le demi-tour maladroitement. Ses mains tremblaient, ce qui était très pratique pour conduire, non ? Il rentra à la Tour Stark, une boule au ventre absolument insoutenable. Il ne se remettrait probablement jamais d'une telle trahison...

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, quelqu'un reprenait connaissance dans un endroit... Eh bien... Inconnu à ses yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, et l'aperçut. Cette femme dont il était tombé amoureux étant jeune, il l'aurait reconnu parmi milles. Il tenta de se lever de la chaise sur laquelle il était assit mais... Non. Il était retenu par des liens en cuir dans son dos. Il lui était absolument impossible de bouger. Il claqua la langue à ce constat, et la jeune femme s'approcha de lui. D'ailleurs toujours aussi jeune. Steve ricana en sachant très bien que c'était impossible. D'une voix convaincue et menaçante, il s'adressa à l'ingénue devant lui. "Tu n'es pas la vraie Peggy. Pas la peine de te cacher sous un masque, ignorante."

Comme déçue, Peggy s'agenouilla devant lui, des larmes au bord des yeux. "Je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir, Steven. Après l'accident, je... Pensais que tu serais mort."

"En tout cas, toi, tu devrais l'être." Il soupira, déjà saoulé de cette menteuse. "Si tu es la vraie Peggy, que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois encore aussi jeune ?"

La jeune femme baissa la tête, n'ayant pas envie de révéler ce genre de détails. C'était sans importance. Mais si Steven tenait à savoir, elle allait lui expliquer. "A ta disparition, je me suis dis que je n'avais plus aucun avenir. J'ai alors décidé de rester en contact avec Stark au cas où il aurait fallu me tuer, mais le remède qu'il a trouvé..." Elle tendit la main et une flamme noire s'y forma. "n'a pas bien fonctionné..."

Le soldat regarda avec stupéfaction la flamme brûler dans la main de Peggy, puis tourna son attention vers ses yeux. C'était bien elle. La couleur de ses yeux, Steve l'avait bien reconnu. Il se recula, inquiet, avant de demander l'essentiel. "Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? Que veux-tu de moi ?"

Elle sourit tendrement, fermant la main pour éteindre la flamme qui s'y était développée. "Je veux que nous reprenions notre histoire depuis le départ. On s'aime Steven, je le sais. Nous avons soixante -"

"Attends." La coupa Steven, "Je suis pas sûr de comprendre, là. Tu veux dire que... Tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble ?"

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit. "Oui, Steven ! C'est notre destin ! Nous pouvons recommencer à zéro ! Comme si cet accident n'avait pas existé !"

Était-ce une blague ? Le soldat sourit faussement, l'espérant vraiment, avant de redevenir froid et mesquin. "Ouais, sauf que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre maintenant." Confia-t-il devant la presque certitude de la jeune dame que tout allait reprendre. Son regard devint alors méchant, froid, et distant alors qu'il continuait. "Quelqu'un qui pour rien au monde ne m'aurait enfermé pour me récupérer. Ça, ça s'appelle l'amour. Pour me voir heureux, il m'aurait laissé vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre, même au dépend de son bonheur propre." Il sentait son cœur battre très vite, et ses yeux se perdre. Il aimait Loki, mais celui-ci avait maintenant disparu. Tout ça à cause de lui. Lui n'avait pas su se sacrifier pour la sûreté de son amant. Mais il était persuadé que Loki l'aurait fait, lui. A cause de cela, il se sentit grave, et son regard devint plus lourd, la tension plus pesante. Peggy s'abaissa à son niveau, passant sa main sur son visage, mais le soldat la repoussa rapidement. "Ne me touches pas ! Et si aujourd'hui, cet amour ne viendra pas m'aider, c'est parce que..." Des larmes coulèrent vivement le long de ses joues. "Je l'ai vendu à la Mort hier..."

La jeune femme recula, attristée du rejet dont Steven avait fait preuve envers elle, avant de devenir plus froide et autoritaire. "Tu vas m'écouter maintenant -"

"Peggy, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, je..." Il se mit à sangloter. "Je me marierai avec toi si c'est ce que tu désires, mais aide-moi à sauver Loki... ! Je t'en prie, dès qu'on l'aura retrouvé, je partirai avec toi, mais aide-moi à le retrouver, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans." lâcha le soldat, brisé par ses propos mais n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Il fallait avant tout qu'il sauve Loki, c'était l'amour, ça. Ce n'était pas de la faute de son amant si Peggy n'était plus avec lui. C'était de la faute du temps qui passe et des personnes que l'on croyait disparues. Mais jamais, jamais Steve n'aimerait Peggy plus qu'il aimait Loki. C'était tout simplement le plus haut point de son amour qui avait été atteint, et il était impossible de l'égaler. Steven avait senti, lors de ce toucher -

_Le soldat posa sa main sur l'épaule du cadet divin, et le temps se figea en quelques sortes. Les yeux de Loki s'écarquillèrent et son souffle se coupa net, tandis que Steven ne bougeait plus, comme choqué._

- que jamais rien ne pourrait les séparer après, pas même une femme qu'autrefois il avait aimé. C'était le grand amour, il l'avait enfin trouvé. Dans un homme, ennemi qui plus est, certes, mais c'était la seule personne qui réussissait à le comprendre et à l'aimer pour ce qu'il était. Et ça, jamais personne d'autre ne pourrait le faire. Steve se raidit, repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire et qui le brisait, mais il savait que le choix ne lui était pas donné. Peggy réfléchit de longues secondes avant de sourire méchamment. "D'accord." Accorda-t-elle, "Mais à condition que tu tiennes ta promesse. Jure-le."

Le cœur du soldat se fendit, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pensant fortement à Loki et à la peine qu'il aurait à apprendre qu'entre temps, il l'avait "remplacé" l'empêchait de jurer. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il secoua la tête, pleurant de plus belle avant de la relever vers la jeune femme. "Je suis désolé Peggy, je... ne peux pas..."

_Quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, l'en empêchait. Quelque chose dans son cœur. Il pensa à sa religion, mais ce n'était certainement pas ça, puisqu'il l'avait de toute façon déjà pervertie en embrassant un homme. Il sentait qu'il pouvait y arriver, mais... Non. Il leva la tête tristement vers Loki, et avala péniblement sa salive. "Je suis désolé, Loki, je... Je ne peux pas..."_

Steven secoua brusquement la tête, essayant de ne pas penser à Loki. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il regarda autour de lui, mais tout ce qu'il voyait lui rappelait des éléments de la vie qu'il passait avec Loki, et cela le rendait juste malade. Il avait maintenant la nausée, sentant que tout tournait autour de lui, et son regard se planta sur le sol, plus particulièrement sur des résidus qui ressemblaient à -

Des résidus de fèves de café.

_"Je t'ai déjà expliqué pour le café, Loki..."_

_Celui-ci sourit de manière espiègle. "Je sais ! Mais je préfère faire à main nue, et ça, tu le sais aussi."_

Le soldat se prit la tête entre ses mains, hurlant pour que tout s'arrête, mais c'était de pire en pire, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde, il revoyait en boucle les souvenirs de la vie partagée avec Loki, des plus grands fous rires aux plus grandes larmes, des plus grandes disputes aux plus belles scènes d'amour. Tout lui revenait en tête, en rafale. Peggy recula, brisant les liens qui retenait son ex petit copain, puis elle l'aida à se relever pour lui passer de l'eau sur le visage. La peau du soldat avait pâlie, et des larmes dignes des plus grands cauchemars de la jeune femme coulaient sur les joues de Steve, qui se tordait d'une douleur mentale infernale. Il avait horriblement mal à la tête, les images défilant à une vitesse folle dans ses yeux, et il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher.

_Loki releva doucement la tête, tremblant.__ "_Steven, j'ai eu peur que tu me... Tu m'as fais peur ! Je me suis demandé si tu allais... Moi... Je... Ne recommences jamais, idiot !"

Steve pleura de plus belle, tremblant de tous ses membres. Peggy commença véritablement à paniquer, le laissant s'asseoir par terre puis se postant en face de lui. "Steven, qu'est-ce qui se passe, enfin ?"

Celui-ci lui lança un regard hanté. "C'est le manque, je crois. Loki me manque, j'ai peur, et tous les souvenirs de notre vie me reviennent, comme si..." Il blanchit encore plus, ayant subitement arrêté de respirer tout en relevant la tête, les yeux emplis d'horreur. "Comme s'il était mort..." Souffla-t-il, véritablement effrayé à l'idée que, premièrement, ça pourrait être vrai, et que, secondement, même si c'était vrai, il ne pourrait pas l'aider, ne sachant pas où il était. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, sentant un intense vent frais le traverser. Cette fois, c'était vraiment la fin... Si Loki était vraiment décédé, c'était terminé de lui... Et de tout le reste...


	19. Trahisons

_Salut à tous, je vous souhaite un excellent jeudi ! J'espère que tout le monde se porte bien et que la santé est avec vous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Petits Chitauris, Petits Captains, Petits Starks, plein de rebondissements !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Je vous laisse avec la note de ma bêta !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice_

* * *

**_Note de Passion': Je suis toujours aussi fan de ton écriture et que j'ai hâte de lire la suite :)_**

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Trahisons**

* * *

"Tu me fais confiance, non ? Je vais te sortir de ce cauchemar." Assura le faux Steve, tenant Loki dans ses bras en courant vers la sortie. Le dieu s'accrochait fermement à lui, presque certain qu'il s'agissait bien de son amant, sauf qu'il y avait chez lui quelque chose de... Différent. Il ne sentait pas cette chaleur qui l'habitait normalement en sa présence, rien de tout ça n'était là. Juste une odeur de mensonge et de sexe forcé. Il sentait par contre très bien le fait qu'il allait y passer. Steve l'emmena dans la reproduction exacte -ou presque- de leur appartement, _sauf qu'il manque des choses._ et le posa sur le divan, allant préparer du café. Mais une main fatiguée le retint, et Loki se leva, allant le faire à sa place. Sauf que, dans le placard qui aurait dû abriter de quoi faire du café à la main, il n'y avait... Eh bien rien, à part un peu de poussière. Le dieu fit face à son amant, déconfit mais surtout stupéfait d'un tel constat, et des mèches brunes bouclées retombèrent sur son visage. _J'adopte la technique: je suis mignon._, songea-t-il avant de se lancer. "Steven... Tu sais où j'ai rangé de quoi faire du café ? Normalement, c'est ici, mais il n'y a rien..."

Le soldat s'avança, ayant d'un coup la boule au ventre, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Loki, souriant avec tendresse. "Tu les as peut-être rangé ailleurs, je vais regarder avec toi, d'accord ?"

Le dieu hocha la tête puis entama les recherches dans toute la cuisine. Sauf qu'ils ne trouvaient pas. Et il ne restait plus qu'un placard à ouvrir, et franchement, Loki doutait d'avoir rangé ça dans le coin des céréales. Steve posa sa main sur la poignée, et allait ouvrir quand Loki posa sa main sur la sienne. Le dieu fronça les sourcils. _Il ne se passe... Rien ?_, s'étonna-t-il, regardant dans les yeux de son copain. "C'est bien ce que je pensais !" S'égosilla-t-il, sortant en vitesse de la cuisine. "Tu n'es pas mon copain ! Où est-il et qui es-tu !?"

Le Steve devant lui baissa la tête, démasqué, puis la releva, bien décidé à se montrer menaçant pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. "Je suis Thanos, et je me suis transformé."

"Pourquoi ?" Cria le dieu, lançant un vase par terre. C'était d'ailleurs la deuxième qu'il le cassait, parce que dans son vrai appartement, il l'avait envoyé valser après une dispute avec Steven. Mais Thanos l'avait mit quand-même. Avait-il envie de se faire démasquer ?

Le Titan redevint lui-même et plaqua Loki contre le mur, ricanant sombrement en serrant fortement sa mâchoire. "Parce que je te veux. Maintenant." Souffla-t-il, contre les lèvres du dieu prisonnier. Il plaqua brusquement les siennes contre celles de Loki, qui se mit à gémir en dessous tout en tentant de s'échapper. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il était pris au piège.

Une fois le baiser rompu, Loki cracha par terre. "Et qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir me faire, Monstre !? Tu ne me toucheras pas alors que je porte tes soit disant enfants, si ?"

Thanos soupira puis convint à le faire quand-même. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Il voulait juste passer sa vie avec Loki dans ses draps. Il rêvait qu'un jour, Loki crie son nom pendant leurs ébats... Même si ce n'était pas gagné... Mais bon, un rêve se réalisait en général par ses propres moyens. Thanos attrapa Loki par la gorge et le traîna dans la chambre, le jetant sur le lit. Le dieu chuta comme un faible tandis que son agresseur tentait de le dévêtir. Il se mit à ricaner en constatant que les efforts de Thanos étaient vains, comme Loki ne cessait de bouger et de le frapper pour lui empêcher tout contact avec ses vêtements. "Et maintenant ? Tu ne peux rien me faire tant que je suis habillé, et honnêtement, je ne te conseille pas d'essayer. J'ai une arme assez violente sur moi."

Le Titan se figea, puis reprit ses actes. Mais il était obstrué, une barrière magique s'était formée autour de lui, rouge comme le sang. "L'Ether..." Soupira-t-il, exténué. Il voulait bien violer Loki, tout ce qui pouvait être possible pour coucher avec lui, mais il ne mettrait pas sa vie en danger. Autant attendre ou bien, tout simplement, laisser tomber. Soudainement, une illumination traversa l'esprit de Thanos. Celui-ci releva brusquement la tête et regarda Loki, plus gentiment. "Suis moi."

Loki resta sur ses gardes, mettant une main devant lui, prête à une protection. Mais quand il vit Thanos se relever, il en fit de même, remettant ses vêtements en place, puis le suivit. Il était tout de même tendu, il ignorait encore ce que Thanos prévoyait de lui montrer, déjà la rencontre avec le Gant fut décevante, et appréhendait. Et si le Titan voulait lui extraire ses enfants ? Et s'il voulait les tuer ? Que ferait Loki, une fois qu'il serait pris au piège ? Probablement, il utiliserait les Gemmes, mais si la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient les rendaient inaccessibles ? Le dieu préférait ne pas imaginer.  
Il secoua la tête, concentrant le peu d'attention qu'il lui restait sur le couloir qu'ils empruntaient. Il était très sombre, et les lumières qui les illuminaient quand même un minimum fonctionnaient une fois sur trois, s'éteignant les deux tiers du temps. Ainsi, comme Loki adorait le noir plus que tout au monde, ils marchaient pendant dix minutes dans le noir pour récupérer trois minutes de lumière ensuite.

Mais le Titan ne se souciait guère de la peur qui prenait son invité dès que la lumière s'éteignait. Il devait juste l'emmener vers la machine. Comme ça, il pourrait extraire les Gemmes du petit corps du dieu, et les mettre dans son Gant. Ne restait donc qu'une seule Gemme à obtenir... La Gemme de la Réalité, de couleur jaune. Il serait peut-être temps qu'il la recherche.

* * *

"Je tenais à te montrer quelque chose." Sourit Peggy, emmenant Steve dans une pièce adjacente. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers une cloche de verre recouverte d'un torchon noir, et le souleva, révélant une pierre jaune. Cette pierre illuminait toute la pièce, et Steve était convaincu que c'était la plus belle pierre qu'il ai jamais vu jusqu'à lors. Il s'avança vivement, posant sa main sur la pierre jaune qui brillait de milles feux.

"Qu'est-ce ?" Demanda-t-il sur un ton ébahi, alignant parfaitement sa main avec la pierre.

La jeune femme sembla mal à l'aise. "C'est... Quelque chose avec quoi tu ne devrais pas jouer..."

Le soldat lui fit face, les sourcils froncés. "Mais pourquoi ? En tout cas, elle est absolument magnifique ! Elle brille de milles feux !"

Peggy s'avança, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Elle était enfin avec celui qu'elle aimait, et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour le moment. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond, qui tourna une nouvelle fois son attention vers la pierre. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, prête à parler. "C'est une pierre de l'Infini. On la surnomme Gemme de la Réalité. Je sais que Thanos la veut, donc je la tiens en sûreté ici."

Captain tourna la tête vers elle, stupéfait. "On protège la même cause ! Pourquoi alors vouloir m'enlever ? On aurait simplement pu nous unir dans le combat !"

Elle se mit à rire avec une tendresse encore jamais vue de sa part, puis reprit un minimum son sérieux pour le regarder fixement. "Steve, je ne voulais pas d'union avec ton équipe, parce que je tiens à avoir une certaine distance avec... Tu sais qui."

Le soldat se leva, d'un coup plus triste et distant. "C'est pourtant un homme tout à fait charmant, je sais, on ne dirait pas mais... Il est très tendre." Les souvenirs de sa vie avec le dieu du Chaos lui revinrent en tête, en rafale, tellement que les larmes commencèrent à couler. Des larmes amères, d'une peine tellement profonde que c'était impossible de ne pas pleurer. Il lança un regard vers son ex-petite-amie-d'un-baiser et baissa la tête, plus inquiet que jamais. "Tu vas m'aider à le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda-t-il, s'emparant discrètement de la pierre brillante pendant que celle-ci avait la tête baissée.

La jeune femme déglutit avant de hocher la tête. Après tout, même si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, elle y était gagnante. Si elle aidait Steve à retrouver Loki, celui-ci le quitterait pour venir se marier avec elle. C'était la promesse qu'il lui avait donné. Et puis, elle se sentait parfaitement capable de faire du mal à ce dieu de malheur, et jamais, plus jamais Steve n'aurait le droit de revoir Loki, ni même de lui téléphoner. Mais ça, ce serait facile parce qu'elle avait déjà supprimé le numéro de "Loki, mon amour" du téléphone de Steve. Elle se mit à sourire. Son plan était parfait.

* * *

Jane était en train de faire la cuisine quand Thor rentra. Distraitement, il vint vers elle, et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour la câliner, mais elle sentait... L'odeur d'un autre. Un homme. Elle ne savait pas qui, mais d'un autre homme. Brusquée par ce constat, elle se tourna vivement le dieu, une horrible sensation de trahison entravant son cœur et ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Thor l'ai trompée, c'était tout simplement impossible. Thor, qui avait toujours été si tendre avec elle, qui était le parfait gentleman, l'aurait trompée ? Elle secoua la tête et gifla son copain, momentanément en colère. "Tu m'as trompée avec qui ?" Le dieu écarquilla les yeux, ce qui n'eut que le don de faire monter la pression chez la mortelle. "Parle !" Hurla-t-elle, frappant de son maigre poing contre le torse musclé de Thor.  
Celui-ci était vraiment impressionné, mais ne voulait pas non plus que sa copine ne se fasse des films. Thor ne l'avait pas trompé, jamais il ne l'aurait fait, il avait juste testé la possibilité que Stark soit amoureux de lui. Et son test avait eu des fins correctes ! Tony Stark, le plus grand homme à femmes de la planète, avait un gros coup de cœur sur lui, et devenait docile comme une poupée à son contact. Comme c'était mignon. Hébété, Thor regarda dans les yeux sa mortelle en colère, se voulant rassurant. "Jane, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai juste embrassé Stark pour vérifier le fait qu'il était amoureux de moi."

C'était trop. Jane savait qu'elle deviendrait folle avant la fin de sa vie si elle restait avec Thor. Furieuse, elle gifla de nouveau son copain, les sourcils froncés et le visage particulièrement rouge. "Tu l'as JUSTE embrassé !? Tu te fous de moi, Thor Odinson !? Et moi qui me disais: "Tiens, j'ai de la chance, il n'a jamais pensé à quelqu'un d'autre que moi." ! Je pensais que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi, j'me suis fait des films alors !? Tu aimes aussi Stark !? Tu sais quoi, ce ne serait que de moi, je me barrerais maintenant, tout de suite là. Mais parce que j'aime beaucoup ton petit frère, je ne le ferai pas. Lui, au moins, est respectueux, et je ne vais pas lui faire de la peine pour toi !" Elle jeta un verre sur le sol, dans une colère noire, puis se dirigea vers le salon pour allumer la télévision. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées, car être en colère ne servait à rien. Elle se tourna vers Thor, qui n'avait pas bougé, comme attendant qu'elle se calme. C'était le genre de choses que l'humaine ne pouvait pas supporter. "Finis de faire la cuisine, ce n'est pas mon problème !"

Le dieu haussa les sourcils, mais quand il vit le visage furibond de sa copine, il décida de ne pas la contredire. Il termina de préparer le repas avec une certaine amertume, puis posa le tout sur la table, mettant la table, et invitant Jane à manger. Celle-ci vint et prit une assiette, avant d'aller s'isoler pour manger dans le canapé. Elle ne voulait pas partager quoi que ce soit avec lui dans les faits actuels. Les yeux du dieu se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il se penchait sur elle de l'arrière du canapé, la serrant dans ses bras. Il était vraiment désolé si il l'avait fait souffrir, cela n'avait pas été son but. Il voulait juste vérifier quelque chose de stupide, certes , mais d'important pour lui. Il se pencha un peu plus pour lui embrasser la joue, avec douceur. "Jane, pardonne moi, j'ai été ingrat. Mais je voudrais vraiment m'excuser... Ce test était stupide..."

L'humaine renifla nonchalamment puis se tourna légèrement vers lui, tentant de calmer la tension qu'elle ressentait et de se contrôler pour éviter de lui envoyer une droite. "Au moins, ton test a-t-il donné des résultats ? A défaut de l'avoir embrassé, ça a servi à quelque chose ?"

Cela ne fit pas sourire Thor, qui se renfrogna avant de répondre le plus clairement possible. "Stark est bien sous mon charme." Il caressa les cuisses de sa petite amie, se voulant aimant et réconfortant, tout en lui embrassant une nouvelle fois la joue. "Mais c'est avec toi que je veux vivre, Jane."


	20. Le Pacte

_Salutations à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que ce lundi est propice pour vous et que vous vous portez bien ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fiction, en espérant vraiment qu'elle vous plaise :) J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, parce qu'il y a des sentiments contradictoires qui y sont présentés. C'est sans doute le meilleur pour le moment, mais je ne me rend pas bien compte. (non, je ne me souviens plus des autres, désolée, j'en suis au 47 personnellement xD) En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi !_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ça par review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture, je vous laisse avec le commentaire de ma bêta !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**_Note de Passion': J'aime ce chapitre pour pleins de raisons, surtout le réactions de Loki. Et il y a pas mal de sentiments différents dans ce chapitre, on passe par tous les états._**

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Le Pacte**

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant trois mois que Loki était loin de Steven, qu'il était loin de tout. Trois mois qu'il était enfermé dans une des cages que contenaient les sous-terrains. Il y avait bien deux mois qu'il avait perdu l'espoir qu'on le retrouve un jour. Tous les jours, les Chitauris venaient dans sa cage lui faire passer une bonne heure de tortures, souvent vers midi, puis repartaient. Thanos lui avait finalement montré sa machine. Merci bien ! Cette machine était une véritable tortionnaire à elle toute seule ! Loki y avait passé la pire heure de toute sa vie. Cette machine était faite pour extraire ses enfants, même si ça il s'en était douté. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas que ce serait aussi violent et douloureux. Il avait encore la marque. La machine l'avait planté, comme il fallait, tout pile au bon endroit pour tuer les enfants. Mais à la limite, ça n'avait pas été le pire. Le pire avait été la suite. Les enfants étant attaqués, ils avaient décidé de se défendre. Loki était méconnaissable. La moitié de son visage était brûlée de la puissance du Tesseract, et son œil gauche était d'un rouge affreux. Mais les enfants étaient morts, et cela brisait aussi le dieu, qui fut mère plus jeune. Il n'avait jamais supporté le fait qu'on puisse faire souffrir un enfant, alors les siens !  
Depuis, le dieu ne mangeait plus, ne faisait plus rien. Il était d'une maigreur affreuse, et son visage était marqué d'énormes cernes. Ses poignets, eux, étaient marqués des multiples tentatives de suicide échouées. Loki savait qu'il n'avait plus d'avenir, il voulait juste en finir. Mais les Nornes ne voulaient pas que son âme s'évade, elles voulaient le voir se tordre de douleur une fois consumé par la rage.  
Loki soupira, jouant avec les chaines qui pendaient à ses poignets. Il faisait affreusement noir dans la pièce, et ces choses étaient d'un poids à peine supportable pour lever sa fourchette et manger. A tous les coups, quand il mangeait un peu, il se coupait avec les dents de la fourchette, quand les poids se faisaient trop lourds. Ses lèvres en étaient définitivement marquées, d'ailleurs. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne mangeait plus.

Une raie de lumière traversa la salle pour éclairer un peu son visage, comme son servant personnel Chitauri entrait. Il se chargeait habituellement de lui donner son bain et de l'eau, pour éviter que le dieu ne dépérisse. Parfois même, quand le dieu lui permettait, il lui donnait à manger, et, encore plus rarement et en cas de grand besoin, une éventuelle accolade pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul. Ce soir-là, il lui apportait un verre d'eau et une bassine pour son bain. Uniquement. Comme trois soirs sur quatre. Mais, voyant que Loki pleurait discrètement, il le prit dans ses bras un moment, se voulant réconfortant. "Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur ?"

Le dieu renifla et soupira, réellement triste. "Steven me manque... Tu ne pourrais pas me faire sortir... ?" Il reprit un minimum d'assurance, brisé mais ne voulant pas réellement le montrer. "Tu disais que tu connaissais ces sous-terrains comme ta poche, mais tu ne m'as jamais fait sortir..."

Le servant se remit sur ses pieds, enlevant les vêtements de Loki avec une grande douceur pour ne pas le brusquer. Il lui fit signe de se mettre dans la grande bassine, et lui donna du savon. Le dieu se glissa lentement dans l'eau, soupirant en faisant voleter une mèche brune bien bouclée sur son visage, avant de se savonner avec toute les précautions du monde. Pendant ce temps, le servant servait de l'eau dans un verre et préparait une serviette. D'un coup, alors que la tranquillité et le silence régnaient dans la pièce, Thanos en claqua la porte en entrant, une alerte retentissant dans tous les sous-terrains. Loki se leva brusquement, se séchant et s'habillant magiquement en moins d'un quart de seconde, et lança un regard interrogateur envers le Titan. "Hé bien ? Tu ne vas pas voir qui t'attend à la porte ?"

Thanos s'approcha rapidement et le gifla. "C'est toi qui lui a dit de venir !?"

"Mais qui ?" Demanda Loki, se demandant ce qui se passait pour que tout le monde soit sur le qui-vive. Il fronça les sourcils à l'adresse du Titan qui regardait l'un de ses Chitauris, lui faisant signe d'exterminer la personne qui se tramait à la porte des sous-terrains. Quand le Titan tourna de nouveau son attention vers Loki, celui-ci restait planté comme un piquet, attendant des - "Explications ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, putain !?"

Thanos décida de parler, comme ça, Loki le laisserait tranquille. "Écoute moi, Loki, tu vas rester ici bien sagement."

"Je veux me barrer, connard ! Tu croyais vraiment que si les Vengeurs venaient me chercher, je n'allais pas me casser ?" Loki ricana méchamment, lançant un regard à la limite de la folie à son adversaire. "Tu es dans quel monde, toi ? Je me barre." Le dieu bouscula le Titan, qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir avant que Loki ne parte le long du couloir, colérique. Il fallait qu'il cache son jeu à travers un masque, Thanos ne devait pas savoir qu'il avait peur pour la personne entrée sans frapper. Il ne cessait de se dire que c'était Steven, qui venait pour le secourir, et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. Et si le mortel se faisait tuer ? C'était ce qui pouvait arriver de pire. Ou pas. Peut-être que les tortures seraient pires. Honnêtement, Loki espérait que si l'humain devait mourir, ce serait en une fois et de manière brusque, pour qu'il ne sente pas la douleur.  
En pensant à tout ça, Loki avait oublié sa jambe cassée. Le stress était tellement haut qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question de si il pourrait marcher ou pas. Il fallait de toute façon qu'il y arrive, alors sa jambe droite retournée dans un angle peu naturel n'avait pas fait ses caprices. Mais il avait fallu qu'il y pense ! Heureusement, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut en dehors du champ de vision de Thanos qu'il s'écroula. Sa stupide jambe l'avait lâché. Comment se relever ? Il allait falloir faire vite, sinon, Steven se ferait tuer. Il se releva tant bien que mal, pliant douloureusement sa jambe pour parvenir à se remettre debout, et il marcha du mieux qu'il pu jusqu'à l'entrée des sous-terrains. _Vous voyez, c'est ça qui est pratique quand il y a une attaque. Tout le monde coure à l'entrée, il n'y a qu'à suivre !_, pensa-t-il avant de s'élancer à la suite de ces fameux Chitauris.

* * *

Essoufflé de sa course, le dieu du Chaos se cacha derrière un mur pour reprendre et ne pas être vu des Chitauris. Ça faisait au moins dix minutes qu'il courrait, et sa jambe ne tenait plus. Elle grinçait à chaque pas, c'était assez désagréable, en plus de la douleur qu'elle lui procurait. Il souffla une minute, se tenant douloureusement la jambe, puis il tourna son attention vers les intrus. Il y avait une femme brune avec Steven. Le dieu écarta d'un mouvement de bras et d'une onde de magie les Chitauris présents, puis s'avança douloureusement. Il n'en revenait pas. Steven était venu pour lui ? Rien que pour lui ? Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, et ses yeux se mirent à briller quand le soldat les croisa. Steve sourit, et courut vers le dieu, le câlinant avec la plus grande brutalité mais en même temps la plus douce tendresse qu'on ait jamais vue de sa part. Peggy s'éclaircit la gorge, mais ce n'était pas grave. Plus rien n'était important, même elle. Il passa sa grosse main dans les cheveux de son amant, pleurant pour combler la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lors de la séparation. "Trois mois !" S'écria-t-il en embrassant avec une envie inouïe chez lui.

Loki écarquilla les yeux, mais se laissa faire volontiers. Le baiser prit une ampleur absolument excitante. Steve plaqua le dieu contre le mur de derrière, se frottant sauvagement à lui tandis que le dieu gémissait d'un plaisir infini et d'un désir montant progressivement. "Steven - _Ah _- Arrêtes, s'il-te-plaît - _ah_ - Laisses moi te voir - Je t'ai - _AH _- Je t'aime !" Le soldat se décolla de son copain, le regardant avec un sourire satisfait. Loki l'aimait, c'était le plus important. Malgré tout, il déglutit... _Le mariage, je suis obligé maintenant... Comment lui dire ?_, se demanda-t-il, cherchant en lui un moyen de lui annoncer pour qu'il ne doute pas un instant de son amour. Mais ce n'était pas compliqué, parce que ce n'était pas possible. Loki releva la tête de son amant en plaçant ses doigts sous son menton, et le força à le regarder. "Que se passe-t-il, Steven ?" Il lança un regard neutre à la jeune femme derrière eux, qui semblait attendre quelque chose de son petit ami. "Qui est-ce ?"_  
_

Le soldat se mit à sangloter, sans que le dieu ne sache pourquoi. Et ça l'inquiétait. Steven était-il malade ? Peut-être qu'il avait des problèmes avec cette femme ? Ou peut-être que... AH NON ! Loki se pencha, plus sombre, vers le visage de son copain. "Ne me dis pas que -"

"Si, je suis désolé..." Pleura Captain. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir vivre sans Loki, cette chose qu'il y avait entre eux le rongerait jusqu'à la fin, mais une promesse était une promesse. Il lança un regard empli de douleur et de culpabilité dans celui de Loki, qui était plus qu'interloqué. Il ne comprenait certainement pas bien ce qui se passait, mais comment lui dire ? Il fallait qu'il soit cash, même si c'était un énorme mal pour... Du mal derrière. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de trahir une promesse, c'était sa dignité et sa fiabilité qui en payeraient le prix. Il frémit en pensant que, avec Peggy à ses trousses, Loki risquait aussi d'en payer les frais par une mort certaine. Il prit la main de son copain, le regard grave. "Loki, je suis désolé mais... On va devoir se séparer..."

Les larmes coulèrent d'un trait sur les joues du dieu. "Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Steven ? J'ai fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Dis moi pourquoi tu ne m'aimes plus, je t'en prie, je ferai tout pour toi ! Ne me quittes pas, je t'en supplie..." Il tourna le dos à son ex-copain maintenant, et pleura tout ce qu'il pouvait. Mais alors qu'il attendait une explication, ce fut juste une main qui se posa sur son épaule. Il sentait encore cette douce chaleur se propager dans son corps. C'était le symbole qu'il... L'aimait encore ? Alors pourquoi le quitter ? Loki se tourna rapidement suite au contact, brisé. Il voulait savoir, il devait savoir. "Pourquoi... ?" Pleura-t-il dans une supplique désespérée, les larmes coulant encore et encore.

Le soldat inspira et décida de jouer la carte de la franchise. C'était mieux pour tous les deux. Il prit la main de Loki dans la sienne, et planta son regard meurtri dans le sien. "Loki, j'ai fais des conneries. J'aurais tout donné pour te retrouver, et je l'ai fais. Elle m'a promis son aide en échange de... Son mariage avec moi... J'étais prêt à tout, et je le serai toute ma vie, Loki. Parce que je t'aime et que je préfère te savoir en sécurité et loin de moi qu'en train de mourir pour moi..." Il serra une dernière fois cette main dans la sienne. "Pardonne-moi. Mais y arriveras-tu seulement un jour ?"

Loki secoua la tête négativement. "Non. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir quitté." Le dieu pleura encore un peu avant de toucher son ventre beaucoup trop plat. Steve fronça les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard sur la raison de ce changement. Loki, d'un regard absolument ravagé et déçu lui apprit la nouvelle. "Non... Ils n'ont pas survécu..." nia-t-il tout bas avant de se détourner, les sourcils froncés. "Mais je suppose que ça ne t'intéresse pas, alors pars." Steve tenta de le retenir, mais Loki sortit une dague de son armure et la plaça sous son cou. "Je suis capable de le faire, je n'ai plus rien à perdre." Il appuya un peu, la main tremblante, jusqu'à percer la peau. Des larmes de sang en coulèrent avec une lenteur affreuse, et l'expression du dieu se durcit encore plus. "Veux-tu jouer avec moi ? Parce que je crois que je pourrais bien te couper la tête, et sans le moindre remord avec ça."

"Mais pourquoi, Loki ?" S'exclama le soldat, attristé et ne bougeant pas pour éviter de se planter tout seul.

Loki lui mit une gifle, violente et d'une force démesurée. Steve cru qu'il y avait perdu sa mâchoire. "Parce que tu es aussi décevant que Thanos." Murmura le dieu brun, appuyant sa dague encore un peu plus contre sa gorge. Mais le soldat ne bougea pas, se contentant de pleurer en silence, attendant que Loki lui coupe la tête. Mourir de la main de son amant serait la plus belle chose qu'il pourrait souhaiter dans le cas actuel. Le dieu planta la lame, sans hésitation, et la ressorti tout aussi vite. Mais il avait calculé son coup. Cela n'allait pas tuer Steve, mais ça allait lui faire mal pendant des années. Le soldat se cambra en sentant que la lame était passée, laissant les larmes de l'amertume couler tranquillement. Un sentiment le torturait, celui qu'il avait l'impression de trahir la personne qu'il aimait alors qu'il voulait la protéger. Loki mit la dague de l'autre côté de sa gorge, prêt à planter. "Si tu ne veux pas que je te tue, casses toi avec ta salope. Maintenant, avant que je ne change d'avis sur ce qui concerne ton sort."


	21. Le Meurtre

_Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce jeudi vous est agréable ! Voici de quoi ravir les quelques fans de gore, puisque le sang et la mort y seront présentés, comme l'annonce si bien le titre ! Bon, en espérant que vous aimerez, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps._

_Je vous laisse le mot de ma bêta !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**_Note de Passion': Ce chapitre est bien, il se passe pas mal de trucs_**

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 21: Le Meurtre.**

* * *

Steve ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'être loin de Loki. Ça le rongeait de l'intérieur, il se consumait tout en se sentant gelé par le manque, et Peggy commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle voulait juste profiter, et elle ne cessait de faire des allusions douloureuses à sa vie passée avec le dieu qui régnait en Roi d'Asgard. Alors il pleurait, tout le temps, de la perte de l'être aimé. Mais il sentait quand même que sa petite amie avait de la peine et se ramollissait. Peut-être serait-elle bientôt prête à renoncer ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Loki ne voudrait plus de lui quand même. Et c'était ça qui faisait le plus souffrir le soldat. Le rejet que Loki aurait envers lui s'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il préférait se mettre en danger plutôt que de rester avec cette furie. Il savait que le dieu le giflerait, ou peut-être même qu'il le tuerait. Tiens, parler de meurtre avait fait naître une solution dans la tête blonde de Steve...

* * *

**Le lendemain au soir:**

Loki lisait tranquillement dans sa cellule à Asgard, quand il vit Thor venir vers lui à grands pas. Alors il savait ? Depuis que Steven l'avait quitté, il avait décidé que de se rendre à Thanos serait stupide, alors il avait opté pour "se rendre à ma famille". Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel accueil, Odin avait quand même eu la décence de lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici ! Loki lui avait répondu avec un grand plaisir qu'il avait tout perdu et qu'il aimait sa prison, et sans plus insister, le vieux Roi l'avait remit dans sa cage. Il n'était que trop heureux pour dire à Loki d'aller voir ailleurs, il avait sauté sur l'occasion ! Depuis, le dieu malicieux lisait, étendu sur son divan vert foncé, attendant que le dernier souffle arrive. Mais il fallait toujours que Thor arrive dans ce genre de moment. Loki se leva gracieusement, allant se placer devant la vitre magique qui le séparait de son aîné, vraiment enjoué de sa présence. "Thor, tiens tiens ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? J'ai pensé que ce serait le dernier endroit où tu viendrais me chercher !"

Mais le dieu du Tonnerre n'avait pas envie de rire. Il attendait des réponses. Il mourrait d'inquiétude depuis qu'il avait appris d'Heimdall que Loki était de retour à Asgard, dans un état de dépression qui dépassait tout ce que le Gardien avait jamais vu. Ainsi, Thor s'était empressé de venir sur sa planète natale. Distraitement, il inspecta le visage de son frère pour tenter de reconnaître une illusion. Mais non, c'était bien lui. Il avait dans les yeux cette étincelle emplie d'une infinie douleur, et peu importait tous les mensonges de Loki, il ne pouvait pas la cacher. "Je sais que ça ne va pas. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Tu étais dépressif quand tu es arrivé."

Le dieu du Chaos recula d'un pas, surpris de cette lisibilité qu'avait Thor à travers ses sentiments. Soupirant tristement, il s'assit et porta sa main à une dizaine de centimètres de la vitre magique, demandant à Thor d'un regard d'en faire de même. "Steven m'a quitté pour une autre..."

"Comment !? Mais Loki, tu es bien naïf. C'est tout simplement impossible." Rit le dieu, amusé devant l'inquiétude sincère de son cadet. "Hier soir, il m'a appelé, il voulait que je lui redonne ton numéro de téléphone. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de t'entendre."

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. "Et tu y crois ? C'est toi le naïf. Il m'a dit qu'il me quittait."

"Loki, tu es stupide ? Il t'aime, il essaie par tous les moyens de te reconquérir ! Il a fait une erreur, mais il tente de la rattraper. Il a décidé qu'il allait tuer Peggy Carter, la femme qui le voulait pour elle, pour revenir avec toi !" Thor soupira. "Et maintenant, comment suis-je supposé te faire sortir de là ?"

Le dieu du Mal sentit son cœur s'accélérer. "Il m'aime encore... ?" Murmura-t-il distraitement, plongé dans ses pensées. "Alors ce qu'il disait était vrai... Et comme un idiot, je l'ai blessé..."

Loki se serait tué pour ça. Et c'était sans doute ce qu'il allait faire. Mais d'abord, il devait vérifier la théorie de Thor, pour savoir si cet amour avait été partagé rien qu'une minute ou s'il l'était encore. Il plongea sa main qui frappa contre la grille magique, et celle-ci commença à lui consumer. Mais heureusement, Loki fit appel à sa magie et la porte magique se réduisit tout de suite en cendres. Il descendit les marches pour arriver aux côtés de son aîné, et se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de sa vie. Thor le câlina avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, en tant que grand frère protecteur. Il passa une main réconfortante dans les cheveux d'ébène et le serra plus fort. "Loki, ça va aller maintenant. Nous allons régler ce malentendu..."

* * *

Loki était finalement revenu sur Terre avec Thor, logé avec lui dans son appartement de Londres. Jane l'avait grandement accueilli, heureuse de voir que le petit dieu allait bien. Elle avait été si inquiète quand Thor lui avait dit que son cadet était en prison à Asgard. Elle savait que le vieux Odin n'avait plus toute sa tête. Elle avait serré Loki dans ses bras, vraiment heureuse de l'héberger ici. Mais, depuis une heure que le dieu restait immobilement assit sur son canapé, une question la taraudait. Jane voulait vraiment savoir ce qui se passait. Elle désirait connaître la raison d'une telle chute de la part du dieu courageux qu'était Loki. Et surtout, elle ne voyait pas Steve aux côtés du dieu. C'était étrange. Mais elle supposa que le soldat ne devait juste pas savoir qu'il était là. Elle se mit à côté de Loki sur le canapé, instaurant une nouvelle proximité avec lui, puis elle posa sa main sur son épaule. "Que se passe-t-il pour que vous soyez si dépressif, Loki ?"

Le dieu avala durement sa salive, une vague de douleur le submergeant. "Steven m'a quitté pour une autre..."

Elle se raidit à entendre ça. _Quoi ?_, se demanda-t-elle sous la surprise, avant de revenir aux faits. "Mais comment est-ce possible ?"

"Je n'en sais rien." Admit Loki, gardant étonnement bien son calme. On aurait pu croire que c'était simplement de la météo dont il parlait, puisqu'il ne semblait pas affecté. Il se triturait malgré tout la main droite, s'arrachant la peau avec d'horribles tremblements qui ne trompaient personne. "Il a dit qu'il allait se marier avec elle, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin."

Jane resserra la prise qu'elle avait sur l'épaule du dieu, lui apportant du soutien. Elle avait mal au cœur, rien qu'en le voyant plongé dans ses pensées et en remarquant ses larmes couler affreusement lentement. Elle avait juste envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais elle se disait que ce ne serait franchement pas une bonne idée. Loki avait besoin de temps plus que de caresses et de mots réconfortants. Elle baissa seulement la tête, parlant sourdement. "Parfois, la vie est dure et cruelle. Les gens aussi." Elle s'arrêta de parler un instant, attendant une réaction. Mais quand il n'en vint aucune, elle décida de continuer. "Vous pouvez parfois être heureux, rien n'expliquera certains choix de la part des autres."

Le dieu releva la tête en entendant ça. Tout ce que la mortelle disait était vrai. Les gens étaient cruels, on ne pouvait expliquer leurs actes et pensées de façon logique. Chacun avait sa propre perception des autres, et là où lui se croyait heureux, Steven ne devait simplement pas l'être. Sans qu'il ne sache rien, parce que leur façon de penser et de canaliser les choses était différente. Mais pourtant, quand il avait touché cette main, il avait encore senti quelque chose. Il avait encore senti une sorte d'échange amoureux entre eux, bien que l'heure se faisait grave. Comment expliquer ce genre de complexe ? Ça n'avait pas de logique. Une personne ne quitte pas une autre si elle l'aime encore. Sauf si elle en est obligée. Loki commença à pâlir. "Steven a parlé de quelque chose après m'avoir annoncé qu'il me quittait. Il m'a dit... Qu'il n'avait pas le choix, parce que c'était une promesse qu'il devait tenir en échange de l'aide de la femme. Elle l'a aidé à me retrouver et à me sortir du pétrin en échange d'un mariage."

"Alors dans ce cas, ça change tout." La jeune femme prit la main de Loki dans la sienne, la serrant gentiment avec tout le soutien que pourrait apporter une grande sœur. Elle planta son regard ambré dans celui d'émeraude de son "petit frère", puis s'exprima. "Loki, il t'aime beaucoup ! Il n'a certainement pas renoncé à toi, tout comme tu n'as pas encore renoncé à lui. Il faut que vous vous parliez. Tu as encore son numéro de téléphone ?" Le dieu le sortit de sa poche et regarda dans son répertoire. Il n'avait pas encore trié ses contacts, alors le numéro de Steven apparaissait toujours. L'humaine afficha un immense sourire et appela. Loki commença à paniquer en entendant la voix de Steven décrocher. Cette fois, c'était tout ou rien. La mortelle discuta un bref moment avec le soldat avant de déclarer. "J'ai ici quelqu'un à qui tu manques et qui voudrait comprendre." Sans même se poser plus de questions, elle attendit l'accord du soldat qui vint très rapidement et passa l'appareil au dieu à ses côtés.

Loki prit le téléphone et le colla à son oreille, un peu effrayé. Que dire ? Que faire ? Steven allait-il seulement lui parler ? Il inspira un grand coup et se lança, dans une peur absolument effroyable. "Steven ?"

"Loki ?" S'écria celui-ci, étonné. Il regarda le numéro, le notant sur un morceau de papier. Le silence régna pendant bien une minute avant que Loki ne demande si il le dérangeait. "Non ! Pas du tout, surtout ne raccroche pas !" Il prit ensuite un couteau dans le tiroir de la cuisine, allant vers la salle de bains où Peggy était en train de se doucher. Loki rit à travers le téléphone et attendit une minute avant de demander ce qu'il faisait. Steve sourit sadiquement, essuyant la lame et la polissant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parfaitement aiguisée et luisante. "Loki, écoute, je veux que tu ne fasses aucun bruit pour le moment, pendant juste cinq petites minutes, tu peux faire ça ?" Le dieu acquiesça dans l'appareil puis resta tout à fait silencieux. Captain s'approcha à petits pas silencieux de la salle de bains, hésitant encore à commettre son acte. Mais c'était la seule solution. Il entra alors précipitamment dans la pièce, tranchant rapidement et aisément la gorge de la jeune femme. Le sang gicla et coula dans les fosses avec l'eau, tandis que son corps de femme tomba lamentablement contre le sol de la douche, sans vie. Un sourire méchant imprégna les lèvres du soldat, qui coupa l'eau avec le plus grand calme, et qui mit l'arme dans sa poche, ne prenant pas le risque qu'elle soit retrouvée. Il prit tout ce qui lui appartenait et quitta l'appartement, reprenant le téléphone pour le remettre à son oreille. "C'est bon, j'ai terminé. Alors, dis moi, on peut se voir bientôt ? J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer." La voix de Loki retentit dans l'appareil, charmée, et le soldat eut un grand sourire. "Oui, c'est important. Demain, dans un restaurant sur New York ?" Le dieu nia dans l'appareil, expliquant qu'il était trop loin. "Ah, tu es à Londres ? D'accord, alors je viens moi-même à Londres, on se fera un Fish-and-Chips, ça te dit ?" Le rire de Loki suite à cette interrogation réchauffa le cœur de Steven, lui faisant oublier toutes les mésaventures dont ils étaient tous deux les victimes ces derniers temps. "Bien. Alors comment ça se passe avec Thor ? Jane est gentille ? [...]"


	22. Proposition

_Salutations, chers lecteurs ! J'espère que vous passez un agréable lundi ! Je vous poste ce chapitre un peu en retard, parce que j'étais occupée (le dessin est un vrai bouffeur de temps) ! Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps ! Pour ce chapitre, il se passe beaucoup de choses, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Je vous laisse avec un mot de ma bêta et de moi-même en dessous !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**_Nouveauté du 25/08/14: Alors, je vais révolutionner un petit peu ça ! Là, vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend après ! Eh bien à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais corriger tous les chapitres afin de mettre quel est le titre du chapitre suivant. ;)_**

* * *

**Note de Passion', ma bêta: eh bien, tu aimes mettre les couples à mal. J'espère que les deux couples se réconcilieront mais te connaissant, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite n'est-ce pas ?**

_Pitite réponse à cette question ! :D Tu as vraiment raison, je ne compte pas arranger les choses de sitôt alors que tout va si mal ! Il faudrait être fou pour le faire, n'est-ce pas ? *âme de sadique ressortant violemment*_

* * *

**Une petite réponse au Guest qui m'a reviewée: Ecoute, je suis très contente que cela te plaise, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! En tout cas, pour la suite, je m'en sors pas trop mal. *en est déjà au chapitre 50 mais ne désirant pas le dire. Oups.* :D Merci de ta review !**

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 22: Proposition**

* * *

**Le soir-même, à la Tour Stark:**

Thor ne pouvait plus se passer du mortel. De plus en plus souvent, il allait chez Stark pour échanger avec lui et rire de sa timidité. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, les joues du mortel prenaient une teinte rose bonbon. Et ça plaisait au dieu. Il aimait bien ce jeu de domination avec le mortel, surtout quand c'était lui qui dominait, en fait. Sans arrêt, il tentait de l'amadouer, mais le génie était plus coriace qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il résistait de son mieux au charme du blond, sûr et certain que celui-ci tentait juste de se jouer de lui. Mais Stark ne semblait pas avoir compris que Thor voulait juste un peu d'amusement. Pourquoi seul Loki aurait le droit à un jeu ? Thor se sentait bien jaloux, mais jamais il ne le dirait devant du monde, et certainement pas devant Loki. Ce serait encore une excuse de plus pour le dieu du Chaos pour s'enfuir et ne jamais revenir vers lui. Et Thor ne voulait pas d'une énième fuite de son cadet. Distraitement, le dieu s'avança vers le laboratoire de son ami mortel, la tension pesant dans ses muscles. Il avait peur d'être encore rejeté. Il entra donc sans plus attendre dans la salle, où Tony, à sa grande habitude, travaillait sur une armure en écoutant du AC/DC. Ou plutôt, en s'assourdissant avec du AC/DC. « Highway to Hell » régnait dans la pièce, la musique que le mortel écoutait les trois quart du temps et qu'il avait identifiée sous ce nom, hurlant aux oreilles sensibles du dieu blond. Le dieu centenaire s'avança, et posa ses mains d'un geste inattendu sur les épaules de l'humain, qui sursauta en criant à Jarvis d'arrêter sa musique. Sans plus attendre, le génie se tourna vers l'intrus, un gant d'Iron Man enfilé, et quand il vit que c'était Thor, il eut une réaction peu commune. Il se mit à rougir, puis posa le gant. "Désolé." Souffla-t-il, tentant vainement de rajouter de la distance entre eux.

Le dieu eut un sourire charmé, avançant d'un grand pas pour placer une jambe entre celles du génie. Il réduisit ainsi la distance de trois quart, et il approcha ses lèvres de celles du brun. Quand elles se frôlèrent et que les joues du génie devinrent plus rouges que de raison, le dieu se mit à parler, ne réduisant pas la proximité pour que l'humain sente son souffle contre sa bouche. "Vous savez, Ami Tony, vous m'avez manqué depuis la dernière fois."

Rapide comme l'éclair, l'ingénieur se poussa et se passa une main dans les cheveux en voyant le visage incongru de son ami. "Écoutez, c'est pas contre vous ni rien, j'veux dire, mais je veux pas que vous foutiez en l'air votre relation pour un raté comme moi." Le génie regarda sa tablette émettre un signal lumineux comme quoi les vérifications étaient terminées, puis retourna son attention vers Thor, encore plongé dans une incompréhension totale. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, cherchant rapidement une excuse, comme le fait de ne pas être sous le charme serait un mensonge. Mais il en avait une, d'excuse, tiens ! "Thor, je suis amoureux de Loki. Je ne peux pas sortir avec son frère."

"Même si vous savez qu'il ne voudra pas de vous ? Il est en train de tenter par tous les moyens de récupérer Ami Steve, il n'a guère de temps pour vous et vos sentiments."

Les yeux de chien battu de Thor étaient juste insupportables. Tony ne pouvait pas les voir sans se dire que tout était de sa faute, et qu'il n'était bon qu'à se jeter du toit de sa Tour. L'ingénieur soupira, réfléchissant encore un peu plus à une seconde excuse. Mais malheureusement, même quand on est un génie scientifique tel que lui, on ne peut pas avoir des idées sur commande. _Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire. La chose que disent les gens tout le temps quand ils n'ont plus d'excuses pour refuser, _s'avoua-t-il avant de se lancer, tentant de lui faire le plus triste regard qu'il puisse. "Thor, c'est impossible, vous le savez."

Le dieu baissa la tête, déçu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un refus. Depuis le début, ce jeu qu'ils avaient ensemble, cette espèce de provocation charnelle entre eux, alors ce n'était rien ? Il releva la tête vers l'être de son cœur, vraiment... Inquiet. "C'est tout ce que cela signifiait pour vous ? Cet amour que je vous témoignais, ce n'était qu' « impossible » ?" Le dieu se mit à trembler tant la déception était forte, et il s'avança, perdu et désorienté, vers le génie, prenant sa main dans un geste désespéré. "J'essayais de vous montrer à quel point mon affection pour vous était puissante, et vous ne qualifiez que ça d' « impossible » ? Tous ces efforts ? Tous ces sentiments ? « Impossible » ?" S'égosilla le dieu du Tonnerre, et un orage éclata dans le ciel, faisant sursauter le milliardaire dont les larmes coulaient à flot.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Il n'avait jamais voulu s'attirer la colère de Thor ou bien amener sa déception. Il avait juste voulu mettre les points sur les "i", comme le playboy qu'il était. Franchement, il faisait ça trois fois chaque soir, en temps normal, quand il couchait avec de jolies filles et qu'il les repoussait ensuite, sans le moindre remord. Et là, il se sentait mal. Plus que quand il avait rompu avec Pep', pourtant, il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti quelque chose avec lui. Il l'avait juste trouvé beau, lors de l'attaque de New York, puis ça avait évolué. Quand le dieu était parti, il était déjà "charmant et beau", et quand il était revenu, il était "parfait". Tony n'avait qu'à peine eu le temps de se poser dans sa Tour reconstruite qu'il avait été pris d'assaut avec des sentiments inconnus.  
Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était Loki, donc il avait voulu s'en approcher. Il avait voulu essayer. Loki était beau, tout ce qu'il aurait pu rêver, chacune des parties de son corps étaient tellement bien foutues qu'elles auraient dû être interdites, mais ce n'était pas ce que Tony voulait. Il n'avait pas senti cette chaleur le combler quand il était avec le dieu du Chaos. Il ne sentait cette beauté et cette clarté que lorsqu'il était avec Thor, et personne d'autre. Mais comment l'expliquer de manière logique ? Tout le raisonnement de Tony se fiait à la logique. Pourquoi Thor ? Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre non plus la douleur que ressentait Thor en ce moment. Même s'il la savait réelle. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes sentiments. Thor voulait jouer, et Tony aimait. Ça pouvait paraître pareil d'extérieur, mais pas de l'intérieur. L'amour réel blessait plus qu'une simple envie de jouer. C'était quelque chose qui brûlait plus, qui consumait l'esprit jusqu'à le réduire en une nuée de cendres, tandis que le jeu, c'était juste... Une déception. On est déçu quand on prend un jouet et qu'il ne fonctionne plus comme on le veut, non ? C'était pareil. Alors que l'Amour, c'est quand le jouet ne veut plus marcher et qu'on le pleure tant on y tenait. Même pire, mais c'était pour suivre l'exemple.  
Tony n'était pas capable de comprendre, et ne comprendrait jamais comment l'Amour apparaissait et comment il s'immisçait et empoisonnait la vie de tous.

Triste de la peine causée à Thor, le génie baissa la tête, n'osant pas l'affronter du regard. Il ne fallait pas que Thor croit qu'il assumait le fait de l'avoir brisé. C'était faux, Tony en était affreusement désolé, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire souffrir la jeune femme charmante et loyale qu'était Jane Foster. L'humaine aimait bien Loki, il n'était pas là pour détruire cette fraternité naissante entre eux. Il n'était pas là pour briser les familles.

Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était reconnu, et il espérait qu'il ne le serait jamais pour cette raison.

* * *

Le soir venu, dans le restaurant de Fish-and-Chips recommandé par Steve, Loki arriva avec une certaine avance, ne pouvant plus tenir en place. Il avait vite pris la table qu'ils avaient enregistré ensemble, et s'assit sur la chaise, dans une impatience hors norme chez lui. Il avait vraiment hâte de revoir le soldat, mais appréhendait aussi le moment. Que Steven voulait-il lui dire ? Était-ce juste une façon plus commode de se dire adieu une fois pour toute ? Retenterait-il de le conquérir ? Le dieu dû admettre qu'il aurait vraiment du mal à l'accepter de nouveau. Depuis le peu de jours qui s'étaient écoulés, Loki s'était fait à l'idée que c'était fini entre lui et Cap'. Il commençait à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, laissant leur vie conjugale dans le passé pour se fonder une vie. Même si c'était un peu dur, Loki était persuadé que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne dans cette cellule à Asgard. Il avait fini par comprendre que c'était impossible qu'il oublie, et il était retombé en dépression. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il voulait, en fait, et le fait que Steven ai tué cette mortelle était flatteur pour lui. C'était une offrande, ou en tout cas, il le prenait comme tel. Il espérait secrètement qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Dans le bruit du restaurant, Loki n'entendit pas Steve se déplacer vers lui. Il ne le vit que lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées. Sans plus hésiter, il se leva, s'inclinant respectueusement devant le mortel, sans vraiment oser une approche directe. Et tel qu'il connaissait Steven, ce n'était pas lui qui allait lui dire de le faire. Tous deux s'assirent dans leur siège, chacun regardant l'autre avec une curiosité sans pareille. Steve bougea inconfortablement sur sa chaise, Loki baissa la tête avec le sourire d'une vierge découvrant l'amour, et quand ils se stabilisèrent, ils croisèrent leur regard. Loki s'accouda à la table, posant sa tête nonchalamment sur ses mains repliées, puis contempla avec des yeux pétillants son ex. Steve se sentit rougir, avant de lancer lui-même la conversation par la chose la plus basique au monde. "Bonjour."

Loki sursauta, se mettant à rire doucement. "Oui, bonjour, en effet." Puis il se tut, profitant du silence pour contempler encore et encore Captain, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux vers ses mains. Un serveur arriva tout de suite et leur servit le repas.

Steve sourit à Loki, réellement content de le revoir. Il lui avait beaucoup manqué, même s'il ne le dirait pas. Il avait envie de lui prendre ou de lui toucher la main, même s'il ne le ferait pas. La seule chose que Steve n'avait pas véritablement envie de faire était de manger. Il avait envie de discuter, surtout. Il se tendit, bougeant encore sur sa chaise pour se rapprocher du dieu du Chaos, qui leva la tête discrètement vers lui. "Écoute, Loki. J'ai un meurtre sur les bras, et je suppose que tu ne voudras pas que je revienne dans ta vie."

Le dieu pencha la tête sur le côté. "Tu as peut-être raison, en effet."

Le soldat se tendit à entendre ça, mais il n'était pas réellement déçu. Il s'y était attendu, c'est pour cette raison qu'il était venu ici. Il prit la main du dieu dans la sienne, sentant de nouveau cette tension charnelle l'envahir au contact et lui décochant ainsi qu'à Loki une sursaut, puis continua une fois un peu plus habitué à cette sensation longtemps oubliée. "La seule chose que je veux te demander, à défaut de m'aimer à nouveau, c'est une protection." Loki sourit gentiment avant que le soldat ne reprenne. "Les flics me cherchent, ils savent pour le cadavre."

"J'ai vu ça." Admit le dieu, un sourire amusé aux lèvres en prenant un morceau de poisson. Il avala rapidement, prenant rapidement son inspiration pour continuer dans sa lancée. "C'est passé aux infos hier soir, même ici à Londres."

Steve soupira, stressé de parler de ça avec autant de monde autour. Il s'approcha de l'oreille du dieu, son souffle chaud lui chatouillant. "Je veux juste ton aide. Tu m'aides à me sortir de là, et tu pourras me tuer si ton plaisir est tel."

Loki sourit, soudainement alléché par la proposition. Il se recula pour manger encore un peu, puis lança un regard plein de convoitise et de danger dans celui de son ex-copain. "D'accord, j'accepte." Affirma-t-il en tendant une main d'accord. A contrecœur, le soldat la saisit et la serra, incapable de reculer. C'était sa mort de la main de Loki ou de la main du SHIELD. Le choix était vite fait, en ce qui le concernait.

* * *

**Alors voilà, ça s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui ! Encore une fois j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous verriez bien pour la suite ! Je pourrais sans doute faire une petite place pour vos désirs ! N'hésitez pas non plus à laisser simplement votre avis, bon ou mauvais ça m'est égal, vous pouvez le dire si vous trouvez que c'est de la merde :D**

**A la prochaine pour ceux qui la liront, avec le chapitre intitulé « La Vérité sur Mes Enfants : Partie 1 » !**

**Ciao ! x)**


	23. La Vérité sur Mes Enfants Partie 1

_Salut à tous ! Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne matinée de jeudi ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je ne m'en souviens, honnêtement, pas du tout. (Dieux, pardonnez-moi, j'en suis au 52 ! :D) Alors vous me direz tout ça ! *espoir*_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! On se retrouve en bas !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**_Note de Passion': j'aime ton chapitre !_**

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 23: La Vérité sur Mes Enfants**

**Partie 1/2**

* * *

Thor rentra tard le soir, les yeux cernés. Il avait eu un long voyage en volant, mais ce n'était pas ce qui semblait l'affecter. Jane, encore debout malgré tout avec Loki, s'avança vers lui, mais celui-ci commença à crier. Loki avait été mal à l'aise à cause de ça, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre pour éviter d'être témoin de la dispute. C'était quelque chose qu'il détestait, surtout depuis sa rupture avec Steve. Il ne supportait plus le fait d'être là et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour arranger les choses, alors que tout partait en vrille devant ses yeux. De plus, sans vraiment pointer la raison de ce fait, il avait affreusement mal au ventre, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas perdu de ventre, malgré la perte des enfants. _Étrange, _pensa-t-il avant de tourner la tête vers le couple comme Thor hurlait et Jane pleurait en l'accusant de le tromper. Loki était au milieu, pesant le pour et le contre. Surtout, il comptait les points mais sans vraiment y prendre plaisir, comme autrefois. Maintenant, il faisait plus ça dans le but de faire quelque chose plutôt que de se faire hurler dessus par son aîné parce qu'il partait brusquement. Au moins, ici était-il en sécurité. Mais ce n'est jamais pour très longtemps. Thor aboyait de plus en plus fort, et Loki avait du mal à garder son calme. Plus les propos de Thor s'enchaînaient, et plus Loki avait la conviction que Jane était peu loin de la vérité. Et il soupçonnait même le fait que ce soit avec un Vengeur.

Thor serra les dents, écoutant le dernier argument de Jane avant de répliquer avec une colère encore jamais vue de sa part. "Je ne te trompes pas avec Stark, Lady Jane ! Il m'a dit que c'était impossible ! Il ne veut pas !" Largua-t-il, et Loki ricana méchamment alors que le regard de l'humaine se remplissait de larmes. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Thor réalisa ce qu'il avait dit, et qu'il se tourna vers son cadet en s'avançant avec une certaine violence, le plaquant contre le mur de derrière, les poings serrés autour de son cou. "Ça t'amuse, Loki ?"

"Ce n'est pas sa faute à lui si tu me trompes ! Lâche-le, il n'est pour rien dans cette histoire !"

"POUR RIEN !?" S'égosilla le dieu du Tonnerre, l'orage déjà présent frappant directement sur l'appartement qu'ils partageaient, puis il serra plus fort la gorge de son cadet, l'empêchant au fur et à mesure de prendre sa respiration. "C'EST A CAUSE DE LUI QUE STARK N'A PAS VOULU DE MOI ! C'EST PARCE QUE STARK EST AMOUREUX DE LUI QU'IL M'A REFUSÉ !" Cria le dieu en resserrant encore sa prise. Loki commença à passer au bleu, mais pas un bleu Jötunn. Un bleu étouffé, un bleu qui symbolisait le manque d'air et la mort proche. Loki voyait sa vision s'assombrir sur le visage furieux de son frère, et gémit une dernière fois avant de sombrer. Remarquant seulement la gravité de ses actes, Thor lâcha son cadet, les larmes pleurant toutes seules avant de le prendre dans ses bras, dans une peine sans pareille. "Loki... ? Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais !? Loki ! Petit frère, réveilles toi !" Il commença à le secouer, mais aucun résultat ne vint. Le dieu cadet était plus pâle que jamais, même une feuille de papier aurait parut plus colorée que lui. Jane s'avança rapidement, mais fut repoussé par son copain, qui lui fit signe de prendre le téléphone. "Appelle les ambulances !" Il tourna une nouvelle fois son attention vers Loki, qui ne bougeait pas plus qu'avant. "Loki, je t'en prie, petit frère, réveille-toi !"

Jane prit le téléphone et composa le 112, n'ayant pas une minute à perdre. Les ambulances décrochèrent heureusement en peu de temps, et l'humaine put expliquer la situation le plus rapidement possible. Rapidement, les services arrivèrent devant l'appartement, entrant sans préambule et s'approchant vivement de Thor, qui n'avait pas lâché son petit frère des bras. Ils le prirent sous urgence et l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital, sous une pression absolument morbide, car d'une minute à l'autre, ils pouvaient perdre le dieu. Celui-ci avait une respiration instable, et pâlissait de plus en plus. Ils branchèrent l'appareil respiratoire, et l'appareil cardiaque. Mais dès que la machine fut branchée, un long « BIP » résonna dans tout le camion.

* * *

L'hôpital. Quoi de mieux comme lieu pour se réveiller, tout en ayant un affreux mal de tête ? Loki ne saurait pas dire comment il était arrivé ici, dans cette vaste salle blanche à n'en plus finir, mais il avait horriblement mal au crâne. Il se rappelait de... De quoi, d'ailleurs ? De rien, simplement.  
Bien avancé dans son investigation suite à ce constat, le dieu soupira, cherchant autour de lui la moindre présence. Mais il n'y avait même pas un pigeon vers sa fenêtre. Juste le soleil aveuglant qui éclairait cette pièce d'un blanc trop vif et qui lui brûlait la rétine. Et aussi ce silence.  
Il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait personne, et il se souvint de son accord avec Steven.  
Écarquillant les yeux en se rappelant que c'était le jour de leur "réunion", Loki claqua brusquement sa tête contre sa tête de lit en soufflant de lassitude, les yeux fermés par l'agacement, priant presque les Nornes pour que le soldat soit au courant de son admission ici. Pas qu'il en ait eu quelque chose à foutre, mais c'était décidément plus correct de ne pas faire poiroter les gens.

Et l'idiot qui le ferait ne serait pas Loki, oh que non !

La porte s'ouvrit avec une lenteur incroyable pour laisser passer un grand blond aux yeux trop bleus pour le bien de Loki. Une forte musculature, tout ce qui allait avec ça, et une cape rouge. Aïe, décidément, Loki n'aimait pas ça. Il regarda de haut en bas l'intrus qui venait d'arriver, et n'eut même pas le besoin de regarder son visage pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Thor. Il soupira doucement, vraiment gonflé de la situation qui s'empirait de minute en minute, et il leva son regard moitié émeraude moitié rouge vers son "frère". "Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il avec une voix clairement lassée et dépassée quand certaines minutes particulièrement longues passèrent à se regarder sans dire un mot. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand son aîné lui prit la main comme s'il touchait un diamant, puis quand celui-ci s'assit à ses côtés, le dieu cadet releva des yeux nettement désintéressés vers lui. "Pourquoi je suis ici, Thor, Fils d'Odin ? Et lâche ma main."

Le concerné releva des yeux détruits par la peine et la culpabilité vers lui, le faisant tressaillir d'une façon encore jamais expérimentée. Il sentait tous ses poils se dresser d'un coup, et son cœur s'emballer avant même que le dieu blond ne réponde à sa question. En fait, Loki n'avait même plus besoin de la réponse. Il l'avait lue dans les yeux troubles de son grand frère. Quand Thor voulut parler, Loki lui fit signe de ne rien dire, levant sa main dans un stoppage net, et sa tête se baissant presque automatiquement vers le sol. Aussitôt, le dieu du Tonnerre se rendit compte que son frère savait. Il ne savait comment, mais il savait. Leur lien était peut-être plus fort qu'il ne l'avait cru dans le passé.  
Longtemps, il avait renié Loki et l'avait ridiculisé pour avoir le trône, l'avait réduit à se taire juste pour se dire plus donneur d'ordres et de bon sens, l'avait ridiculisé en combat pour se montrer plus fort, et maintenant qu'il avait le droit au trône et que Loki en avait définitivement été écarté, il n'en voulait plus. Il savait que Loki serait un meilleur Roi, mais Odin n'accepterait jamais un tel acte de sa part. Il était nommé Roi, il fallait qu'il se comporte comme tel.  
Le dieu blond regarda son petit frère, inquiet. Il lui avait fait du mal, toute sa vie, et maintenant, il recommençait. Il l'avait étranglé, volontairement, et voilà que le voir ici était insupportable. Plus insupportable que l'acte lui-même. Étrangler Loki avait été rapide et absolument hors de contrôle, et le voir ici était absolument horrible. C'était une horreur voire pire. Il serra plus la main de son cadet, une larme innocente ayant coulé sans qu'il ne le sente. "Je crois que tu as deviné... Je suis désolé, je -"

"Pourquoi ?"

Thor écarquilla les yeux. Il sentait son corps parcouru d'un air glacial, et son cœur battre plus rapidement. Il était affreusement stressé de la réponse que Loki attendait, puisque lui-même ne se l'était pas posée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait une chose pareille. C'était une véritable aberration, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher sur le moment. Il était passé à l'acte sans même songer à ses conséquences. Il inspira à fond, ses poumons battant à plein régime, et il se lança, le regard vide et dans les ténèbres. "Je l'ignore. Je l'ai fais parce que j'étais sans doute convaincu que c'était de ta faute si Stark avait dit... Ne pas vouloir de moi." C'était de toute façon la seule explication. Souhaitant passer à un autre sujet, il relança tout de suite après, sans laisser le temps à Loki d'être plus perspicace sur l'aveu. "J'ai dis à l'Ami Rogers de venir ici, puisqu'il désirait te voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'espère que ça va -"

"Thor, stupide blond, écoute moi." Il leva une main peu convaincue vers le dieu, son visage devenant plus froid et distant. "Il ne se passera plus rien entre lui et moi. Ai-je été clair ?"

Le concerné s'offusqua, se levant rapidement de son siège, une panique évidente sur dans les yeux. "Non Loki ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu sais très bien qu'il t'aime !"

Le dieu sourit de toutes ses dents, mais plus amèrement que par réel amusement. Les paroles et les choses qu'il pensait étaient dures, douloureuses, mais il savait que c'était la seule solution. Le seul moyen qu'il avait de ne plus souffrir. C'était cette espèce de carapace qu'il se formait quand une douleur trop importante lui avait été infligée. Il refusait habituellement tout contact, physique ou visuel, et se terrait dans sa chambre comme le ferait un vieil ours blessé dans une grotte sombre. Mais là, tout semblait s'éclairer, il savait que quelque part, il avait une chance de s'en tirer, et cela lui donnait toutes les envies du monde d'essayer. Ce n'était ni l'Amour ni Steven Rogers qui allaient l'empêcher de se sortir la tête de l'eau. Il avait décidé jeune déjà, pour personne il n'allait décider de se noyer sans se battre. Pas même pour le Grand Amour. Personne, c'était personne, et c'était tout. Déterminé, Loki planta son regard bicolore dans celui de son frère dans un air de défi. "Et je m'en moque. De toute façon, je suis plus heureux sans lui. Je referai ma vie, j'aurai des enfants avec une femme ou un homme qui ne me fera jamais souffrir, et je serai quelqu'un de comblé !"

Thor serra le poing, tant que des gouttes de sang en coulèrent. Mais c'était pour le dieu sans aucune douleur, alors, que faire ? Il serra aussi les dents, les faisant grincer tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient encore d'épaisses larmes. "Tu n'as pas le droit de mentir, aussi bien aux autres qu'à toi-même !" Loki se tendit en entendant ça. _Quoi ?_, puis Thor commença à se détendre, malgré les violents sanglots qui parvenaient à le faire tressaillir. Il serra encore plus les poings, et continua. "Je vais être obligé de te renvoyer en prison, avec tous les fous des autres Royaumes !" Il s'assit, sentant que ses jambes le lâchaient sous la pression, et quand il vit le regard hanté de son cadet, ce fut trop. Il explosa en larmes, prenant la main de Loki dans la sienne. "Tu connaissais..." Commença-t-il en chuchotant, la tête enfoncée dans les draps, puis il la releva, plongeant ses yeux océans dans ceux de son cadet. "Tu connaissais les termes de ta libération... Faire quelque chose de bien... Tu viens de briser la chose de bien que tu avais faite..." Les orbes de Loki s'ouvrirent plus grandes, tandis que Thor ne se stoppait pas dans son élan. "J'avais de l'espoir... J'ai cru en ta rédemption jusqu'au bout parce que je t'aime... Mais tu as décidé de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, encore une fois, au dépend des autres !" Il frappa du poing sur la table de nuit à côté du lit, que Loki n'avait jusque là pas remarquée. "Mais je vais faire ce que Père m'a demandé. Je vais te donner un délai. Tu as une semaine pour arranger ça, sinon je viens ici, et je te tire par les cheveux dans ta cage, Loki !"

Ledit Loki sursauta et tressaillit en pensant à ce qui l'attendait là-haut, puis sentit son cœur se gonfler de remords. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas récupérer Steven, mais il pouvait encore s'enfuir... Non ? Les yeux du dieu se remplirent de larmes. "Je ne veux plus aller en cage !"

"Alors répare ton erreur !"

"Comment !?" S'exclama-t-il, pleurant maintenant. Il avait honte de pleurer, comme ça, alors que tout le monde pouvait le voir, mais la pression était trop forte. La punition trop cruelle. Il fallait qu'il plaide à son innocence. "Après tout, je n'ai pas choisi de le quitter ! Il l'a fait pour moi ! Et c'est moi qui ai détruit quelque chose !? Tu n'as pas honte de me rejeter les fautes !? J'ai tout fait pour qu'il m'aime, j'ai voulu l'attendre, dans un premier temps, mais j'ai vu que ça ne marchait pas." Il baissa les yeux. "Alors, j'ai pleuré. Je me suis senti trahi, et où il était lui ? En train de se marier avec sa pétasse ! Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre après tout, c'est moi qui ai détruit, n'est ce pas, Odinson ?" Sa voix était redevenue calme, ce qui ne disait rien de bon au dieu du Tonnerre. Il avait connu Loki plus longtemps que n'importe qui, et il pouvait facilement reconnaître une situation dangereuse comme dans le cas actuel...

* * *

**Voilà tout ! J'espère que tout ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques par review ou PM :)**

**En tout cas, je vous attend pour le prochain chapitre, qui s'intitulera, bien évidemment: "La Vérité sur Mes Enfants Partie 2" !**

**A plus et bonne fin de journée ! :)**

**Circle of Justice.**


	24. La Vérité sur Mes Enfants Partie 2

_Salut à tous ! Hélas, c'est la semaine de la RENTRÉE ! C'est le cauchemar de tout élève qui ne fayote pas, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, on ne va pas s'éterniser sur l'enfer et parlons plutôt de ce chapitre ! Alors, je ne vais pas vous dire quoi que ce soit, à part que c'est une nouvelle inattendue qui vous attend ! J'espère que, comme ma bêta, vous en serez heureux ! Vous vous doutez bien qu'on ne continue pas une fic comme elle sans élément perturbateur !_

_Enfin, je ne dis plus rien ;) Bonne lecture !_

_Je vous laisse avec un commentaire de ma bêta et on se retrouve en bas pour le titre du chapitre suivant !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**_Note de Passion: Ok, c'est quoi ce délire ? Je sens vraiment mal la fin... Par contre, je suis contente, enfin, une bonne nouvelle même si le concerné ne la prend pas forcément bien..._**

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 24: La Vérité sur Mes Enfants**

**Partie 2/2**

* * *

Loki attendait le verdict. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait été obligé de faire comme il ne perdait pas son ventre, mais il se retrouvait très impatient des résultats. Il n'avait cessé de râler quand on lui avait dit qu'il devait le faire, puis il voulait maintenant les résultats le plus vite possible. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il les attendait, en même temps, il y avait de quoi être impatient. Surtout quand on s'appelle Loki, et qu'on est un cas désespéré de patience. Le dieu passa ses mains contre son visage, transpirant à cause des trente degrés extérieurs difficiles à vivre pour un géant des glaces, puis attendit, encore et encore, l'arrivée du médecin. Celui-ci quitta la pièce avec des feuilles à la main quelques minutes interminables plus tard, au grand soulagement de Loki. Mais son visage de médecin n'évoquait rien de bon. L'homme fronçait les sourcils, et avait le regard dur sur les résultats qu'il avait en main. Thor, présent sans que Loki n'ait auparavant décidé de lui donner de l'importance, posa sa main gauche sur son épaule droite, le soutenant dans la dure épreuve qu'il traversait. Loki se leva pour faire face au médecin, son ventre commençant à le gêner mais sans plus, et il se dressa dignement. "Quels sont les résultats ?"

Le vieil homme baissa les yeux sur les feuilles, puis leva les sourcils pendant un instant. "Ils sont surprenants." Dit-il, sans lever les yeux de sa feuille, puis quand il le fit, il plongea son regard vitreux d'un bleu trop clair dans le sien, très sérieux. _Ça, c'est pas bon..._, songea Loki en secouant la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées et en revenir à l'essentiel. Le médecin lui présenta les feuilles avec les relevés, et les yeux du dieu s'écarquillèrent. Les taux étaient trop hauts pour qu'il ne soit pas... Enceint. Alors les enfants avaient survécu ? Comment était-ce possible ? Le médecin reprit les feuilles contre son torse épais, et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. "Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, et on ne sait pas comment c'est possible, vous êtes enceint depuis environ quatre mois. Mais il semble que les enfants que vous portez aient subit un sacré choc i peine une semaine, voire deux." Il s'arrêta, essayant de se détendre, puisque dire à un homme qu'il était enceint était pure folie, il perdrait son boulot si c'était su, et se recentra sur la discussion. Il devait oublier le malaise qui se créait dans son organisme. "A part ça, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous pouvez quitter l'hôpital sans plus attendre, comme l'étranglement que vous avez subi ne présente plus la moindre trace." Un sourire bon et aimable s'installa sur son visage, tandis qu'il posait sa main sur l'épaule de Loki. "Bonne fin de journée, et prenez soin de vous."

"Merci, Monsieur." Le dieu sourit gentiment à l'homme, qui le congédia rapidement pour aller au bloc opératoire s'occuper d'un autre client. Loki se tourna face à Thor, le toisant du regard. Mais il semblait peu certain, peu sûr de lui, son regard seul le disait. Loki baissa les yeux, regardant partout pour chercher un point d'encrage. "Mais comment est-ce possible ?" Murmura-t-il, d'une voix faible et hantée, en tenant fermement son ventre sous ses bras repliés. "Il me les a tué... Il les avait tué... Comment est-ce possible ?"

Le dieu du Tonnerre prit la main de son cadet dans la sienne, l'amenant progressivement à se loger contre son torse musclé. "Loki," Commença-t-il, en passant une main apaisante dans les cheveux d'ébène de son petit frère. "Peut-être que les Gemmes de l'Infini les ont protégé."

"Mais comment ? Thanos les avait tué..." Souffla le plus jeune, de plus en plus inquiet en constatant l'illogisme de la situation. Ça le dépassait. Thanos avait pourtant tué ses enfants avec la machine, mais voilà que ce n'était pas le cas. Si les Gemmes les avaient protégés, était-ce bon signe ? Loki avait subi les frais physiquement de la protection des Gemmes sur ses enfants. Il était à moitié brûlé sur le visage et il avait un œil rouge carmin, et les médecins Midgardiens ne pouvaient rien pour lui. Toute sa vie, il serait ce monstre physiquement qu'il était maintenant, et en plus, ses enfants avaient survécu ? Mais pour quoi passerait-il quand il les mettrait au monde ? Pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à foutre, mais ça posait un léger problème. Odin allait le tuer s'il accouchait de ces enfants en prison. Hanté à l'idée de se faire exécuter, le dieu continua, de plus en plus perdu. "Les Gemmes les auraient alors protégés ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi m'avoir fait du mal à moi, alors que je les protégeais ? Ça n'est pas juste !"

Thor sourit en voyant cette réaction, véritablement heureux de la bonne santé des enfants, même si celle de son cadet était plus ou moins compromise. Il attira son frère plus près contre lui, le serrant avec toute la joie du monde. "N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle, Loki ? Tes enfants sont vivants."

"Gros balourd ! Tu ne vois que les faits, mais je veux savoir comment !" Loki abattit son poing sur le torse de son aîné, en colère de ne pas trouver un élément logique dans ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment des enfants avaient pu survivre à une machine à extraire des choses trente fois plus fortes qu'eux. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Était-ce un coup de pouce des Nornes, un lien qui l'unissait malgré tout encore à Steven ? Il frissonna en y pensant, songeant au fait que toutes ces larmes, tous ces moments à pleurer et à se lamenter sur son sort n'avaient servis à rien. Les tentatives pour oublier le soldat étaient vaines. Les tentatives de disparaître de manière définitive étaient stupides et inutiles. Finalement, qu'avait-il fait de bien ? Il avait failli tuer l'homme qu'il aimait pour une salope qui était jalouse. Si cela se trouvait, Steven était parfaitement innocent, comme il le plaidait depuis tout ce temps. Et si c'était le cas ? Loki passerait pour un fou furieux, ou pire encore. Il serait ramené en prison sur Asgard ou bien serait exécuté en public sur Midgard pour tous les crimes commis, en plus de celui qu'il protégeait maintenant. S'il y avait, au mieux, juste un prix à remporter, celui du "plus grand criminel de guerre de tout Yggdrasil" ? Il serait content si ça n'était que ça. Enfin, là n'était pas le sujet.  
Il se mit à réfléchir, puis parla, sans même trouver en lui la réponse qu'il cherchait vainement. "Je ne comprends pas, Thor. Il avait utilisé une machine à extraire, j'ai souffert pendant soixante-douze heures... Pour rien ?" Le regard de Thor se fit plus chaleureux tandis qu'il le serrait encore plus. "Lâche moi ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ! Comment !? COMMENT !?" Il bouscula son aîné en entendant une voix l'interpeller du fond du couloir. C'était Steven, qui arrivait en courant, paraissant mitigé entre l'horreur et la joie extrême. _Il sait pour les enfants_, songea Loki avant de plonger son regard dans celui du soldat. "Captain." Il inclina dignement la tête, froidement, sans plus d'affinité que ça. Juste par respect.

Cela brisa le cœur du soldat, qui aurait aimé pouvoir tout réparer à l'aide de la survie des enfants. On ne pouvait séparer des enfants d'un de leurs parents, ce n'était pas bon pour eux. Des enfants avaient besoin de leurs deux parents, pour leur apprendre les choses de la vie, chacun d'une manière différente ou pas d'ailleurs. Mais ils avaient besoin de leurs parents. C'était quelque chose de vital pour un enfant. Son papa et sa maman. Ses repères, ses modèles même par moment, ses règles et ses droits. Loki n'avait pas le droit de casser ça, pas plus que les autres parents le faisaient. Steven secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées, puis décida que passer à l'acte serait quelque chose d'obligatoire. Il s'avança en courant, un grand sourire au visage, puis il sauta sur Loki, qui le retint de justesse, bien qu'un peu gêné, et l'embrassa amoureusement, lui montrant ses sentiments de cette façon. Le dieu écarquilla les yeux, le repoussant du mieux qu'il pouvait, puis quand il y parvint, il se mit à lui hurler dessus. Steve sourit en entendant ça, se rendant bien compte de la rougeur des joues du dieu devant lui. Finalement, quand celui-ci se calma un minimum, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse parler, le soldat se lança, tout sourire et aussi rouge que son ex-copain. "Hey, j'me disais aussi que ça pouvait encore fonctionner entre nous. On a un bon feeling."

"Un bon feeling !? Kvikindi* !" Hurla Loki, plus furieux -gêné ?- que jamais et ne faisant même pas attention au fait que l'insulte était sortie en Asgardien. Ses joues étaient plus rouges que le sang, et ses yeux étaient perdus dans une brume de confusion. Il cherchait autour de lui un point d'accroche, et malheureusement pour lui, seul Thor pouvait figurer comme en étant un.

Il le fixa longuement, à la recherche d'un soutien, et le dieu, comprenant le message, s'adressa directement au soldat mortel. "Ami Rogers, dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez vous-même rompu avec mon frère ? Loki, ici présent, ne veut pas de votre amour faussement partagé." Il baissa la tête, attendant un signe d'approbation de son cadet mais celui-ci ne fit pas signe, restant étrangement immobile et silencieux, évitant de son mieux le regard bleuté de Captain. Thor se dit donc qu'il était incité à continuer, et n'hésita pas une seconde de plus. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais comme il songeait à une solution plus posée et réfléchie d'engager une discussion, aucun son ne sortit. Il referma tout de suite la bouche, pour commencer une autre phrase en montrant à Steve et Loki la sortie. "Que diriez-vous de parler de ça devant un thé ? C'est l'heure du tea-time, et Londres comporte beaucoup de petits thés très sympathiques."

* * *

Stark était en train de construire une armure quand il réalisa que son génie habituel avait disparu. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, à la grande inquiétude de Jarvis, son maître de maison, qui se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. Il avait fait venir Bruce Banner dans la Tour pour une petite après-midi scientifique, mais Tony n'y avait pas trouvé goût. Il n'y avait plus rien à quoi il trouvait goût, ces derniers temps. Il s'adossa à son siège, attendant que l'inspiration vienne pour achever sa nouvelle armure, la Mark 116. Mais rien ne vint. Comme toujours. Agacé de ce constat, il clapota divers mots sur sa tablette, puis regarda des idées en rapport avec ce qu'il voulait améliorer. Jarvis lui afficha une dizaine d'options possibles, dans un ordre croissant de difficulté. Il les inspecta toute, regardant l'effet que cela aurait sur son armure et le travail que ça lui prendrait.  
Soudainement, un bruit sourd dérangea sa réflexion. Quelque chose venait de tomber sur son toit, il l'avait entendu, et quelque chose rampait sur le sol au-dessus, dans un son absolument répugnant. Gluant.  
Tony secoua la tête, décidant de se recentrer sur son travail, ce qu'il faisait de plus en plus difficilement, et d'ignorer les bruits. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir, c'était sans doute l'explication. Mais alors qu'il recommençait à inspecter les éléments affichés sur sa tablette, il se tourna brutalement vers le fond de la pièce, entendant encore ce glissement bruyant s'étant rapproché, à son étage, et ayant eu l'impression d'être observé. Rassuré de ne voir personne et soupirant de soulagement, il se tourna de nouveau vers son travail mais tomba nez à nez avec une bête affreuse.  
Une créature sombre, très grande et visqueuse, avec de grands yeux blancs informes, étirés vers le haut, mi-reptile mi-monstre, avec une grande langue baveuse qui dégoulinait sur le sol et des dents pointus comme des couteaux.  
Tony sauta en arrière quand la créature hurla à son nez, ordonnant à Jarvis de lui donner une armure, puis quand le gant arriva à sa main droite, il tira dans la figure de la créature. Celle-ci se réduisit en une flaque sombre et visqueuse comme le monstre, particulièrement collante. Stark se redressa, ayant sauté par terre pour se protéger, et regarda la flaque se reformer en un humain. Une humaine plus précisément. Une brune, qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Il prit peur et recula en voyant un sang sombre couler de sa gorge ouverte, mettant une nouvelle fois son gant métallique en défense.

La créature recula d'un pas, effrayée. "Ne tirez pas..." Supplia cette femme, une belle brune avec les cheveux plus courts que sa mère, mais qui lui ressemblait affreusement. La jeune femme était nue, cachant son intimité de sa main droite tandis que sa gauche tentait vainement de retenir le sang de couler trop. "J'ai besoin de votre aide, Stark... Fils d'Howard."

L'ingénieur déglutit en entendant ce nom, puis considéra la jeune femme. Elle avait de belles formes, et elle semblait souffrante et offerte à lui. C'était trop alléchant pour être refusé. Il inspira un grand coup, tentant d'ignorer l'abominable monstre que cette femme était vraiment, et il parla. "C'est quoi votre petit nom ? Parce que vous semblez en savoir un paquet sur moi."

Les yeux bruns de la jeune femme se posèrent sur lui, tandis qu'elle se redressait un minimum. "Avant, vous n'auriez pas un vêtement à me prêter ? Je ne vais pas rester ainsi."

"Oh, bien sûr." Tony se maudit triple fois de s'être montré si ingrat envers la belle ingénue et lui donna un t-shirt à lui. Tout de suite, elle l'enfila sans aucune retenue, lâchant sa main recouvrant son intimité et mettant rapidement le très grand t-shirt autour de son corps dénudé. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis se mit debout, comme une femme digne d'avoir fait l'armée. Le génie se plaça devant elle, la toisant vaguement pour lui montrer qui était le maître des lieux, puis réitéra sa demande. "Quel est votre nom et que voulez-vous ?"

Un air mesquin prit place dans le regard de la brave dame devant lui, qui posa ses mains contre ses hanches généreuses et qui le fixa pendant un moment, déterminée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. "Je suis Peggy Carter, et je souhaite détruire Steven Rogers."

* * *

* "Connard !", tout simplement ;)

**Donc voilà pour ce chapitre, les enfants ! xD J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me laisserez pleins de commentaires !**

**En ce qui concerne le chapitre suivant, il s'intitulera "Le Marchand de la Mort partie 1" ! Venez y nombreux ! :D**

**Mais dites-moi, vous vous doutez bien que tout ne sera pas toujours tout rose, hm ? ;)**

**Ciao !**


	25. Le Marchand de la Mort Partie 1

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 25: Le Marchand de la Mort**

**Partie 1/2**

* * *

"Et j'y gagne quoi ?" Demanda Tony, ayant écouté la proposition que lui faisait Peggy pour la mise à mort du soldat. C'était un peu risqué, alors autant qu'il y gagne gros. Si Fury se rendait compte du fait qu'il avait tué avec un ennemi un Vengeur, d'autant plus Captain America, il serait sûrement mis en geôle sur-le-champ par le colonel. C'était un cas de haute trahison envers son allié, qui était en supplément un super-héros de renommée mondiale. Il perdrait sans doute son argent, ainsi que son entreprise, que sa popularité, en plus de sa liberté et sa vie. Ce sacrifice, en lui-même, n'était pas gênant, mais le cadeau, le gain, lui, l'était si ce n'était qu'un faible revenu. Il lui fallait quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de lui-même et qui serait absolument inestimable. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher autrement.

La jeune femme devant lui lui accorda un immense sourire provocateur, puis se mit à marcher à travers la pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose d'alléchant et qu'elle pourrait lui offrir, surtout. Une guerrière ne niait pas un accord. Elle devait lui donner ce qu'elle promettrait, c'était une question de bon sens et d'honneur. Elle s'arrêta de marcher en songeant, ayant une merveilleuse idée. Qui n'avait pas lu dans la presse que Tony Stark avait des sentiments pour Thor Odinson ? Ce serait le marché idéal. Elle lui fit face, souriant encore plus largement. "En échange de votre aide," débuta-t-elle, faisant les cent pas vers lui. "Je vous offre Thor Odinson." Le cœur du génie rata un battement, comme la jeune femme arrivait juste à un mètre de lui. "Ce marché vous convient ?" Stark écarquilla les yeux, vraiment surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à y gagner aussi gros. L'offre n'était même plus alléchante, elle était divine ! Qui aurait refusé une telle occasion ? Même un fou ne le ferait pas. Et Tony était un génie, non pas un fou. Il sourit grandement, véritablement heureux que cette femme soit venue s'adresser à lui. Elle ricana sombrement en s'en rendant bien compte, puis entama de tourner autour de lui pour l'attirer encore plus dans son piège d'araignée. "Et comme cela, vous serez débarrasser de votre pire ennemi... N'est-ce pas magnifique, Anthony Edward Stark ?"

"Oh que si, ça l'est !" S'emballa l'humain, à présent plus pressé que jamais de passer à l'acte. C'était une bonne mèche qu'il tenait, il pourrait se débarrasser définitivement de tous ses problèmes actuels, d'un seul coup !

Il regarda la femme s'avancer encore un peu plus vers lui, et elle lui prit une main, la plaçant sur sa tablette tactile. "Dans ce cas, Monsieur Stark, je vais avoir besoin de votre technologie." Elle se recula pendant que l'humain s'attelait à sa tâche le plus vite possible. Elle ricana, s'approchant à grand pas de la porte d'entrée, et se métamorphosa de nouveau en la créature qu'elle fut en arrivant, sa voix passant un ton plus grave et sonnant double. "Je suis sûre que nous formerons une très belle équipe, Anthony." Le mortel frissonna comme la créature venait de ronronner son nom avant de sortir. Pour lui, il était temps de bosser. Une nouvelle mission avec un réel cadeau à la clé l'attendait.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, à Londres, dans un café de la rue adjacente à l'appartement de Jane:**

Loki était assis en face de Steve, lui criant dessus depuis le début tout en buvant son thé et prenant une bouchée par minute de son cheesecake. Thor n'en pouvait plus. Il avait une tête affreusement douloureuse à cause de ces cris permanents, tandis que son ami soldat était gêné, se tortillant sur sa chaise, regardant les passant avant de parler, et tremblant un peu. Cette étape était pourtant obligatoire pour qu'ils avancent dans leur relation, Steve le savait, et il se doutait d'ailleurs que ce soit grâce à cela qu'il n'était pas encore parti en courant.  
Mais pour aller où, de toute façon ? Il n'avait plus nulle part où vivre, sauf chez Jane Foster, avec Thor et Loki. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à New York sans argent et sans Loki, et il ne pouvait pas acheter un appartement sans argent et sans carte d'identité. Il était perdu. Il devait se reposer sur Loki, qui bien heureusement était là pour lui, et sur l'amabilité de Jane et Thor, qui acceptaient sans rien attendre en retour de l'héberger chez eux.  
Cela étonnerait d'ailleurs toujours le soldat. Il avait connu beaucoup de gens prêts à se sacrifier durant la guerre, mais jamais comme le dieu et sa mortelle. Ils étaient déjà surchargés, avec Loki qui était venu vivre chez eux alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû, et ils acceptaient tout de même de lui venir en aide. Ces gens étaient des exemples de bonté et de loyauté absolument parfaits. Toujours présents pour aider leurs amis à sortir de l'impasse, même en cas de manque de place.

C'étaient le genre de personne que Steve adorait plus que tous les autres.

Alors que Loki continuait à le sermonner, le soldat regarda par dessus son épaule pour inspecter la rue, avant de couper le dieu, retenant au maximum ses tremblements. Il était particulièrement angoissé, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour se défendre puisqu'il avait agi spontanément, et ne pouvait pas réprimer sa peur de dire quelque chose de blessant. Il savait, et c'était sans doute le pire, que Loki le garderait pour lui sans en montrer la moindre trace. Ainsi, il aurait grillé toutes ses chances -même si elles semblaient très peu favorables, qu'on soit bien clairs-. Il ouvrit la bouche momentanément, chercha une seconde quelque chose à répondre, puis parla. "Loki, je suis désolé si ce geste était imprévu, et tout ce que tu veux, mais ça m'est venu spontanément. Je t'aime, que tu l'entendes ou non, et ce n'est pas de ma faute si parfois mon cœur réagit à ma place." Il se frotta les mains anxieusement en voyant le dieu froncer les sourcils, sentant assez mal la suite. Il fallait qu'il continue de parler, ou ce serait la crise. Lorsque Loki ouvrit la bouche, un air menaçant accroché au visage, Steve le devança. "Non, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, et je ne veux pas l'entendre. Tu vas me dire que je n'avais qu'à y réfléchir avant. Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison." Loki ferma la bouche et croisa les bras contre son torse, affichant une mine disant clairement _"__Tu vois que j'ai raison, je le savais." _et Steve soupira, continuant dans sa lancée comme le regard de Thor l'y incitait. Il prit la main de Loki dans la sienne, et il leur décrocha à tous les deux ce même frisson qui signifiait que l'amour était réciproque, mais que Loki choisit d'ignorer. "Écoute, je sais, j'ai fais une erreur mais tu aurais fais la même chose dans l'autre sens. J'étais prêt à donner ma vie pour toi, et même si tu me rejettes, je mourrais toujours pour t'épargner. Parce que l'Amour que j'ai senti en touchant ta main, il existe toujours, et il existera pour moi à tout jamais."

Les lèvres du dieu s'étirèrent en un rictus désabusé, puis bougea inconfortablement sur la chaise, affichant une mine cassante par la suite. "C'est bien, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Juste, ne t'approche pas de moi. Je n'ai pas à payer les frais de ton stupide romantisme Midgardien." Il se tourna nonchalamment vers Thor, qui soupira en se frappant la tête de sa paume. Là, Loki su qu'il avait merdé. Mais quelle importance, après tout ? Steven était un humain au même titre que les autres, qui avait juste profité de lui consciemment là où les autres se cachaient pour le faire. Tremblant à cette idée, Loki se leva, maladroit, puis s'éloigna. Il voulait qu'on le laisse seul, et quoi de mieux que de partir au parc de la ville ? Cela semblait être tellement parfait que le dieu s'y dirigea, sans même faire attention aux deux voix lointaines qui l'interpellaient, lui criant de revenir.  
Mais finalement, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas renoncer si facilement -c'était lui, le dieu, quand même !- et se tourna en direction des deux hommes affolés qu'il avait abandonnés peu avant. Il vint et se tint droit devant eux, reprenant place sur sa chaise avec un certain agacement, et regarda Steven dans les yeux, qui lui prit la main, encore étonné de cette fuite du dieu absolument incongrue. Loki sourit à cette vue, puis commença, d'un ton sec, à expliquer ses intentions. "Je t'explique ça comme ça, Steven Rogers. Nous avons un plan à faire fonctionner, pas une relation, quelle qu'elle soit, à se former. Alors tu vas faire exactement ce qu'on a prévu pour que la police ne t'attrape pas, et quand ce sera fait," le cœur du dieu se serra avant qu'il ne commence, mais plus avec amertume qu'avec entrain. "tu sortiras de ma vie. Compris ?"

Le soldat se recula un instant pour analyser la situation et son état critique, et regarda ensuite la main d'accord tendue par Loki. Il ne pouvait pas la prendre. Il avança sa main jusqu'à elle, mais arrivé à quelques centimètres de celle de son ex-copain, il la recula et tapa du poing sur la table, se redressant brusquement. "Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !" Cria-t-il, attirant l'attention de tous les passants, et faisant écarquiller des yeux les deux dieux présents. "Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu ne penses qu'à ta gueule, j'ai fais ça pour toi, merde !" De nouveau, il abattit son poing sur la table, celui-ci fermement serré, à en saigner. "Si tu le fais, c'est que tu es un connard ! Et que je me suis bien trompé sur toi !"

Loki ricana sombrement, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. "Mais je suis un connard, Captain America. Si tu veux savoir, je suis même un monst -"

Avant que le dieu ne puisse finir sa phrase, une main s'était abattue contre son visage. Étonné, il se tourna vers le responsable, qui n'était autre que Steven lui-même, et serra fort les dents. Quel était ce geste ? Mais pour qui l'humain se prenait exactement ?  
Steve souffla, la claque étant partie toute seule. D'un côté, il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller à de tels sentiments de colère non-contenue, mais se disait aussi d'un autre que cela le ferait réagir, avec un peu de chance. Il respira longuement, avant de se reculer lentement, son cœur martelant affreusement vite sa poitrine. Autant qu'il crie ce qu'il pensait maintenant, puisqu'ils en étaient là. Le soldat se rapprocha finalement, mettant son visage à cinquante centimètres de celui de son ex, fulminant intérieurement. "Tu n'es pas un monstre !" S'égosilla-t-il à sa figure, mais cela ne fit même pas broncher le dieu millénaire. Au lieu de cela, celui-ci leva un regard méchant vers lui, et Steve craqua, le giflant une seconde fois puis s'éloignant un peu, le visage sévère. Il se réinstalla à sa place, luttant contre l'envie de tuer Loki, là, tout de suite, et se concentra plutôt sur son thé qu'il n'avait point touché depuis son arrivée.

Loki râla une énième fois, puis lança un regard meurtrier au soldat. "Ne suis-je donc pas un monstre ?"

Steve le menaça de sa main. "Ne répète pas ça ou je te la mets." Il la rebaissa, prenant sa tasse de thé à deux mains puis la portant brièvement à ses lèvres pour aspirer une unique gorgée du délicieux breuvage. Il lança un regard provocateur à son ex-petit ami, et celui-ci lui rendit un sourire joueur. Il voulait enfreindre les règles ? Alors Steve allait jouer le rôle de sa mère, le giflant quand il merdait et l'aidant tout de même à s'en tirer. C'était la seule façon à présent qu'il avait d'aider la personne qu'il aimait, puisque celle-ci ne voulait plus de ses sentiments. Il bu une autre gorgée de sa boisson en songeant. "Tu n'es pas un monstre," dit-il tout haut, répétant les paroles qu'il pensait d'un air absent. Il ne se rendit pas compte du regard stupéfait de son ex sur lui, continuant en fixant depuis un certain temps une portion de la table sans intérêt. "tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu es juste un abruti, parce que tu te crois être un monstre alors que ce n'est pas le cas." Il sourit, toujours aussi éloigné de la réalité, et continua plus bas, son museau plongeant dans sa tasse. "Tu es l'abruti que j'aime, je n'ai pas de chance quand même. T'aimer est difficile," commenta-t-il, s'arrêtant une seconde pour inspirer l'odeur du breuvage, "mais j'ai envie de réessayer. J'ai raté ma chance une fois, je ne le ferai pas une seconde."


	26. Le Marchand de la Mort Partie 2

_Salutations à toutes et à tous, je vous souhaite de passer un agréable lundi ainsi qu'un bon début de semaine -mine de rien, on ne se revoit que jeudi- ! Moi, en tout cas, ma situation entre les cours et la famille devient compliquée, et je pense que j'aurais du mal à rester dans les temps. J"ai un emploi du temps correct, mais la famille... 'Fin, vous voyez quoi._

_Alors, pour être honnête, comme toujours je dirai, je ne connais plus le contenu de ce chapitre ! Je ne me souviens de rien qui précède le chapitre 46 -c'est une estimation, puisque même le 46 est sorti de ma tête- ! Donc si vous voulez savoir quelque chose de particulier, dites moi exactement ce que vous attendez de moi :)_

_Enfin, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre plutôt court -hélas- et un commentaire de ma bêta !_

_Ciao !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**_Note de Passion: Son honneur se manifeste au mauvais moment... Bravo Jarvis! Un chapitre de transition non? Voyons ce que tu nous réserve pour la suite..._**

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 26: Le Marchand de la Mort**

* * *

**Partie 2/2**

* * *

Les trois hommes étaient sur le chemin du retour vers l'appartement de Jane Foster quand Thor remarqua le regard en coin de son frère. Celui-ci ne cessait de fixer le mortel depuis sa révélation, avec intérêt mais aussi réel attachement. Le dieu du Tonnerre se demandait justement si son cadet allait oser faire le premier pas, ou s'il allait attendre que Steve réitère pour lui exprimer ses sentiments. Thor avait beau être blond et particulièrement peu perspicace, il s'était tout de même rendu compte que les sentiments que Loki portait envers le soldat n'avaient pas réellement disparus, et ce depuis leur rupture. Là où Loki avait prétendu avoir oublié leur idylle, Thor savait qu'il mentait. Loki mentait tout le temps, quand il s'agissait de sentiments, puisqu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chance à ce niveau-là étant plus jeune. Les mariages forcés avec Sigyn et Angrboda, cela avait fait du prince sûr de lui une personne fragile à tout ce qui touchait les sentiments profonds. Ceux qui provenaient du cœur. C'était comme si ces deux femmes lui avaient arraché en de si petits lambeaux que reconstituer quelque chose devenait trop douloureux. Trop en tout cas pour qu'il veuille essayer. Le dieu du Tonnerre se tourna légèrement, regardant son frère avec un sourire attendri, et quand celui-ci se rendit compte qu'on le regardait zyeuter à côté, il rougit puis se cacha le visage, ne regardant d'un coup plus que le sol. Cela ne fit que s'élargir le sourire du dieu, qui se tourna finalement vers la route, voyant déjà la porte de l'appartement. Il l'ouvrit avec le code qu'on lui avait donné, puis s'inclina légèrement, incitant Steve à passer avant tout le monde, puis laissant Loki entrer juste après pour fermer la marche en refermant. Ils montèrent deux étages d'escaliers, puis arrivèrent devant l'appartement au nom de Jane Foster. Thor frappa à la porte et la mortelle lui dit d'entrer de l'intérieur, en train de cuisiner et pas disposée à venir ouvrir. Le dieu s'exécuta, laissant passer les deux plus jeunes pour refermer la porte derrière eux. Doucement, le dieu du Tonnerre s'avança vers sa bien-aimée pour l'embrasser, tandis que Loki s'affalait littéralement dans un fauteuil, prenant un livre à la main qui semblait le passionner.

Steve, un peu gêné, alla s'installer près de Loki, regardant le titre de son livre, et il écarquilla les yeux. « Cinquante leçons pour conquérir le monde en toute simplicité et légalité. », Steve cru qu'il allait s'étouffer de rire. Il sourit à Loki, qui le regarda d'un air désabusé avant de retourner à sa lecture, et le soldat s'approcha encore un peu, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du dieu pour se pelotonner contre lui. "Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer... En toute légalité, on ne conquiert pas le monde."

Le dieu sourit en entendant ça, puis reporta son attention sur sa lecture. Mais comme Loki était un dieu tout à fait omnipotent, il pouvait parler en même temps que lire. "On n'en sait rien si on essaie pas, Steven." Murmura-t-il avec une douceur incroyable, et Steve fondit littéralement en entendant cette voix suave et à l'accent parfait chuchoter son nom comme on le ferait pendant des ébats. C'était une véritable vénération envers son nom, comme si l'on implorait un dieu. Et Steve ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aimait ça et qu'il voudrait vivre tous les jours avec cette voix prononçant son affreux prénom. Il sonnait si plein de luxure quand Loki l'articulait que c'était absolument impossible, même pour un homme comme Steve, de ne pas en être extasié. Il soupira gentiment, charmé, et se colla plus contre le bras de Loki, l'enlaçant avec une douceur absolue. Le dieu sourit en sentant ça, puis il posa son livre pour se consacrer à l'étreinte que lui proposait le soldat. Il mit son livre sur la table basse, et se remit affalé sur le canapé, laissant Steve lui toucher les cheveux malgré la légère gêne qu'il ressentait. Il sentait toujours cette trahison, elle ne le quittait pas et ne le ferait sans doute jamais. Cela lui donnait juste envie de décapiter Steven puis de se trancher la gorge ensuite, pour en finir. C'était ce qu'il avait envie de faire, mais qu'il ne ferait pas.  
Parce qu'au fond de lui, quand son esprit revanchard voulait la mort du monde entier, son cœur lui disait qu'à présent, tout pourrait aller pour le mieux. Steven voulait de lui tout comme il voulait de Steven, alors son esprit sentimental ne comprenait pas la raison de toute cette distance. C'était quelque chose d'absolument illogique, et de puéril. Si l'on savait qu'on aimait, on partait avec la personne, qu'importe ce qu'il s'était passé avant. Mais Loki s'imposait des barrières. Des étapes qu'il ne voulait pas franchir de nouveau. Et la première était celle d'aimer.

* * *

Tony regarda sa montre, qui indiquait vingt-deux heures. Il travaillait dur, ne cessant de faire des améliorations à ses nouveaux bijoux de l'informatique, les voulant absolument parfaits avant de les rendre à Peggy. Il devait l'impressionner et lui montrer qu'il était digne d'être un Stark, bien que sa part raisonnable d'esprit lui crie de tout arrêter. Avec ce qu'il construisait, il disait librement adieu à Iron Man pour redevenir le terroriste qu'il était avant, surnommé le Marchand de la Mort. Celui qui construisait des armes capables de raser toute une ville, un pays, un continent même, et qui se faisait de l'argent comme ça. C'était avec ses armes faites mains qu'il avait empoché son magnifique héritage. Plusieurs milliards de dollars reposaient sur son compte, attendant d'être utilisés comme les précédents, tandis que d'autres ruaient sur son compte pour l'abreuver. Jamais Tony ne se serait imaginé être là à reconstruire des armes, mais c'était, on dirait, la chose où il réussissait le plus. Il inspecta ses nouveaux joujoux, demandant à Jarvis de vérifier tout ce qui fonctionnait ou pas. L'ordinateur se mit en action, pendant que le génie allait à son bar, se servant deux ou trois vodkas puis revenant à ses grands projets. "Jarvis, rien à dénoter ?"

"Non, Monsieur." Confirma l'IA, vérifiant tout de même les moindres défauts de fabrication. Quand elle eut terminé, elle retourna la parole à son propriétaire. "Aucun dysfonctionnement noté."

"Parfait." S'auto-complimenta l'ingénieur avant de se reposer une minute, prenant place sur une des tables disposées dans la pièce, assez éloignées de la zone de construction. Tony avait beau être amateur du danger et tout ce qui concernait ça, il ne voulait pas se faire tuer par un des logiciels de test de Jarvis. Il prit une grande gorgée du liquide ambré de son verre puis se tourna vers les fioritures. "Rien à rajouter, Jarvis ? Tout est correct ?"

"Tout est stable, Monsieur. Puis-je vous suggérer d'aller vous reposer ? Il y a des jours que vous n'avez pas passé de nuit complète."

"Je vais bien." Affirma le génie, bien que réellement fatigué. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à dormir depuis que Thor avait rompu avec lui. Habituellement, le dieu venait le voir une fois par semaine, en cas de temps libre, mais là, il n'avait pas de nouvelles. C'était profondément blessant, comme il était réellement fou du dieu du Tonnerre, plus encore que de son frère. Le soir où il avait dit cela, il le disait uniquement pour échapper à une situation qui devenait hors de contrôle, aussi bien pour lui que pour le dieu. Il avait une copine, à Londres, ce n'était pas pour Tony qu'il allait la perdre. Cette fille devait sans doute être une fille bien. Songeant à cela, Tony réfléchit au marché qu'il avait eu avec Peggy. Il devait tuer Loki et Steve, c'était... Très bien mais Thor devrait ensuite venir vers lui. Peggy allait certainement faire du mal à la petite Foster, sans que Tony ne puisse faire quelque chose puisque c'était de sa volonté. S'il agissait, la Venom allait sans doute tout lui retourner au visage, et il serait tué par le SHIELD. Il secoua la tête, laissant son verre reposer sur la table comme il s'avançait vers l'écran de bord de Jarvis. "Jarvis, tu penses que Peggy va faire du mal à Jane ?"

"Tout d'abord, si vous me permettez," commença l'IA, "je pense que vous allez faire du mal à deux innocents au grand cœur." termina Jarvis dans une sorte de reproche étonnant, pour une IA habituellement objective.

Tony renifla nonchalamment. "Franchement, c'est pas un problème. Steve va me payer les dents en moins, comme ça." Il se toucha la mâchoire en passant les doigts le long de celle-ci, sentant à travers la peau de sa joue les quelques dents qui lui manquait, et jura. "Putain qu'il me le paiera, ce salopard."

"Il avait une raison de vous frapper, si vous me permettez."

"Non, je ne te -"

L'IA l'interrompit en continuant sa phrase, ignorant la soudaine agressivité de son maître. "Vous avez violé son petit ami. Vous méritiez d'une façon ou d'une autre une claque, si vous me permettez l'expression, Monsieur."

Tony fulminait en regardant l'écran de bord. "Mode veille, Jarvis." L'écran s'éteignit et dès lors, plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre dans la Tour. C'était le silence total. Seul Tony était là maintenant, à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire puisque son corps criait vengeance envers Captain et Loki mais son esprit lui disait de rester en paix avec eux. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, et cet accord n'arrangeait rien. A cause de son prix, Stark en venait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait le bon choix et qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien, mais non ! Il tenait la vie de deux personnes entre ses mains, et il les bousillaient pour obtenir l'amour de quelqu'un ? C'était absolument immature et irresponsable, tout en étant cruel et sans pitié.

C'était Stark, tout ça, en fait. Simplement. Et c'était le côté qui ne plaisait pas à Tony. Il ne voulait pas traiter les gens comme les autres Starks avant lui avaient pu le faire. Il voulait révolutionner la famille, lui donner de nouvelles valeurs, et une raison de vivre. Pas uniquement de l'argent à se faire sur le dos des gens. Non ! Ce n'était pas ça que Tony voulait faire, même si c'était ce que son père lui avait appris à faire. Il voulait sauver des vies, il ne voulait pas les prendre ! C'était absolument inhumain de décider si telle personne avait le droit de vivre ou pas, en fonction de son affinité avec elle. Il avait eu des différents avec Steve, certes, mais le tuer serait malsain. Loki l'aimait, et bien que Tony n'apprécie pas vraiment cette union, il n'irait pas la détruire. Ça ne lui offrait aucun plaisir de tuer des gens innocents, juste parce qu'il ne les aimait pas trop. Ce n'était pas juste et c'était insensé. Il regarda par la fenêtre qui ouvrait sur la grande ville de New York, et s'en approcha, jusqu'à coller son visage contre elle. La ville brillait de milles feux sous ses yeux, c'était un spectacle grandiose. Sauf que la douleur qui subsistait dans son cœur à l'idée de tuer des proches l'empêchait de voir net, comme des larmes apparaissait sur ses joues. Il pleura un long moment, mais avait-il le choix ? Il avait donné son accord sur un coup de tête, il devait assumer maintenant. C'était atrocement douloureux, mais il le devait.  
Question d'honneur.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, mais l'on se retrouve jeudi avec le chapitre 27, intitulé "Le Lien de Paternité" ! (Dingue ! Lui, je m'en souvenais, allez savoir pourquoi !)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est encourageant, et je vous souhaite un bon début de semaine !**

**Bye Bye ! (vous savez, ce que dit Mario quand il passe devant vous à fond dans Mario Kart XD)**


	27. Le Lien de Paternité

_Salut à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis au CDI de mon lycée EHEH ! (détail très intéressant, avouez que ça vient de tourner le cours de votre journée) Enfin, je ne m'éternise pas !_

_Bonne lecture à tous avec une note de ma bêta !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._****

* * *

_**Note de Passion: NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !**_

_**Trop choquée pour commenter...**_

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 27: Le Lien de Paternité**

* * *

"Tu es sûr que tu dois y aller maintenant ? Ça m'inquiète de te savoir loin de moi, Thor." Confia Loki, retenant fermement le bras de son aîné pour l'empêcher de partir en mission, affichant une moue boudeuse. Il tira encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Thor se soit assez éloigné de la porte à son goût et qu'il se tourne vers lui, un sourire affectueux au visage alors qu'il lui ébouriffait les cheveux de son autre main. Loki repoussa sa main avec un claquement de langue, agacé, mais le sourire qu'il lui retourna suite à ce geste ne traduisait pas la même chose. Celui-ci traduisait le bonheur. Loki était véritablement heureux d'avoir reconstruit une relation fusionnelle avec son aîné, bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Il se mit à rire gentiment quand le blond réitéra son acte, lui désordonnant toujours plus les cheveux au grand dam de Loki, puis enleva la main du dieu de sa chevelure pour continuer, inquiet à l'idée que quelque chose ne se passe. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé l'idée que Thor parte seul en mission, alors que des monstres semaient la pagaille en ville, Loki était absolument contre. Mais encore fallait-il trouver des arguments pour lui montrer la nécessité de sa venue. "C'est dangereux," tenta-t-il, "tu auras certainement besoin de mon aide ! Et si tu étais blessé !? Ou tué !?" S'exclama Loki, se faisant lui-même paniquer de plus en plus avec ses suppositions morbides, tandis que son aîné secouait la tête avec une expression heureuse sur le visage.

Il lui fit un tendre sourire puis l'embrassa sur le front, souhaitant le mettre à l'aise avant l'inévitable. "Ne t'en fais pas, mon frère." Lui chuchota-t-il avant de se redresser et d'appeler Mjöllnir à lui, se préparant mentalement à la bataille qui allait suivre. Loki se redressa aussi vite que lui, souhaitant l'agripper encore une fois mais Thor rit, s'éloignant à petits pas avant, devant le regard tristement mignon de son cadet. "Les Avengers seront avec moi, je ne serai pas seul. Et puis, ces « Doom-bots » ne peuvent pas être si puissants que ça."

"Et s'ils l'étaient ?" Demanda le plus jeune, inquiet comme jamais encore pour la santé de Thor. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment sa santé qui l'inquiétait, c'était le fait de ne plus l'avoir à la maison s'il ne revenait pas. Loki deviendrait fou. Il ne pourrait pas supporter l'absence de son grand frère sur une trop longue durée.

"Oh, Loki." Rit doucement le dieu blond, lui caressant les cheveux en l'attirant contre son torse, tandis que Steve attendait à côté de lui pour y aller. Il avait prit son bouclier mais pas mit sa tenue. Mais quelle importance ? Il s'en fichait complètement. La seule chose qui comptait était son arme. Pas la tenue qui allait avec. Il hocha la tête en direction de Thor, qui se détacha de son cadet, légèrement, avec douceur, pour le soutenir par les épaules avant de partir. "Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, Loki, je reviendrai vite."

Le cadet divin fit une moue triste, absolument pas convaincu. "Pas sur un lit d'hôpital ?"

Thor sourit, attendri par l'attitude de son petit frère, puis promit, vraiment satisfait de l'inquiétude que ressentait Loki à son égard. C'était un début de rédemption, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à le mettre en prison, finalement. "Promis. Pas sur un lit d'hôpital, mais debout, prêt à revenir te voir."

A entendre ça, le dieu cadet eut un sourire satisfait, comme il s'approchait de son aîné, lui caressant la joue avec une douceur fraternelle jamais vue encore. "C'était ce que je voulais entendre." Souffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner, la proximité étant devenue... Gênante. Pendant une seconde, il avait pu voir cette lueur dans les yeux de Thor, cette lueur de luxure, qui avait brillé momentanément avant de disparaître. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils fassent de connerie, ils étaient tout de même frères. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre ce genre d'écart, pensa Loki avant de revenir au fait. Il sourit en direction des deux Vengeurs, et pendant une minute, le silence régna. Steve attendait que Loki le salue, Loki attendait que les Vengeurs partent en mission, et Thor attendait que Steve fasse le premier pas vers Loki. Voilà le genre de situation drôlement gênante qui se produisait quand les trois personnes qui se regardaient attendaient toutes un but différent. Il ne se passait rien, personne ne bougeait, jusqu'à ce qu'un bip sonore se fasse entendre au niveau du portable de Steve. Celui-ci le prit et lu brièvement, avant de faire signe à Thor de sortir. Natasha venait de les rappeler à l'ordre. Il était temps qu'il partent. Le soldat ouvrit la porte au dieu, se tournant rapidement vers Loki. Celui-ci n'esquissa pas un geste, attendant, une mine surprise suite au geste de Captain, qu'ils s'en aillent et le laissent seul ici.

Mais rien ne se passait au niveau du soldat. Il ne sortait pas, et le fixait, comme attendant quelque chose de lui. Puis, il se décida à parler, avant que Thor ne s'éloigne trop. "Loki pourrait nous accompagner au SHIELD." Il se tourna vers le dieu du Tonnerre en entendant celui-ci s'arrêter de marcher. Il lui fit une mine peu certaine, de façon à ce que le dieu accepte plus facilement. Le sourire qui avait disparu sur le visage de Loki venait de réapparaître, ce qui persuada le dieu du Tonnerre. Steve lui fit un grand sourire puis se tourna vers Loki. "C'était ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas, petit dieu ?"

Le concerné rit franchement puis hocha la tête, acquiesçant silencieusement. "Je voulais vous accompagner en mission, mais je m'en contenterai."

Thor leur fit signe de les suivre en balançant sa main en sa direction puis avançant le long du couloir, vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

Une fois arrivé au SHIELD, Nick Fury accourut vers ses deux soldats, essayant de ne pas regarder la personne qui les accompagnait. Il grinçait des dents, rien qu'à savoir que Loki avait mis un pied dans son avion. SON avion. Il se retint d'envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire du dieu du Chaos quand celui-ci sourit méchamment, et s'approcha de Steve, lui serrant une main amicale. "Bonjour, Captain America." Il salua Thor ensuite, puis se tourna vers Loki, s'approchant pour le toiser du regard. "Je peux savoir ce que vous venez faire ici ? Vous aimez les prisons ?"

Le dieu ricana de manière cruelle puis tourna son regard bicolore vers le colonel, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Disons que je tente de les éviter, mais je n'ai rien contre un petit séjour chez les humains." Il se tendit un peu en voyant le regard du directeur du SHIELD s'endurcir, mais tenta de ne pas le montrer, continuant de sourire en appuyant son regard. Ses yeux brillaient à présent d'une lueur affreusement dangereuse et joueuse, et Fury, ne voulant pas se faire maudire sur dix générations, détourna le regard, le retournant vers ses deux soldats.

"Êtes-vous prêts ?" Demanda-t-il à leur attention, et Steve se tourna vers Loki, d'un air perdu.

Steve hocha la tête puis s'approcha de Loki, se rendant compte que les autres Vengeurs venaient de les rejoindre. Tony Stark afficha une mine désolée puis s'avança vers le dieu, lui prenant les mains dans un geste désespéré. "Je suis désolé, Loki. J'ai merdé. Mais je voulais tout de même savoir..." Il baissa la tête pour trouver le courage de poser sa question, puis, une fois ses idées rassemblées, il la releva à l'attention du dieu enceint. "De qui sont les enfants ?"

Loki hoqueta, ne s'étant pas attendu à ça, puis posa sa main sur son ventre, tentant de capter une onde. Mais il ne sentait que la malédiction. Déçu, il repoussa sa main et regarda le génie dans les yeux. Malgré la peur qu'il ressentait de faire un geste tel que celui-ci, il savait que Tony avait changé, rien qu'en observant ses orbes. Il sourit timidement, puis baissa les yeux, se sentant incapable de regarder plus longtemps l'homme qui l'avait violé dans les yeux. "Je ne sais pas de qui sont les enfants. J'essaie de savoir, croyez m'en bien, mais je n'ai aucune onde." L'ingénieur baissa la tête, déçu, et Loki s'excusa du regard. "Vous pouvez toucher, si vous voulez. Ça fera peut-être quelque chose." Tony hocha la tête puis approcha en douceur sa main du ventre fermement rond. Mais arrivé à quelques centimètres, c'était une espèce de peur qui le prenait. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas toucher, que l'appréhension était trop forte. Finalement, devant la tristesse du regard de Loki, le scientifique posa sa main d'une traite, sans réfléchir, sur le ventre rond. Ce qu'il y sentit en le touchant serait toujours son secret, décida-t-il, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Peggy vint dans la Tour Stark pour venir chercher ce qui lui était dû. A l'intérieur, quand elle entra en se faufilant par une fenêtre légèrement ouverte, elle découvrit un Tony Stark déconfit, en train de pleurer en buvant du whisky. Il secouait la tête, pris d'un immense chagrin alors que les objets à destination de la Venom étaient à côté de lui.  
Il hésitait franchement entre les jeter par la fenêtre ou les brûler, mais il savait déjà qu'il ne voudrait pas les donner à leur « propriétaire ». Il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait envie de se jeter lui-même par la fenêtre, mais en quoi cela avancerait les autres ? C'était l'unique raison qui l'en retenait. Depuis qu'il avait touché le ventre du dieu, plus rien n'était pareil. Sa vie s'était effondrée. Ouais, il avait fait une grosse connerie, que personne ne pouvait plus rattraper maintenant.

Venom pénétra dans la pièce et se métamorphosa en Peggy juste derrière lui, une nouvelle fois dénudée par sa transformation. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge de façon à ce que le génie se tourne vers elle, mais il ne le fit qu'une seconde avant de retourner à sa mélancolie. Un sourire méchant prit place sur le visage de la brune, qui lui posa une main sur l'épaule en approchant sa langue visqueuse de Venom de son oreille. "Mes objets sont faits, à ce que je vois. Je vais vous les prendre alors." Elle fit apparaître un bras sombre et allongé sur son corps pour attraper les objets, puis se lécha les lèvres en constatant que tout y était. Sauf que Tony se tourna vers elle et lui reprit des mains, faisant une roulade pour se déplacer jusque son écran de contrôle. Il réactiva Jarvis, et cela fit sourire la méchante. "Tony Stark, ne soyez pas ridicule. Donnez moi ces objets."

"Je ne vous laisserai pas leur faire de mal !" Lui hurla-t-il, protégeant plus les objets contre lui comme elle s'approchait dangereusement, se métamorphosant de nouveau en Venom. Sa langue de serpent visqueuse léchait le bord de ses lèvres comme la créature lui tournait autour, rampant dans un son affreusement dégoûtant. Stark resta immobile, se contentant de retenir les objets quand, un à un, elle tentait de lui reprendre, et regardant sa baie-vitrée. Quand la créature l'attaqua, Tony partit en courant en la direction de la baie-vitrée et balança les objets à travers, les observant s'écraser au sol dans un fracas métallique.

La méchante s'avança vers lui, déployant ses multiples bras répugnants pour l'empêcher de bouger, menaçante. "Qu'avez-vous fait !?" S'égosilla-t-elle en formant une barrière de ses bras. "Nous aurions pu réussir !"

"Ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner !" Rétorqua-t-il, se relevant d'un coup pour lui tenir tête. Il retint les larmes de couler en voyant l'expression meurtrière du monstre, puis continua, la voix plus basse. "Ça n'aurait pas pu fonctionner." Il baissa la tête, regardant sa main, tout en réfléchissant à voix haute. "Jamais rien n'aurait pu fonctionner..." Des larmes innocentes dévalèrent ses joues pour aller s'écraser au creux de sa paume. "Je n'aurais jamais été capable de leur faire du mal."

Le monstre se métamorphosa une nouvelle fois en Peggy, puis croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, très contrariée. "Pour quelle raison ? Que vous est-il arrivé pendant ces deux derniers jours ?"

Tony releva la tête doucement, un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres. "J'ai appris que j'étais un futur père."


	28. Fuite Partie 1

_Salut à tous, me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Et que tout va bien pour vous, bien sûr XDD_

_En tout cas, je vous laisse lire maintenant (discourir ne sert à rien ici) avec un petit commentaire de ma bêta !_

_A plus !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**_Note de Passion: C'est horrible le Venom... Beurk... Pauvre Jane.._**

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 28: Fuite**

**Partie 1/3**

* * *

"Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où se cacher." Expliqua Steve, un air peu rassuré au visage. Loki l'écoutait, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, avec un réel intérêt pour ce que lui disait le mortel. Celui-ci baissa la tête et prit dans la boîte posée au centre de la table un pilon de poulet, et continua son explication. "On ne peut pas rester chez Jane Foster si les flics me recherchent. Elle va finir en prison aussi, sinon."

"Ça, laisse moi bien te dire que je n'en ai rien à foutre. Je ne l'aime pas. Elle m'apprécie, mais ce n'est pas réciproque." Commenta le dieu avant de se servir à son tour, regardant dédaigneusement tous les passants. Il retourna au bout de quelques mochetés passagères son regard vers Steven, le détaillant involontairement puis se réprimant intérieurement, observant avec attention ses yeux. C'était l'élément que Loki avait toujours préféré chez le soldat. Ses yeux bleus lui avaient toujours fait penser à ceux de T- _PARDON !?_, s'exclama-t-il intérieurement, ses joues passant au rouge écarlate comme il changeait de support pour poser ses yeux bicolores. Steve le regarda avec attention, sans parvenir à déchiffrer ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Gêné, Loki rit nerveusement avant de s'excuser, accompagné d'un signe de main peu sûr de lui. "Ce n'est rien, je t'en prie, poursuis." Le soldat hocha la tête puis réfléchit une seconde. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, honnêtement. N'était-ce pas pour cette raison qu'il était venu à Loki ? Sa raison lui criait que si, et que le dieu était un beau crétin de croire qu'il savait, et son cœur lui assurait que c'était par amour. Steve frappa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Loki qui posa son regard sur le poing en question, puis allant vers le regard de son propriétaire avec une certaine incompréhension. Mais comme le soldat ne poursuivait pas, le dieu afficha un sourire mesquin puis fit un signe de la main. "Je t'en prie, explique moi la raison de ce geste."

Le soldat ouvrit la bouche mais aucune explication ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il haussa les épaules, puis soupira en se mettant la tête entre les mains. "Je ne sais pas." Souffla-t-il à travers celles-ci. Loki posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, leur décrochant à tous les deux une avalanche de sentiments que Loki préféra censurer. Il caressa avec délicatesse l'épaule de son ex, dans un geste plus amical qu'autre chose, bien que la lueur dans les yeux du dieu ne traduisait pas la même version de l'histoire. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il retira sa main, prenant au passage un pilon de poulet puis le mettant à sa bouche. Steve le regarda faire une seconde et soupira une énième fois, réfléchissant. Mais il ne trouvait rien, et c'était bien ça le problème. Ça l'énervait de ne rien trouver, et que Loki reste silencieux en attendant. C'était lui qui avait demandé de l'aide merde ! Il n'avait pas demandé un public, aussi bon que le dieu aurait pu en être. Il fixa un moment le dieu, puis s'exprima. "Je voudrais te demander si tu connaissais dans cette ville une bonne planque." Loki fronça les sourcils, et Steven s'empressa de préciser sa pensée. "Je veux dire, un endroit où on pourrait être tranquilles. A l'écart des flics et des journalistes." Le dieu sembla être éclairé, et hocha la tête pour le signifier. Steve sourit gentiment, se servant dans la boîte de poulet puis en portant un à sa bouche. Mais avant de croquer dedans, il regarda Loki dans les yeux. "Tu sais où on pourrait trouver ça ?"

Le dieu se tendit un instant, ayant légèrement froid. Bien que sa nature de Géant de Glace devrait l'en empêcher, là, ce n'était pas le cas. Donc, en déduisit le cadet divin, ce n'était pas la température. Il y allait avoir un problème, et il le sentait venir. Il avait toujours eu le don de savoir ce genre de choses. C'en était presque effrayant, au fond. Un jour, il pourrait deviner à l'avance qui était le père de ses enfants et s'il en portait, et ça lui simplifierait la vie. Ceci étant dit, il avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange au toucher de Stark. Comme s'il avait décroché une réaction de la part de ses enfants. Il n'avait encore osé en parler à personne, pas même à Thor. Il gardait le silence à ce sujet, bien qu'il sente au fond de lui que quelque chose s'était passé. Il posa une main distraite sur son ventre en y pensant, puis lança un regard désolé à Steven.

Le soldat le regarda un instant, interrogateur, puis projeta ses orbes sur le ventre rond du dieu. "Ils sont -" Il se stoppa brusquement, la fureur bouillonnant en lui comme il se levait. Il n'allait pas péter un câble devant tout le monde, alors il allait partir. Il s'élança vers la sortie du restaurant, mais Loki lui prit le poignet, le retenant avec une horreur clairement affichée dans ses yeux. Steve libéra son bras d'un mouvement brusque et gifla le dieu, qui baissa la tête, dignement, pour éviter que l'on voit ses larmes. Un dieu ne pleurait pas en public. Malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait dire, Loki avait un certain honneur, et question de ne pas le bafouer, il ne montrait pas ses larmes. Il les retenait ou les cachait. Ce n'était pas lui, Dieu du Chaos qu'il était, qui avait le droit de pleurer en public, oh que non ! Monseigneur Odin ne lui permettrait pas ! Il se ferait humilier en public sinon, et ce serait tant pis pour lui. C'était comme ça que tout avait toujours marché à Asgard, et c'était comme ça que ça marcherait toujours dans l'esprit du dieu cadet. Steve le regarda un moment, hautain, avant de devenir résigné à l'idée d'assister aux pleurs d'un dieu. Et contrairement à ce qu'aurait pensé une personne normale, il n'aimait pas ça, et ça ne le fascinait pas d'avoir réussi ce genre de choses. Il était juste très mal dans ses baskets. Sans réfléchir plus longuement, il se baissa pour prendre Loki contre lui, le berçant pendant un moment. C'est là que le dieu se mit vraiment à pleurer, le repoussant avec une force non-contenue, et se leva pour courir au loin.

* * *

Tony n'avait plus le temps. Sorti de l'avion, il se pressait de quitter l'aéroport London City, pour rejoindre l'adresse de l'appartement de Jane Foster. Il fallait qu'il voit Thor le plus vite possible, ou c'en serait fini de lui. Il n'avait hélas pas d'autre choix que de fuir pour trouver un plan avec les autres Vengeurs. Malheureusement, il savait que s'il parlait de cette affaire à Bruce, Natasha ou Clint, les choses seraient redites à Fury, et non, il n'en rêvait pas. Fury allait lui faire la morale pendant deux heures quand il saurait que Tony avait en réalité pensé à tuer Steve. En plus, ce serait sûrement plus long parce que le colonel savait que le génie n'aimait pas Captain. L'ingénieur courait donc à travers l'aéroport, cherchant la sortie, puis quand enfin il la trouva, il prit le bus en direction de l'arrêt nommé « Greenwich, Cutty Sark ». Il savait que c'était l'arrêt le plus proche de l'adresse de Jane, vivant dans la Norway Street. Tout de suite sorti du car, il courut vers l'appartement en question et sonna à la porte.

C'est Thor qui vint lui ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard, surpris mais également mécontent de le voir chez sa mortelle. Mais Stark n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions. Il entra en bousculant le dieu, se jetant sur une chaise non-loin de Steve et Loki, puis commença à parler, ne prenant même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. "Thor ! J'ai un problème sur les bras, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, j'ai -"

"Qui t'a fais croire que tu serais le bienvenu ici ?" Murmura Loki, le regardant sombrement, pelotonné dans les bras d'un Steve Rogers trop content pour lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Le génie lui lança un bref regard puis détourna son attention, la reportant une seconde fois vers Thor, venu s'asseoir en face de lui. "Thor, j'ai un gros souci. J'ai fais un marché avec une Venom -"

"Venom ?" Le dieu fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers Steve et Loki, toujours aussi perdu. "C'est quoi ça ?" Les deux hommes derrière lui haussèrent les épaules, ne pouvant pas l'éclairer, puis retournèrent à leur discussion personnelle sur le canapé. Le dieu du Tonnerre se tourna vers Stark, demandant visiblement des explications, sans même avoir besoin de parler. Tout se voyait dans son regard.

"Venom est une créature de laboratoire. A l'origine, c'était une erreur de la part d'un célèbre scientifique, mais cette créature se reproduit en métamorphosant les autres en ce qu'elle est." Le visage de Thor sembla s'éclairer, mais pas encore assez. Tony souffla un peu, ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliquer ce genre de développement de l'homme, sauf par ce nom-là. Mais autant dire que c'était trop positif pour concerner une créature comme Venom. Il se mit à réfléchir, puis une fois l'explication trouvée, il l'énonça. "Elle se sert de l'énergie humaine pour se reproduire à travers eux."

Thor fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois, ne comprenant pas bien, mais secoua la tête quand Stark lui révéla le fait qu'il n'était pas venu donner un cours à quelqu'un. D'après ce que le dieu comprenait, son ex-ami voulait de l'aide afin d'échapper au protocole, qui le ferait enfermer si son accord avec l'ennemi était révélé. Rien de plus complexe que ça. Thor leva les sourcils en se moquant ouvertement. "Tout ça est bien trop simple pour moi, Stark. Si vous vouliez quelqu'un qui trouve cela compliqué, vous auriez dû vous adresser à Loki. C'est plus de son niveau."

"Connard." Loki se leva rapidement, s'approchant de Thor à la vitesse de la lumière avant de le faire tomber de sa chaise, mauvais. "Tu es un véritable connard !" Le dieu cadet attrapa son aîné par la gorge, le soulevant sans peine du sol avant de le plaquer contre un mur, en suspend, tout en le parsemant de coups divers à divers endroits. Tony se redressa aussi rapidement que possible et vint s'interposer, pendant que Steve éloignait Loki à petits pas et le ramenait sur le canapé.

Tony se pencha vers Thor qui venait de s'écrouler en toussant, inquiet. "Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur l'épaule du dieu. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers l'homme, véritablement reconnaissant de la protection qu'il avait reçue de sa part. Sans préambule, le dieu blond mit sa main contre la nuque du milliardaire, puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Jane, présente malgré tout juste à côté, lâcha la tasse qu'elle venait de laver dans le lavabo, et celle-ci se brisa. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, un dégoût et un choc jamais vu gravés sur son visage, comme elle se mettait à hurler. Mais le dieu n'en avait que faire, il profitait juste du goût des lèvres contre les siennes, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne insuffisant. A cet instant où le manque s'installa, il plongea sa langue dans la bouche du génie, lui faisant lâcher un petit cri de surprise à travers le baiser. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, sous le choc, tandis que ses joues étaient plus rouges que jamais.

Loki regarda Steve discrètement, puis Steve regarda Loki tout aussi discrètement, avant que leur regard ne se rencontrent et que celui de Loki se détourne, comme il rougissait. C'était comme pleurer, on n'en avait pas le droit devant du monde. Interloqué de ce geste, le soldat porta sa main à celle de Loki, leur décrochant à tous les deux un frisson. Là, le dieu lui refit face, se demandant pour quelle raison le soldat avait fait ce geste. Ils se fixèrent un long, long moment, se rapprochant sans même s'en rendre compte d'un centimètre chaque secondes, tant qu'au bout de trente secondes, ils étaient très proches. Steve ferma doucement les yeux, tout comme Loki, et il effleurait ses lèvres tandis que Loki tournait la tête, les sourcils froncés, avant de se lever du canapé et d'aller se coucher.

_Un jour_, songea le soldat, en regardant l'être de son cœur s'enfermer dans sa chambre de prêt, _j'aurais ma chance._


	29. Fuite Partie 2

_Salutations à tous, je me présente à vous le temps du trajet en voiture jusqu'à mon rendez-vous médical ! J'espère que tout se passe bien, aussi bien du côté boulot qu'au côté études, et que vous êtes en pleine santé !_

_J'en reviens à vous pour vous informer d'une chose. En fait, j'ai l'intention de publier dans les plus brefs délais une nouvelle fiction, que j'appellerai sans doute "Cannibales" et qui sera aussi sur le fandom Avengers. J'espère que vous aimerez, ce sera une fiction assez gore, pour tous ceux qui désiraient le savoir. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par PM. Je répondrais à toutes vos questions le plus rapidement possible !_

_En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, il s'agit de l'avant-dernière partie de la section Fuite, qui j'espère vous a plu. Je rappelle que certains passages peuvent troubler la sensibilité des jeunes (notamment une scène de sexe, bien que ce soit assez lime plus que lemon) et que, si vous êtes concerné par ce cas (c'est-à-dire, en dessous de 14 ans) vous feriez mieux de ne pas lire ce chapitre._

_Bon, c'est la fin de mon petit-mais-long-quand-même discours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et journée !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice (qui, pour des raisons de suspens, ne donnera plus le titre du prochain chapitre XDD Cela s'appelle, chers amis, le sadisme.)_

* * *

**___Note de Passion: Ah, j'aime j'aime! Mais comment les flics ont su! J'adore ta fin!_**

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 29: Fuite**

**Partie 2/3**

* * *

Doucement, Stark reprenait son souffle, suant, les yeux encore troubles d'extase, tandis que le dieu du Tonnerre se retirait de son corps endolori. Ils avaient franchi le pas, malgré le mécontentement de Jane. Thor l'avait royalement ignoré, puis était parti en le tirant par le bras dans la chambre d'ami. L'humaine n'avait pas protesté longtemps, étant partie pleurer dans la chambre de Loki.  
La mortelle avait une grande affinité envers Loki, ce qui gênait de plus en plus Thor, qui avait l'impression qu'elle voulait juste coucher avec son cadet. C'était sans doute vrai, il n'avait aucune preuve mais il s'en doutait, mais il ne pourrait rien faire. Quoi qu'il fasse, si la mortelle voulait se faire prendre par Loki, elle le ferait. Ce n'était pas le genre de l'humaine de renoncer quand elle avait tant à y gagner.  
Loki était bel homme, alors elle n'allait pas laisser filer sa proie.

Tony reprit son souffle aussi vite qu'il le pu, sentant Thor se recoller vers son postérieur et son membre appuyer à l'entrée de celui-ci. Le génie bougea inconfortablement, tentant de repousser l'érection gênante, en soupirant et fermant les yeux de douleur. Le dieu derrière lui passa sa main sur son visage en souriant, très tendre, et les yeux ambrés s'ouvrirent pour admirer ceux d'océan. L'ingénieur se mit à rire en serrant la main sur son visage dans sa main, puis se redressa pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Thor gémit dans le baiser avant de se pencher sur lui, le remettant à plat-dos sur le lit, et s'enfonçant une nouvelle fois en lui, lui décrochant un soupir de plaisir absolument obscène. Excité d'entendre de tels résultats, le dieu du Tonnerre entreprit des mouvements lents, accentuant les soupirs et les gémissements. Tony se sentait bien, complètement libre, ici, dans les bras de la personne qu'il aimait. Thor était la personne parfaite pour lui. Et même s'il ne sentait pas ce il-ne-savait-quoi qui unissait Steve à Loki, il savait que c'était l'amour pur. Et cet amour ne les trahirait jamais, contrairement à cette étincelle de douleur qui prenait grande ampleur dans les yeux des deux hommes. Eux, ils n'auraient rien à perdre. S'ils se quittaient, ils ne souffriraient pas éternellement. _Mais pourquoi je pense à ça pendant qu'on baise ?_, s'interrogea-t-il puis il sortit de ces sombres pensées, prenant encore plus de plaisir aux coups de boutoir de son amant et gémissant de plus belle. Mais il entendait tout de même, dans la chambre, Loki râler, celui-ci devant avoir un souci pour s'endormir.

* * *

Un bruit léger se fit entendre dans le salon de l'appartement, comme une sorte de glissement gluant, et cela attira l'attention du génie. Sans plus attendre, il leva les yeux de son oreiller pour regarder dans la chambre d'ami. Pourtant, il ne voyait rien. Il faisait très noir alors il ne pourrait pas voir la présence d'un Venom, dans le cas où il y en avait un. Il se leva de son lit, embrassant Thor endormi comme une masse en passant, puis se dirigea vers le salon, une lampe torche à la main. Il parcourut le long couloir jusqu'à arriver dans le salon, et alluma la lumière. Sans surprise, il y découvrit Peggy, prête à en finir avec lui. Il sourit innocemment puis s'approcha un peu, bien que restant sur ses gardes. "Salut ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez mes amis à deux heures du matin ?"

"Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore éveillé chez tes amis à deux heures du matin ?" Reprit-elle, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, avant d'avancer d'un mètre vers sa proie. Elle sourit encore, puis leva les yeux vers lui. "Je ne suis pas venue ici pour discuter." Un frisson le parcourut tandis qu'il envisageait la possibilité qu'elle soit venue pour tuer Steve et Loki. Il ne supporterait pas de voir ça, il en était sûr. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas voir. Il avait vu trop de gens mourir par sa faute, il ne voulait pas recommencer. Il fit un faux sourire amusé, puis regarda ses pieds en quête d'une protection ou bien d'une aide divine. Mais il sentit que rien n'était venu quand la jeune femme continua, plus proche encore de lui maintenant. "Je suis venue pour faire ce que vous n'avez pas eu les couilles de faire, Anthony Stark."

Tous les soupçons du milliardaire partirent en morceaux, tout comme sa passable bonne humeur. Son sourire, apparu pendant une demi seconde, laissa place à une mine effrayée, comme le génie tremblait maintenant. Ouais, il avait merdé, mais que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Il avait quand même accepté ce pacte, bien que ce soit pour obtenir Thor. Mais finalement, il n'en avait pas besoin. Le dieu du Tonnerre était venu à lui sans même qu'il ne fasse plus d'efforts. Par contre, dans le cas où la Venom tuait Steve et Loki, l'ingénieur doutait que son dieu lui pardonne. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se faisait. On ne promettait pas des gens à la Mort. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis se raidit avant de s'exprimer. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, ma jolie, mais si tu veux, on peut régler ça dans ma chambre, qu'en penses-tu ?"

La jeune femme pouffa sombrement puis s'avança encore d'un mètre, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa proie. Doucement, elle regarda, par dessus son épaule, une porte s'ouvrir et une personne en train d'arriver. Quelqu'un de visiblement très grand, avec lampe dirigée vers elle. Quand cette personne fit son apparition, la Venom découvrit le visage de Steve, choqué, interloqué même par ce qu'il avait devant lui. Le soldat éclaira bien son visage puis fit les cents pas vers elle, la giflant puissamment. "Pourquoi être revenue !? Je croyais t'avoir tuée, monstruosité !" A l'entente de ces mots, les deux dieux vinrent à leur tour. Alors que Steve se préparait à lui asséner un second coup, Loki, ne portant qu'une légère tunique verte pour pyjama, accourut vers lui pour lui retenir le bras. L'humain grogna furieusement tandis que le dieu retenait son bras, tentant de l'apaiser tout en le faisant s'écarter. Gagnante, la jeune femme sourit largement. Steve commença à sangloter, mais ne laissa pas son chagrin le prendre totalement, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse encore parler -ou crier, en l'occurrence-. Il serra les dents et les poings, se dégageant rapidement de la prise de Loki pour courir vers elle, lui éclatant la face d'un coup de poing extrêmement puissant. La Venom fut projetée en arrière sur cinq mètres, la tête la première dans un mur. Loki, regardant navré le spectacle, porta ses mains à sa bouche avant de devenir plus sérieux en s'avançant vers son ex-amant. Une fois devant lui, il lui mit une grande baffe. Pour sa défense, le mortel cria, hors de lui. "Elle a brisé mon couple, Loki ! Elle m'a brisé, elle t'a brisé ! Elle mérite ça !"

"T'ai-je demandé de le faire à ma place, Rogers ?" Demanda sombrement le dieu avant d'aller vers l'immortel monstre au sol, n'attendant même pas que Steve lui dise quoi que ce soit avant de la brûler vive, le feu se reflétant dans ses yeux alors que la colère l'envahissait. Doucement, ne craignant pas le feu comme il en était légitimement le dieu, Loki vint près d'elle, posant sa main sur sa joue comme elle souffrait le martyr, gémissant pour qu'il l'épargne. "Oh, ma petite," ricana-t-il avant de continuer, s'étant redressé. "tu n'avais pas à jouer avec mes sentiments." Un sourire perverti par la douleur prit place sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux affichaient clairement l'éclat de la crainte. "Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas corriger. Mais," Il se détourna d'elle, retournant très lentement vers sa famille qui tentait d'éteindre le feu qui s'étendait dans la pièce. Il tourna la tête sur le côté tout de même en ricanant, un sourire fou aux lèvres. "tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois. S'il y en a une, bien sûr."

Steve ainsi que tous les autres regardèrent le monstre se consumer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en flaque sombre et gluante. Là, le feu qui était sur la jeune femme s'éteint pour ne montrer que le sol carbonisé ainsi que le morceau de mur adjacent. Le soldat s'approcha de Loki pour le prendre dans ses bras, comme la peur l'avait emporté pendant son altercation avec la Venom. Le dieu ne broncha pas, mais n'y prit pas son pied non plus, restant juste tout à fait neutre. Finalement, après une bonne minute, l'humain le laissa respirer, retournant se coucher. Le dieu, satisfait malgré tout de cette petite attention, sourit largement avant de retourner à sa chambre. Mais là encore, quelqu'un le héla. C'était Stark. Loki, bien que clairement agacé, fit bonne figure et se tourna vers le mortel. "Vous me demandez, Stark ?"

"Ouai - Ouais." Le génie s'avança sans trop de conviction, et se stoppa une fois arrivé devant le dieu millénaire, il regarda son ventre arrondi et sa propre main, semblant douter un instant. "Je - Je peux ?" Demanda-t-il et Loki hocha la tête, lui aussi désireux d'en savoir plus sur ce qui unissait ses enfants à ce mortel. Quand le génie posa sa main sur le ventre du dieu, tout se confirma. Sans plus d'hésitation, l'ingénieur releva la tête d'un coup vers Loki, surpris et inquiet en même temps. "Loki, ce..." Il s'arrêta une seconde pour rassembler ses pensées et contenir sa peur, puis reprit, d'un ton plus bas et peu certain. "Ce sont les miens..."

* * *

"Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit !" S'égosilla le soldat de l'équipe Avengers, en direction de Loki. Celui-ci était avachi sur le canapé de l'appartement, attendant que la furie se calme. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, de toute façon, puisque tout ce qu'il dirait serait critiqué. Il n'avait qu'à patienter, tout en tentant de trouver des mensonges qui tenaient debout et qui avaient tous plus ou moins un lien. Mais le dieu devait bien avouer que c'était compliqué. Steven attendait de lui des réponses qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à trouver, comme la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas dit à Steve que les enfants n'étaient pas de lui. Sur le moment, la nouvelle l'avait dépassé, et il n'avait voulu en parler à personne, simplement. Il soupira en y songeant, écoutant son ex hurler en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse. Cherchant, il n'entendit même pas le soldat lui hurler dessus en s'étant rapproché. Quand enfin Loki se rendit compte de sa présence, Steven hurla à nouveau. "Tu aurais pu me le dire ! Et tout à l'heure, tu as mis en danger la sécurité de tout le monde !"

Là, c'était le point de saturation du dieu. Il avait espéré ne pas avoir à crier à son tour, mais c'était trop pour qu'il se tienne. Sans plus de préambule, Loki se redressa vivement, son visage affichant une violente colère mêlée à un sentiment d'inquiétude pour son ex. "Et toi, tu m'avais dit que l'avait tuée ! Or, elle est encore là. Alors arrêtes de me faire chier, putain, Steven !" Les mots étaient sortis au fil de ses pensées, il ne les avait pas un brun mesuré avant de les sortir. Au vu de la tête de Steve, qui était absolument outré, il avait dit des vulgarités. Beaucoup de vulgarités. Tout de suite, le dieu pensa à les recalculer pour les rendre plus douces et compréhensives, mais il abandonna. Il se rendit compte, qu'au fond, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. C'était très bien comme c'était, et tant pis si l'Avenger n'était pas content. Sans plus aucune retenue, Loki s'avança vers Steve et le gifla. "Si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est que je n'en sentais pas le besoin." La sensation qu'il eu au toucher de la peau de son ex, Loki décida que la censurer serait le mieux. Question de santé mentale. Cet amour le rendrait fou, alors autant le censurer, non ? Pour son propre corps, il cria à voix haute. "Merde, on n'est plus un couple !"

Steve sursauta, ne s'étant pas attendu à une phrase pareille, et releva, sur un ton tout à fait contrôlé et calme. "Pourtant, on se dispute comme tel." Le regard que lui lança Loki le fit taire. Il n'était pas là pour faire du mal aux gens, il était là pour fuir ses ennuis, alors autant ne pas continuer sur cette lancée. En parlant d'ennuis, une sirène de police retentit au bas de l'immeuble. Le stress grimpa rapidement dans le cœur du soldat et du dieu, qui se mirent à la fenêtre et regardèrent. En effet, des policiers surarmés étaient en bas, hurlant le nom de Steve dans leur mégaphone. Loki lança un vif regard vers la maîtresse de maison, qui leur fit signe de la suivre. Le dieu hocha la tête et tira Steve à la suite de la jeune femme, qui leur donna des manteaux et imperméables. Elle les mit sur le dos des deux hommes, et caressa doucement, rêveusement, le visage de Loki. "Tu vas me manquer, petit frère, prends soin de toi, d'accord ?" Le dieu hocha la tête, termina de prendre tout le nécessaire, puis ouvrit la fenêtre qui menait vers le toit de l'immeuble d'à côté. Jane soupira, inquiète. "Maintenant, votre parcours sera semé d'embûches, vous le savez. Soyez prudents, et Loki" Le dieu se tourna vers elle, en train de descendre par la fenêtre tout en y aidant le soldat Vengeur. La jeune femme frêle sourit gentiment, se torturant la main droite à l'aide des ongles de sa main gauche. "Écoute ton cœur." Sans laisser le temps au dieu d'avoir une réaction, elle referma la fenêtre derrière leur sortie, allant vers le salon pour affronter le jugement et l'interrogatoire des policiers.

_C'était la seule chose que je pouvais_ _faire_, songea-t-elle, se tournant brièvement vers la fenêtre auparavant ouverte, _Et puis, je lui devais bien ça après Svartalfheim. Mon cher Loki, _son sourire s'élargit, _nous sommes quittes._


	30. Fuite Partie 3

_Voici le prochain chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Il est très tard, je sais, mais j'étais en voyage scolaire ;)_

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

_Je vous laisse avec un mot de ma bêta et mes salutations !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

_**Note de Passion: Ils se sont enfui, bien, très bien. Mais je me demande ce que tu comptes faire pour la suite...**_

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 30: Fuite**

**Partie 3/3**

* * *

Fuir ses sentiments était une chose, fuir un ennemi était une chose aussi, mais fuir la police, c'était juste de la folie. Loki savait qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance, et ça n'avait pas raté. Ils étaient maintenant en prison, Steve pour meurtre, et Loki pour complicité. Alors qu'il n'avait pas fait quoi que ce soit à part l'aider à fuir. Tous les deux avaient pris perpétuité, mais cela n'intéressait guère le dieu des Mensonges, qui savait bien évidemment qu'ils allaient sortir avant. Il allait en tout cas travailler dur pour les faire sortir avant. Steve, adossé à un mur, attendait que les heures passent dans cette prison sombre, pendant que Loki s'occupait à faire ce qu'il préférait dans tout le cosmos: comploter. Il était certain de réussir. Satisfait une fois la solution trouvée, il posa sa tête contre le mur de briques noires, tentant d'évacuer tous les doutes et la pression qui s'étaient accumulés. Le soldat Vengeur, voyant qu'enfin son compagnon de cellule était au calme, s'avança pour se mettre à côté de lui, sur le petit banc de pierre mis à leur disposition. Il porta sa main à l'épaule du cadet divin, inquiet et ayant envie d'engager une discussion sur un terrain dangereux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, puis se lança. "Loki, je..." Il inspira un grand coup, ayant réussi à attirer le regard bicolore de son ex sur lui. "Je voudrais que l'on parle de ce que tu as dis quand je t'ai quitté... Tu voulais vraiment me tuer ?" Demanda-t-il finalement, réellement inquiet de la réponse qu'il recevrait.

Le concerné leva les épaules dans un geste purement ignorant, avant de baisser la tête vers ses mains tremblantes. "Oui et non." Souffla le dieu, relevant la tête vers Steven. "J'ai voulu, oui, parce que tu m'avais fais souffrir. Je pensais tout le temps à toi, et tu m'as assommé à peine sorti avec cette nouvelle. Et non, parce que..." Parce que quoi d'ailleurs ? Loki ne savait pas, jamais il ne s'était posé la question. Il n'avait jamais vraiment senti la nécessité de s'assommer encore avec de tels enfantillages. Les sentiments n'avaient jamais été le niveau où Loki excellait le plus. Celui-ci chercha une seconde une raison, mais il n'y en avait qu'une seule, même si elle lui déplaisait. Il grogna de dégoût avant de la chuchoter à l'oreille de Steve. "Mon cœur ne voulait pas que je te tue."

Les yeux du soldat s'écarquillèrent comme il s'empourprait. Sans chercher à étoffer, le dieu retourna à sa contemplation du toit de marbre, ennuyé et déçu de s'être fait avoir. Steve posa ses yeux discrets sur les formes de Loki. Elles lui rappelaient des souvenirs, de trop bons souvenirs pour être ignorés. Et c'est là, qu'en souriant, attendri, il les vit. Les hanches de Loki. De vraies hanches de femme. Et le dieu s'en servait comme tel d'ailleurs. Il riait toujours, autrefois, quand il voyait son ex marcher dans les couloirs de leur appartement en roulant des hanches. Pas que ce soit l'acte lui-même qui était marrant -non, Steve ne riait pas des filles quand il les voyait marcher, merci beaucoup- mais plutôt le fait que ce soit un homme qui ait une telle démarche. Quand ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le ventre rond du dieu, un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, malgré le fait que ce n'étaient pas les siens. Il se rappelait de leur partie de jambes en l'air, la seule, l'unique, et pourtant elle resterait toujours dans sa mémoire. Loki avait sans doute été le meilleur amant de toute sa vie. Jamais il ne pourrait trouver telle adversaire. Peu importait quelle femme, jamais elle ne serait comme Loki. Le dieu et lui étaient unis pour la vie, l'éternité, et même si le premier concerné refusait de le voir, il ne pouvait hélas rien contre ce qu'il ressentait. Tout était plus simple quand Loki était là, et ça devait être la même chose de l'autre côté.

Steve secoua la tête, sortant de ses pensées, pour poser son regard sur le visage de Loki, qui s'était tourné vers lui, semblant illuminé d'une soudaine idée -sans doute très, très folle-. Celui-ci se leva rapidement, et se dirigea vers les barreaux de la cellule. "Je suis sûr de pouvoir les ouvrir." certifia-t-il avant de les écarter rien qu'à la force de ses mains. Steve se redressa, s'approchant vivement de lui, qui écartait toujours plus les barreaux afin qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas bloqués. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les écarter plus, les gardes de prison arrivaient. Sans plus d'hésitation, le dieu fripon, fine taille, passa à travers l'écartement et tira Steve en dehors par le bras. Sauf que le soldat ne passait pas. Le dieu tira de toutes ses forces, reculant en glissant littéralement, pour tenter de le sortir. Mais rien n'y faisait, et les gardes se rapprochaient dangereusement. Pris de stress et de sensations fortes, Loki tira un grand coup sur le bras de Steve, et celui-ci quitta sa cage en une seconde, hurlant de douleur comme son bras -qui avait bloqué sa sortie- s'était retourné et avait craqué. Loki se pencha vers lui, lui attrapa les jambes et le porta en princesse, courant à travers les longs couloirs de la prison, dans le seul espoir de revoir la Lumière.

* * *

Tony se réveilla en entendant les sirènes de la police devant l'appartement. Il n'était vraiment pas rassuré. Sans plus attendre, il s'était levé pour tenter de trouver Loki ou Captain, mais la seule chose qu'il avait vu, chaque fois, avait été des draps blancs dépliés dans la précipitation et des chambres encore pleines de vêtements. Ceux de Steve avaient été jetés très rapidement au sol, alors que ceux de Loki avait été rangés après la recherche, si même ils avaient été sortis. Honnêtement, Tony s'en foutait, mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait qui l'inquiétait. Il avait l'impression que les flics avaient tout de même réussi à les attraper. Mais il pouvait se tromper. Non, il voulait se tromper. Il se dirigea alors vivement vers le salon principal, où Jane était interrogée par la police et menaçait d'être impliquée pour complicité. Thor arriva à sa suite, posant une main contre son épaule avant de s'avancer vers sa "copine" et de l'aider à se défendre, décrétant -faussement, bien sûr- que Loki et Steve n'avaient jamais été là et qu'ils avaient bien pu retourner à New York. Un agent se tourna vers lui et s'approcha, son carnet en main, prêt à rédiger le témoignage de Tony. Le concerné déglutit. Habituellement, oui, Tony aimait qu'on lui pose des questions. Mais là, c'était une toute autre chose. C'était chiant et ça n'avancerait à rien. Le jeune homme se pencha vers lui, une expression neutre au visage. "Vous êtes Tony Stark ?"

"Ouaip." Se contenta de répondre le génie en tentant de s'éloigner, mais c'était impossible. Le petit flic ne voulait pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Tony souffla, écoutant la seconde question qui était tout aussi absurde.

"Vous habitez ici ?"

"Non," souffla l'ingénieur, en regardant d'un air tranquille Thor et Jane, qui avaient l'air d'être autant ennuyés qu'il l'était. Il décida de continuer, comme ça, il pourrait peut-être congédier le policier novice. "Je suis ici pour affaire avec mon ami, j'ai le droit ? Foutez nous la paix, on n'a rien à voir avec Loki."

Cependant, l'homme ne semblait pas convaincu et se lança pour une seconde question, tout en écrivant le résultat des deux premières sur son carnet de preuves. Misère, songea Tony avant de détourner totalement son attention de l'homme, pour se concentrer sur l'extérieur. Que c'était beau Londres quand quelqu'un nous emmerdait et qu'on ne pouvait que la regarder pour lui échapper ! C'était vraiment la ville que Stark préférait sur toute la planète, en l'instant. Le policier, absolument pas choqué par le manque d'écoute de son interlocuteur, continua. "Pourquoi ne seriez-vous pas impliqué dans cette affaire ?"

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. "Mais vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? Loki est mon ennemi ! Je ne vais certainement pas le protéger, connard !" Lâcha-t-il, de plus en plus lassé de cette discussion, non, pardon, de cet interrogatoire absolument inutile. Malgré tout, l'officier prenait des notes et continuait de lui poser des questions, même s'il voyait qu'il faisait chier le milliardaire innocent.

"Quand avez-vous Loki pour la dernière fois ?"

Le génie songea une minute, afin de mentir le moins possible, et tourna son attention vers le jeune homme. "Bah, comme tout le monde, y a deux ans. Quand il a attaqué New York. Mais merde, pourquoi vous me posez ces questions ? Vous voyez bien que je suis innocent, non ? Foutez moi la paix, merde de merde !" S'égosilla le mortel avant de partir aux côtés de Thor et Jane, tout en lançant des regards noirs à l'agent venant de l'interroger. Celui-ci revint vers son chef, et lui montra ce que ses questions avaient donné comme résultats. Le chef de la brigade regarda pendant un moment les trois personnes devant lui, puis réfléchit une seconde. Il se tourna vers Jane, qui leva les yeux au ciel en attendant la question. Voyant cela, la bouche du chef venant de s'ouvrir se referma, et il fit signe à ses officiers de le suivre. Il quitta la pièce sans plus attendre, et une fois la voiture de police partie, la mortelle se leva de sa chaise et se tourna vers les deux hommes. "Que diriez-vous d'un restaurant ? Il y a quelqu'un que je dois aller voir pour un rencart. Il s'appelle Richard, et il a aussi perdu sa femme à cause de l'écartement." Elle sourit en direction de Thor, qui leva les yeux au ciel en plaçant une de ses mains contre les hanches de son amant d'un soir. _Ça va encore être une longue journée_, songea Tony, suivant les deux adultes jusqu'à un restaurant très fréquenté de Londres.

* * *

Du côté des autres Vengeurs, tout devenait plus compliqué. Fury ne cessait de leur poser des questions, sur Tony, Thor, et Steve, désireux de connaître leur localisation. Mais les Avengers n'en savait rien, et c'était ce qui inquiétait le plus Bruce. Il avait peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à ses trois camarades. Il serait bien allé voir où ils étaient par lui-même, mais l'idée, en elle-même, de prendre l'avion l'effrayait. Il ne voulait pas être enfermé dans une boîte volante. Il avait déjà bien assez de l'Héliporteur qui le gardait enfermé, ce n'était pas la peine de se risquer à prendre un avion. Sortant de ses pensées, le scientifique se tourna pour faire face à la personne venant de pénétrer dans son laboratoire. Il s'agissait de Natasha, qui ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur et qui le tuerait volontiers s'il n'obtempérait pas à sa demande. L'espionne s'avança vers le bureau auquel le scientifique avait pris place, et s'assit dessus nonchalamment, avant de commencer à parler. "Docteur, vous êtes pensif en ce moment, et j'aimerai connaître la raison de cet égarement."

Bruce lui lança un regard méfiant. Voyant qu'elle ne lui voulait rien de plus que cette petite question, il se dit que c'était plus simple de répondre plutôt que de se faire étriper. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commenta la question. "Honnêtement, je suis inquiet. Je n'ai de nouvelles d'aucun des trois, j'ai peur que Loki soit impliqué là-dedans..."

L'espionne sourit, comme c'était la réponse qu'elle attendait, et sorti de derrière elle un journal. Bruce le prit rapidement, mettant ses lunettes pour mieux voir, et lu ce qu'il y avait sur la première page. Il fut choqué en lisant. Cette fois, il avait vraiment peur pour ses trois amis. Natasha sourit méchamment, en montrant le visage de Loki qui figurait sur la une du journal. "Il s'est enfui de prison, hier, à Londres." Elle s'arrêta un instant, un éclat de malice brillant dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne continue. "Les agents qui étaient sur place disent qu'il était le complice de Steve Rogers."

Là, le scientifique sentit qu'il allait faire une crise. C'était trop pour lui, autant de mauvaises nouvelles en moins d'une minute. Maintenant, il apprendrait à se méfier quand l'agent du SHIELD entrerait dans son labo. Blême à cette nouvelle, Bruce se leva de sa chaise et se mit à tourner en rond, réfléchissant plus vite que jamais. Mais il ne trouvait aucune explication, à part celle que - "Il a rallié Steve à sa cause..."

"Nous le pensons," Confirma l'espionne en se levant, allant s'adosser contre le mur plus loin. "mais on n'a pas de certitude. Fury pense que Steve s'est volontairement rallié à Loki, et que l'ennemi numéro un du SHIELD n'y est pour rien. Ou presque rien." Elle soupira à cette aveu, pas convaincue elle-même de ce qu'elle était en train de dire, ce qui s'avérait un peu agaçant. "Personnellement, je n'y crois pas," Souffla-t-elle dans un soupir lassé avant de continuer, ayant gagné toute l'attention de Bruce. "J'écoute le colonel." Elle se pencha vers l'avant afin de se relever, puis sortit de la pièce.

Le scientifique s'approcha de la baie-vitrée du laboratoire, regardant New York se couvrir doucement de nuages très sombres. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était extrêmement inquiet de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de ses amis en ces temps difficiles. Il passa la main contre la vitre, cherchant du regard Thor ou qui que ce soit, mais il ne voyait pas de trace de ses amis. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas revenus encore, pour Steve et Loki. Mais devait-il encore compter Steve comme son ami ? D'après ce que Nat lui avait dit, Captain America les avait trahi pour sa conquête. Ainsi, les gens pour lesquels il était le plus inquiet étaient bien Thor et Tony, bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais. Jamais le scientifique ne dirait qu'il avait des sentiments amicaux très prononcés pour le milliardaire et qu'il était sur le qui-vive pour aller le chercher en cas de besoin. Même si Hulk était nécessité, il n'hésiterait pas. Parce que, tout simplement, le génie était le seul vrai ami qu'il ait jamais pu avoir. Et ça, c'était plus précieux que tout ce qu'il avait connu. Inconsciemment, il baissa la tête vers ses lunettes qu'il avait pris en main, et reporta son regard vers l'infini que représentait la ville de New York. "Tony Stark, où te caches-tu ?"


	31. Londres rasée

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Bonne lecture ! (oui, je me souviens plus de ce que j'avais marqué avant qu'il mette "actualiser la page web" et qu'il efface touuuuuuuuuut ! DX)_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**_Note de Passion': La France, super! J'ai hâte de voir comment ils vont se débrouiller!_**

* * *

**Petits Chitauris, petits Captains, petits Starks ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 31: Londres rasée.**

* * *

Loki leur avait finalement trouvé une planque dans des sous-terrains peu visités, afin d'avoir un peu de répit avec la police. Steve, blessé, s'était laissé allonger sur une table et le dieu du Chaos lui faisait ses soins, vu que son bras était méchamment retourné et déboîté. Mais il y avait un tel silence que le soldat ne pouvait pas trouver la guérison apaisante, même si son corps criait de bonheur quand les os se remettaient à leur place initiale.

Steve voulait que Loki lui parle, vraiment, comme il le faisait quand ils étaient ensemble. Peut-être qu'il ne lui dirait pas qu'il l'aimait, mais plutôt son contraire, mais au moins, ce serait plus occupant que ce silence de plomb. L'atmosphère était pesante, et alors que le dieu finissait les soins et se lavait les mains, le soldat se redressa et se mit derrière lui, faisant la même chose et, ainsi, touchant malencontreusement la main de Loki.

Celui-ci sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers lui, un torchon humide dans la main en guise d'arme de défense. "Arrête ça !" Le menaça-t-il, tendant son torchon vers la face de son adversaire. Le soldat sourit un peu, tentant de s'empêcher de rire, mais sans y parvenir. Il explosa dans une vague d'hilarité que Loki n'aurait pas pu soupçonner. Cela contrait tous ses plans. Il fallait qu'il cherche autre chose... mais... une autre fois. Le dieu jeta rageusement son chiffon au sol et prit Steven par le col, le plaquant contre la table de soins en se mettant à califourchon sur lui, pour lui tenir plus fermement la gorge. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses, dans la situation, Rogers ?" Demanda-t-il sombrement, ses cheveux retombant sensuellement devant son visage en de belles bouclettes noires. Loki fronça les sourcils comme le soldat lui touchait les cheveux avec une étincelle d'admiration dans les yeux, puis renforça sa prise. "Ne touches pas mes cheveux !" Grogna-t-il en l'étranglant pour de bon. Tout de suite, la main du Capitaine se retira, comme celui-ci commençait à étouffer à travers la prise. Ses orbes bleus paniquèrent instantanément, puisqu'il se rendit bien compte que Loki ne lâcherait pas et qu'il allait sans doute mourir ici.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait être juste, le dieu lâcha prise quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait failli le tuer, et se releva. Il toisa un instant du regard le soldat des Vengeurs avant de quitter la pièce au pas de course, absolument enragé.

"Loki ! Attends, une minute !" Le héla Steve, s'étant vite remis debout et toussant affreusement à cause de la reprise de souffle trop brutale. Le dieu se tourna pour lui faire face, et commença à taper du pied en attendant que le soldat lui parle. Quand celui-ci s'en aperçut, il arrêta de tousser du mieux qu'il pu et regarda son interlocuteur, plus sérieux. "On peut discuter ?"

"Pourquoi ?" S'enquit le dieu, et Captain sentait que l'envie d'être gentil n'existait pas chez Loki aujourd'hui.

Sans plus attendre, Steve s'éclaircit la gorge et commença, bien qu'incertain en engageant une discussion sur un terrain assez dangereux. "J'aimerai que tu viennes t'asseoir ici." Il montra du doigt une chaise posée dans le coin de la pièce de soin, toute poussiéreuse certes, mais semblant confortable. Le dieu, bien que mécontent, obtempéra, et alla prendre place dans la chaise indiquée après l'avoir sommairement dépoussiérée. Steve lança un joli regard discret sur les formes généreuses de son ex-amant, et commenta, s'adossant contre la tête du lit de soins. "Par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, j'aimerai... Que l'on reparte à zéro."

Loki leva les mains, pour montrer tout autour de lui, un sourire mauvais au visage. "Regarde nous ! Regarde autour de toi !" Il ricana sombrement, une étincelle de souffrance emplissant ses yeux bicolores. Il se leva de sa chaise pour se placer juste devant son ex, son expression étant tout sauf bonne, aussi bien à voir qu'à entendre, certainement. "Steven Rogers," Énonça-t-il, un brin mélancolique et une lueur de folie prenant place dans ses orbes. "Tu ne crois pas que nous sommes déjà à zéro, ici ? Les flics te recherchent, Thanos me recherche, on vit dans des sous-terrains pour éviter de se faire euthanasier, et on est plus ensemble. Comment cela pourrait-il être pire ?" Rit nerveusement le dieu avant de se détourner, des tremblements de stress le prenant tout entier à l'annonce du nom « Thanos ». C'était encore très frais dans sa mémoire, les Chitauris avant New York et les trois mois torturé dans les sous-terrains de cette même ville, par le même malade. Ce n'étaient hélas pas des choses qu'on oubliait en trois jours. Steve posa sa main sur son épaule, et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Loki s'était violemment tourné vers lui, et l'avait projeté dans le mur de derrière, aidé de la puissance de ses deux enfants -même si le besoin ici en était inexistant-. Le dieu se mit en face du mortel, le toisant du regard de toute sa taille divine, avant de se tourner pour quitter la pièce.

Steve se releva, saignant à l'arcade gauche, et il attrapa la main de son ex un instant, dans la précipitation:

"Mens-moi, Loki, mais dis-moi que tu m'aimes."

Pour seule réponse, le dieu en question extirpa sa main en soupirant profondément, puis il partit à toute vitesse dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui un soldat estomaqué et dégoûté de n'avoir rien eu en tant que réponse. Il pensa brièvement que même un « non » aurait été mieux, puis il se détourna. Mais quelque chose les rassembla, comme à chaque fois presque qu'ils se séparaient pour X raison. Un portail, selon les médias, s'était ouvert à Paris, vers la Tour Eiffel, et des Chitauris en sortaient. Thanos avait dû les repérer et devait les attendre. Loki regarda le documentaire avec effroi, puis se tourna vers Steve, inquiet. Il coupa la télévision branchée récemment, puis leva un doigt au ciel en mimant à Steven de ne faire aucun bruit. Là, il l'entendit. Le sifflement. Quelque chose dans le genre d'une bombe nucléaire.

"Mais c'est ce que c'est, Steven." Révéla Loki, ayant brièvement lu dans les pensées de son camarade de fuite. Il se redressa très rapidement, et tira son ami par le bras à travers les longs couloirs tandis que le tremblement de la terre qui venait de commencer signifiait que la bombe avait touché.  
Sauf que les sous-terrains allaient exploser aussi, au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, et ils ne pouvaient pas remonter à la surface !  
Un bruit sourd s'approchait d'eux, de plus en plus rapidement, et Loki ne cessait de courir, toujours un peu plus vite jusqu'à être à son maximum, tout en tirant toujours le bras de son ami. Quand il fut à bout de forces, il créa un portail un peu plus loin afin de le rejoindre vite. Mais le bruit continuait de s'approcher, et bientôt des flammes apparurent au fond du couloir, et venaient vers eux à une vitesse affreuse.  
Loki jura et pria à haute voix les Nornes de l'aider, et quand il aperçut le portail, il fit un dernier effort et se jeta dedans, tirant toujours le bras du soldat derrière lui qui passa ainsi le portail, et le referma juste avant que les flammes n'aient eu le temps d'arriver à eux. Mais le dieu n'avait pas réfléchi à l'endroit où ils allaient tomber. Il regarda donc effrayé vers ce qui les attendait plus bas, et inspira un grand coup en voyant que c'était de l'eau. Les deux hommes plongèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, et remontèrent. Steve sourit et se mit à rire une fois qu'il eu suffisamment repris son air, et Loki l'imita puis commenta. "On n'est pas passé loin de la grillade, mon ami."

Le soldat hocha la tête et plongea sous l'eau un instant pour se débarrasser de la poussière qu'il avait sur lui, et Loki lui fit un sourire gentil avant de se hisser sur la rive, tendant une main amicale à son compagnon de fuite. Il le souleva quand celui-ci prit sa main pour le remettre sur pied, et contempla l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il regarda vers le ciel, et il la vit. La Tour Eiffel. Ils étaient à Paris. Le dieu fit de nouveau face à son ami Vengeur, et lui fit mine d'avancer, marchant à l'avant. Steve passait dans les rues, et vit tous les français et françaises parler cette langue étrange qu'était le français en lui-même. Il se tourna vers Loki, qui le sentit bien que ne se tournant pas et ne se laissant pas distraire, et commenta. "Tu sais parler français, Loki ?"

"_Oui, bien sûr !_" Commença celui-ci en français, bien qu'ayant un petit accent anglais. "_Je parle quinze langues Midgardiennes, au total._"

Le soldat écarquilla les yeux en avançant à sa suite, tentant de comprendre. Il n'avait pas comprit grand chose à ce que le dieu avait dit, mais il avait compris « Midgardian » alors ça devrait aller. Loki avait dû lui dire qu'il parlait beaucoup de langues Midgardiennes, en tout cas, cette traduction lui convenait fort bien. Ils continuaient d'avancer dans un grand silence, et toutes les jeunes filles qui passaient à côté d'eux se jetaient sur Loki, lui demandant « des autographes ». Mais c'était quoi, ces choses ? Steve ne savait pas parler un mot français ! Ah si, peut-être « Bonjour » mais c'était bien tout. A son plus grand malheur quand il se trouvait en France... C'était vraiment ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire !

* * *

Iron Man survolait la Tour Eiffel, cherchant la moindre trace de Thanos et de ses sbires. Mais depuis qu'une mystérieuse explosion avait eu lieu dans la Seine, les Chitauris et lui étaient introuvables. Ils s'étaient comme volatilisés. L'homme de fer se posa donc au sol, à côté de Thor, et il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. Quand il se tourna, reconnaissant bien cette voix, il découvrit Bruce ainsi que les autres Avengers. Celui-ci marcha jusqu'au milliardaire et lui serra la main. "Je me demandais quand tu rentrerais. J'ai cru que quelque chose t'était arrivé."

Le génie nia de la tête en souriant gentiment, tournant son regard vers Thor. Celui-ci semblait inquiet, regardant un grand écran accroché sur la côte d'un immeuble. Celui-ci affichait les informations du jour dans le monde, et ils étaient servis. Une bombe nucléaire avait rasé Londres. Tout de suite, Tony sentit la boule au ventre. C'était là-bas qu'ils avaient laissé Loki, Steve, et Jane. Le dieu du Tonnerre commença involontairement à pleurer, murmurant le nom de son cadet et celui de sa mortelle avec inquiétude. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de l'inquiétude. C'était une sorte de deuil personnel, puisqu'il se doutait que, même dieu qu'était Loki, aucun des deux n'avaient pu survivre à une telle malédiction. Selon les sources, la bombe était d'origine Américaine, construite et envoyée par un certain « Hydra ». Tony lança tout de suite une recherche de qui étaient ces enfoirés sur Internet, puis montra les résultats à Thor. Le dieu lui prit une seconde son portable puis le lui rendit, anéanti par la nouvelle.

Fury descendit de son hélicoptère, et vint vers eux, semblant froid -enfin, la routine quoi-. Il s'exprima sur un ton dur, ne laissant pas le choix d'obéir à ses interlocuteurs, qui n'étaient autres que Tony Stark et Thor. "Vous devez revenir à l'Héliporteur. Il faut qu'on arrête les fous qui ont fait ça, et on doit se cacher de la pression qu'exerce Thanos sur le groupe." Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête simultanément et suivirent le colonel, bien que Thor soit peu enchanté des actes qui avaient été faits sur son cadet. Il se dit qu'il ferait payer à ces gens leurs actes, qu'importait ce qu'il devrait y perdre. Il était prêt à tout pour venger la mémoire de son petit frère innocent et sans défense.

Tout, sans aucune exception.


End file.
